Book 1: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Vengeance of the Foot Clan
by EthanRicksDunn
Summary: New York has more than enough room for more teenagers - but Ethan, Jess and Kaela are about to learn that they are made for something greater - even saving the world from evil. But they can't do it without their fated friends, friends they don't even know they have yet: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *NOTE: This is Book 1 and it is completed! Read at your leisure!
1. The Shadow of Destiny - Part 1

Episode 1: The Shadow of Destiny - Part 1

 _Bring! Bring! Bring! Bring!_

Ethan wrenched his head from the top of his desk, the three short bursts of noise ringing in his ear. He glared up at the bell, cursing it for it's unnecessary loudness. _Finally, last period is freakin' over!_ He thought victoriously as he got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He had waited all school day to go train with Master Hamato. Sun filtered in through the windows of the English Rhetoric Classroom, warming the desk that Ethan held to steady his tired body while he got up.

"Mr. Dunn." His English professor called to him at the door and Ethan grimaced, knowing what was coming. Other students filed past him and he reluctantly turned to face "the Man".

"Yes, Mr. Randall?"

Mr. Randall adjusted his glasses on his long nose, that usual condescending concern dulling his already dark eyes. "The paper you turned in."

"Yeah," Ethan began quickly, putting his hands behind his back, feigning innocence. The guilt inside him rattled those iron bars. "I know, I could have done better."

With a shake of his head and a sigh, Mr. Randall rapped his knuckles on the paper in front of him. "Much better." He corrected. "You are a great writer, but you always seem to be doing your paper's last minute. It shows in your work and scars your potential."

"I know." Ethan said more quietly this time. "It's just – life has been . . . busy."

Mr. Randall gazed over Ethan's paper as if thinking about the excuse he had just heard. _C'mon, just tell me I need to try harder and let me leave! If Sensei see's me walk in that door late again, he is going to pound me through an hour of_ gurandori _at least._ Getting whacked by a wooden sword did not sound like fun. Particularly after English had already beat him over the head again. "Being busy isn't an excuse. You're a teenager. What could you possibly be busy with?"

Ethan glanced longingly back at the door. Outside the tiny glass window of the English door, Kaela and Jess waiting for him just outside. Jess had a smirk on her face. She knew he was in trouble again. "I promise to do better." Too late, Ethan realized he had sounded hurried.

Mr. Randall grimaced. "Yes, you will. Or I will have to ensure that you do your paper properly. You will find that plenty of time is available in a detention cubicle."

"Yes, Mr. Randall." He nearly bowed out of habit and realized how ridiculous that would have looked. He had been spending too much time training. "Thanks for the advice – this has been a great chat – I'll just revise and come back!" He said, walking backward, back to the door. Mr. Randall didn't make another reply as Ethan flung open the door, closing it behind him and nearly barreling into Kaela and Jess.

"Let me guess, you waited until this morning to write your paper again, didn't you?" Jess said slyly, brushing her hair that Ethan's entrance had messed up out of her face and putting a hand on her hip. Jess had an impish smile, but a kind face, framed in light brown hair. She was only a few inches shorter than himself, making her rather tall for a sixteen year old girl.

Ethan stuck his tongue out at her. "Practice is more important than English!" he insisted as the three walked down the busy hallway of the school. Students nudged and bumped into them, eager to get home. "I mean – English is great and all, but what is more important – getting an 'A' in English or stopping a crazy alien invasion."

Kaela, who was even taller than Jess, pulled her dark hair behind her head and tied it into a ponytail. A rhinestone bracelet, reflecting light in every color of the rainbow and then some dangled from her wrist. "But remember, Ethan, we _didn't_ stop those weird pink-brain alien's. Someone else did."

"True." Living in New York wasn't easy. Things in the last few years had gotten incredibly weird. Nearly two years ago, a giant silver dome had busted through the sky, shooting violet lasers in every which direction. That was when him and his friends couldn't do anything to fight back. Things had changed.

The second time, they had been training with Master Hamato for nearly a year. Unfortunately they had failed and watched New York crumble away in the wake of the alien invasion, but at least they had survived it. Just as they were planning a way to retaliate and save everyone, they had come back to New York and everything had been cleaned up – like it never happened. Master Hamato had silently witnessed, explaining nothing. Not that that was unusual for Master Hamato.

It was enough to drive Ethan nuts, but never enough to drive him to question his teacher.

Then – not even a few weeks ago, April and Casey, two relatively notorious teenagers at their school had vanished. Ethan had even spoken with April several times. Casey Jones on the other hand, he avoided like he would a gang member on the street. _Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he was in a gang,_ Ethan thought to himself.

April had been nice. Her tutoring skills had helped Ethan a year ago when he was struggling with trigonometry.

"I wonder what Master Hamato is going to teach us today." Kaela said excitedly, doing a spin down the hallway like a ballerina and allowing Ethan to emerge from his thoughts. Jess applauded her dance move, the coy smile still spread across her lips. "Hopefully not Gurandori." Jess vocalized Ethan's previous suspicion. Ethan eagerly pondered over their previous lesson. Meditation sessions he felt very fond of and he crossed his fingers behind him, his backpack pressing against his clothes, causing heat and sweat to slide down his back. The summer heat had not vanished away in the wake of a new year at school.

The three friends' feet pattered down the yellow steps of the school and past the metal detectors. The gleaming sun glanced off the sidewalk, bringing a wave of warmth with it that rushed over them as they opened the glass doors. Ethan shielded his eyes, the brightness leaving multicolored spots in his vision.

The New York streets were packed with busy-looking people, running down streets, shoving past people like they weren't there, or looking down at reflective touch screens, their fingers sliding against over the phones hastily. Ethan, Jess and Kaela moved their way against the far side of the sidewalk, closer to the shops to avoid having to dodge through bodies like deer through trees.

Jess nudged Ethan's shoulder. "So, what are you going to do about that English Rhetoric class?"

Ethan shrugged, not wanting to think about it. "Do my best, I suppose." he said lamely. His mind was more preoccupied with the forms they had been practicing with Master Hamato. _Way more interesting anyway._ They turned a corner, familiar from the neon green graffiti of the word "Cowabunga" plastered on it's side. A long alleyway, riddled mostly with empty cans with lids that looked like power saws and the smell of city street haze tipped him off to the dojo that he had spent most of his life at – or at least, what he could remember of his life.

The door to the dojo was small, and unlike the rest of New York, looked traditionally Japanese with long, splintered wood and paper-like screens. Ethan slid it open. "Master Hamato!" He called into the room. Tatami mat was soft under his feet. Only one window looked out to a tiny backyard, furnished like a Japanese zen garden, complete with white sand and smooth stone. Ethan took his shoes off and entered, Kaela and Jess on his heels. "Sensei?"

Jess, after unlacing her shoes and placing them by the door, straightened up again and looked around suspiciously. "Is he here?" she asked quietly.

 _Swack!_

Ethan flipped over onto his stomach as something incredibly hard and sturdy struck him in the arm. The breath blasted out of his lungs in a painful gasp and he heard Kaela and Jess burst into laughter. Before he managed to get words out, they had slammed onto the ground next to him, laughter extinguished into similar coughs and gags.

Turning onto his back, he looked up, "What was that for?"

Master Hamato looked down at him, bald, wrinkles of care and wisdom etched into his features, wearing a white gi, traditional garb in Japan for a master, with the symbol of the Hamato clan sewn expertly into it's shoulders. He smiled down at him, gripping a wooden blade in his hand. "Wood or not, that still hurt!"

Master Hamato chuckled. "That was my fist." he said balancing the sword in his other hand. "The sword would have hurt much worse."

"Dang." Kaela groaned, straightening up, with trembling hands.

Jess rubbed her side where she had been struck. "I don't know why these sort of things should surprise us anymore." she managed to get out, her voice sounding an octave higher than usual.

Master Hamato chuckled. "Come. Retrieve your weapons."

He had crossed the room until he was by the back door and he sat, Indian style on the ground and motioned with a smile to the large cherry cedar cabinet that rested against one of the walls.

It was a fight to get to the cabinet first, but Jess was the quickest of them and managed to thrust it's doors open. She handed Ethan his naginata. The leather straps around it's slim, long wooden handle felt aged, and friendly in his grip. The blade at the top shone with a metallic gleam in the light of the overhead lamp.

"Remember, if you are to understand the innate power of your weapon and it's connection to your inner spirit, then you must practice it's use daily. This is how you shall begin, today." He said quietly. He then closed his eyes. "Hajime!" he snapped in Japanese.

Ethan grinned and spun the pole through his fingers smoothly, hearing the hum of the blade cutting through air. He let the weapon carry him, flowing around his body naturally like wind's movement around motion. He closed his eyes and drank in the bliss. _This is where I belong._ He thought to himself as he let the pole come to a stop, stretching his leg out to lower himself into a deep bow stance, blade out, the pole resting under his arm, against his side.

He glanced in the direction of his two best friends. Kaela had moved to the far end of the dojo. A flighty sapphire silk ribbon whistled around her as she moved like a dancer. Although it was hidden, Ethan knew from experience that the ribbon's end was tipped with a powerful, metal dart. He still had bruises to prove it. He had made sure to return the favor.

Jess, still near the cabinet, sported two kama's. The tiny scythes were deadly accurate and Ethan had always taken notice that Jess's same style in school, quick, accurate and with an appropriate flare of attitude, transferred over into the way she wielded the two weapons.

Training was life.

With every spin of his staff, a memory of school would fly away. With every strike that he made or stance that he rooted, he felt his stress get cut to ribbons and excitement settle in. Life was good.

"Yame."

At the command of Master Hamato, Ethan stopped and the three made their way to the center of the dojo and sat in Japanese seiza as he slowly stood. Master Hamato was old. Ethan had strangely never asked his age, but would guess it had to be somewhere in the eighty range. That was the lowest on his list of things he wanted to know and did not yet understand.

"My students," He said in his quiet, husky voice, his hands behind his back as he paced, "You have improved ten fold in the last two years, since your training began. If anything – you are unnaturally adaptive to the forms I have given you." Ethan smiled at the compliment, feeling the confidence rise inside him like a warm cup of mugi-cha during New York's freezing winters. Master Hamato continued, "I sense that you are all eager to face the creatures that have called themselves the Kraang. Yet – there is much the three of you do not know. Where you came from, who you are, and what lies ahead." he paused and turned, his back to them as he faced the garden outside the nearby circular window. He didn't say anything. He was pondering. Ethan was used to long sustained silences.

"Sensei," Kaela began quietly, even a bit timidly. Ethan and Jess simultaneously winced, knowing that sometimes interrupting his thinking landed another blow on their already bruised skulls. "Whenever you talk about this kind of stuff, I always get the feeling that you know exactly who we are and where we came from. Why can't you just tell us?"

Master Hamato turned and Kaela yelped, preparing for a strike, her ribbon in hand, but he only smiled. For several long moments he looked at each of their faces and Ethan had an uncomfortable, but not unfamiliar feeling that he was being analyzed. He tried to keep his face blank. "Destiny is a funny thing." He said quietly. "I know it is hard to trust my decision, but I have found in my years of experience, that destiny comes to us when the time is right – and hides it's face when it is damaging."

Ethan groaned. Master Hamato was being vague again.

He felt his sharp gaze and quickly corrected himself, "Sorry, Master, I just . . . I dunno . . ." He had no idea how to correct his action. "I apologize. I need to be more patient."

Master Hamato smiled and then turned back to face them. "You will not need to wait much longer, I fear. Things have been changing, my students." He continued. "You three are here for reasons of dire importance. A shadow from the past has already been cast on me . . . and you." He closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his chin, thinking again. "I believe that there are things you must come to understand – but I must meditate and determine what you must know." He sat back down. "You may go. Return home in time for an early retirement to bed."

"Hai, sensei." They chorused and they stood up, putting their weapons back into the cabinet and they hurried back out into the steaming alleyway.

Sirens were going off in the distance, the sound of walking feet and chattering people rang inescapably down every sidewalk. The many lights of New York began to appear in the increasing darkness. Ethan stretched his arms high into the air. "Rest of the day off!" he cheered to himself, although he felt a pit in his stomach.

"He always gets so close to telling us something good . . ." Jess trailed off as the three friends walked down the alleyway. "I'm hungry. We should go get something to eat."

"Mr. Murakami's is just down the street." Kaela suggested. "I love his ramen!" She licked her lips and laughed with Jess who equally had fallen in love with the old traditional Japanese restaurant.

Ethan laughed and shoved her gently, "Isn't that the weird guy who started selling _pizza_ gyouza?" He asked accusingly, making sure to force a fake shiver through his body. "Sick!"

"Only 'cause you haven't tried any!" Kaela countered back, shoving Ethan back as they made their way out onto the street. The three laughed together as they walked down the busy road to Mr. Murakami's, whose restaraunt lay just outside the China Town district, iconic for the Dragon Gate that Ethan had always loved to pass. He could imagine himself spinning and twirling like he did in the dojo on the tiling of the roof of that archway. The dragon's that flanked it had cold stone eyes, long whisker like tendrils flew backward from their snouts and spines jutted from their backs. Clutched in their hands were stone orbs. Ethan wouldn't doubt that Master Hamato knew all the symbolism. He had lived in Japan most of his life after all.

Jess and Kaela practically dragged him over to the vending machine outside Mr. Murakami's. Large buttons indicated what could be ordered on the menu. Jess eagerly shoved her coins into the slot and pressed the button for Soy Ramen. Kaela, as Ethan predicted, got Pizza Gyouza. Ethan held off mocking her this time and stuck his hands in his pockets as he leaned in to pick his own. "Try the pizza gyouza!" Kaela said in a sing-songy voice as she paced around him.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "I don't want to waste my dinner on something gross." He pushed the button for Miso soup and picked up the wooden tile.

"Boring." Kaela whispered to Jess.

"Whatever."

The three went into the little door, a bell ringing to alert Mr. Murakami that he had customers. The restraraunt was empty, as usual. Ethan had always wondered how he kept himself in business when he never saw customers come here. Large posters of old Japanese cinema plastered the walls. The plump, blind man was busy working on a meal, but as always, he turned with a smile.

"Hey, Mr. Murakami!" Kaela chimed.

"Hello, Kaela-chyan." His thick Japanese accent was impossible to miss, as was his small smile. Black glasses covered his eyes. "Good to hear from you again!" he tapped the table, indicating that they could place their wooden tiles down. Kaela, Ethan and Jess quickly complied and he ran his finger over each of the images. "Pizza gyouza." he chuckled, "Wonderful choice."

As they sat down on the bar stools, Mr. Murakami went to work. "And how are you Jess-Chyan and Ethan-san?" he asked pleasantly.

"Same old!" Jess said quickly.

Mr. Murakami did not reply, lost now in his cooking.

Jess turned to Ethan and Kaela and propped her elbow on the bar, her chin on the palm of her hand. "So what is the favorite theory of the week?" She asked with a tinge of sarcasm. She had gone back to their old tradition.

"We are actually aliens from outer space." Ethan said grandly.

Kaela chuckled, "We are all actually Kraang!"

"I think I'd know if I had a giant pulsating, pink blob coming out of my chest." Jess contradicted.

"It also doesn't explain why we lost all of our memories up to three years ago." Ethan added.

Kaela shrugged, "True. But neither does alien's from outer space! New theory."

Ethan hummed under his breath, trying to think of one, as Mr. Murakami placed chopsticks in front of them. After hours of these conversations which were, at first, serious, and now ridiculous, he was beginning to believe that a solution would never be presented.

He gripped his chopsticks more tightly.

They didn't have to wait much longer before Mr. Murakami served their food. The stew was warm and sank into Ethan's stomach comfortably. Kaela even managed to get him to eat one of her pizza gyouza's. He didn't admit it, but it was fantastic.

They finished their food and returned home – the dojo.

Master Hamato was back in the garden. He was as still as the banzai tree's that encircled him, as quiet as the grass he sat on; as calm as the tiny river that flowed through the backyard, twisting back and forth and vanishing into a drain that had been disguised with several large rocks. His eyes were closed, his back straight. He would have looked like a perfectly crafted statue to the unaware.

A door on the far end of the dojo led to a room that the three shared. Futon's were their beds. Ethan paused in the entryway as the other two went to their room. His fingers itched for the familiarity in the grip on his naginata. "Ethan." Kaela said warningly. "Maybe you should come do homework with Jess and I."

Jess nodded, "If sensei throws our trash all over the floor for coming home normally, he will kill you if you come home with a bad grade."

Ethan hid his chagrin by looking back towards the front door and then nodded, "Um, yeah." he followed them into the room.

As he sat down and picked up his book, he glanced over it's pages, the lines blurring into one another. His head swam back to their conversation from Murakami's. Although they had turned it more into an inside joke, Ethan knew that it really bothered all of them, deep down. Two years ago, they had essentially woken up in the alleyway outside the dojo. Not a single memory from the past had appeared. Who were they? Where did they come from? Did they have real families? These questions, along with others, nagged at Ethan.

His eyes slipped closed and he mentally slapped himself back awake, starting. He hadn't even read another line before his eyes slowly closed, his soul feeling like it was slipping down into a tunnel.

 _Where the heck am I?_ Ethan could have sworn he had been doing his homework at home a second ago. He spun around, trying to get some bearing to where he was.

Decorative oak trees.

A splashing fountain.

Tall skyscrapers around him – definitely New York.

Then his eyes stopped on a large, white arch. Washington Square Arch.

 _How'd I get to Washington Square Park?_

His brain hurt. He couldn't remember walking here.

The park was abnormally empty, the sky dark. _Maybe I should walk back home._ He thought uselessly. As he made his way to the arch, a sound stopped him. It was an odd electronic sound, similar to a jet, but with an almost alien quality to it. He stopped in mid-step and looked towards the source, the sky. The noise pierced his ears and wracked his body and he spun to see . . . something.

 _What_ is _that?_

They were ships of some-sort, although they looked more like odd looking pyramids with glowing orange lights. They soared smoothly through the night towards him. Held from their pointed tips were strange purple, glowing strings, as if the pilots of the crafts had doused rope in neon paint. Hanging from these glowing strings, between the three ships, was a huge, metallic bracelet. Or – at least, that is what it looked like. The crafts slowly began to lower it over the circular fountain. It fit almost perfectly.

Realizing himself, Ethan quickly sprinted up the last few steps in Washington square park, his muscles pumping with adrenaline as he hid behind a nearby tree. The glow of orange washed over him and he felt his hands trembling. _What is going on?_

A resounding thump told him that they had dropped the massive, circular tech and the sound of the accelerating ships vanished into the night.

He peered from behind the tree at the ring. A shadow stirred by the large white arch monument. He was not alone. Kaela and Jessica were there. The two hid behind the white archway, heralded by statues and inscriptions. Their attention drawn to the same strange object the ships had deposited. "Jess! Kaela! What the heck is going on?" He made his way out from behind the tree.

"Ethan?" Jess emerged from the arch. "Wait – I'm dreaming you too?"

Ethan frowned. "You are?" For a stupid moment he wondered if he was just a figment of her dream. He mentally slapped himself. _That doesn't make any sense._

"I'm confused – why are we in Washington Square?" Kaela asked. She stepped forward and slowly placed her hand on the strange, metal ring. "I . . . I'm _so_ lost."

"You're preaching to the choir, here." Ethan muttered under his breath. He ran his fingers through his ginger hair as they looked around. His eyes rested again on the strange, chrome-colored tech that now ringed the fountain. He reached out and touched it nervously. It was cool to the touch.

"Maybe we _are_ aliens." Kaela said.

"Yeah!" Ethan replied, "And maybe our UFO is going to come take us home to Mars!"

She had head the sarcasm and glared at him. Ethan smiled back.

"Shh!" Jess hissed.

An amber glow had begun to appear around them, forming together in tiny triangular bits, like pixels. Ethan looked up, squinting against the sudden unexpected light. A shadow was descending. Something – or someone, was coming down on top of them.

Jerking upward from his paperwork, Ethan lifted his head, feeling a trickle of drool on his chin. He wiped his face with his sleeve. He was in their dimly lit room. Posters of Chris Bradford, their books and clothes were strewn on the floor. He was home. Jess and Kaela were waking up, old text books propped open in their laps.

"What the—." Ethan muttered.


	2. The Shadow of Destiny - Part 2

Episode 1: The Shadow of Destiny - Part 2

Detention was the worst. Feeling disgruntled, Ethan tapped his pencil against his paper, annoyed. Once again, he had failed to get his paper revised as promised. Telling Mr. Randall that he was trying to riddle out a dream he had _shared_ with Jess and Kaela all night, and therefore had not completed the assignment sounded like a bad idea.

So, here he was – blank paper in front of him, with nothing but the sound of crying students to entertain him.

Life was pain.

Correcting a paper about the animal kingdom was just so boring – especially when compared to the dream that they had the night before. He was eager to get home and ask Master Hamato about it, and of course, get his weapon in his hand again. Going over the details of the dream increased the nervous rapping sound that he made with his pencil against the paper.

Washington Square Park.

Orange, glowing triangular ships.

A big chrome ring.

What interested him most was the light that had beamed down on them. What on _earth_ was that? Now that he thought about it, the amber color that came from the crafts was exactly identical to the amber color that had spotlighted them. Even more intriguing, when the three had spoken together, Jess and Kaela had the exact same memory of the dream.

Episodic dreams and repeated dreams Ethan could buy. But _shared_ dreams?

That was something else.

Not realizing when he started drawing, he had doodled the triangular ships in the corner of his essay. Probably not the editing Mr. Randall was looking for. He looked up from the page. The two cubical walls fenced him in from seeing what other people were doing. The classic words: _School Sux_ were scraped into one of the walls. This was the cubical he always chose if he got saddled here – not that it was a regular occurrence. Only in Mr. Randall's class, and only to fix papers.

The door opened and the Principal escorted an Asian boy into the detention center, a grim frown on his reddened face. This was a familiar face in detention. The Asian boy, Mako, was in a grade above him, with hair that had been dyed purple at the corners. Despite the principal's dark expression, Mako looked almost bored in spite of himself, a lazy smile on his face, hands in his pockets. He sported black skinny jeans and a rather daring jacket, sleeveless, with a long slithering serpent twisting around his torso, purple in color.

"Sup." Mako said as he passed Ethan, apparently realizing he was being stared at.

Ethan nodded in reply.

"Keep moving, Mr. Yamada." The principal prodded him forward. "Ethan, get back to your work please."

Obediently, Ethan turned back to his paper and traded his pencil for his red pen from his backpack. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could go home with Jess and Kaela. Jess was likely running on the track – as per usual, and Kaela – in the after school dance club. "Balance your practice with other skills. A ninja learns to adapt many talents to enhance their fighting prowess." The words came readily back to mind from Master Hamato's lesson a few weeks ago.

Ethan rushed across the page. _How will writing help me beat up Kraang?_ He thought rhetorically. Corrections came to him as he moved down the paper. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to the conversation the Principal was having with the supervising teacher. Mako had been stealing from vending machines again.

Finally finishing up his paper, Ethan stood and walked up to the desk and placed the paper on it gently. The supervising teacher, a stiff woman who had gotten used to Ethan, averted her attention from the Principal and Mako to gaze at his work. "Thank you." She said, tapping the paper. "You can go."

Without listening for another moment to the interesting argument between Mako and the Principal, Ethan turned and fast-walked his way to the door, passing a sobbing freshman in the corner. He was free again! Jess was leaning against the nearby wall, reading a book that she held in one of her hands, the other behind her back. She looked up from the volume and smiled. "'Bout time." she said.

Ethan shrugged, "I did my best."

"If you did your best the first time, you probably wouldn't be in detention as often as you are."

"Sounds boring."

The two walked down the mostly empty hallway of the school towards the auditorium where they could snatch Kaela from the dance club. All Ethan could think about was telling Master Hamato about the dream from last night. It was clear by Jess's unusual silence, that her thoughts hadn't completely managed to escape the dream either.

Wanting to overcome the silence, Ethan took a closer look at the book she had been reading which was now tucked tightly under her arm. The volume was black, with a hand holding a red rose. "Dawn?" Ethan read the title questioningly. "Isn't that the sappy demon romance book?"

Jess looked down at her book, "Oh, s-someone told me to read it and I was just finding it interesting is all – y'know the whole young adult m-movement and stuff."

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure." Ethan smiled, and looked away. He skipped an extra step forward to avoid the punch that Jess threw at him and opened the large black door to the auditorium. "Shall we?" he motioned his hand like a butler to the door. Jess walked into the darkness and Ethan followed close behind, the door automatically shutting behind them. Most of the dance club were already leaving, bags under their arms, but Kaela was absent from the crowds. Two were waiting with one another in the dark hallway, leaning against the nearby wall, talking in low voices. As one girl with long blonde hair passed them, Ethan piped up, "Hey, is Kaela in there?"

"She's still changing." The girl said politely and she passed by them.

"Guess we'll wait." Jess said.

"Yeah, you can read more of your teen-angst manual."

Jess slapped his shoulder with the book.

"Ow!"

She opened the volume and began to read, flipping the pages excitedly as she went. Ethan bobbed against the wall, anxious to get back home. Kaela usually took a bit longer, but this was the worst day for her to do it. He could hear the low whispers of the two girls now. "It doesn't make sense!" one of them was hissing. "April said she was going to help me with my math homework, and then the next day – she doesn't show up, and nobody knows where she is!"

Ethan leaned in further.

"It can't be a coincidence that Casey disappears at the same time! I think he kidnapped her."

"He's like, a kid though."

"Yeah, but I saw a mask once in his locker! It looked like a skull."

"That's . . . freaky."

Kaela turned the corner and the girls immediately hushed up. "Still hanging around?" Kaela asked the two girls. They muttered quick, polite responses and rushed out past Jess and Ethan. "Hey guys!" Kaela said enthusiastically, after pausing to stare after the girls. "Ready?"

As they walked home, Kaela turned to them. "Listen, I've been thinking – maybe the dream we all had together was a vision of our past."

Jess looked up from _Dawn,_ shutting the book. "I'd thought about that too. It's hard to determine really. Washington Square Park looked like it always has, so there really isn't any context clues or anything."

"So," Ethan began, trying to put his thoughts together while equally dodging a businessman who ran by, the tails of his suit flying behind him. "Maybe it's our future?"

They turned the corner where the "Cowabunga" graffiti was, passing through the steam of nearby drains.

The conversation vanished away as they opened the large sliding door. A sense of reverent quietness hung in the air. Master Hamato was kneeling on the ground, his eyes remained closed as they came in. "Sensei?" Ethan quickly took his shoes off, looking at him cautiously.

He was still, like he had been in the garden the other day, but there was something else in his features. Master Hamato slowly opened his eyes. "Come." he motioned to the tatami mat in front of him. Without hesitation, Jess, Kaela and Ethan quickly crossed the threshold and knelt on the ground before Master Hamato. He looked at each of them, quietly for a few moments. His gaze ran over their features, his lips were in a solid line. It was like his emotions were seeking to break free from his stoicism. "My students – there is something that I wish to speak to you about. But first, it seems something is troubling your minds." he said.

The three looked at one another and then Ethan turned to look at Master Hamato. His concerned, kind eyes were like a father's. His demeanor, calming, but serious. His back was straight, his gaze, unblinking. "Yes." Ethan began. "A dream we had."

Master Hamato turned to look at the other two. They nodded. "A dream we shared." Jess added, "We . . . were in Washington Square and this weird giant ring was flown in by three glowing space ships." After hearing Jess say it out loud, Ethan cringed at the sound of it. Master Hamato, however, did not even blink. No mockery shown on his face – if anything, a shadow crossed it.

He nodded. "Interesting." He said, slowly standing, hands behind his back. The pale light outside managed to push through the skyscrapers and bustle of the town. It shone on Master Hamato and his whole frame seemed to glow with light. . "A shared dream?" He muttered under his breath, fingers on his chin, eyes closed as he paced before them. "This is significant – although, I do not now yet what it means." he turned to the others. "There is more."

Ethan felt his heart leap. _Finally! He is going to tell us everything!_ He could hardly believe this was happening. "I have meditated deeply, and felt. . ." Kaela, Ethan and Jessica leaned in eagerly, "That there is little I should tell you, yet."

Ethan's face fell. _Seriously?_ Anger welled up inside him, but he suppressed it.

"But," Master Hamato continued, "After much deliberation, it is time that you be allowed to protect this city. Until now, you have trained. For two years I have taught you all that I know from the ancient Hamato family, one of the oldest of Ninja clans. Tonight, you will do your first patrol of the city."

The anger and disappointment vanished into a poof of smoke and Ethan looked up again

"Really?

"Are you serious?"

"Thank you, Sensei!"

"This is so awesome!"

"Heck yes!"

Master Hamato smiled. He turned and walked over to the cabinet. After carefully opening the doors, he removed a wooden box. Ornate gold designs ran up its sides and bordered the clasp. Depictions of bamboo forests and Japanese sunsets by Mount Fuji decorated it. As he approached them again, on the front, Ethan could see the symbol of the Hamato Clan. It was the same ones on the shurikans they practiced with. Carefully, and reverently, caressing the box, Master Hamato lifted it's lid. For several moments he looked into the box deeply, back turned to them. Finally, he pulled from it's bottom, a long white bandana with two holes in it. Master Hamato stepped forward and paused in front of Ethan. "Ethan, you have trained diligently. Your keen focus has made you strong – and capable. Your dedication to your friends and to your training has given you skills few martial artists can achieve. In Japan, the color white symbolizes purity, strength, and devotion. You have great skill in leadership and in seeing your own, and the destines of others fulfilled." He placed the bandana in his hands. "I give this to you, to wear always as a symbol of this."

"Thank you, Sensei."

He nodded his approval and then returned to the box. "Jessica," he said, taking out a bandana the color of evergreen trees. "You're color was rather difficult to find. You have a wide display of many prominent features. Green is the symbol of life. Your vast array of skills culminates to your ultimate ability – breathing life into this team. Wear this with honor and continue to be the blood that runs through our team."

Jess took the bandana from his hands and gazed at it in awe and then closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Thank you."

Master Hamato returned to the box and when he turned again, he had a deep yellow bandana in his hands. "Kaela." He paused in front of her and she looked eagerly at the token that he held. "Yellow is the color of courage and energy." he reached and she took it with both hands. "You step up to challenges and give the needed momentum to encourage those around you. This will be a skill that will save this team more than once."

"Master . . . thank you."

Ethan looked down at his white bandana and then back up as Master Hamato closed the lid of his box and then he smiled back at them. "Put them on."

His hands trembling, Ethan pulled the bandana over his eyes and tied it behind his head. The white ends fell over his shoulders and he felt warm inside. A deep sense of humility and quietness had distilled over the dojo, unlike anything he had felt before – even in meditation. "Now that you have received your identities, we are no longer just a team." he said. "We are a family." He motioned to the cedar cabinet. "Take your weapons."

The three stood up and Ethan grabbed his naginata firmly, twirling it in one fluid stroke around him with a familiarity he had not felt until this moment.

A twirl of blue color and Kaela's ribbon dart intertwined around her arm, poised and in a more solid stance that Ethan had ever seen her in before.

Jess swung each Kama around her, expertly, balancing on one foot.

Master Hamato's smile vanished and he nodded solemnly. "You are ready to patrol tonight. But, there is something you must know." A sudden fire ignited in his eyes. Flame that looked familiar to Ethan, but one he could not recall. "The Kraang are undoubtedly a threat to this world. That is the very reason I came to New York in the first place – but there is something much darker, much worse than an inter-dimensional war. New York has been infested with a ninja army known as the Foot Clan." His voice trembled with passion as he spoke, but Master Hamato did not look away nor blink. It was almost frightening. "The Foot Clan has been the Hamato Clan's deadliest enemy for centuries. Your destiny is not only to defeat the Kraang, but to destroy the Foot Clan."

Ethan felt his blood begin to boil with excitement. _Other Ninja's? In New York?_

"But," Master Hamato closed his eyes again and grimaced, as if the concentration he was going through was painful. "Although it is something I have yet to understand . . . you cannot defeat the clan alone. Your destinies are threaded through the lives of others. Others you have yet to meet." He closed his eyes again and breathed in deeply. The anger in his face evaporated and the shadows under his eyes seemed to shrink away. "Prepare yourself, my children. You leave when the light of the first stars begin to shine."

 _"_ _I cannot believe that this is happening!"_ Ethan hollered to the air. His naginata had been strapped to his back. New brown belts ran long his middle and over his chest, attached with silver buckles. Crammed into the belt were several shurikans, marked with the Hamato symbol. His white bandana blew in the cooler night breeze. The lights of all of New York looked up on them as the three stood on top of the building that's first floor contained their home. Master Hamato had let them go for the night with the instruction that they were to return by midnight. It was a school night.

School was the last thing in Ethan's mind.

"I know!" Kaela replied. Her yellow bandana, like starlight in the dark. All three of them had almost child-like glee spread on their face. Her weapon, the blue ribbon dart, had been curled up into her own belt, the end of the cloth sticking out for her to grab quickly if needed.

Jess smiled, "So, where do we start? Where do you think the Kraang are?"

Ethan thought back, trying to remember a time that they had seen them. "Wasn't there a base they had on Huston street back when they invaded?" he recalled.

Kaela shrugged her shoulders, "Sounds familiar."

Jess nodded her agreement.

"Let's go."

The three burst forward along the rooftop. Ethan had wanted to do this his whole life – just like a ninja. Although it had only been two years of training, his feet felt like they knew what they needed to do. The feeling of the wind on his face felt natural – the way things should be. He lifted his arms behind him, as if trying to reproduce memory and he burst forward quicker.

This was what life was meant to be.

The weight of his weapon on his back, the ruffling of his clothes around him. His surroundings had changed a bit – the city's smell of sulfur and cigarettes and the sound of cars rushing floors beneath him, but this was _right._

As if the three had been training all of their lives, they flipped over the gaps in between buildings. Jess was one of the quickest, weaving in out of air coolers and satellites. Huston street wasn't too far. Dodging the people on the street below made it quicker. The cars below vanished away into a darker part of the city as they drew further away from the busy commuting streets.

"Here."

They skidded to a halt and Ethan looked down eagerly.

Darkness.

Nothing moved in the alleyway. The sound of a nearby hissing cat could be heard, but little else.

"Danget." Kaela said looking down, "I hope our patrol's don't just end up being us running around the city, hoping to see something." She had vocalized what Ethan had feared most, but had not given thought to. Maybe being a ninja would mean very little in the end.

"Wait." Jess hissed and she crouched down, squinting.

Ethan followed her actions and gazed deeper into the darkness of the alley. At first, he saw nothing. Then he heard the sound of a can being kicked. He squinted harder, and then he saw them. A crowd of individuals, garbed in black clothes that were woven tight to their body. Katana's were strapped to their backs and black cloth covered their faces. Tiny half-orbs took the place where their eyes were – likely some sort of material they could peer out from. "Who are they?" Jess asked quietly.

Ethan gazed closer. "Ninja. They must be Foot Clan." Kaela said grabbing at her weapon that was tucked by her side. "Looks like we are going to get to do something after all."

Oddly, Ethan felt an unexpected flood of nervousness. They had never fought another person before in their life – let alone a ninja. What kind of training did these guys go through? The darkness dispersed as several more Foot Ninja came out of a nearby warehouse. The same one that Ethan remembered the Kraang hanging out at nearly a year ago. They were holding glass canisters that filled the entire alleyway with strange light – whether green or blue, Ethan could not discern, but he recognized it. "That stuff!" He hissed to the others, "That's totally the same ooze that the Kraang were spraying on people when they invaded!" He could hardly believe that all of this was happening so quickly. Half of him wanted to cheer, the other half wanted to throw up on the heads of the Foot Clan. Deciding that the second option would be terrible, he turned to Jess and Kaela who looked back at him with the same excitement that he felt in their eyes. "I don't think Sensei knows – but the Foot Clan is either teamed up with the Kraang or are stealing from them! That's gotta be important, right?"

"Yeah!" Jess agreed. "So . . . what are we going to do?"

"Attack." Kaela offered. "I think I'm ready to do something for once."

Ethan nodded excitedly, "Yeah . . . yeah, let's do it. But – we need a plan first."

"Okay, so what's the plan then, Ethan?" Kaela asked.

He looked back down into the glowing alleyway at the Foot Clan. They were filling the back of a van with the green ooze-filled canisters. "Kaela, you have a long range weapon." He began, "You can go to the balcony a few floors below us. Jess and I will pick off as many as we can with the shurikans. When they are distracted, take out as many as you can and try not to be spotted. Before they get the chance to notice you, Jess and I will jump down and take the rest of them." Ethan felt proud of himself. _This is_ so _awesome!_

Kaela nodded with a smile and ran her fingers down her yellow bandana. "Cool. Got it."

Jess grinned at Ethan, "Let's do this."

Ethan led the way, Jess running behind him. They moved as silently as possible and Ethan kept his ear keen from fear that he was going to hear Kaela climbing down, but he heard nothing but the quiet movement of the Foot Clan below. As they rounded the building, Ethan and Jess each tugged out from their belts a handful of shurikans. Jess nodded at Ethan and without a moment of hesitation, she let one fly.

It pinged off the nearby wall.

Ethan's eyes widened – that wasn't the best way to start the plan.

The Foot Soldiers turned, one of them clasping the green ooze close to their chest and they looked up at them. It had taken them less than a few seconds to locate the two. _Crap._ Ethan flung a shurikan down at them, but they had dodged expertly and made a sound similar to that of a shrieking electronic. They burst forward with unnatural speed and began to snatch at the holds in the wall, climbing towards Jess and Ethan like spiders.

"WHY DID YOU MISS?" Ethan grabbed Jess's shoulders and shook her.

"Ummm..." He heard Kaela call loudly.

Jessica swapped Ethan away, "Now what?" She cried.

The Foot Ninja were nearly to them.

"Stab things!"

Ethan flung his weapon from his back and gave it a quick spin, nearly dropping it in his haste. With that same strange electronic noise, three Foot Soldiers rocketed, landing almost too expertly in crouched tiger stances, blades flashing from the holsters they had drawn them from.

Ethan ducked an attack and skirted out of the way of another blow from a second Foot Ninja. Their eyes glowed as if someone had stuck LED lights into their mask. He felt one of them slip behind him and hit his upper back hard with something metal. Air vanished from his lungs, but he recovered quickly and thrust the blade of his naginata out. With a blast of Kraang-violet electricity and an digital scream, the Foot Ninja hit the ground. "What in the—." Ethan gasped.

A series of electronics stuck out of it's chest – colored wires and silvery metal. "Robots?"

He didn't have much more time to think about it as a blade slashed his shoulder. Wet blood soaked his shirt and he gasped in pain. His first battle wound. Yet – the hot, sticky feeling and the pain felt just as natural as the wind had been on his face a few moments ago.

He whipped the sturdy wooden side of his naginata across the Foot bots face and it fell backward, landing almost comically on it's back before it's limbs twisted impossibly to straighten itself again.

Before it could charge for a second attempt, Jess flipped through the air, swinging both of her Kama's like an 'X' across the bot's back and electricity flew in every which direction as it's torso disconnected from it's hips and it landed in a pile of false body parts.

"Kaela." Ethan panted, "We need to get down there and stop them from doing . . . uh . . . whatever it is they are doing!"

"Right."

Ignoring the warm blood on his shoulder, the two descended, flipping and landing on balcony banisters until they had reached the ground level. Kaela was standing atop the van, the ribbon dancing in the light so quickly that it was difficult to see. Foot bots were falling around her as the dart smashed them, but she was being quickly overwhelmed. The numbers weren't unreasonable though – they could still win. "Guys! Help!" She called. "I could really use backup right about now!"

Ethan took only a single step forward – before he was flying in the air. He slammed into the wall next to him and collapsed over a pile of trashcans that crashed around him, a cat fleeing from the scene. "Ugh . . ." Rubbing his skull, Ethan tried to get up, but his vision danced. Pain collided through all of his body parts. He looked up.

Coming from the warehouse was something . . . something huge.

A growl split the air and for a few confusing seconds Ethan tried to understand what he was looking at.

A Tiger?

A Man?

Something of both.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a few cubs that took the wrong alley."

Ethan would have been concerned with the fact that this Tiger man was twice his size – but, was much more preoccupied with the fact that now the Tiger was talking in English. He wore a blue collared shirt, long bullet filled belts crossing his broad chest. A gun was in his hand and he pointed it at Ethan's face. Still feeling dizzy, Ethan closed his eyes to prevent himself from being sick, but could still hear the Tiger man. He had an Asian tone in his voice. "Drop your weapons, or the cub dies." The sound of something charging rang through the air.

The clatter of metal on concrete.

Ethan opened his eyes again as he felt himself get lifted by his shoulder belt from the ground. He was starting to get his barrings, but his naginata now lay glimmering on the ground. Fear exploded inside him, filling his whole body as he looked into the large yellow eyes of the tiger. He grinned at him, the black stripes on his face made him look all the more like he was leering. He licked his long, dagger like teeth.

 _Well, I never would have thought I was going to get eaten by a tiger on my first patrol._ His personal sarcasm didn't make him feel any less afraid. "I know someone who will want to meet you three." The tiger said. He brought his fist above him and then drove it down onto Ethan's skull and everything went black.


	3. The Shadow of Destiny - Part 3

Episode 1: The Shadow of Destiny - Part 3

Slowly, blackness melted away.

Ethan's vision blurred.

His head felt like a sledgehammer had slammed into his skull. His shoulder was throbbing painfully too. _They must have chucked me on the ground._ Dizziness overtook him and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and keep his mind working. Thankfully, he could feel the soft, encouraging cloth of his bandana on his face.

He could hear voices. Mutters passed through his ears, uncomfortably. His head throbbed again as he tried to ground himself.

"They were trying to interfere with your mutagen shipment, Master Shredder." The Asian accent immediately brought back memories of who brought him here. It was that tiger. Ethan opened his eyes and felt at his back. His weapon had been taken from him.

"Why have you brought them to me, Tigerclaw?"

The voice gave Ethan a chill. Deep, ragged, filled with a hidden fury. like an explosive mine in a field. He had never heard anything like it before. It was spiteful and filled with an urge to cause pain like viper venom that poisoned the air.

He took in his surroundings. He could see more of the Footbots in their black clothes, katana's attached to their backs. They were holding canisters of the green ooze and seemed to look into nothingness – totally expressionless, empty eyes glowing red staring down at them.

Jess and Kaela lay crumpled next to him, their eyes still closed, expressions of pain on their faces. Ethan could see red, bleeding lumps on the side of their head. They were in a dark room, sky windows gazing down at them. Glass panes were on either side of a cement walkway. If he was right – water was moving beneath the glass. He turned his head, grimacing from the throbbing pain in his head.

"This one is getting up." A hoarse voice cackled and Ethan brought his eyes to . . . _something_.

 _Is that a zombie wolf!?_

The beast was at least double his size, a rib cage hanging from matted dark fur, orange eyes glowing with blood lust, long claws grazed the floor. His snout was elongated and his fangs were unbelievably long and sharp – like blades. Next to zombie wolf was the tiger. Ethan could now see that he was wearing an eye patch. His tail was missing, leaving only a cauterized stump. Tigerclaw, he had been called.

"Get him up, Bradford."

The wolf moved towards him, his long arms dragging against the floor, the claws making sparks scatter across the cement pathway. Ethan tried to get up – to get away, to do anything he possibly could to get away from this monster. He scrambled backward, his eyes blinking away the pain as best as he could. "Stop squirming." The wolf hissed – was his name really Bradford? Ethan couldn't help but feel that was a terribly unsuitable name for such a wicked looking beast.

His arm touched skin and he looked down to see that Jess and Kaela, laying on the ground, fenced him in. Jess stirred at his touch and groaned. Clearly they had been smashed in the head by Tigerclaw as well. "If you try anything – I'll wreck you!" Ethan cried, trying to sound confident as the monster loomed over him. He cackled hoarsely, his maw split into a frightening grin.

"Stop." The dangerously loud voice boomed through the large room and the wolf halted, mid step and growled, ears flattening against his head and he moved out of the way. Ethan looked towards the head of the room. A pair steep, stone stairs led to a large steel chair, more like a throne – but, it was the menacing man in the chair that drew his attention.

The light of the moon danced against a helmet, three wicked points jutted from it's crown. And that was only the beginning of the blades on this man. The metal that encased his shoulders, forearms and legs were decorated in large spikes. His face was covered by a metal mask, save his eyes which, even from here, Ethan could see one of them appeared to be damaged and bloodshot. "Do you know who I am, boy?" he asked, standing from his chair and with a thrash of his arm, he moved his long purple cape behind him.

"N-no." Ethan looked around the room. If he had been surprised with the wolf and the tiger, he was even more confused by a large red eel like creature with _robot legs._ Next to him was a massive Rhino, wearing military camo and a warthog sporting a purple Mohawk and suit that looked like it should have come from the 80's.

The man known as Shredder turned to the others, "Zeck, Storango, take my foot soldiers and their mutagen to Stockman."

"Yes, Master Shredder." The Rhino spoke in a heavy Russian accent.

 _Why the heck are all these freakin' animals_ talking!?

Ethan's brain only hurt more as he tried to piece together everything that he was seeing. One moment he was running in the wind, a ninja with his own weapon for the first time. Now he was in a building who-knows-where being confronted by a man dressed in blades and his army of robot ninja's and talking animals that were _really_ good at killing by the looks of it.

As the Rhino and the Pig walked away, the Footbots went with them, caring the glowing mutagen, the sound of their metallic limbs swaying ringing through the hallway. They vanished in the only visible door Ethan could see. Jess groaned, holding her head as she slowly opened her eyes. They were unfocused for only a moment – but then immediately snapped into high alert mode. "Jess." Ethan whispered, relieved. She was okay.

Besides the fact that they were about to get murdered by the Foot Clan's mutant army. So – maybe not okay . . .

The one known as Tigerclaw turned to face him, as well as the zombie dog and the fish. But Ethan's eyes focused back on the man who had slowly stood up from his chair, glaring down at him and his two friends. Ethan desperately searched the room with his eyes, not daring to move his head. His naginata had to be here somewhere –

"Looking for these?" Shredder asked, not in anyway politely as he pointed an accusing finger at a pile. Kaela's ribbon dart, Ethan's naginata and Jess's kama sat at the foot of the stairs. Ethan nervously, looked down at his belt. Had they taken the shurikan's from him too? "Tigerclaw tells me that you attempted to fight him with these weapons. Who are you?"

Ethan opened his mouth but no words were coming out. _What on earth do I say!_ "Speak quickly, while you still have your vocal cords."

Snapping out of his worry by that abrasive statement, Ethan stuttered, "I . . . w-we have been training and thought we would stop the Kraang!"

Shredder's eyes narrowed and then he turned to Tigerclaw. With no indication in Tigerclaw's face, he looked back at them. "The mutagen did not interest you?"

Suddenly realizing that the man was talking about the glowing ooze-tubes, Ethan quickly said, "What? No. Why would we need that?" He felt confident in saying that much at least, but would feel a whole lot better when his weapon was in his hands. That was assuming that upon leaving this building he would still _have_ his hands.

Jess had slowly straightened up, her balance throwing her left and right as she tried to steady herself, her hand held as if to grab onto Ethan if needed, the other clutching at her head. "Where are we?" She groaned. Ethan didn't answer, his eyes still fixed on the head of the Foot clan that already had managed to capture and defeat them.

It was over before it had even started.

"Do not lie to me, boy." he said with deadly venom, his eyes narrowing, the blades of his helmet flashing as he slowly walked down the steps from his chair until they were on level ground. Ethan tried to stop his body from trembling. He had to trust that he was going to be able to talk his way out of this somehow. Maybe he could excuse the weapons as a part of a martial arts club at school. Shredder surely wouldn't care about that. "Although weak, you had experience with those weapons. Now, answer me. Who are you?"

Ethan didn't speak – not because he _wanted_ to be defiant, but what on earth could he say? With the grating sound of metal against metal, two sharp blades protruded from Shredder's gauntlet, glimmering menacingly in the light. "I-I'm Ethan!" He quickly stuttered, trying to keep his eyes on Shredder's eyes, rather than his weapons. "This is J-Jess – Jessica, and Kaela."

Shredder's deep red eye glared at him through the metal mask. The rest of the room remained dead silent. "I care nothing for these petty details – who sent you?"

"Nobody!" Ethan quickly replied.

Several long moments passed, the sound of water moving beneath the glass pane was the only thing that broke the silence, echoing off the stone walls. The eerie, pale blue light of the moon glowed through the windows down at them and Ethan fidgeted uncomfortably. Some of the shock of seeing the giant talking animals was beginning to fade. _How am I going to get us out of this?_

Metal slid against metal again with a _pang!_ and the blades on Shredder's gauntlet vanished out of sight again – like a snake waiting to strike at it's unsuspecting victim. "Very well." he said gravely. He turned around and walked back up the cement walkway to the stairs that led to his throne-like chair.

"Can I destroy them master?" The zombie-like wolf cackled, his maw hanging open, teeth, like sharpened bone jutting from it in glee. His orange eyes seemed to glow hauntingly in the dark, as if his blood lust had kindled a fire behind his pupils.

Shredder slowly sat down and placed the tips of his fingers together as he gazed down at them. "No." he said slowly. "Lucky for you three, I am in need of more assistance." He then nodded towards Kaela who was just barely beginning to fidget on the floor. "Get her up!" he commanded.

Ethan tried to make a move – to step in front of her – but Tigerclaw's massive paw smacked down on his shoulder, making his legs buckle. He managed to keep himself up as the zombie-like monster known as Bradford grabbed Kaela around the arm with his massive claws and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she let out a sound like someone had just squeezed the air out of her. Her eyes widened.

"Let her go!" Jess demanded, but her voice cracked, making them sound all the more pathetic. Bradford released her and slowly inched away again until he was standing next to the fish again.

Kaela stayed on her feet, but she looked around wildly. Her hair looked like a tornado had tossed it across her face and around her shoulders. Her face was as white as a sheet of paper and even in the dim wistful light of the moon, he could see that her hands were trembling. "Guys . . . where . . ?" she didn't have to finish her sentence. Ethan had turned his attention back up to Shredder.

He was watching them with single-minded interest. "Excellent." He said quietly, his voice echoing through the metal that covered his mouth and around his throne room. "Now, let us prove your worthiness to join the Foot clan." he turned and nodded towards Tigerclaw. The huge tiger grinned and folded his arms across his wide chest, covered in bullet belts and a scarf the color of night. Shredder moved to toss them their weapons.

"No!"

Shredder paused and looked up. "What?" He asked, his voice had gone dangerously low.

Ethan felt determination flare up inside him. Everyone in the room's eyes were on him – he could feel it. Their gaze made the hair on his neck stand up, but he did not let his defiance burn out. "Just me." he said. "Test me, not them."

"What are you doing, Ethan?" Jess hissed at him.

"Are you crazy?" Kaela re-emphasized.

Ethan could feel the white bandana against his face, although it had likely been tarnished in dirt and soot – he could not forget the things Sensei had told him about what it represented. "I can't let either of you get hurt." he whispered quietly back to them.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Jess said, but Ethan wasn't listening.

Shredder reached down and picked up the naginata from the ground and threw it. The weapon bounced against the ground and Ethan winced at the disrespect, as if a friend had been thrown at his feet carelessly. He reached down and the moment his fingers gripped the handle, warmth spread through his hand and for the first time since waking up with this throbbing headache, he felt calm.

"Tigerclaw, show this child the true meaning of pain."

Calm was over.

Bradford forced Jess and Kaela backward with his long, blade-like claws, nearly throwing them back on their butts. Tigerclaw stepped in front of Ethan, and flung from a sheath a long, glimmering machete. "Attack, cub!" he growled, his voice booming and bouncing off the walls.

Ethan looked the huge cat up and down. Tigerclaw was over twice his size and strength. He had an array of natural weapons – claws, the machete, and if he remembered, didn't Tigerclaw have two guns with him in the alley?

But Ethan had speed. He was a small target.

The time to think was over.

Ethan spun out of the way of Tigerclaw's first strike. Sparks showered from where the blade had struck the stone ground. Prepared with a parry, Ethan let his weapon swing down at Tigerclaw's back. It didn't meet it's mark. He was thrown off his feet and he felt his back slam into glass and the sound of gasping – whether from his friends or his own throat, he couldn't tell.

Maybe he didn't have speed after all.

He was back on his feet and managed to block a blow. The force threw him backward, his spine slamming into the wall.

"Look out!"

Ethan ducked, as, accompanying a loud shout from Tigerclaw, the machete slashed the wall, leaving a deep groove. "Eventually, you will have to fight back, cub!"

Shredder's eyes were on him, as was the fish that paced near the stairs – but Ethan couldn't let himself get distracted. He could feel terror unlike anything he had felt before and keeping it under control for this fight was like trying to hold back a pair of rampaging bulls with cords made of yarn.

He threw another strike and felt the blade of his weapon slide up the machete, throwing him off his stance.

 _Ouch._

Ethan thought it right before Tigerclaw's paw slammed into his side and he collapsed back onto the ground, skidding against the concrete.

"Ethan!"

He didn't want to open his eyes. He had failed Jess and Kaela. They were going to watch as this tiger ripped him in half and then they would have to fight next. Maybe they could win and get away.

"Pathetic."

Ethan could hear Shredder standing up from his chair, the sound of his metal armor clinking as he moved. The folds of his cape hissed against the floor. "They are too worthless to implement into the Foot Clan. Dispose of them."

Bradford cackled again.

A shadow passed over Ethan and he looked up. He had to move – had to get up – had to do something to stop another attack from Tigerclaw. He wasn't done yet. He looked at Kaela and Jess hoping to catch their eye, but they were both glancing up at something.

Ethan didn't dare turn an eye away from Tigerclaw's advancing presence. He could feel weight under his stomach. Something jagged was pressing against him.

A shurikan. They hadn't been taken.

Tigerclaw raised his blade and slammed it down, but Ethan had already rolled out of the way. He snatched a shurikan from his belt and as he stepped back onto the glass, he let it fly.

This time, it hit it's mark.

The blade whizzed through the air and pierced Tigerclaw's forearm. He hollered in agony. Ethan glanced up. A shadow stood in the window.

 _Master Hamato?_

Tigerclaw turned to slash at Ethan's face with his paw, but met nothing but thin air. Ethan slammed his blade against Tigerclaw's back, but some sort of metal contraption strapped over his shoulders stopped the blow from any serious damage. Tigerclaw turned and grabbed the blade and picked Ethan up from the ground by his belt. Ethan kicked and fought.

"Stop!"

The room went silent and Tigerclaw dropped Ethan to the floor.

Shredder walked down each step, the sound echoing in the emptiness of this strange place. Tigerclaw turned accusingly towards Shredder, his eye patch toward Ethan. _Maybe I an do a surprise attack while he can't see._ He discredited the thought as Shredder stopped and picked up the bloodied shurikan that had been tossed across the floor in Tigerclaw's rage. His eyes were wide as he glared down at the token and he looked up at Ethan, shoving Tigerclaw out of the way with his bladed shoulder. "So," He said, "That rat has begun to hire humans to do his dirty work."

 _Rat?_

If Ethan had been confused before, now he was totally lost.

"I don't know what you are talking ab—." He tried to finish but Shredder threw the shurikan, cutting his phrase in midair. Kaela and Jess yelped as it passed their faces and into the wall behind them. Bradford's zombie ears flattened against his skull. "Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is and I promise I will let you live long enough to see his disciples perish!" Shredder yelled, his voice echoing around the room, hitting Ethan in every direction.

 _Hamato Yoshi?_ Ethan thought. _That's not sensei's name . . ._

Shredder's blades shot out from his gauntlet and he pointed them at Ethan's face before Ethan could even think about a parry he could use. "Tell me where that rat and his wretched turtles are! Now!"

Ethan gripped his naginata tightly. If he was going to go down, he was going to at least put up a fight against Shredder. "Very well. Then your friends will watch as I cut you to pieces!" He raised his weapon and Ethan prepared himself to block when suddenly the world around him erupted with sound.

Shattering glass poured down on them and Ethan dived out of the way as the tiny blade-like particles bounced in every direction.

" _Kore wa nan da_?"

A shadow leapt through the new hole in the ceiling, landing cat-like on the ground. Tiny pieces of glass grazed his cheek, leaving behind angry red marks as he fell backward away from the chaos. The one who had rescued them was not Master Hamato, but rather, another animal, wearing a pair of black pants, puffy and balled up around his ankles. He was shirtless, but fur spread down his back and chest. His feet were were dog-like, black jagged claws jutting from the paws. A set of large rounded ears that came to a point were flattened against their head, little dark spots spreading down their neck. A grinning mouth filled with teeth glared in the moonlight, yellow eyes glittering.

A Hyena.

"A mutant!" Shredder hissed. "Destroy him!"

Jess kicked the zombie dog known as Bradford behind her and he cried out in pain like a dog. "Let's get out of here!" Ethan called to them. He tumbled out of the way, sliding across the glass and for a horrifying moment he thought the glass was going to shatter. His fingers touched the weapons at the foot of the stairs and he threw them into the air.

Jess and Kaela caught them expertly.

Tigerclaw and the fish with robo legs jumped forward, but the Hyena was fast. He had spun out of the way of several attacks, fluid, twisting, a blade flashing. Tigerclaw jumped backward, furious and the guns appeared. Loud zapping noises echoed in the hall, red smoke billowing up where the strange laser's struck. "Fool!" He hollered as blood zipped across the floor from a quick strike from the Hyena.

"Let's go!" Ethan sprinted down the path, his ribs feeling bruised and his breath came out in ragged gasps, but he was going to get them out of here. Kaela let the ribbon fly and it spun through the air, wrapping around Bradford's bony, fur-covered arm and she let it rip, the zombie dog skidding across the stone and onto the glass.

"Nice!" Jess pumped her fist as the three ran down the alleyway towards the door.

"STOP THEM!" Shredder yelled.

The hyena threw Tigerclaw across the floor, as odd as a dog chucking a grizzly bear, dancing out of the way of a swipe from Bradford who had stood up again. "Do not let them escape!"

"SAKI!" The hyena yelled, his voice high pitched, his eyes flashing dangerously as he drew two tonfa in each of his hands. They were long clubs with polished handles. "I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

Shredder's blades appeared, but before Ethan could see the confrontation between the Hyena and Shredder, the Fish had stepped forward, a grin on his face – or at least it looked like that. A silver switch blade was in his hand, flipping expertly like a performance. He jumped, launching from the cement and landed hard in front of them, his metal feet cracking it. "A – fish?" Kaela asked, baffled.

"The name is Xever." The fish had an accent – perhaps South American? "So you don't forget, I will carve it into your faces."

Ethan let his naginata thrust forward, the blade cutting through air. His leg kicked it out of the way but Jessica had managed to move forward with her Kama's, both of them in Xever's inner circle. He moved out of the way to dodge her quick strikes and they burst forward. "Move!" The three ran for it, leaving the sound of battle and clanging metal behind them.

"Come back here, you cowards!"

They ran down flights of stairs, but nobody came to stop them. A pair of doors waited at the bottom and they burst through them out into the New York streets without a moment of hesitation. The night was dark, the air was cool – but they were free. Ethan couldn't stop. His side felt like it had been crushed, but he kept moving down the street. Cars honked as the three teenagers hurtled over them.

The three didn't stop even to catch their breath until the familiar graffiti appeared and only then did they slow down, their feet throbbing as they paused at the door. Ethan let out a painful gasp as he held his side where Tigerclaw had struck him. His whole body ached.

"Ethan." Jess said, in between breaths. "Are you – okay?"

Ethan couldn't speak.

"Am I okay? We were almost killed by the leader of the Foot Clan and his army consisting of a giant freakin' tiger, an undead dog and a crowd of other talking animals!"

"You forgot the fish." Kaela panted.

"I wasn't counting him."

The door slid open, bathing the three in light.

Master Hamato gave one look at them, his eyes filled with concern that Ethan couldn't ever remember seeing in them before. "Quickly, come inside." He ushered them into the warmth of their home and closed the screen door behind them. "Jessica, get some hot water!" He motioned to the bathroom. Jessica quickly hurried off as Kaela and Master Hamato helped Ethan into the room and sat him down on one of the poofy seats that lay on the tatami mat, decorated in tracings of sakura petals. His weapon fell down next to him. "Were you followed?" he asked quickly.

Ethan shook his head, "No."

Master Hamato quickly took a bowl from a nearby shelf and a long stick, striking it so quickly that for a moment, Ethan couldn't even tell he was holding anything. A tiny green flame appeared at the end and he placed the stick into the glass bowl. He worked quietly and quickly. He picked the flame up with his hands and brushed his fingers against Ethan's side where he had been struck.

The pain seemed to melt away with the heat and Ethan felt his lungs expand as breathing became easier. "Remember my students, if you are being followed, bring them here. I will do the rest." he said calmly.

Jess returned, a steaming bowl of water and a towel in her hands. "Sit." Master Hamato commanded.

The two girls immediately sat down, cross legged. Master Hamato let Ethan breath thankfully for a few moments and turned to dab at the wounds that Jess and Kaela had managed to get. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"The Foot."

The concern in his eyes solidified into something more serious, but he did not express it in words.

"We felt we could handle them," Ethan began uneasily, "But they have . . . an army of mutants."

Master Hamato finished dabbing at Jess's forehead and turned to Kaela, addressing the lump on her head. "You saw him, didn't you." He said quietly as he dabbed. Kaela winced, closing one of her eyes and gritting her teeth from the pressure.

"Shredder." Jess said quietly, as if she was saying a curse word.

"I knew him under a different name." Master Hamato said it so quietly that Ethan would have missed it if he wasn't so still. The pain had mostly left from the Chinese healing, but it still throbbed. He felt like he didn't want to ever get up again. A sense of shame was settling in as he felt at the white bandana around his face.

"Saki." Kaela said as Master Hamato placed the towel back into the water. "We were saved by another mutant. A hyena guy . . . he called Shredder Saki."

"Oroku Saki." Master Hamato said quietly. "Yes. I knew him well. He was my son."

Ethan's mouth dropped open.

 _"_ _What?"_ Jess hissed.

Master Hamato placed the towel back into the bowl and closed his eyes, his mouth in a solid line. "My adopted son. I had managed to finally destroy the last of the Foot Clan over thirty years ago, but there, I found the heir to the Foot Clan, the son of Oroku Kaijin – he was so little he could not even speak. I felt that the Hamato Clan's teachings would cleanse him of his darkness . . . but I was wrong. I thought both he and my birth son, Hamato Yoshi had died in a fire that burned away the last Hamato Clan dojo. As soon as I moved to New York and saw the Foot Clan running it's streets, I knew I had been wrong."

He opened his eyes.

"I allowed you three out too early. You may continue to patrol, but not until you are healed. Also, you are forbidden to have any confrontation with the Foot Clan."

None of them complained.

"Now, off to bed. We all must consider what happened tonight if we are to gain an advantage over the Foot Clan." He slowly stood up. "I fear this is only the beginning."

Jess and Kaela slowly stood. Jess reached out her hand to help Ethan up from the mat but he shook his head. She didn't ask any questions for which Ethan was thankful and the two sauntered off into their room.

Master Hamato stopped, his back turned to Ethan, hands behind his bent shoulders, garbed in the same white that Ethan had over his face. He peered out at the garden. "You are tired, my son." He said softly, "I know you have questions – but, they are not to be answered now."

Ethan felt pain as he stood, but he did not let out a noise. His sense of shame kept it inside. He slowly let the cloth slide from his face and he tugged the white bandana from him and lifted it up in both hands, bowing his head. "I'm sorry I failed, Sensei." He said feeling tears stinging at his eyes. "I shouldn't wear this. I'm not ready."

Master Hamato turned to him, but did not reach out his hand to the cloth that sat limp in Ethan's fingers. A smile appeared on his lips. "You were captured," He began, "But, you survived and got both yourself and your sisters out of the Shredder's inner sanctum. Now we know where he resides. You were defeated – yes. But you did not fail." He reached down and closed Ethan's hand around the bandana. "Your destiny is deeper than you think." his voice had changed to something deeper and more ponderous. Ethan let his hands fall back into his lap, some comfort blooming in his stomach. _I'm going to make sure I have earned the right to this._ He thought to himself angrily.

Master Hamato nodded towards the door. "Off to bed, my son."

Ethan slowly stood up with his Master's help and walked towards the door.

Even as he laid down in the darkness, he could not get the image of Shredder out of his mind – his eyes staring angrily through his metal helmet. As he began to fall asleep, he remembered that Shredder has asked where Hamato Yoshi was – and something about _turtles_.


	4. The Animal Agenda - Part 1

Episode 2: The Animal Agenda - Part 1

Darkness.

The dungeon was like an ice box.

Surrounded by dripping stone, light filtering through a glass roof and onto a lone hyena that lay on the hard ground. Blood matted the fur on the side of his face and has crusted to a dull brown color. One of his ears was now a bloody mass on the side of his head as if it had nearly been torn off his head.

At the sound of a clunking noise, he slowly opened his yellow eyes, glaring through the bars out into a large circular room, constructed of thick stone. A shadow was appearing from down the hallway. The only light besides the glass window fifteen feet above his head came from flickering torches, fire leaping up with tiny crackling specks that floated and then snuffed out in the cold. The pain he felt, he ignored entirely.

From the darkness shuffled first a large tiger. His arm was bandaged from the attacks he had taken the night before, an eye patch covered his left eye, but his right eye glared at the Hyena, his arms folded across his broad chest. Behind him appeared a helmet all too easily recognized.

The Kuro Kabuto.

The famed helmet that had passed through the Foot Clan line for centuries.

The one wearing it stopped at the iron bars that stood between the two.

"Well, well, looks like the dog has awoken."

The Hyena met the ruler of the Foot Clan's eyes with a glare, "Saki." He hissed.

"Do not speak that name." Shredder hissed, "You are beneath me, scavenger."

The Hyena did not reply. Instead, he continued to glare at Shredder, baring his teeth, his yellow eyes burning as he tried to keep the rage he felt down. Neither one of them said anything for some time. The tiger known as Tigerclaw stood by the door, fingering a silver, square barreled gun now, his eyes not leaving the cage. "So, did you just come to stare at me like a bunch of creepers or what?"

Shredder gazed at him up and down. "You do not work for the Rat." He said. "Your tactics in that fight were unusual. More experienced. Deadly and accurate. Merciless. Tell me, where did you come from and why are you helping the Hamato Clan." It wasn't a request.

The Hyena cackled, his high pitched voice rising up towards the skylight as if to escape the iron bars that insulated him. "Me? Hamato Clan? I would never associate myself with that back-stabbing filth." He grinned up at Shredder, "No, I work for someone much more deadly and experienced in the art of Ninjitsu."

"Shinotomo." Shredder hissed like it was a curse word to him and then he too laughed, silencing the Hyena. "Your clan died out centuries ago. You cannot possibly think that the Foot Clan see's you as a threat."

Tigerclaw slammed his hand against one of the pillars, shaking the building. His one eye had widened, bulging from his skull and he pointed the gun at the cage. Shredder and the Hyena both turned their gaze to him, surprised at the sudden outburst. " _The Shinotomo_? It was you fools who sliced off my tail!" He yelled, the gun beginning to power up as red light gathered around the barrel.

The Hyena looked amused, a smirk on his face. "Shame that it wasn't me who had the honor."

"Tigerclaw." Shredder snapped, "Enough."

Hesitantly, his gun lowered, but he did not take his eyes of the Hyena, nor his finger off the trigger. Shredder turned back to face the Hyena and the two stared at one another silently for several long moments. "I will contemplate what I shall do with you later." He said turning, his cape swishing behind him, the blades that adorned his shoulder and head glimmered in the torchlight. "Perhaps I will let Tigerclaw have some sport."

Tigerclaw growled, baring his teeth and then followed after Shredder. They both vanished into the darkness and the Hyena watched, slowly sitting himself up, his feet padding against the wet stone. When the sound of footsteps faded away, he shook his head, "Freakin' morons."

Detention was Ethan's new favorite place apparently. He opened the door, a blue note in his hand telling the attendant that he was here to take a test. It had been one he missed. Master Hamato had insisted he take a day off school to recover and think about the events of the previous night. He didn't need a day off to do that though. His mind had not rested from reliving the memory. Over and over again, he wondered how they could have changed their tactic. Even now as he walked across the speckled and stained carpet of the detention center, he was going over the details.

 _Maybe if we had done a full on ground attack and rushed them. We could have been in and out._

 _Or, what if we had just waited, and not attacked at all. We could have followed them without confrontation and then we would have gotten the same information we know now without having the crap kicked out of us._

His side had not completely healed. His ribs felt sore there and he was sure Tigerclaw had bruised them pretty bad. He passed the note to the teacher absentmindedly and took his test back to the desk and sat down quietly, ensuring that he didn't disturb the student that sat in the next cubicle over. Ethan's own personal favorite had been taken by a freshman who was writing away the same line over and over again. It looked like torture. Ethan was glad that he had never been sent here for doing something wrong.

Scratched straight into the middle of the desk were the words: _Casey Jones was here!_ With a little drawing of a skull beneath it. Ethan didn't have time to think about _that_ mystery today. He pulled out his pencil and tried to empty his mind as he scanned the page of text that he was supposed to analyze. The short story felt dry and the pain in his side kept acting up, distracting him. _Why can't I just heal already?_ He thought angrily. Spending every single day without being able to patrol was the worst. The very second they finally got the chance to use their skills, he had ruined it for them by getting beat up.

He tapped his pencil against the paper and tried to read the essay again:

 _Many ancient countries are known for their diverse and deeply influential religious behavior. Although to modern American's some of these can seem ritualistic, they are filled with cultural context and historical impact. . ._

"Yo."

The voice startled Ethan from his reading which he was already staring to tune out and he looked up to see that the person sitting next to him was none other than Mako. His purple tipped hair was in it's usual spiky place, his seat leaning back on it's hind legs. He was picking at his nails with a mechanical pencil, but had looked over to see what Ethan was doing.

Nervously, Ethan looked over at the attendant, but her nose was stuck in a thick book. Ethan looked back at Mako. "What's up?" he realized that he had never had a proper conversation with the kid, although he had admired a few of the antics he had pulled.

Mako shrugged his shoulders and gave a yawn so large that Ethan was sure that it had to be fake. "Nothing really." he said. "You're too good of a kid to be ending up in my turf every day." he said cockily, letting his pencil fly onto the table with a loud clacking noise. The attendant didn't even budge. Mako pulled his arms behind his head, a sly smile on his face.

Ethan shook his head, "Don't know if you should be proud of calling detention 'your turf'." he pointed out, "I'm just here to finish a test." He watched Mako who had closed his eyes and nodded with a sense of fake intent, like he was deeply pondering what Ethan had just said. Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here this time, Mako?"

"Punched a kid in his stupid mouth." he said it like he was talking about his trip to the grocery store.

"Why?"

"He was annoying."

"So you punched him?"

"In the mouth – yeah. My mom always said, if you have something stupid to say, best not say it at all."

Ethan seriously doubted that. "Hm." He said, wanting to cut the conversation short. "Interesting." He then returned to his paper with renewed vigor. He had no desire to be anything like this Mako kid and talking to him was just making him angry. Mako took the hint and didn't speak to Ethan again. Instead he spent his time making it difficult for Ethan to concentrate by repeatedly chucking his pencil and picking it up again, as if trying to skewer the wall with it like a dart.

As soon as Ethan finished, he picked up his paper and walked back to the attendant, moving slowly so as not to strain himself too much. He cursed his wounds again for making his life so dang hard. The bell rang just as she grabbed it. Time to go home where Master Hamato would hopefully be waiting with something to eat.

The one good thing about his injury was he knew that he wasn't going to have to face _gurandori_ or _motekotegyaku_ or _seyonage_ or . . .

His thoughts trailed off as he opened wide the door to detention. Jessica was leaning against the wall waiting for him already. The hall immediately filled with noise as kids burst from the classrooms. Excitement for the weekend was the conversation of the day and Ethan was just as excited as they were.

Jess snapped shut her young adult, demon romance novel and peered up at Ethan with a smile. Ethan mustered one back, ignoring the pain in his side. "Geez," he hissed through his teeth, rolling his eyes, "You would think that Tigerclaw's hand was made of metal or something."

"You mean paw right?"

Jess immediately silenced herself as soon as the door opened again and Mako walked out. Ethan couldn't help but notice that she stared at him as he walked by, hands in his pockets, the usual bored expression on his face. As he passed, he made eye contact with her and gave one of his cocky smiles, nodding his head to her, the little purple spikes bobbed as he did so.

"Hi." Jess said weakly.

He didn't reply but continued walking and turned away from them, vanishing into the crowd – purple serpent embroidered jacket and all.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't tell me he was in detention with you again!" Jessica hissed, clutching her book close to her chest as she leaned in at Ethan, but her usual fire had been doused in the wake of Mako.

"Sorry," Ethan replied, nodding down the hall, signaling that they should go grab Kaela. "I felt like texting you in detention for something as dumb as that would be a waste of time." Ethan and Kaela knew very well how Jess felt about Mako. Her locker was decorated with lots of things, but dead center was a picture of Mako's yearbook photo from last year. Ethan had always found it amazing that he had even showed up on picture day. "I have no idea what you see in that guy." He continued as they shoved past students. "You know he punched a kid in the face today?"

Jess seemed to have ignored the last part. "I don't see anything more in him than I do in other guys." She was trying way too hard. Realizing that she had just made the least convincing lie of the century, she sighed, "He's just cute and – I dunno – _rugged._ "

Ethan snorted, "You've been reading too many teen romance novels."

"Probably true." Jess admitted.

Kaela appeared, shoving herself through a group of freshman that had taken up a lot of the room in the hallway. One of the new teachers, Mrs. Campbell was directing traffic, a weird smile plastered on her face. "Hey guys!" Kaela said with one of her usual cheery smiles. "Ready to go home?"

Ethan nodded and the three walked past the metal detectors and outside.

"I spoke to Jess' _boyfriend_ in detention today." Ethan mocked loudly.

Jess swapped his arm with her book.

"Ooo, you mean _Mako_." Kaela matched Ethan's teasing tone and grinned at Jessica widely.

Jess raised her book threateningly, "I'm warning you, Kaela!" She said it with a serious tone, but her smile betrayed her.

"I didn't get a warning." Ethan muttered.

"You don't deserve one."

"Ouch."

Kaela laughed at their banter as they crossed one of the busy streets, passing the Sack's Industries Tower. Ethan wasn't done yet though, "Yeah, he was in detention today because he punched a kid in the face! Isn't that so romantic!"

"Soo manly!" Kaela simpered, making Jess' face turn red.

"Cute, right?"

" _Super_ cute."

"Okay enough!" Jess shouted, "I get it, he's a little rough around the edges, but – I dunno, it makes him more interesting than the regular kids who just sit around doing their homework all day and playing sports."

"Yeah," Ethan nodded, "Punching people out is a way more interesting extracurricular activity."

Jess struck him again with the book and this time, Ethan winced as it hit one of his bruises, but he didn't show that he was in pain. Jess opened her book, but then before putting her nose down into her page, she looked around. "Where'd Kaela go?"

Ethan stopped, hands in his pockets and turned.

Kaela had stopped at one of New York's thousand newsstands and was holding one of the papers, reading it over eagerly as the boy working there watched her apprehensively. Ethan and Jessica turned and walked back to her side. "What is it?" Jess asked, tucking her book under her arm and grabbing the paper.

Ethan leaned over her shoulder to take a look.

The front page had a large black and white photo of the New York City Zoo entrance, a group of police officers right outside it, a cloud of smoke behind. A large black headline read: _**ZOO ANIMALS MISSING – ANIMAL THEIF AT LARGE.**_

"Hm." Ethan said. "Weird."

"Do you think that has anything to do with the fact that all of Shredder's goons were animals?" Kaela asked.

Jess folded her arms across her chest, "Seems like a bit of a stretch to me." She admitted.

Kaela shrugged and set the paper down and without much more thought, the three continued on their walk home, the story of the animals and Mako, forgotten.

Master Hamato was home with food. He sat, Indian style on the tatami mats, three steaming bowls of rice waiting for them on the table. He had a cup, decorated with sakura blossoms in his hands and had a large scroll opened in front of him, Japanese kanji decorating it from top to bottom. He looked up with a smile. "Good afternoon! How was school today?"

"Good." They replied in unison, sitting down at the tiny table and grabbing their bowls. Ethan was so starved that he could eat just about anything right about now.

" _Itadakimasu."_

Master Hamato nodded his head thoughtfully, "Very specific." He stated, eyes closed as he blew on his warm mugi-cha, the steam drifting over their faces. Ethan scarfed down as much of his rice as possible. Deep down he wanted to train, but he knew that Master Hamato wouldn't have it.

"Sensei," Jess said suddenly, setting her empty bowl down on the table. "Let's say someone likes another someone. Is it bad if that certain someone is a little more aggressive than the average teenager?"

Ethan and Kaela went deadly silent as Master Hamato opened his eyes and gave Jess a pointed stare. "Yes. That is bad." He said with a smile, "But, what would be worse, is if a student of martial arts decided to date that said someone and adopt their criminal behavior. That would be fifteen rounds of _gurandori_ level bad."

Ethan and Kaela erupted into silent giggles as Jess bowed her head back down to her rice.

As soon as the three of them had finished eating and Master Hamato had retired to the garden for some of his night meditating, they retired to their room together. Ethan grabbed his naginata from the closet and held it close to him, twisting it in his fingers forlornly as Jess turned on the TV. She sat near the screen and flipped through the channels, her bored expression lit up by the light of the screen. Ethan slumped into one of the bean bags they had and sighed, watching the blade of his naginata in the light of the TV. His injury was making him so mad that he almost wanted to hit it out of anger – but, that certainly wouldn't facilitate the healing process.

"Wait, stop!" Kaela suddenly said, nearly scaring Ethan out of his mind, dropping the naginata with a clatter on the floor. Jess dropped the remote like snake. It was Channel 6 News.

"Hey!" Ethan said eagerly, leaning in, "Isn't this the news team that has the 'Grody To The Max' program? I love that show!"

Kaela and Jess ignored him in the wake of the news reporters voice. The New York City Zoo sat behind the dark skinned Chang O'Brian Gambe with his usual large hair. Smoke clouds were billowing up from the gates which appeared to have been blown off their hinges. "That's right, folks! A large number of over thirty animals are missing! These include but are not limited to the Kangaroo's, Kola Bears, and even the rare and endangered Red Panda. We were able to receive amateur footage of the attack, and I do stress amateur."

His image cut away to those same gates, fiery smoke billowing in every direction. Ethan leaned in closer as a shadow moved in the smoke and then – two pinpricks of violet light.

Glowing robotic eyes.

"The Kraang!" Kaela said excitedly, "See, I told you! I told you there was a connection!"

Ethan narrowed his eyes. The dream they had had with the strange orange glowing ships and the circle shaped tech descending on Washington Square flashed through his mind again.

"The Kraang are stealing those animals for some sort of experiment, I bet." Jess replied.

Ethan felt his heart beat faster. _We could stop them!_

As if Jess had read his thoughts, she turned around and tugged the green bandanna from her backpack, "We should stop them!"

Kaela's face immediately fell. "Well, someone has to do something . . ." She trailed off guiltily.

Ethan sighed, "Sensei said no patrols until I'm better. Maybe you two could go without me."

"No way." Jess said. "We are a team! C'mon Ethan."

He felt his stomach churn again. "Sensei doesn't need to know. It's not like we are doing something _bad._ We are saving animals!" She added.

Ethan gripped his naginata more tightly. The image of the Kraang repeated on the screen in terrible cell-phone quality.

"Okay." He said slowly. "Tonight – we will go quick. Strike hard and come back home before Sensei finishes his meditation session."

Kaela and Jess nodded solemnly and Ethan immediately felt a strange mixture of excitement and guilt. But, he had made his decision. He couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore. They had been looking for the Kraang for weeks – months even. Now it was time for some payback for what they had done to New York a few months back.

Ethan searched through his backpack and gripped his white bandanna.

Night couldn't come any sooner.


	5. The Animal Agenda - Part 2

Episode 2: The Animal Agenda – Part 2

Sensei sat outside, Indian style, his eyes closed even at 11:33 PM. If Ethan had learned anything over the years, it was that when he went into one of his deep trances, nothing was going to break him out of it, outside of slapping him upside the face. Not that Ethan would ever try that. Master Hamato could probably break him in half if he felt inclined. And Ethan liked his spine the way it was.

In their bathroom, Ethan inspected the long purpling bruise that spanned the side of his upper rib cage. Black and a traumatic red could be found at the wound's edges. Tigerclaw had hit him with the force of a bowling ball.

Ignoring the pain in his side as much as possible, he took his fated white bandanna and placed it over his eyes reverently. Working his hands this way and that, feeling each motion of the cloth against his fingers, he tied it tightly. _Purity. Strength. Devotion._ The words were imprinted on his mind.

He snatched up the long leather belts he had used on last patrol, metal buckles gleaming in the lamplight. He pulled them over his middle and across his shoulder,. They pressed uncomfortably on one of his bruises. Hoping for at least a brief relief from his guilt for leaving, he grasped his naginata firmly and drew it close to him before he tucked it in it's holster on his back. Jess and Kaela did their hair up in front of the mirror, tying it tightly to the back of their head and placing their weapons in the holsters on the sides of their belts.

After Kaela and Jess nodded to show their readiness, Ethan pushed their room door open ever so slightly and peaked back out towards the window that faced the backyard garden. 11:42 PM and Master Hamato had not moved from his spot, his eyes closed, his wrists rested calmly on his knees, the palms turned up. "Okay," Ethan whispered, "We stop at the zoo and investigate and that's it."

The other two nodded in agreement. "If we find something, then maybe we can check it out tomorrow." _If Sensei lets me._ He mentally added. As silently as they could, they tip-toed out of the room, closing it so slowly behind them that when Ethan checked, another minute had passed. They moved as quickly and silently as they could across the dark room. Tatami mat was appropriately silent to tread on. Ethan's eyes kept drawing back to Master Hamato, but his shadowy self didn't move from that spot. If Ethan didn't know better – he would have thought him an intricate, religious statue.

Jess slid their front door open slowly. They rushed out as quickly as they could, the sound of passing cars, honking diesels and loud voices shut up quickly as they slammed the door. "Move!" Ethan hissed, worried that the brief moment of intense noise had snapped their Master out of his meditation. Their feet scampered across the ground, their arms behind them to build momentum.

The moment their foot touched the bright lights and they saw the copious crowds of people running to and from night clubs, they froze. Kaela pointed up at the tops of the buildings, "Let's go from above again!"

Ethan nodded, approving her suggestion. He couldn't imagine running through the crowd of city folk with weapons and adorned in full ninja garb. Following behind Kaela back into their alleyway, they grappled up the side of the wall, pushing themselves off loose brick until Kaela's hands were able to catch on to the bottom rung of the escape ladder. The rest was easy from there. Ethan followed behind her, hoping he wouldn't fall from the pain in both his side and his palms from the cool metal. Jess would be taken out below him. Finally, he rolled up behind Kaela and winced, his side reminding him with a painful jab that he was supposed to be inside asleep.

Hopping up behind him, Jess emerged over the lip of the old, rusty roof. "You okay?" Kaela asked gently, turning back to Ethan, concern in her large blue eyes.

Ethan smiled back, "Of course! Not a problem." He lied. Without letting them have time to reply, he straightened up and sprinted past Kaela, taking the lead. Together the three jumped from roof top to roof top. Water began to sprinkle down on them as the clouds gathered above in large gray bunches. Ethan could feel the tiny drops tapping gently against his face and shoulders, seeping in, cool and refreshing against the heat of his physical activity.

Once they passed the Dragon Gate, Ethan knew that the zoo was close. As they approached, Ethan realized the strange quietness that distilled through the streets. Only the pitter patter of tiny rain droplets broke the silence. "Odd," Kaela said, coming to a stop at the edge of the six floor building they had hopped to. "There aren't even any cars here."

Ethan squinted down at the broken gates that had been bound shut with yellow tape. Besides that, as Kaela had said, no vehicle zoomed down the empty street. The street lights changed color in a lonely sort of way, as if asking for someone to pay attention to them. "Yeah," Ethan said quietly as he scanned the area, "Weird." He pulled his naginata from his back and pointed the tip of the blade down at the gates. "Let's go full ninja mode and get in there quick."

Silently, they jumped down. They climbed down stairs from the building's fire escape and then dived over the railing down below. Ethan stumbled on his landing, but recovered quickly. He had to ignore the pain that he was feeling and just keep moving. It was as if the drizzle was making his wound more painful. He belt around his middle hugged the long bruise on his side in such a way that he had to bite down on his tongue sometimes to ensure he didn't grunt in pain. Even worse, his clothes were slowly weighing him down. Jess pulled out her kama's, letting them spin between her fingers and with a few quick swipes, the yellow tape fell away, limp, as if she had killed them. "Very stealthy." Kaela chuckled.

Ethan tried to ignore the nervous apprehension that chilled him more than the rain. _What are police going to think when they see that?_ Every second, he was regretting this decision more and more. Not allowing himself to pause and think about it, the three ducked under some of the lower hanging bars and into the darkness of the zoo.

Expansive sidewalks criss crossed this way and that way. The shapes of dark bushes sat along the pathway, normally filled with families and dates running to see all of the cages that stood in all shapes and sizes both to the right and to the left. Some were pits, sunk into the ground. Others, large glass boxes. Although the lights of nearby decorative lamps glowed bright yellow, the shadows that moved in the cages nearby unnerved Ethan. Bars gleamed and outlines of the rocks in the cages could be seen, but the animals lurked in the darkness, either preparing to strike or hiding from the three teenagers, mistaking them for the animal-nappers.

"This place is so spooky at night." Jess said, "I like a lot better in the day when – y'know – you can _see_ the animals." she chuckled nervously, but Ethan could see that she had tightened her grip on her kama's. Ethan tried to imagine a tiger or a gorilla getting out and attacking them. It wasn't very comforting. The drizzle of rain began to taper off, and Ethan could hear their feet splash in the puddles so loudly that he winced each time, fearing that security would turn the corner of one of the large gift shop buildings or pop up from behind a bush, flashlight in hand.

 _Security! I didn't think about that!_

"Guys." Ethan whispered, "Security guards are probably patrolling – be silent."

Jess scowled at him, as if he was specifically reprimanding her. Kaela nodded in agreement. As they made their way down the large sidewalk, passing a pit that held a sleeping gorilla and a series of glass cages with huge snakes coiled on themselves snoozing, Kaela suddenly stopped. She held up her hand, flattening herself against the wall of a nearby bathroom stall. Ethan and Jess froze. They slowly tip toed over to to her side and Kaela pressed her finger to her lips and then motioned to a corner of a large bathroom stall area.

Before Ethan looked, he could hear the whirling sound of mechanical devices. j

He slowly craned it neck around the corner of the bathroom stall.

Kraang.

Ethan could see them as clear as day.

Violet glowing eyes, metal faces blank of any expression, long spindly robotic legs and arms. Their artificial fingers held the trigger of their large black weapons. The bottom of the gun looked like a buzz saw had been strapped to it, but the barrels were pointed at a man. He wore a white jump suit and a walkie talkie sat on his hip. It was clear he was trying to reach at it, his eyes filled with fear. He was whimpering, held by both arms by two other Kraang droids, making it three total. "Leave me alone!" He cried, "What are you guys? Aliens?"

"Tell – us – in – this – place – where – to – find – that - which – is – know – as – 'a lion' – or – you – will – be – vaporized – in – this – place."

That backwards talk was familiar to Ethan. He had heard the Kraang talk like this before. The glowing lines that made up their fake mouth would sporadically begin to blink in and out as they spoke.

Kaela turned to Ethan, "Well, do we just take them out?" she asked.

Ethan nodded, "This time, new plan. Kaela, you sneak around back. Jess and I will charge them. You take them out when they are distracted. Got it?"

Kaela shrugged, "Sounds like the same plan as before."

Ethan frowned.

"No offense."

"Go."

Kaela patted Ethan on the head condescendingly and then vanished into the darkness, pulling out her ribbon dart as she went, her yellow bandanna flapping in the wind behind her. Ethan turned to Jessica who grinned. Ethan couldn't help but smile back. This is what he was made for. The pain from his injury that Tigerclaw had given him seemed to fade in the anticipation of battle.

"Let's crush some Kraang."

One of the Kraang droids grabbed the walkie talkie. He seemed to have noticed that the man was grappling for it. Ethan could see now in the light from one of the glass cages the little pink brains resting in the chest of the robot body, eyes closed as it used it's energy to power it. He let the walkie talkie drop and then stomped on it promptly, the device smashing into tiny black pieces that scattered into nearby puddles.

Ethan whirled out from the darkness, his feet moving nimbly against the wet ground as he burst forward. He could hear Jess right behind him. The man gave a scream when he saw the two charging teenagers and the three Kraang peered over, their glowing eyes piercing. Before they had managed to raise their guns, Ethan had ducked down and with a single solid stroke, cut one's legs off. The two pieces of metal clanged together against the ground and the shriek of the actual Kraang echoed into the wet night. With a sucking sound, the brain looking blob burst from the robotic suit and fled into the night, it's tentacles flailing every which direction, like a frightened wad of gum, it's eyes wide.

"It – is – the – ones – known – ninjas." The sound of the other two figures gun's powering up could be heard right next to Ethan's ear. They had let go of the man who screamed, collapsing on the ground and crawling away towards the gift shop. The sound of hooting monkeys could be heard – likely angry from the Kraang waking them up from their nap.

Jess had flung herself into one of the others and with an 'x' strike, cut it's chest wide open. The Kraang brain quickly popped out of it's shell and sped off into the night after it's comrade, it's metal body collapsing on the ground.

The third managed to blast at them but Ethan had twirled out of the way and slammed a little harder than expected on the ground, muddy water splashing up on him as the pain shook the side of his body, reminding him of his guilt in being here at all, but the rush of battle quickly overtook that feeling.

"Kraang – must - Capture – ninjas – for – presentation – before – Kraang's – glorious – leader."

Violet colored laser's burst around him and Ethan quickly tumbled out of the way again, using the blade of his naginata to block several of the more precise shots. A blue ribbon shot out from the darkness from above and wrapped around the Kraang droid's gun and with a wrench it vanished into the night. Kaela appeared from the darkness, lunging up from a nearby bathroom roof as she snatched the gun out of the air and with another spin and a rough landing, the dart smashed the Kraang droid off it's feet and into a nearby glass cage.

It smashed, cracks running up it's side, glittering glass bouncing in every direction.

"Heck yes!" Kaela cried in victory as she staggered to her feet. "Don't really get points for stealth, but we took care of them like they were nothing!"

"Told you the plan would work." Ethan said smiling and leaning against his naginata, his other hand on his hip. The man from the zoo had already vanished into the night.

The familiar sound of powered up Kraang guns filled the sky and the three spun around.

"Crap."

"It – is – the – ones – known – as – ninja's."

Ethan couldn't tell which of the thirty or forty Kraang droid's had said it.

They had popped out of the darkness from seemingly nowhere. Their eyes glowed in the night, menacingly and they raised their weapons, pointing them directly at the three. Ethan spun the other direction. They were surrounded on all sides. "Just kidding." Kaela said.

"What's the plan now, Ethan?" Jess asked nervously.

Ethan groaned, "This has to be the crappiest week of my life." Now he was stuck – worse he had gotten the other two stuck here as well. "I shouldn't have had us come. This was so _stupid._ " he hissed.

Jess turned to look at him, holding her kama's up and ready as the Kraang droids began to close in on the three. "Well, we are here now – so do we attack or what?" She sounded just as frightened as him.

"Do – not – move – or this – is a place – that you will not be leaving from – but rather – it will be known as the place – of the vaporization – of those – who – are – called – ninjas."

They were completely circled in, multiple gun barrels pointed at them, and this time Ethan doubted that a random Hyena mutant was going to be there to save them. Once the crowd of Kraang droids had closed them in enough that there was not but two feet between them and the nearest gun barrel, one of the Kraang parted through the crowd, holding a strange silver panel, no larger than Ethan's palm. Three pentagon screens pressed against each other on the metal surface, glowing the same violet color as the Kraang eyes. The brains sat in their compartments, eyes closed, but their mental energy was channeling through the suit and was just as ready as a human would be, to vaporize them.

Ethan eyed the panel nervously as the Kraang finally reached them. The Kraang droid pressed all three of the pentagons, the light glowing more brightly and then he lifted his hand as if he were setting the device on an imaginary shelf and then let go. It hovered in the air.

"I don't like this." Kaela said nervously, "There is definitely something going on. We need to get out."

"No kidding." Ethan snapped back.

Jess was equally eying the strange device nervously, her brown hair, although done in a ponytail was drenched in rain that ran down her forehead and off the tip of her nose. Ethan tried to calculate a way out – but nothing was coming to him. There was no way to run with forty guns pointed at them. Fighting would be useless. He wished he had some smoke pellets, but all he had was his naginata and some shurikans – neither of which were going to be much use.

Two other Kraang had appeared from the crowd and grabbed the edges of the tiny silver panel looking contraption. The three pentagons glowed so brightly that the neon pink reflected in the nearby puddles and off to the gates of the zoo. Slowly the Kraang stepped backward, keeping the metal between their clunky fingers and suddenly, a large triangle appeared, held together by the three metal corners of the strange contraption they had. Ethan had seen this before, right before New York had been invaded before. Hundreds of these had popped up around the city.

They were portals.

Portals that led – Ethan assumed – to whatever strange dimension the Kraang came from.

"Fighting is starting to look like a good option." Jess whispered to him.

Ethan had the same thought. Rain drops had begun to splatter the road again, the sound mixed with the Kraang's robotic clunking sounds and the metal of their bodies gleamed, polished by the cool water. He began to calculate which Kraang to go after first. Any option he came up with ended in him getting shot. There was no way he could dodge a thousand laser blasts, let alone make sure that Kaela and Jess weren't subject to any of them.

This was their second failure. _His_ second failure. A feeling worse than Tigerclaw's punch, or their defeat at the hands of the Foot Clan sank into him. It was the feeling of giving up. The Kraang behind them moved in and prodded them towards the gleaming, triangular portal – it's color, the standard Kraangy pink. They moved forward, still holding their weapons, yet powerless to do anything and before Ethan could protest or think about what they had just gotten themselves into, he was prodded into the glowing triangle.


	6. The Animal Agenda - Part 3

Episode 2: The Animal Agenda – Part 3

If Ethan were able to imagine being sucked down a drain pipe, that's what it was like to walk through the strange pink film of the portal. For a moment it felt like he was walking into nothingness and then he realized, as his eyes adjusted, he was in a warehouse. He spun around to see Jess and Kaela burst through the pink triangle. Ethan's legs were shaking, but he was relieved that they were out of the rain. He could feel drops of water bleeding off his hair and onto his hands, still grasping his weapon like his life depended on it. Which it probably did.

Kraang droids were following behind them, guns still aimed to fire at the first sign of trouble. Ethan turned, his eyes adjusting to the dark now. They were forced to continue following the crowd of Kraang directly in front of them. Immediately, they were immersed in green, glowing light. "Wow." Ethan said breathlessly. A giant glass vat the size of their house sat in the middle of the cement room, filled to the brim with mutagen ooze. The place was filled with noise. Meows, cawing, barks, roars, chirps and chatters.

"That is a lot of animals." Kaela said as she moved next to Ethan and halting at his side. Cages surrounded the vat of mutagen, each stacked up on top of one another until they nearly reached the ceiling. Birds of many kinds flapped their wings frantically against the bars. Cats curled up in corners of their cages, dogs gnawed at the metal bars and even a nearby bear stared hungrily at them, leaning it's front paws on the door of it's cage.

Several of the Kraang droids separated themselves from the crowd and strode nosily over to two large glass panels the size of doors. Numbers, figures and diagrams of every kind blinked across the touch screens as the two Kraang began to work, their fingers moving hurriedly over the strange shapes and symbols. With a prod in the back, Ethan winced and complied to move closer to the large, glowing tank.

"The subjects – known as the specimens – must be bolted – in the place which is used – for bolting."

Ethan glanced past several metallic bodies to see three metal tables, not much larger than their floor table back at the dojo stood, bathed in glowing green light from the mutagen. Several other Kraang left the group, moving towards the cages of animals. Ethan shivered. "I have a bad feeling that they are going to be doing some testing with that mutagen. And I doubt they brought us here to watch."

Jess and Kaela's eyes widened.

One of the Kraang had returned. In his hand he gripped a sloth which wasn't putting up much of a fight. Without any issue at all, as if he were strapping a bag of flour, the Kraang bolted the sloth down to one of the tables. The little animal blinked in boredom and other than that, it gave no sign at all that it was alive.

The Kraang droid turned to look over at Ethan, his wide violet eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. "The one – known as – the male ninja – will be mutated first – with the mutagen – used for mutation." He was pointing at the sloth. Ethan felt the color drain from his face. Two Kraang snatched at his arms and began to pull him towards the table. "No!" Ethan tried to wrench his hands free, but these droids were strong, their metal hands cold on his skin.

A second Kraang had returned, an armadillo held in it's arms. Just like the sloth, it was strapped down onto the metal table. Jess was forced to follow close behind Ethan until he was standing next to the table with the sloth and Jess stood within an arms length of the armadillo.

"Guys!" Kaela cried, "We need to do something now!"

Ethan tried to slow his heart down, to breath in deeply and to look around. Surely there was an answer in this giant, dirty warehouse. There had to be a way out.

A third animal had appeared. A monkey – apparently sedated by it's zoned out look and total lack of energy. Two Kraang quickly bolted it to the third table and then motioned for Kaela to be brought over. Her eyes had gotten even wider. "I am _not_ going to be turned into a monkey!" She shrieked, "Not happening!"

Ethan tried to ignore her calls while equally trying to keep his own heart rate down. He could see other animals, freaking out in their cages. An idea had sprung into his mind, but it was crazy. He turned to the others, "Get ready to block laser blasts." he said it quickly and lowly to ensure that the Kraang didn't get a chance to hear over the racket the animals were making. A Kraang was approaching them, in his hands was – not an animal – but a large canister of mutagen. Panic attacked Ethan's insides again, making his hands tremble. He shook his head as if ridding it of thoughts and fears. _I got us all into this mess – I'm going to get us out._

"Prepare to be – mutated – teenagers who are known as – ninja's."

Ethan spun on his heel, his fingers reaching inside his belt and with a toss as precise as he could get it, the lock on the bear's cage snapped off, a shurikan thunking into the metal. The door swung open as the weight of the bear caused it to fall back onto it's front paws. Ethan let another shurikan fly right after it and it struck the bear on the shoulder.

With a roar that shook the building, the bear charged forward, it's eyes glazed over with blood lust.

"Stop – the ones who need to be stopped!" The Kraang shouted.

Kaela let her ribbon fly and it wound around the canister of mutagen, flinging it up into the air.

Ethan and Jess jumped out of the way as it smashed onto the floor, spilling it's green insides all over the warehouse cement. Lasers blasted in every direction and Ethan tumbled, falling to the floor for cover. He used the momentum to fling himself behind one of the touch screens and he hit it's top with the butt of his weapon. The glass shattered and it's frame fell forward, crushing several of the Kraang droids.

"The door!" He called, not sure where Jess and Kaela were in the crowd of lights and sound. "Get to the warehouse door on the far side!"

"Those who are in this place – cannot be allowed to leave this place – otherwise –." The Kraang didn't get to finish his sentence as Ethan spun on both his legs, cutting through it's body's upper torso with a solid stroke before spinning it back around to block a volley of shots aimed at him. Pink glanced off in every direction and several more Kraang went down.

The bear roared, finally having reached the Kraang and it smashed them to the ground but winced backward as lasers struck it's shoulders. In even more rage than before, he dispatched a few more by ripping their heads off with his giant maw.

Ethan fell behind a large metal table and he threw it on it's side to block a series of shots that zoomed past him. His heart was beating fast, but it felt like life had been breathed back into him. The pain in his side and the uncomfortablility of his drenched clothes vanished away like insubstantial mist. All that existed was him, his weapon, and his enemy. Where were the others?

He peeked over the corner.

By the vat, Jess spun like a tornado in mid air, her kama's beheading a pair of Kraang droids as she dove out of the way of several blasts behind her. She winced as she fell backward, one of the lasers managing to nic her shoulder, throwing her off balance. Ethan nearly jumped up from his cover to help, but she was already back on her feet and tore through another Kraang, the brain fleeing in terror in the shadow of it's old shell.

Kaela had taken Ethan's example, using her ribbon to fling the second large screen computer into the crowd of Kraang, but she was uncomfortably close to the bear that was going loony on the Kraang.

Ethan had to turn his focus back on his own fight as a hole blasted through the table. They had managed to wear through it. Ethan lunged from behind his cover, barreling back onto his feet. His naginata twirled like a solitary whirlwind to ricochet the lasers back at their owners. "Guys! We need to move!"

If they stayed there a second longer – they weren't going to make it. More Kraang would arrive and they would be dead – or they'd be going home as a sloth, armadillo and monkey. His blade slashed through one of the Kraang and it fell to the ground, screaming loudly in his ear. More Kraang were coming through the triangular portal from the zoo.

"I don't think so!" Ethan jumped out of the way of more fire, dodging one of the saws at the bottom of a Kraang gun as it buzzed in his face. With a swipe of his weapon, the little electronic portable portal projector tumbled to the ground, the triangle vanishing into nothingness with a odd popping noise. He snatched it up and shoved it into his belt.

Jess had managed to back up away from the vat. The bear had slammed it's way towards her. "Let's go!" She grabbed at Kaela's wrist and the two ran towards Ethan, knocking Kraang out of their way as they went.

Ethan turned his back to them and sprinted, arms behind his back to throw himself forward as quickly as he could until he managed to reach the large metal doors. Adrenaline pumped into his veins as he threw the large bolt out of it's place and with a grunt of effort, pulled the doors apart enough to admit them back out into the night.

"Move!"

Jess and Kaela both ran out from the entrance. Ethan spun around and with their help, shoved the doors closed again.

Jess let out a loud breath of air. "Geez!" She panted, "What the crap is happening to our lives?"

"Run now, talk later." Kaela said, hands on her knees.

The three burst off into the night. The rain had stopped; the gray clouds had moved out towards the ocean. Ethan's cloths scraped uncomfortably against his skin and the pain from his bruise seemed to explode, now that the craziness had passed. It took him a few minutes before he realized that they were at least ten blocks away from the zoo.

To be safe, they climbed their way up one of the escape ladders and onto the top of the buildings and resumed their sprint again until they were all so out of breath that they had to take a break near Murakami's Gyouza shop. Ethan's throat felt like he had taken up fire-eating and his limbs shook, either from being soaked through with water, from the adrenaline still working it's magic or the pain in his side, he could not tell. "Never again." He managed to get out as they walked.

Jess turned to him. She was grinning ear to ear. "That was crazy!" She said. "You did it, Ethan! You got us out of there!"

"I didn't." Ethan replied. "We all did."

Kaela was quiet. She was looking off into the distance as they strode the expanse of the last few rooftops to get to their familiar alleyway that spelled home for the teenagers. They moved past the silhouette of the Sack's Tower. "You okay, Kaela?" Ethan asked. His breathing he noted was coming out unevenly.

Kaela looked over at him sadly, brushing the drenched hair from her face. "All those animals. . ." she said, "They were trapped there."

Not another word was spoken between the three as they climbed down slowly, landing with far less grace than usual in their alleyway and quietly, Ethan slid the front door open. The whole dojo was dark, but the shape of Master Hamato no longer could be seen out in the garden. He had gone to bed.

Each of them removed their muddy shoes and wet socks and slowly pressed their raw feet onto the tatami mat, careful not to make any noise. Before they had gone another step, the lights flicked on.

Master Hamato was standing by the light switch near the weapon's cabinet which was flung open to show how empty it was. His mouth was in a stern frown and for a moment, Ethan almost wished the Kraang _had_ managed to kill him. "Out for a midnight snack are we?" Master Hamato asked.

"Uh, yes." Jess began slowly, "At Mr. Murakami's."

Master Hamato raised an eyebrow. "I am going to assume then that you didn't give him a tip and he proceeded to throw you out in the rain and beat you to a pulp?" he asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Ethan sighed and pushed past the other two, "Okay, we went after the Kraang – but sensei – they were kidnapping animals and –."

" _Damare_!"

Ethan went silent at the command.

"You disobeyed me, my children." the fire had returned to his eyes. "You are all grounded for a week!"

The three did not protest. They knew that they deserved what they got.

"Return your weapons and get to bed immediately."

They slumped their way over to the cabinet, not daring to look at Master Hamato as they drew closer to him. They placed their weapons on the rack and then made their way to their room. "I will expect a full report of this tomorrow morning."

"Hai, sensei." The three mumbled and they closed their bedroom door.

Jess sunk onto her futon and groaned, "Grounded for a week." she mumbled, covering her face with her hands, muffling the noise.

"At least it's not "be dead forever", like what could have happened tonight." Kaela provided optimistically as she went to the bathroom, her pajamas in her arms.

Ethan hissed through his teeth in pain as he removed the belts. His bruise felt like it had been punched all over again. He did his best to swallow the sore feeling and he grabbed some white bandages and alcohol rub from their nearby first aid kit. They had stamped the expanse of the box with stickers of their favorite bands and symbols, including kanji stickers they had found. He sat down next to Jess's futon and motioned for her to draw closer to him.

"Oh, yeah." Jess noted, looking at the singed area on her shoulder where one of the lasers had managed to graze her. Ethan pressed the alcohol rub on it silently and ignored her yelp of pain. His mind was elsewhere as he wrapped the white bandage and tied it. "Thanks." Jess muttered.

Ethan just nodded in reply. He pulled from his belt the shurikans to put them onto the red wood chest of drawers in their room, but his fingers touched the metal portal projector. He looked at it's strange and now black pentagon designs and not wanting to think about it anymore, shoved it into a desk drawer and turned off the lights.

He felt exhausted.

Somehow he knew before he closed his eyes, that he was going to have another dream about the strange tech in Washington Square again.

 _Clang!_

Only once did the Hyena hear the noise. It was a quiet sound of metal scraping against metal. To an ear that he owned long ago – a human ear – it would have been no louder than a pin hitting the fur, but with his keen ears, it had been enough to awaken him.

No light shone through the glass window above him anymore. He had fallen asleep in Shredder's dungeon to the sound of the rain drops splattering against the walls outside. The torchlight flickered as the Hyena lifted his head.  
"You found the information we were looking for, didn't you?"

Three dark figures stood just outside his cell door.

"Bloodmaw."

He grinned at the sound of his name. "Of course I did." he hissed.

"Shame you lost your ear." Ashina didn't sound so sorry about it at all. Although she stood in the shadows, Bloodmaw could see that she had her arms folded across her chest, her gray eyes flashed in the torchlight, her long busy tail waved lazily behind her.

"Let's make this quick." The largest of the bunch stood a whole two heads taller than the others, his bear fur bristling.

The third who stood at the head quickly stooped down to gaze at the lock and with a few sharp clicks, the door swung open. The falcon mutant glared down at him as Bloodmaw snuck past the door out into the torch light and straightened up, a grin on his face, showing his fangs. "Why do you always have to be so serious, EmberEye?" he asked the falcon.

She looked him up and down disapprovingly, her wings folded behind her back neatly, her piercing red eyes glared. "We are in the enemies territory. Show us where they take the mutagen that we may leave this place. Lord Nightshade wants to see you personally to report."

Bloodmaw ignored EmberEye's comment and nodded towards the long, dark hallway that led out from the prison cells and down the stairs to where he had seen the Foot Soldiers take the canisters of mutagen. "This way."

They moved quickly and silently, even Gore, the large grizzly bear was as silent as the rest. Being in the Shinotomo Clan meant stealth, and it meant swift death to anything in their way. After they made it down the stairs, they found the lab. It had multiple layers, leading to a large fishbowl shaped vat of mutagen. The place was empty of people, save for creatures behind glass cages. Bloodmaw noticed one that contained a huge purple snake, it's arms trailed into identical snake mouths. It watched them warily with emerald eyes.

The four didn't speak, but climbed down until they reached the control panel along with several large canisters of mutagen. Bloodmaw snatched it up and then nodded to the others. They moved up just as swiftly and silently as they had entered. The whole rescue and thievery had taken less than five minutes. One they reached the cells again, EmberEye spread her wings and burst upward, smashing through the glass roof. Seconds later, a rope dropped down and Bloodmaw went first with the canister, followed by Gore and then last was Ashina, the wolf. Once they were perched on to top of Shredder's fortress, EmberEye turned to look at Bloodmaw and smiled at the canister in his hands. "Lord Nightshade will be pleased. It wont be long until both the Foot and Hamato Clan are buried six feet under."

Bloodmaw cackled and the Shinotomo clan vanished swiftly into the night.


	7. I Dream of Beavers - Part 1

Episode 3: I Dream of Beavers – Part 1

Ethan had been right. That night, Ethan, Jess and Kaela relived the same dream together. They were standing around the strange chrome ring that sat solidly over the fountain at Washington Square Park when the same golden light had appeared above them and a shadow descended, as if someone were coming out of the sky. Then they had awoken.

It made it all the more difficult for them then to rehash every excruciating detail of how they had snuck out, were captured by the Kraang and escaped. Now Master Hamato paced quietly in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back. Ethan felt his face growing hot. _I am never doing that again._ He thought. Disappointing Master Hamato felt like the end of the world. He was the only father figure Ethan had ever known. Now that he thought about it – Master Hamato had been something more than a father.

He glanced apprehensively over at Jess and Kaela who were both sitting seiza next to him. Their heads were bowed like his own, their eyes on the ground. Finally, after the terrible silence, Master Hamato spoke. "I am unsurprised at your actions." He said.

"Because we are teenagers?" Kaela asked quietly.

"No, because I saw you leave your room at about 11:40 and walk outside with your weapons."

Ethan blanched at this. So, they hadn't been as sneaky as they thought. "Why didn't you stop us?" Ethan asked, not daring to lift up his head when addressing Master Hamato.

Master Hamato did not answer immediately, but paused, closing his eyes as if the question had wounded him in some way. He then looked up at them, "One of the greatest skills a warrior can develop is the ability to discern which battles one should choose. I chose this battle, not the one I could have fought at 11:40 last night."

Jess looked up. "You _should_ have stopped us! We could have died!"

Master Hamato finally smiled, "And that would have been _my_ fault?" he asked.

Jess opened her mouth to say something more but nothing came out and she eventually closed it and bowed her head to the floor again. "You should all be thankful that this mistake ended well. That said, you must not disobey me again. Should you three be killed, the world may suffer the consequences."

"Woah. What?" Ethan couldn't resist the words that came from his mouth.

Master Hamato smiled again, "The meditation sessions I have been conducting have been centered on you three. It was fate that brought us together. We cannot let fate change it's mind and separate us. I have yet to learn to meaning of the dream that you three have experienced together, but what I do know is that your destiny is bound to that of this world's." He shook his head, but his smile did not vanish. "Heaven help us."

Ethan, Jess and Kaela smiled at one another as the room lightened up.

"But if you disobey again, you will get a face full of _nunchaku_!" Master Hamato's sternness as a Master had vanished in the wake of his fatherly voice.

"Hai Sensei!"

"Good." He nodded approvingly, "Jessica and Kaela, you are dismissed."

Ethan's heart sank again. The two got up apprehensively, glancing nervously in Ethan's direction and then walked back to their bedroom. Ethan looked up at Master Hamato and tried to read his face, but he could not see any emotion in the man's deep wrinkles and gray eyes.

Why did Master Hamato have to be so good at stretching out these long silences? Finally he said, "The shadow has already been cast over us." His voice was deadly serious. "And I fear this is only the beginning. More than one force is at work in New York."

Ethan nodded intently.

"I am old, Ethan." His voice shook with emotion and he turned to look out at the garden. "One day, I will not be here. A leader will be needed. I want you to be the leader of this group."

Ethan's mouth dropped open. "B-but, I – I don't think that's a good idea, Sensei." Ethan spluttered out. Master Hamato didn't speak and so Ethan continued, "Sensei, I got us captured by the Foot clan on our first night out and nearly got us killed. Then, I disobeyed your orders and snuck out and again got us captured and nearly mutated by the Kraang. I don't think picking me as leader is a good idea. Kaela would probably do a ton better – or Jess, she's –."

Master Hamato held up his hand to silence Ethan. "I have meditated on this, my son. You are young and there are many things you do not know yet. Mistakes are bound to happen. I have made my decision."

Ethan wasn't sure how to feel. Half of him felt overjoyed at the chance, the other half felt the guilt inside him swell all the more. _Leader?_ It sounded so wrong to him – but so exciting. Realizing that there was no arguing it, he said, "Thank you, Sensei. I'll do my best." He bowed his head low.

Master Hamato nodded towards the door, "Go let them know. And make sure you all do your homework. You are grounded still – so, this time, if you try to leave, I will stop you." Ethan nodded again obediently and then quickly picked himself up off the floor and went into the room.

It felt awkward explaining to the other two that he was leader now. The immediate feeling that he was being bossy and self-centered followed him as he paced the room. Kaela graciously nodded, "Yep." She said with a white grin, a textbook in her lap. "That sounds about right to me." She nodded and then flipped a page as if to seal the deal.

Jess shrugged her shoulders. In her hands, she was clasping the metal portal projector that Ethan had stolen from the Kraang at the zoo. "I'm good with that too." She said and then smiled weakly, "Better you than me, I suppose." She turned away from him, flipping the metallic object over and over again in her hand. The light from their bedroom lamp glanced off of it. Kaela looked up apprehensively at the device and then back down at her textbook – then back up again.

Ethan ignored it, not wanting to think about what had just happened and he fell backward into one of their bean bags and grabbed the remote. With a solid push of the red button, the screen flickered on. The show that was on was clearly anime in style. The eyes of the characters were huge and they wore school uniforms. One blonde male spun around, his voice not quite matching his mouth, "We must defeat the ancient ghosts of the dream land." he stated boldly and Ethan cringed at the horrific voice acting.

"But how?" One of the red haired boys asked, his motions over-exaggerated.

"My face is beautiful enough to destroy all of the monsters of dream land." the blonde replied.

"What on earth is this?" Kaela asked, looking up from her book.

Jess had spun around as well, the portal projector still clutched close to her chest, but her eyes were on the screen, wide. Ethan couldn't read that expression. "I . . . don't know." Ethan said. "But for some reason I don't want to change the channel."

Another boy had appeared, tall, lanky but just as ridiculously perfect looking as the others. "But what about school—."

The blonde boy back-handed him.

"Silence!"

Ethan, Jess and Kaela burst into fits of laughter and Ethan quickly turned the TV off again. "Wow." He said, wiping away a tear from his face, "That was the lamest thing I have ever seen."

"Why are high school students in Japan fighting dream monsters?" Kaela asked between gaspy fits of laughter.

The room slowly went quiet again and Kaela returned to her book, Jess to her gazing at the portal projector. She looked up and carefully brushed away a strand of her hair, hooking it behind her ear. This usually meant that she was thinking hard. "Hey, Ethan." she said.

"Mm?"

"You got this from those Kraang at the warehouse right?" She asked.

"Yup."

She looked over at Kaela who looked back at her.

"Kaela and I were thinking. . ." Jess began. Kaela stuck her head behind the book, hiding it from Ethan. He looked suspiciously up at Jess, craning his neck as she was standing above him. She looked down at him with a smile.

"Yeeees?" Ethan asked.

"We were thinking that – um – we still really need to take care of those Kraang." Ethan nodded affirmatively. "And who knows what they are doing with those animals!" Jess continued, her voice getting quicker. "I mean – you said yourself that Master Hamato keeps saying we need to save the world or something right? What if this is what we are supposed to do? We can't let those Kraang do anything to those animals."  
"Right." Ethan said. "I agree. Once we are ungrounded, we will go straight back to the warehouse and take care of them."

The room went silent and Jess tapped the portal projector against her palm nervously. Kaela peeked at them from over the edge of the book. Jess sighed, "Look, Ethan, Kaela and I think it would be a good idea if we opened a portal here with this," She waved the portal projector in the air. "And then we can take care of it sooner rather than later."

"No way." Ethan replied firmly. "We are _grounded_ remember?" he stated it more than asked it. "Last time, we almost got blown up by those things! There is no way we are using that portal projector right now."

Jess glared at Ethan. "Don't think that just because you are leader now means that you can make the decisions by yourself."

Kaela vanished behind her book again.

Ethan stood up from the bean bag with a groan. "Jess, I am just saying, first we don't have the greatest track record. Second, we are grounded. We aren't allowed to leave the house. And thirdly—."

Jess interrupted, "Technically we wouldn't ever be leaving the room. We would be stepping into a portal."

"That qualifies as _leaving the room_ , doofus." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Look," Jess snapped back, "What if I'm right? What if Sensei is grounding us, not realizing that this is _actually_ what we are supposed to be doing!"

"Sensei has been meditating, and I trust his word! If we were supposed to stop the Kraang right this second, then he would have told us that."

"He makes mistakes. He was wrong about his son being dead – now he's the leader of a giant ninja clan that likes killing people! Kind of a big mistake."

Ethan and Jess glared at one another.

Kaela finally set her book down, stood up and in one solid motion, shoved the two away from each other. "You are both acting like idiots!" She said loudly, but calmly. She looked at Ethan, then Jess, her chocolate colored hair whipping from side to side.

Sighing, Ethan let his anger drop. Being leader was harder than he thought. "Sorry, Jess." he said quietly. "How about this, you open the portal for a few seconds, and stick your head in and just get an idea of what is happening. Then we close the portal. If the Kraang are doing something crazy, then we can ask for Sensei's blessing to go stop them."

Jess nodded, "Fine." she brought the metal device up to her face and then hummed under her breath, flipping it over, looking at it's edge. Kaela and Ethan watched silently, eyebrows raised. "How do you turn it on?" She asked.

Kaela took it from her and glanced at it, tapping her finger on her chin and then looked up at the ceiling. "Didn't these things glow?" She touched one of the three strange pentagon shapes and with a zooming noise, the two ends shot out and Kaela shrieked and backed away as the pink triangle grew in their room.

Ethan immediately snatched up his weapon and held it out at the portal, nervous that Kraang were going to suddenly jump in and attack. He was already regretting his first decision as leader. "Hurry, Jess, shove your head in!"

" _What_?"

"You agreed to this idea!" Ethan quickly said, "Hurry, and take a look so we can be done."

Growling under her breath, Jess stepped forward and with a grimace, leaned forward as if dunking her head into a sink of cold water. Her head vanished. Her legs and torso remained in their room.

"What do you see?" Kaela asked excitedly, getting so close that Ethan thought she was about to put her head through the portal too.

Jess's head appeared again as she leaned back out. Her eyes were wide, but a grin was on her face. "Wow!" She said.

"Did you see animals?" Ethan asked.

She shook he head, no. "There is a hallway in there."

"A . . . hallway?" Kaela asked.

"Yeah! It's like a hallway of portals!"

Kaela didn't hesitate for a moment, but threw her head into the portal. Ethan, eager to see it as well, leaned in until only neon pink filled his vision, and then with an odd feeling that only his head was being sucked in a vacuum, he was suddenly gazing at . . . _something_.

At first, Ethan had no idea what he was looking at. It was a spray of color and shape and then as he began to wrap his mind around it, he began to see aspects of this new world. Colorful clouds floated in yellow, red, green, blue and purple. Colors that Ethan was sure he had never even seen circled around a hallway with seemingly no path, and no end. Triangular, Kraang portals lined both sides of the cosmic nothing in a succession of gateways to who-knows-where. Ethan took his head back out from the portal and nearly fell flat on his butt from the sudden change in his orientation. "That was crazy." he said, bewildered. Jess and Kaela turned to him eagerly. "W-well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just explore a bit and make sure the Kraang aren't doing any . . . Kraang things." Ethan managed to get out. He then nodded at their weapons, "But we take those."

"Deal." Jess and Kaela said simultaneously.

With a haste the three had never shown with their school work, they snatched up their weapons, turned to the portal and vanished into the neon pink color and into the enchanting hallway. For a horrifying moment, Ethan remembered as he moved through the Kraang portal, that it appeared as if there was no ground for his foot to land on, but just as his foot fell, it hit something solid – although that ground wasn't visible in the slightest. Jess and Kaela followed next to him, weapons out. Amidst the cosmic colors and strange dusty, nebula like clouds, claps of thunder boomed and flashed their lights across their faces. It was almost more like seeing stars explode than seeing lighting flash across the sky.

"This is so crazy!" Kaela said excitedly, and she sprinted farther down the rows of portals, gazing into each one curiously. "Guys you can see where all the portals lead here!" She pointed at a nearby one. Ethan followed close behind, but couldn't decide what to put his eyes on.

He leaned in to where Kaela was pointing. One of the pink triangular portals revealed a world that looked like it was made out of multi-colored yogurt, rather than earth and sea. Blobs of purple and globs of vibrant green smacked into one another like Jello and merged. "Weeeeird." Ethan muttered under his breath. "I don't even know what to think of this place."

Jess had eagerly jogged down the hallway and had paused at another pink doorway at the far end. "Wow." She sighed in awe at whatever she was seeing. Ethan looked around the other gateways, walking slowly towards Jess with Kaela. Above him, yellow, orange and red melted together into a golden amber color that sparkled before fizzing out and transforming into blue's and purples that separated again. It almost made him dizzy to look at it. "Hey." Kaela had stopped at one of the portals and leaned in. "That's the warehouse!"

Ethan stopped and spun around quickly and walked until he was at Kaela's side, gazing in. She was right. Kraang droids were patrolling around the same metal tables that the sloth, monkey and armadillo had previously been strapped to. Sounds of lions, birds, cats, and some animals Ethan couldn't identify could be heard. The giant vat of mutagen glowed ominously. The whole image looked a little disfigured, as if it were a photograph submerged in water. Kaela and Ethan didn't move for a few minutes, but nothing in particularly interesting was happening. "Looks the same as before." Ethan said blankly. "In which case, we probably don't need to worry about it too much."

Kaela pouted at him.

"Hey guys! Come look at this."

Using Jess as an excuse to leave the conversation, Ethan turned and walked across nothingness down the hallway of portals. Jess had moved far, quickly. She was standing in front of a triangular gateway, but this one did not give off the usual Kraangy color. As a matter of fact – it gave off no color at all, because it seemed to be closed. A strange black metal covered it, like a large door. Chains that looked like they had been there for at least a thousand years, given the cankering rust, stretched across the doorway, with a key hole the size of Ethan's fist on a padlock in the middle.

Words had been scribed above the padlock and Ethan leaned in closer so he could read it. The words looked like they had been carved there so long ago that they had faded. Squinting, Ethan could read the lines:

 _Beware all those who enter here_

 _for this place is the realm of fear_

 _Once you've entered, you can't go_

 _until you've faced the dreamer's foe_

Jess folded her arms across her chest. "Creepy, right?"

Ethan nodded, feeling a chill go down his spine. "Sounds like there is a pretty good reason why this place was sealed." Ethan said. Kaela caught up to them and her mouth dropped open as she gazed at the giant black door.

"Let's go. We've seen enough." he pointed with the pointed end of his naginata back at the doorway out to their room.

"I still think we need to do something about those animals." Kaela muttered.

As Ethan turned to leave, he noticed Jess reach out at the chains from the corner of his eye.

"C'mon Jess, we –." He stopped mid sentence as he heard Jess yelp.

Ethan spun on his heels. Jess's hand was outstretched towards the padlock, but the chains had shattered at her touch, falling backward and Jess cried, lunging out of the way as the rusty metal came crashing down around her, disintegrating as it hit the non-existent ground. "Jess! What the crap!" Ethan cried as he sprinted next to her with Kaela.

"I didn't do it! All I did was touch the padlock!"

Ethan stooped down to help her up. "Well, let's not touch stuff anymore then."

Kaela reached down to help Ethan straighten Jess back up.

"Those chains must have been _really_ old." Kaela commented.

Before they managed to say another word, the sound of metal grating against metal rang over the sound of thunder, and the noise echoed down the hallway of portals. The three turned to see the metal doors were slowly opening, and white was pouring into the hallway. Ethan glared at the doors. "Jess. What. Have. You. Done."

With a clang the doors flew wide open and the sound of the air around them being vacuumed in filled Ethan's ears. With a cry and trying to grapple at nothing, he felt himself be thrown forward towards the doorway. He snatched at Kaela's wrist who squealed in fear and before he knew it, the three of them had smashed to the floor and vanished with a final cry into the light, the metal door slamming shut behind them.


	8. I Dream of Beavers - Part 2

Episode 3: I Dream of Beavers – Part 2

Ethan groaned. The first signs of pain sprang from his wound from Tigerclaw and this enraged him to awakening much quicker. He slowly sat up and the throbbing in his side disappaited as he dug his fingers into his ribs, as if to pull the pain out of his body. He rubbed his head and then looked around. Confusion filled him to the brim as he found that the three of them had landed on the tatami mat in their dojo.

Jess grabbed her two kama's that had fallen to the ground and slowly stood with Kaela. Luckily, they looked just as confused as he did. "I guess somehow that door just brought us back home." Kaela said, but Ethan could hear the doubt on her lips as she spoke the words, looking around.

With a look of curiosity, Jess turned from them and peered out the window into the garden behind their home.

"Anything?" Ethan asked, picking up his naginata and striding next to her.

Jess shook her head. "Nobody is back there. Sensei must have left or something."

Kaela hummed beneath her breath and moved her fingers through the ribbon of her own weapon nervously. "Something feels off." She said, "We left the portal in our bedroom, why would we end up back here in the main room?" She turned to look at Ethan as if he had the answers, but all he could do was shrug.

The large metal door was nowhere to be found. The room was empty, save for them – and as far as Ethan could tell, everything looked perfectly normal. The three stood in the room silently for a few moments, as if expecting something to happen. "Well, let's go to our room and see if the portal is still sitting open." Ethan finally decided. Without waiting for a reply, he walked over to their bedroom door and opened it. He nearly ran straight into Sensei who was standing just behind it, his back turned to them.

Ethan gasped and took a few steps back towards Kaela and Jess. "Sensei!" He breathed, "You scared me." Master Hamato seemed to have ignored him, as his tall, old figure didn't give any clue that he had heard or noticed the three behind him at all. He just stared forward into their bedroom. "Uh, Sensei?"

Kaela, Jess and Ethan exchanged odd glances with one another. The white clothed back of Master Hamato still was turned to them. After a few long seconds, he slowly began to turn, as if just now he registered that Ethan had spoken.

The three of them screamed and clutched at one another, letting their weapons fall to the ground. Master Hamato's face had no eyes. His face was split into a wide, hideous grin and long dark drips ran down his eyeless sockets to his chin as if he had been crying ink. With a sudden strobe-like flash of light, he was gone and they were standing alone in the dojo again. "Holy mother of mutations!" Jess hissed through her teeth. "What in the freak was that?"

Ethan was lost for words, his heart still pounding, "U-uh I d-don't—." Fire burst from the floor and the three screamed again and resumed their previous stance of clutching one another for comfort. Blue flames lept from the surrounding walls, consuming them, blowing the teenager's hair in every direction. Eerie willow-whisp blue light illuminated their faces.

"This is so wrong!" Kaela called. "Jess, where did you take us?"

"Nowhere on purpose!" Jess cried back.

"Hell, apparently." Ethan corrected, his eyes wide. _What the heck is going on?_

Before they could even take in their surroundings, the glass window that led outside shattered, throwing glass shards over them. The little blades bounced off their shoulders and head, and when Ethan turned to see what was happening _now_ he saw a long arm as thick as the circular window itself. Rotting and matted brown fur covered every inch of it and nails as long as Ethan's leg protruded from the ends of it's paw-like fingers.

Ethan shoved them all back with both of his hands and they toppled to the floor on their backsides as the clawed hand pierced the floor where they had been standing. Then the rest of the body the arm was attached to came through. The wall shook and shattered to bits and seemed to vanish away into nothingness, like the wall had never been there. Instead, a huge monster stood in front of them. He had eyes as red as flame – well normal Earth flames, unlike the blue ones that surrounded them. He had a large tail, flat, black and fleshy, covered in thorny spikes and two huge blade-like, yellow buckteeth. On his stomach was a brown depiction of a skull, like he was some sort of demented care-bear.

"It's a giant freaking beaver!" Ethan screamed pointing up at it in horror.

Then, the beaver talked and Ethan wondered why on earth anything surprised him now. The monster's voice was husky, low and echoed, his mouth cracking into a horrifying beaver grin. "I am Dread Beaver!" He said to them, "And your souls are mine!" The walls cracked around them and the Beaver raised his giant array of blades attached to his fingers into the air and slammed them down. Ethan cartwheeled out of the way, Jess and Kaela taking off on either side of him. Recovering from the shock, he grabbed his naginata and with a strong spin, he let the blade swing towards it's arm, but as if it had known what Ethan was about to do, the blade was thrown out of the way, glancing off the long yellow nails of Dread Beaver. His mouth hung open in a sinister smile and he lifted his arm for another strike, eyes like burning coals trained on Ethan. Before he could let his massive paw plummet, a blue ribbon wrapped around the wrist and tugged it back again. Kaela was thrown off her feet as he wrenched harder against the ribbon and she landed sprawled next to Ethan with a groan.

Dread Beaver's laughter filled the flaming home, although no wood seemed to be burning up in it. "This is so messed up!" Ethan cried, trying to help Kaela to her feet. Dread Beaver was now preoccupied with Jess. She dodged several of his swipes narrowly with her kama's and then squealed and jumped out of the way as he spun, his studded tail smashing the spot she had stood moments before. "What the heck are you?" Ethan called, dancing out of the way of another attack and swiping. This time, he made a mark. His blade left a long gash in Dread Beaver's arm, but no blood appeared. The wound was nothing but blackness.

Dread Beaver's husky voice echoed a thousand times over and strange images began to appear in the flames – eyes and mouths and chorusing laughter echoed behind him. "I am nightmare in physical form!"

Ethan could feel something inside him as he spoke – something that worked it's way through the fear around him. He could feel himself feeling tired. Exhaustion sunk into his bones and it felt as though his body was being drained of it's fluids.

 _Smash!_

The pause had been just enough time for Dread Beaver to throw him off his feet and he landed, torso on the ground but legs in the air next to the front door. "Retreat!" He called to the others.

"Again?" Jess asked, "Why do we keep sucking!" Her question was answered with another swipe from Dread Beaver, nearly taking her head off. "Retreating!" She spun around and sprinted for the door, the horrid laughter of Dread Beaver following close behind her.

"Wait for me guys!" Kaela cried in terror. She was pinned near the blue flames in the far corner by their bedroom. The tatami mat began to split and splinter, pieces of the reed began to burst into the air. Something was stirring below the floor, morphing it as it moved. Ethan feared that soon the floor would burst asunder. Instead, several huge serpent heads appeared – white in color with eyes as red as Dread Beaver's and with bodies as thick as Ethan's arms. "Holy—!" One of the snakes reared back and then flung itself forward at her, mouth agape. Kaela flipped out of the way and ran, screaming as she went and tumbled into them. "Open the door – open the door!" She said hurriedly and Ethan threw it open.

All three of them shoved themselves through the door and Jess, with finality, slammed the door shut behind them. They didn't take a second to exchange words and ran for it, down the alleyway, and past the street lights, nearly running into several solitary figures, yet nobody called out angrily at them. Ethan's feet pounded hard against the pavement, shock waves moving through his legs slowed him, but he wasn't going to let any pain stop him from getting as far away from that place as possible.

Finally, gasping for air, the three stopped in a nearby alleyway. "What the – heck just – happened?" Jess managed to choke out. Ethan still couldn't believe how surprised he was by everything that had just gone on. He tried to catch his breath and held onto the nearby brick wall of a building to hold himself up. His legs were shaking and not just from fear – that strange sense that a plug had pulled on his insides and that he was draining away made him nauseated.

Kaela gave one last heaving sigh, drew a deep breath of air and said, "What was written on that door? What did it say?"

Ethan couldn't remember all the words now, but he felt he could get the gist of it if he tried, "It said," He began slowly, closing his eyes trying to visualize the words above the padlock again. The exhaustion wasn't helping. "Something about this place being the Realm of Fear and that we can't escape until we've faced the dreamer's . . . something or other."

"Dreamer's foe." Jess added in.

"Yeah, that."

"I don't know about most dreamers, but I don't think my dream foe is usually a giant demon beaver." Kaela said.

"It might be now." Ethan replied sarcastically.

The three sat there for a few moments, and Ethan didn't speak again until his heart stopped racing. As they became more quiet, Ethan began to realize that something was wrong. By the puzzled looks on Jess and Kaela's faces, they clearly felt the same way. "Does it seem a bit . . ." Ethan trailed off.

". . . Quiet?" Kaela offered.

It was.

The sound of sirens, cars zooming to and from places, people shouting and scrambling feet were all gone. Not even the sound of a stray cat could be heard meowing near the trash cans or soft snoring from one of the homeless people. Ethan hated that his mind immediately went to: _Silent as the grave._ He didn't want to think about that. "This can't really be New York then." Ethan said.

"The door didn't say exit, it said Realm of Fear." Jess said matter-of-factly.

"So, how do we get home?" Ethan asked.

Kaela shrugged and with a smile said, "Tap our heels three times and say 'There's no place like home?'" She chuckled nervously and it echoed up the sides of the walls that surrounded them and up into the blackest of night skies.

Ethan turned ominously towards the alleyway. "We passed other people coming here." He said. The three of them slowly crept to the far wall and Ethan peeked his head around the corner, prepping himself to scream when he saw Dread Beaver's face a few inches away.

But there was no murderous mutant beaver there.

The streets weren't empty either.

Although no cars seemed to be around, several people dotted the streets. Some stood in the middle of intersections, others on the top of buildings, as if they had been randomly placed decorations. But what Ethan noticed first was their faces were covered in masks.

Really, really messed up masks.

Clown masks.

Some had frizzy green hair and eyes like fire, sharp teeth protruding from a grinning mouth. Others had sad faces, the make up done in blacks and purples, their eyes empty sockets and their hair in long black tangles with big red noses. Another nearby was just a giant smile, with no eyes at all, teeth like knives coming from their gaping mouth. "O . . . kay." Ethan said quietly. "I officially hate this dimension."

"Let's go." Jess whispered.

"What if they move!" Ethan protested quietly.

"I'm with Ethan on this one." Kaela provided.

Jess looked at them angrily, "So, what? We stand here for a few more hours and hope that a door just opens?"

"Yes." Ethan said, but inside he knew there was no way that that plan was going to work. He turned back to the streets. The people still stood motionless, as if they were made from stone.

"What a great idea, fearless leader." Jess mumbled sarcastically.

"Maybe we should just run for it." Kaela said.

"Or we can sneak up on the roofs." Jess suggested.

"We could just attack the people." Ethan said.

"Or we can pretend to be one of them!" Kaela added.

"But where are you going to get a mask like that?" A beaver provided.

"Yeah!" Ethan quickly retorted.

 _Wait._

The three paused.

Together their eyes grew wide and they spun on their heel, bunching up next to each other for protection, hugging one another and screaming from the top of their lungs.

Another giant beaver had appeared in the alleyway behind them.

This one had similarities, like jagged buck teeth, long yellow nails and burning red eyes, but his fur was colored crimson as if he had bathed in blood. Spines of black protruded from his back and neck and his stomach was stamped with a flaming skull symbol. Seeing that he was noticed, he grinned. His voice was soothing, almost elegant, but nonetheless encompassing as Dread Beaver's had been. "I am Dark Beaver." He introduced himself, "May I eat you?" He sniffed the air with his huge black nose and leaned in, bearing down on them, "You look sweet."

"Run." Ethan hissed and the three jumped out into the street to avoid being flattened by Dark Beaver's barbed tail. "Run! Run! Run! Run!" Ethan called. The three of them sprinted as hard as they could, the sound of Dark Beaver's giggle following them. The clown-masked people remained motionless as they weaved through them. Ethan turned once to see the crimson colored Dark Beaver following slowly behind them, crawling on all fours, his face near the ground, bowed in anticipation.

Jess stumbled up next to Ethan, her arms swinging at her sides to build momentum. "We are getting pretty good at this running thing!" She said, dodging through two masked and motionless civilians. Ethan couldn't tell if she was making fun of him or not.

"Guys!" Kaela pointed down a nearby alleyway, skidding to a stop. Ethan nearly stumbled into one of the clown people as he halted and turned to see what she was pointing at. A lone, black door stood at the end of the alley. Ethan turned to see that Dark Beaver was twisting his way through some of the statues-like people, clown faces staring. It would only be moments before he saw them. Ethan gave a single nod to Jess, who nodded back and the two sprinted after Kaela, diving into the darkness of the alleyway.

Kaela had grabbed the doorknob and wrenched the door open. It was pitch black inside.

"C'mon, we don't have much time!" Kaela whispered urgently.

Ethan and Jess jumped into the darkness and Kaela followed after, slamming the door behind her and throwing them into darkness.


	9. I Dream of Beavers - Part 3

Episode 3: I Dream of Beavers – Part 3

Ethan saw nothing but crushing blackness. He was unsure what was more frightening: The darkness around him and what could lurk in it, the thought of Dark Beaver finding them in a few moments by ripping the door off, or the feeling that he was about to pass out from exhaustion. _Why do I feel like this?_ He turned to where he hoped the others were. "Guys, I don't feel so good." He warned.

He could hear Kaela's voice near his ear, but still could not see her. "I don't either. I feel like . . . way more tired than I should be." Ethan nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see that and gave up. He didn't have the energy to agree with her right now. They panted in the dark and Ethan began to feel a burning desire to open the door again and go back out to confront Dark Beaver. Standing in the dark forever sounded much worse.

"Mikey?" A voice echoed through the darkness. It was almost cartoony, the tone: child like. A male, Ethan deduced. The sound had come from behind them – or in front of them. Ethan couldn't tell.

A click sounded and suddenly, as if someone had turned on a stage light, an expansive beam of light descended behind them.

Like a spotlight, it rested circularly on what looked much like a bird cage, rusted, bent and broken like a crushed rib cage. Huge chains, not unlike the ones that Jess had touched and had broken were strapped around the bars. Something large stirred inside. The thing that had said that name moved. Jess inched forward and Ethan reached out to stop her, but she was already well on her way to the cage. "Jess!" He hissed and followed after her. Trusting anything in this nightmare was not something he was prepared to do.

Kaela shrugged and followed on Jess' heels.

Grumbling and with his weapon out and ready, he followed until they stood at the edge of the giant cage. It towered over them, at least another six feet before doming out. The light seemed to be coming from nothing at all. In the darkness, the shadow moved again. Large blue eyes appeared, then long yellow claws and two buckteeth that looked more like daggers. From the shadows, Ethan was horrified to see –

"Another monster beaver!" Ethan complained, "I knew it! We're leaving."

"No!" Cried the giant beaver, "Don't leave me!" His voice sounded pitiful and child-like. He appeared out from the dark through the bars. He was quite a bit different than the others. His baby blue fur was less mangy and the symbol on his chest as a colorful pink heart, covered in rainbows. His claws, buck teeth and paddle tail still were just as frightening and violent looking as the others, but other than that, he looked much more like a teddy bear that had been thrown around and put in a washer too many times than like a monster. Ethan, taken aback, couldn't find enough energy in his feet to move. Sadness bubbled up in the beaver's eyes like tears.

"Aww!" Kaela simpered, "What is your name?"

This made the big blue beaver smile instead, showing his pointed teeth. "I'm Dave Beaver. I'm supposed to scare you!" Ethan coughed to make sure he didn't laugh and was sharply elbowed in the ribs by Jess to silence him. Dave Beaver obviously didn't notice and then, his paws clutched around the bars said, "Will you help me get out of here?"

"Yeah!" Kaela said quickly. She began to look over the cage and the huge black chains that surrounded it. Her fingers touched the heavy links and they rattled nosily, banging against one another.

Ethan quickly threw his hand out and stopped Kaela, "Wow, wow, wow." He said. "I want some questions answered first before we help you, _Dave Beaver._ " Kaela seemed to have realized her error as she shook her head and backed away from the cage and Dave Beaver's huge, blue, furry hands, tipped with yellow blades. Ethan was determined that they were not going to be gored by those – even if it meant abandoning this strange creature to it's fate. "First off, why are you in this cage?"

Dave Beaver's grin disappeared, which was a relief, because it was staring to creep him out. "My brothers put me in here for no reason!" He pouted. "Just 'cause I liked playing with Mikey." he paused for a moment, "You guys have bandana's around your face, just like he did!"

Ethan could guess that Dave Beaver was talking about both Dark and Dread Beaver. He did not let his guard down, but watched as Dave Beaver stared off into space and then his grin returned, "Right now they are draining your life-force!"

Jess hissed through her teeth, " _What?_ "

"Yeah," He slurred, "In the dream world, we can eat life force. Yum! But if you let me out, I can show you guys out!" His voice was eager.

Ethan turned to the other two of his siblings. They looked back at him blankly. Jess finally shrugged, closing her eyes and with a sense of condescension said, "You're the leader."

Ethan sighed, but then turned back to Dave Beaver. "Kay," he said, "How do we get you out of these chains?"

Dave Beaver turned to look out into the darkness. Kaela and Jess turned that way as well but there was nothing but darkness to greet them in the direction that he stared. "Uh, keys are over there – I think." He said uncertainly. Ethan was starting to get really annoyed with this third beaver. He almost preferred fighting his two monstrous brothers.

"Well then," Ethan said smiling back at Jess, "As leader, I ask you to go get those keys from over there." he pointed into the darkness.

Jess snorted. "No thanks."

Kaela rolled her eyes, "I'll go do it." she finally said.

She vanished into the darkness, leaving Jess and Ethan standing awkwardly next to the cage with Dave Beaver. He watched them curiously, his big blue eyes going from their tennis shoes, up to their messy hair. Ethan half considered asking who Mikey was, but decided against it. "Kaela?" Ethan called after hearing her footsteps fade into the darkness.

After several frightening moments of silence, and then another sound of jangling metal, Kaela said, "I found them! They weren't far over here." She returned from the darkness carrying a metal ring. A single key was strung on it. It was the size of her entire hand, jagged and black as night. Dave Beaver clapped his hands excitedly, his eyes getting even wider with his grin. "Yay!"

Ethan and Jess both readied their weapons, just in case Dave Beaver turned on them as Kaela slowly placed the key into the lock and then with a twist and the sound of tumblers, the chains fell away and landed on the ground, dust billowing in every direction. "If you do anything, we will attack!" Ethan warned. Poising his weapon at the cage door and not allowing himself to blink, Ethan watched as Dave Beaver slowly opened the creaky door which immediately snapped on it's hindges and fell to the ground, orange rusty dust poofing up in clouds. The booming noise of the door against the cold floor echoed around them for several long moments before Dave Beaver cried, "Yay!" as he skipped out of his cage.

"Now." Ethan said firmly, "Get us out of here."

"Thanks! Thanks!" He said gratefully and put out his huge furry arms to hug Kaela, but she immediately backed away, teeth clenched, her hands up to defend herself. "Oh, sorry!" Ethan was beginning to notice a lisp in his voice.

He got onto all fours, his vast weight shaking the ground and Ethan was forced to keep himself up with his staff. Dave Beaver scampered towards the door that led back out into the dark, clown infested streets. "Wait." Kaela said, pointing down at the chains. In her other hand she was holding the jagged black key. "Maybe we could use these to chain up the door again. We can't let those things out!"

Jess and Ethan blinked at her.

Kaela leaned down and with a heave, pulled the chains up from the ground. "You guys need to help me." She said, sweat beading on her forehead. Ethan placed his naginata back in it's holster on his back and heaved the huge, black links onto his shoulder. It was much heavier than it looked. Jess shook her head disapprovingly and brushing the green tail ends of her bandanna over her shoulder, she helped pick up the chains and they followed the shadow of Dave Beaver.

The door opened and Dave Beaver, with a giggle, vanished into the alleyway, apparently not aware that his companions were slowly sweating and grunting their way through the doorway still. Ethan was upset to see that the solitary clown people still stood in random spots across the roadway. The street lights cast shadows across their bloodshot eyes, frizzy hair and leering painted, plastic faces. Ethan gazed at their arms closely as they passed to try and see if they were really mannequins, but he was wrong. They very much looked like they were made of flesh.

"Dave, where are we going?" Ethan snapped, wiping a fountain's worth of sweat from his forehead. His shoulder was sore from the chains. It felt like he had been dragging an elephant behind him.

"The exit dummy! Wait – is that where you wanted to go?"

Jess slapped her face, "Yes." she grumbled.

"Oh, good!" His big blue eyes seemed to go brighter as he grinned with razor sharp teeth and then he continued to weave his way through the clown statues down the long, dark roadway. The whole idea of stealth had completely left Ethan's mind as the sound of the chains they dragged was similar to tugging a complaining bull behind them.

"There!" Dave Beaver pointed one of his long yellow nails at a doorway that looked all too familiar. It was huge, triangular, and made of metal, but luckily, no chains wrapped it closed. It sat in the middle of the road, as if someone could drive straight into it.

"I'm so done with this nightmare." Ethan said.

Before they could take another step, the ground began to rumble as if this dream version of New York had been hit by a massive earthquake. The chains dropped to the pavement as the three tried to find their footing. "What's going on?" Kaela cried, grabbing onto one of the statues before squeaking in fear and jumping back away from it, wiping her hands on her t-shirt as if she had touched something slimy.

"Uh-oh." Dave Beaver whimpered.

The asphalt in front of them melted away, as if it had become a pit of liquid tar and a giant paw burst from it. Yellow claws raking at the road as a beaver began to drag itself out from nothingness. And this was another new one. "Nooo!" Ethan groaned, wanting to fall to his knees. "How many brothers do you _have."_

Eyes as red as blood, a grin that showed off two huge blades for teeth and a spiky tail appeared from the pit in the earth, but the fur of this beaver was a deep, purple color, the symbol on it's belly was a skull like the others, but in the shape of a bomb with a lit fuse.

"Is it just me," Jess began weakly, "Or does this one look a little bigger?"

The beaver seemed to have heard because it turned it's massive head to her and grinned all the wider. "I am Dire Beaver. I am everything you've ever feared in one convenient package." He then turned to look at Dave Beaver, "And I'm about to teach you something about _pain_."

With a quick fling, Ethan's naginata appeared. Kaela was already clutching the blue ribbon in her hands, the glimmering dart at the end shining the yellow lamplight. Jess' kama's spun out from their holsters, and she moved into attack position, her stance low. "Get out of our way and we won't have to hurt you." Ethan said as bravely as he could muster.

Dire Beaver laughed at that and then turned as if acknowledging someone in one of the nearby alleyways. "Boys!" The ground rumbled again, shaken by an unseen force and one of the buildings melted away into a puddle of nothing, brown fur emerging from it – Dread Beaver, the brown beaver they had met in their dojo had reappeared.

And crawling from behind like a lurking shadow, Dark Beaver appeared, his high pitched giggle echoing down all the nearby alleyways and bumping off the clown people like a pin ball. His red fur was like blazing fire. "Mmm, sweets!" he smiled.

"Well, life sucks." Jess said, turning with Kaela so the three were back to back.

"You guys were mean to me!" Dave cried at them, his expression changed with a glare. "I liked those turtle guys!"

 _Turtles?_ Ethan's heart lept in his chest.

In unison the three demonic beavers cried, "SHUT UP, DAVE!"

"Let's get out of here guys!" Ethan cried.

Dire Beaver pointed at them with a long yellow nail, "DESTROY THEM!"

Dread Beaver burst forward, his huge legs propelling him forward towards them, but before they even had to use their weapons, Dave Beaver had jumped in front of them and with a slam, the two rammed, paw to paw, shoving at one another. "You guys get out of here!" Dave Beaver cried.

"Aiding humans?" Dire Beaver grinned, "I'll make you _and_ them pay for that." As if his sentence had flipped a switch, the heads of the clown-masked people turned towards the three.

"So, getting out now sounds good." Jess whimpered.

"GO!"

The masked people began to shift on their feet and suddenly, as if they had just appeared, they were each holding an array of knives – from butcher to steak knives, and with their burning mask eyes aimed at them, they began to walk forward. Some raised their blades above their head. Ethan slammed one in the stomach with the butt of his weapon and skidded under another's swipe. Kaela screamed, jumping out of the way of a butcher knife and she let the dart of her weapon fly, smacking one of the attackers square in the face and they toppled over without a sound.

Picking up the chains, Jess began to drag them towards the iron door several feet away, adrenaline seemed to have kicked in as Ethan could see she was keeping up a jog while moving the massive dead weight. "I'll cover you!" He called to her and he sprinted behind her.

Following the momentum of his weapon, twisting as his staff spun, caused several clowns to step back for fear of being cut in half. "You aren't going anywhere, clever, clever, sweet boy!" Ethan was sure that Dark Beaver wasn't talking about his personality when he said the word 'sweet'. The red beaver had stampeded ahead of his screwed up army of clowns and slashed at Jess. She ducked, but didn't have to as Ethan's naginata took the brunt of the force and his sneakers skidded against the pavement from the force. He twisted himself around and, with a shout, slashed his blade across Dark Beaver's lower jaw.

The bottom half of his mouth tore clean off and bounced across the street. Before Ethan could celebrate his victory, he felt a force hit his body and everything went dark as Dark Beaver's paddle tail slammed him into the ground. "Ow." Ethan groaned.

Jess finally reached the door. Dark Beaver retrieved his jaw and slammed it back onto his face, twisting it back into place with a sound similar to someone biting through a carrot. Ethan winced at the noise, feeling his stomach go sour. Or maybe that was from feeling like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. "Ooo, your life force is more delicious than those turtles. More ancient though, a little tougher to digest." he grinned and raised his blood colored paw to rip Ethan in half.

"I don't think so, creep!" Kaela's dart shot over Dark Beaver's head and wrapped around his throat and with a sharp jerk and a cough, he fell onto his back, Kaela spinning expertly and landing on his stomach before lunging off of it. Kaela smiled as she stuck her landing, "I bet that looked awesome." She said, striking a pose. Her smile vanished as she looked past Ethan's shoulder. "Jess!"

She had dropped the chains by the door as she brandished her kama's at Dire Beaver who had gotten in her way.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Dread Beaver slammed Dave Beaver to the ground, blue flames leaping from the cracked pavement. "Maybe we'll drain _your_ life force next!"

"I've got Jess. You get Dave Beaver." Ethan said, running. Kaela moved like a gust of wind and threw herself in a twist, the metal dart whizzing through the air and meeting it's mark as the metal end hit Dread Beaver in the buck teeth with a sharp _crack!_ Ethan, sprinted as hard as he could towards Dire Beaver. He had thrown Jess like a rag doll against the steel door, but she had rolled as if she were on fire to dodge the huge claws that sunk into the asphalt like it were made of clay. Ethan brought his arm up and with all his strength, guided by a yell, he slammed the blade of his naginata into the fleshy blackness of Dire Beaver's tail.

He choked on his agony and spun with his paw balled into a fist.

Ethan felt himself bounce like a rock thrown against water and he landed on the bruise that he could thank Tigerclaw for. The breath left his lungs, but the attack had given Jess just enough time to throw open the metal doors. White light exploded through the street, throwing the oncoming army of clowns off their feet, their butcher knives sliding against the pavement. Dark Beaver was slowly getting up again, "SLAVES, BUTCHER THEM ALIVE!" The clowns jumped back to their feet and this time, they were sprinting at them, their frizzy air blowing behind them.

Ethan blocked another attack from Dire Beaver and fell hard on his butt at Jess' feet. She reached down and picked him up. "KAELA!" Jess cried, but Kaela didn't need telling twice. She spun like a dancer through the air and landed on her feet, stumbling for only a moment and then she sprinted, sliding under Dire Beaver's legs. Ethan, feeling adrenaline throw his body into high gear, grabbed the chains and with a fling, threw them into the white light.

Dread Beaver had pinned Dave Beaver down again and he turned to them with his baby blue eyes. "If you see Mikey, tell him hi!" he said. Although he was smiling, his voice sounded sad. Ethan nodded, still having no idea who Mikey was.

"NO!"

Before Dire Beaver, Dark Beaver or the onslaught of demon clowns managed to get them, the three vanished into the white light.

They were in the strange dimensional hallway again. "The door—." Jess said, as she stood up and with finality, slammed the metal doors shut. Ethan and Kaela grabbed the rusty chains from the ground and, as quickly as possible, circled the door with the links and with a cry of desperation, threw the chains up over the top. Kaela slammed the padlock on and using the black jagged keys she had taken, locked it with a click.

For several seconds, the three stood there, panting, the strange cosmic lightening flashing and crashing around them as they tried to get their breath. Sweat was pouring down their faces and Ethan could feel Tigerclaw's attack had flared up again. His heart was racing.

Walking back down the hallway, they ignored the other dimensions until they walked through the pink portal and found themselves back in their own dojo. Jess immediately turned around and hit the little metal disk's glowing pentagon and the portal retracted and she snatched it out of the air. "Well, that was horrible." she said.

Ethan looked at his watch, "I guess that dream dimension or fear world or whatever has different time, 'cause we've been gone for only about a minute."

"Weird." Jess said.

Kaela held up the key ring. "Well, we have a consolation prize for our trouble." She slammed the jagged piece of metal down on their dresser.

"Yeah, let's not let anyone else let those Beavers out." Ethan said, leaning his weapon carefully against the wall before falling backward and sinking into a beanbag.

Kaela took the metal disk from Jess' hands and looked at the three pentagons on it. "Hm." She muttered, gazing at it before finally putting it down next to the key. Jess sat down next to Ethan. The three ignored their homework that sat on their beds and with a click, the TV went back on.

The blonde boy was on the screen again and he turned, "Those dream monsters were deadly," He said grandly, "But they were no match for this attractive face." The character turned and looked out the giant glass window behind him.

"They could return!" One of the red haired boys cried out.

 _SLAP!_

"Never!" The blonde kid said, his eyes twinkling as the red haired boy nursed his cheek where he had been back handed. "And if they do, I will defeat them." The boy looked out the window to see a pink haired girl with eyes that expanded her face. "Now . . . to date Sakura!" He then jumped and shattered through the window, flipping gracefully down to the courtyard below.

Ethan, Jess and Kaela glanced at one another and burst into laughter, forgetting all about the odd experience they had just had.


	10. The New Serpent in Town - Part 1

Episode 4: A New Serpent in Town – Part 1

Loud, yells echoed up through the column of cement, bouncing off of glass cages that glowed in the green light of mutagen that hung in a giant bulb at the center of the vast laboratory. Animals shied away from the glass, hiding in the far corners of their cages. A single teenage girl struggled against her metal restraints.

Her battle armor gleamed, sickly green.

A ninja.

Golden hair tapered into midnight black bangs that hung on the sides of her face. Nothing like the semblance of Shredder.

The first thing Karai remembered when her scales had receded and humanity had resurfaced to her mind was Shredder. The man who now stood behind a control panel, the Kuro Kabuto gleaming, his eyes darkened under the shadow that his metal mask cast on his face. Him being there only fueled her anger, as she threw her energy into struggling against the metal band that held her fast to the cool table.

The second thing she remembered was Leo. She could remember the last time she had seen him, he had placed his hand on the side of her face, sadness in his eyes that she was forced to say goodbye.

She thought of the other turtles as well. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo.

She needed to get back to them.

Two great big, bulbous fly eyes stared at her from across the room, a pair of metal prongs holding a big, fat, monstrous worm was in the twisted, gnarly hand of Baxter Stockman. He had once been a very incapable human. Now he was a very incapable fly.

The worm thrashed, green, purple and blue splotched across it's black, slimy body as it squirmed, not unlike Karai, stuck in her own restraints. Flaps opened where it's mouth was to reveal gleaming, sharp teeth and it gave off a squealing, angry noise as it protested.

The fly turned to Karai, flying over in her direction. His two wings protruded, ripping through his usual pink sweater and sprouting out his back, flickering eagerly. The mutagenic light seeped through the wings as if they were made of tissue paper. His leathery skin that stretched over his bulbous head was dotted with thin hairs, like the feelers that sprouted from the sides of his mouth. One of his hands was an insect-like claw, the other, held the tongs in which the worm writhed in fury.

"Karai, I'm going to help you, just like I finally turned you human again."

She glared at him and stopped struggling long enough to say, "Stockman, if you don't let me go, I'll tear your wings off and stuff them down both of your mouths!"

Stockman buzzed angrily and, with a furious grunt, slowly brought the beastly worm to her ear. She struggled against it, but could only lean her head away so far. The creature roared in her ear and she felt her stomach turn to ice. She could feel it's slimy body touch her ear lobe and she screamed, both out of horror and nausea. "NO!"

Shredder glared from behind the control panel, watching. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Storango had come to watch. The lumbering rhino had a look of disgust displayed across his face. Golden metal that had melded into his body covered his shoulders in spikes and his knuckles in permanent weapons.

When at last the deed was done, Shredder turned back to Karai and Stockman. She had become silent, her eyes closed. The prongs that Baxter Stockman held in his hand now sat empty of any worm. "Did it work? I demand proof."

Stockman turned to Shredder with his huge eyes and hissed lowly, "Yes, Master. The parasite has sent her mind to be totally obedient to you and you alone." he pressed a large red button on his control panel and with the sound of gears and mechanics echoing in the silence, Karai slowly fell forward onto her feet. She opened her eyes, now marbled green, like glimmering emeralds, the pupils reduced to long black slits.

Shredder turned again to look at the huge rhino. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Karai, attack Ivan Storango." he commanded.

The large rhino sneered, taken aback for only a moment. "Snake lady no troubles for Rocksteady. Let us do this like the Brutus, eh?" he slammed his huge gray fist into his palm as if to emphasize his point.

Before he had hardly finished his sentence, Karai hissed and like a striking snake, jumped with expert agility and precision, launching from Stockman's insect head and for a single moment, seemed suspended in mind air.

With a cry, she launched a blade that she unsheathed from her back.

The blade spun through the air and slammed into Rocksteady's horn. He hollered in anger and covered his nose in fury.

Ricocheting off his long horn, Karai snatched the blade from the air and using her momentum in the air, she twisted and crescent kicked Rocksteady, landing expertly on the ground, crouched for another attack. "Big mistake!" Rocksteady snapped, wrenching a golden hammer from the holster that sat on his back. "Now Rocksteady dropping the hammer!" He shouted in defiance and slammed it to the ground, shaking the laboratory, but Karai had already moved out of the way and lunged through the air. Shredder watched, amused, his arms folded in front of him.

Her fist connected twice as she moved like a serpent, throwing her whole body upward and with another bloodthirsty hiss, Karai slammed both of her feet into the Rhino's head and he dropped onto his back with a loud _thump!_ Karai placed the blade of her short sword to his throat, perched on his large chest.

"Stop." Shredder demanded. He walked slowly over to Karai, Stockman buzzing along behind him. Karai slowly sheathed her blade again and stood, perched on Rocksteady's massive chest. No more memory of Leo remained. Only anger.

The rhino heaved a sigh of relief.

"You've done well Stockman." Shredder said, pulling out a candy bar and handing it to the huge fly. He greedily ripped the paper off and with a squelching sound, vomited up green acidic slime and then stuffed the melting bar into his mouth. "But the true test remains."

Karai turned to Shredder.

"Karai, destroy Splinter, the turtles, and their pathetic human allies. Eliminate them." he commanded.

Karai smiled, her snake-like eyes shining in the darkness. "Yes, father."

Ethan felt wide awake. He had waited all morning for their early training exercise. The night before, Master Hamato had told them that they would be starting at six in the morning. Ethan had gotten up at four. He could hardly wait from anticipation. Kaela had been lying in her futon, but Ethan was pretty sure she wasn't sleeping. Jess on the other hand, had been snoring through the night.

With only twenty minutes left, Ethan had showered and strung his white bandanna around his head. He lifted his shirt to check out the bruising. It had almost entirely left. Now, only a dull blue spot shone on his rib cage. _Finally._ He thought. He desperately hoped that Master Hamato would finally let them on patrols again. Ethan had made sure not to mention anything about the dream beavers. He doubted that adventure would help their chances.

Buckling his belt across his middle and over his shoulder and grabbing his naginata, he headed back into the bedroom. Kaela nodded to him groggily as she took his place in the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Jess was sitting up now, rubbing one of her eyes sleepily, her normally straight hair had wrestled with itself all night it seemed and was standing up on end in random spots. "See you outside." Ethan said, opening the bedroom door. Jess grunted to show that she was listening.

Master Hamato knelt at the table, mixing something in a large glass bowl. Without looking up from his work, he smiled. "Good morning, my son." he stirred the liquid and immediately Ethan caught a whiff of what smelled like lavender, vanilla and peppermint. It hung in the air blissfully.

"Good morning, Sensei." Ethan replied.

Master Hamato looked up at him, the circles under his eyes looked deeper than usual. He motioned out to the backyard. "If you wouldn't mind waiting outside, we will begin the lesson as soon as everything is ready."

Ethan bowed quickly and, his anticipation carrying him to the door, went outside. The air was just beginning to warm up and the shadows of night were receding. The sound of trickling water played softly in his ears as the little creek that ran through the backyard bubbled along it's way. White sand bordered it, polished black stones placed in what one would think to be a random spread. But Master Hamato knew the reasons why each stone was placed where they were and just looking at them seemed to calm Ethan's nerves. A large leaning tree with dark, old and scarred wood leaned over the river, prickly pine needles pointing in every which direction.

Walking slowly, Ethan moved until he was in the shadow of the tree, the lowest pine needles prodding at the top of his head. He ducked down, sitting on the ground and watched the water as he waited for Jess and Kaela. He didn't have to wait long as they soon both joined him. Jess leaned against the crumbly trunk of the tree, arms folded across her chest, her brown hoodie blending in, the green bandanna around her head matching the pine leaves. "Is Master Hamato coming?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot against one of the bumpy roots of the tree that protruded from the ground.

Kaela chuckled, looking up at Jess as she sat in seiza by the river, her legs tucked under herself. "We've been waiting for like five minutes."

Before Jess could answer, a shadow passed across the window and the back door opened. Master Hamato emerged in his white gi, his hands clutching the glass bowl he had been mixing a concoction in earlier in one hand, the other had two long sticks that looked like sparklers you would buy on the fourth of July. He motioned to the soft sand by the stream and smiled at Jess. She quickly complied from his action and knelt down with Kaela and Ethan.

Master Hamato took one look at them and then said, his eyes drawing to the weapons they had holstered, "You can take your weapon's out and place them behind you. You will not be needing them today." Ethan felt his heart sink a little as he pulled the naginata from the holster on his back and set it behind him, out of sight. This training was already beginning to look far less entertaining than he had hoped. Master Hamato leaned down and picked up one of the round, black, glassy rocks and set it in front of the four and then sat on the other side of it with a groan, placing the glass bowl of fragrant oils in between them.

He slowly sat Indian-style and placed the two sticks into the bowl, as if they were chopsticks stuck in a bowl of rice. He then looked up and his eyes wandered to each of their faces. "My children," He began quietly, "The time for you to learn how to properly meditate is now."

Ethan suppressed a groan, but Master Hamato seemed to have sensed the change in atmosphere between the three's eagerness. "Everything I have found out about you three has been from meditation. One can reach out to the cosmo's if you are centered, with a blank mind and a pure soul. Such meditation can open the gates to enlightenment." he paused, and then a sadness permeated his smile. "I will not always be around to find out everything for you. These dreams that you have, and your origin – why I found you in the streets without any memory – will become clear via this channel. I cannot find it on my own."

Ethan paid attention. A seriousness had entered Master Hamato's voice. It was one he had before, one that he was familiar with, but one that always made his stomach do a flip. When he got serious, it usually meant that something big was about to go down. Master Hamato then looked down at the ground, "My children," He repeated in an almost a whisper, "I have seen the lightening. It is only a matter of time before we all hear the thunder that follows. I fear that the shadow that I warned you of has drawn closer, and multiplied into multiple shadows that need to be defeated." He paused for a moment, "It will be up to you three to do so."

The words that Master Hamato had said to Ethan rang in his ears. Leadership meant the responsibility to help them make decisions that would lead to defeating their enemies, the Kraang and Shredder. The three slowly bowed their heads at the silence, "Hai, Sensei."

Ethan had never let himself acknowledge it, but Master Hamato was old. At the thought of leading the family alone, Ethan shoved those ideas away harshly. He would think nothing of that. Master Hamato would live and would be there to help them. "Are you ready to begin?" Master Hamato asked.

The three nodded again, "Hai, Sensei." Ethan exchanged nervous glances with the others.

Striking a match against the black stone and with a nod of his head, Master Hamato slowly lit both of the two incense sticks and long tendrils of beautifully scented smoke surrounded them, sucking in through their lungs and calming their nerves. "Close your eyes." he said it quietly, his voice combining with the gentle sound of the moving stream.

Ethan obeyed.

As he closed his eyes, the backyard vanished into darkness. "Now," he could hear Master Hamato, but it was as if he had become distant. "To find memories of your past, as well as to learn the meaning of this dream, you will have to relieve the experience. If you can objectify and fall deeper into your own subconscious, doors that you didn't know were there will present themselves." For some reason, as Master Hamato spoke, although it was soothing, Ethan could feel that a wall was being put up inside him, as if something inside him didn't want to know his past. _What if I actually am a Kraang!_ He thought ridiculously. Before he could go any further on that messed up train of thought, Master Hamato was speaking again. "Picture the very first moment you can possibly remember."

The scent of lavender and peppermint seemed to become more acute as Ethan breathed in deeply through his nose and exhaled through the mouth – just as he had always been taught to meditate. As he breathed, the scent became more potent. "Breath deeply." Master Hamato said, "Use the scent to move you back to where you once were." Ethan could picture the street that they had been found on. It had been night time. Sirens and the noises of crowds had echoed all around him. It all sounded familiar, and strangely foreign at the same time. He could remember the searing pain that stabbed his mind when he opened his eyes and a flood lights entered them. Street lights – LED signs – headlights – colors of red, green, orange, yellow and pink shone all around him.

The memory of how painful it was to stand was clear to him as well. The pain in his legs and ankles made it feel as if he had just run a mile. The feeling of disorientation had utterly confused him, throwing him every which way. He saw Kaela and Jess stand up and a word entered his mind: _Sisters._ He knew, already, that these two were his family. Yet they both looked incredibly different from one another. They too were groaning and standing up with him, the folds of their hair moving across their face in a messy wave as they tried to comprehend with Ethan what exactly was going on.

Ethan knew his name was Ethan.

He knew his sister's names were Jess and Kaela.

But with all of the noise and the lights and the action – what terrified him more than anything else, was the sense that although facts appeared in his mind as clear as day, other things – incredibly important things – alluded him. How had he gotten to this street? What were they doing here? Where did they even come from? Everything was gone. No memory of a mother, a father, a home . . . things were terrifyingly blank in those departments.

The first word that he read upon waking up was in big green graffiti letters: _Cowabunga!_ Somehow he knew that word, even though it sounded foreign to him.

Kaela said something. Ethan couldn't remember what. He strained his mind against that as hard as he could, but it didn't seem to budge in the least. It felt like he was pushing at a brick wall, trying to break through to something just beyond. He shoved, letting the smell of the incense coordinate his mind's effort, like he had plugged his mind into a power outlet. The memory seemed to budge. "How did we get here?" Kaela had said. The words appeared clearly in Ethan's memory.

Ethan's eyes snapped open.

The backyard immediately came back into focus and Ethan felt a sense of dizziness settle over him. Master Hamato looked back at him, unblinkingly. Jess and Kaela's eyes were already opened and they were watching him nervously. "What was the last thing you heard me speak?" Master Hamato asked Ethan.

"U-uh . . ." Ethan stuttered, letting both of his hands fall to the grass on either side of him to help him get his barrings back. "To breath I guess?"

Kaela raised an eyebrow, "He said a lot more after that." She said, half intrigued, half confused. "Like, after you breath your supposed to—." She was unable to finish her sentence as Master Hamato raised his hand to silence her. Nobody said a word and Ethan suddenly felt an extreme level of awkwardness settle in, his cheeks getting hot. Everyone was looking at him as if he had lost consciousness or something.

The fire snuffed out as Master Hamato placed his fingers on the long incense sticks, but the scent did not leave. It wafting upward past the skyscrapers and into the sun that had peaked over the top of the buildings and illuminated the back yard. _How long was I meditating?_ Ethan thought wildly. Master Hamato nodded his head approvingly, but did not take his eyes off Ethan. "You are beginning to understand." he said. "You managed to enter your memory in a more substantial way then simply recalling it." Kaela and Jess had turned their attention back to Master Hamato who with a grunt and a large amount of effort, stood up. "That will be enough for today. You three are to practice this form of meditation every day from now on, among your other training exercises and drills." No word of complaint came out against that order.

"Dismissed."

"Sensei!" Ethan quickly pipped up.

Master Hamato turned to Ethan as the three stood up. "Yes?"

Ethan turned to look at the other two nervously and then said, "I think I have healed enough and was wondering . . . can we begin nightly patrols again?"

Master Hamato smiled. "Yes, you may."

Ethan resisted pumping his fist into the air, but he could not stop the smile that spread across his face. "Thank you." He said, trying to keep out the elation as he bowed deeply. Kaela and Jess followed suit. Jess had a grin that matched Ethan's.

They were back in business.


	11. The New Serpent in Town - Part 2

Episode 4: A New Serpent in Town – Part 2

Feet pounding against the dirty building tops, Ethan let the cool wind rush into his face. Finally, he was back where he belonged, and this time, he wasn't going to let Tigerclaw, or the Foot Clan, or the Kraang, or anyone else mess it up. Nothing would stand in the way of his patrols. The weight of his naginata on his back put a smile on his face,and he could feel the flaps of his white bandanna brushing against the nape of his neck.

Jess and Kaela ran on either side of him, each in the same stance, leaning forward, arms behind them to throw their momentum in front of them. Pushing off from the ground, he launched across the divide between two buildings and landed, rolling carefully onto the roof of the next, letting his momentum carrying him back up to his feet. Jess and Kaela weren't far behind him. Ethan was sure that if she wanted to, Kaela could move quicker than him, but she seemed happy to let him lead for which he was thankful. "So, where are we going?" Jess asked, her own green bandanna moved through the air behind her, her long, light brown hair she let loose, flying behind her with the green flaps.

Ethan found it difficult to focus on movement and talking at the same time, but tried it anyway, "Back to that warehouse where the Foot Clan were stealing mutagen!" he called back to her. They weren't far now. He turned right dodging a large satellite dish and kept his feet moving towards their destination.

"What if Tigerclaw shows up again?" Kaela asked nervously.

Ethan smiled, "I'm counting on it."

The absence of his bruise drove him forward and he half hoped that he would get the opportunity to return the favor. This quickened his pace. Jess called from just behind him, "Even though that sounds like a really dumb idea, I'm kinda liking it." Ethan suppressed a chuckle and then skid to a halt. This place was eerily familiar. It had been the place of their first defeat and the total failure of his plan of attack.

Peeking over the edge nervously, he glanced around the alleyway to the warehouse door that Tigerclaw had emerged from. The van that had sat there before was gone. Nothing moved in the alleyway, save for a stray cat that was meandering around a pile of garbage. The doorway to the warehouse was closed.

"I don't hear anything." Jess said.

Ethan hadn't noticed how close behind they were, both now stood to his right and left.

He nodded in agreement. "Let's go down. But, full ninja mode. It wouldn't be the first time we have been wrong." If there was one thing Ethan had determined, it was that this time they were not going to face another embarrassing failure. Ethan then turned to Kaela, "Kaela, you go down first. Jess and I will be right behind you."

Kaela's mouth dropped open. "Why me?" She whispered.

"You're the stealthiest."

Kaela sighed and then without another complaint, she slowly slipped her leg over the edge and used the fire-escape, moving quietly in the darkness. The yellow of her bandanna could be seen for only a moment and then it vanished into the darkness. Ethan followed close behind and Jess took up the rear. Besides the occasional clang of their feet on the metal stairs, they managed to stay relatively quiet. Kaela had already reached the ground, silent. Ethan held up his hand to pause Jess at the bottom of the stairs.

Kaela looked up at him and Ethan could see the yellow of her mask again. "I don't see anyone." she said. "The coast is clear."

Jess dropped down before Ethan gave the 'okay' but he didn't let it bother him too much. He jumped down behind Jess and landed catlike on the concrete floor. He glanced around, his hand ready to snatch the weapon from his back at any moment, but not even the cat in the corner who was now rubbing it's face along the trashcan's side seemed to have noticed them. "Okay." Ethan said quietly. "I'll go first." He straightened himself and then slowly moved into the light cast by the nearby street and reached the doors. He could still remember dizzily looking at the figure of Tigerclaw from the opening and he half expected the door to burst open and a pack of talking animals to attack him.

But that didn't happen.

Ethan grabbed the rusty handle and carefully pushed it open just enough to get a look inside. No green glow met him and not a sound could be heard inside. It was dark, but Ethan could see the warehouse pretty clearly from the light that filtered through the grime on the glass roofing. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and then quickly slipped inside, keeping his body close to the ground in case someone felt like shooting something at him.

They were on the second floor apparently. The floor they were on was a railing running in a square around the warehouse. The main floor lay visibly below them and the glass ceiling above. Old dusty boxes were stacked in the corners of the walkway, and below, piles and piles of them stacked so high that they brushed the top of the second floor, within reaching distance.

Ethan turned to see Jess and Kaela had come in behind him. Jess had quietly closed the warehouse door with the tiniest thump. As small as the sound was, it echoed in the dusty emptiness. Ethan frowned. Nobody was here. He straightened himself up and pulled his weapon from his holster. His feet tapping as he went, he made his way to the nearest stack of boxes and shoved the blade of his weapon into the crevice. With a grunt he pushed up and the lid burst open, the sound of breaking wood echoing loudly.

"Shh!" Kaela whispered nervously, looking around. "I don't like this. It feels way too quiet here."

"It's an empty warehouse." Jess stated blandly.

Ethan glanced into the box hopefully, but he already knew it wasn't going to be mutagen. The glow would have appeared the moment the lid had splintered. All he found were folds of black cloth. He sighed and then turned to the others, not bothering to keep his voice down anymore. "Nothing." he said. "This place is totally empty."

"Hm." Kaela muttered. "When we came here last, I remember seeing that they were taking a lot of mutagen. I don't see how it could all just be gone."

Jess shrugged, "Obviously they got it all. There's nothing here."

Ethan folded his arms across his chest. "Let's go down the main level. Maybe there is something that will help us figure out where all the mutagen came from." The three trooped across the steel walkway and past rusted handrails until they reached a pair of stairs. They walked down, their feet echoing so loudly that Ethan began to fear that maybe they weren't alone and all of this noise was going to be the beginning of another defeat. _I'm not sure I could handle that._ He thought.

Once they reached ground level, Ethan was not surprised to find that, once again, there was nothing but big brown crates, likely full of cloth and nothing else. If there had been mutagen here before, it had to have all been taken by the Foot Clan by now.

"Well, well."  
A voice echoed in the dark and Ethan spun towards the source, Jess and Kaela unsheathing their weapons. Ethan saw a shadow by the door and without another thought, let one of his shurikans fly. It struck something metal and pinged to the floor.

A girl stood by the door and she was surrounded by a crowd of Footbots, their glowing LED red eyes staring blankly down at the three. The girl had, what at first appeared to be black hair, short enough to be a pixie cut, but as she stooped down, Ethan could see blonde on the backside of her head. Her metal armor glimmered off her chest and shoulders, a metal mask covering her face. In one of her hands was a short, wicked blade. She picked up the shurikan and glanced at it before tucking it away in a purple belt around her waist. "Hamato clan." She stated with a high level of sass in her voice. "My lucky day. Interesting though. You seem to be human." she pulled away the metal mask that covered her face to reveal a smile and Ethan felt his heart beat against his chest. She couldn't be much older than them.

"W-who are you?" Ethan stuttered back. Nothing about her really scared her, but for some reason she made made his face go hot and flush.

Her smile grew wider, coy and dangerous and Ethan felt an odd sensation to smile back. "The name's Karai." she said.

"We don't care!" Jess snapped up at her, eyeing the footbots on either side of her. "If you came here to fight us, then let's get it over with." Her kama's gleamed in the light as she twisted the weapons in her hand, readying them in battle stance.

Karai raised her eyebrows and then turned to the footbots as if she just barely noticed that they were there. "Oh, I hoped I wouldn't have to use these." She said. "I'm sure we could take care of this without anyone getting hurt." Then her eyes became deadly serious and for a moment, Ethan thought they turned emerald green. "Tell me where the turtles and Splinter are."

There were those words again. _Turtles._ Splinter, however, was a first.

"Why do people keep asking us this?" Jess sighed, "We have no idea what you guys are talking about when you say _turtles._ "

Karai glared. "Don't try to lie to me. It won't end well for you. I'll ask one more time. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. Where are they?"

If Ethan was unsure before, now he was downright confused. "Why did she just name off a bunch of Renaissance artists?" Kaela whispered. Ethan was drawing a blank.

"Um." Jess called loudly. "So, this may come as a shock but those guys have been dead for like five hundred years."

Ethan flinched.

Karai's eyes flashed dangerously at Jess. A smile then spread on her lips again and for a moment, she looked paler, as if her skin had become white. "Footbots, make sure you keep one of them alive. And make sure it's not her." As soon as she had spoken the words, the black-clad robots moved, blades appearing, some of them were their own arms, bringing out large saw-like contraptions.

"Crap." Jess's face fell.

The footbots lunged and the three split from one another, dodging as sparks flew in every direction from one of the bot's buzzsaw slamming into the concrete floor. Jess slammed another strike out of the way with her kama and spun it in her hand, slashing through one of the footbots arms which clunked the ground, writhing in a series of electrical currents that scampered across the floor, illuminating the warehouse.

Kaela shrieked, jumping out of the way as two stabbed at her with long blades. "Not close range! Not close range!" She cried loudly as she jumped up on a stack of the old boxes and let the dart of her weapon swing through the air.

Ethan spun his naginata, feeling it's flow as he cut through the waist of one of the footbots, but then, suddenly, he was faced with Karai and his weapon paused. Her foot slammed into his side and he gasped in pain, his ribs taking the brunt of the blow, but he quickly recovered. _Why did I hesitate?_ He already knew the answer. Why did Karai have to be so _awesome_?

"You're pretty good." Ethan complimented as he dodged another one of her strikes from the blade glimmering in her hand.

Ethan whirled his staff for a striking blow, but realized that he wasn't using the pointy end anymore. She slammed it out of her way, using the metal that guarded her forearm. She sneered back at him. "You're not so bad yourself." She threw her blade out again and Ethan had just enough time to recover from the compliment. He could feel he was blushing. "You know me, but I haven't seen you with the turtles before."

"The names Ethan." he replied, not exactly sure why on earth he was giving out this information. Her blade glanced against the sharp end of his weapon and he felt another kick land itself on his back, but it felt lighter this time and he threw the pain off easily.

Karai lifted her blade and for a second, he thought he heard a strange, snake-like hiss as she slashed at him. He ducked out of the way and backed up out of range of a second swipe. "Good to know!" She said. "I'll make sure to remember that so I can carve it on your gravestone!" Ethan jumped out of the way again.

 _Focus, Ethan! Attack! Don't let her get in your head!_ He swung again, spinning the naginata around his back and this time, he used the blade. Karai flipped out of the way easily, landing crouched. She smiled and this time, Ethan was positive that he saw fangs. For some reason, this didn't make her any less attractive. His eyes met hers and this time, he was right. They were emerald in color and her pupils had become wicked slits. Danger signals fired in his mind and he prepared himself for another strike.

"Ethan!" Jess called. "Can we stop chatting and get out of here?"

Jess danced out of the way of two striking footbots and then slashed both of their chests. Electricity and metal showered the floor as she spun out of the way of the debris.

Kaela had swung herself up and was perched on the railing. Footbots were making the way up the stairs towards her, as she picked some of them off, swinging her ribbon dart furiously, panic in her eyes as they closed in.

Forcing himself to say it, Ethan cried, "Yeah! Let's get out of here!"

Karai hissed – Ethan was sure it was a hiss this time. She wasn't a human at all, but some kind of mutant. "Leaving so quickly? I thought we were just starting to get to know each other." She chucked her blade with a spin and Ethan dodged it, jumping up onto a pile of boxes and the blade thudded into the wood below him. He climbed up the boxes quickly and with a holler, jumped and grabbed the railing, flipping up over the top and landing on his feet. He tried to ignore the words she had said, but they rang in his ears.

Ethan gave her one last look. "Later, Karai!" And then he burst forward. Kaela hit the floor hard as one of the Footbots kicked her from the perch.

Ethan slashed with the end of his staff and the footbot screeched as he fell over the railing and smashed into the floor, making Karai have to back up further to avoid being crushed. All of her coyness had vanished in a poof of smoke as she glared at them. "Don't let them escape!" She shouted.

Jess helped Kaela to her feet. A bloody red slice was across her cheek. Ethan turned back towards the door and the three teenagers sprinted. Karai ran for the stairs but before her or the footbots had reached the landing, Ethan had thrown open the warehouse door and the three ran into the night.

They didn't bother going for the roofs, but ran down the street. People called out angrily as they saw them. Some screamed when they noticed the weapons and the bandanna's. Cars honked in their wake and Ethan took one look behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. They were safe. They kept running until they finally managed to make it to their alleyway and they stopped at the dojo doors, panting heavily. "Are you okay, Kaela?" Ethan asked after he had caught his breath. She rubbed the blood on her face and an angry red smear appeared there. She winced, "Yeah, a few bruises and cuts, but I think I'm fine." her voice was shaking.

Glancing at Jess, he could see that she appeared to have managed to get out without a scratch. Jess put her arm around Kaela, "Let's get back inside." She said and Ethan pulled open the dojo doors. Although they had technically lost their fight, all Ethan could think about was Karai.

Stone doors slammed open as Karai walked in, her feet pattering against the ground. The fire inside her had grown into a bonfire that seemed like it would never burn out. Her thoughts were blurred. Water bubbled on either side of her. Tigerclaw and Rahzar were waiting at the bottom of the steps that led up to the large stone throne that Shredder sat on. "Karai." He said quietly, "I didn't expect you to return so quickly. Did you find the Turtles?"

Karai threw the shurikan to the ground at the bottom of the first stair. It pinged loudly and stopped there. Tigerclaw and Rahzar leaned in curiously, looking at the gleaming Hamato symbol on the top of it. "Even though they are Hamato clan, they insist that they know nothing of the turtles or Splinter." Karai snapped. "They even use some of the same moves as the turtles."

Shredder narrowed his eyes into a glare as he stared down at the symbol. He then looked up again at Karai. "They lie." He said, his voice menacingly metallic from his mask.

"It didn't seem like it." Karai hissed back.

Shredder slammed his fist against the arm of his chair and rose. "They are liars!" he shouted and Rhazar flinched, his ears flattening against his furry skull, his glowing orange eyes closing at the noise. Shredder didn't seem to notice or to care. "Those three children are Hamato Clan. Yoshi has trained them – I can tell!"

Karai bowed her head submissively and yet an urge rose inside her, urging her not to give respect to her . . . Father? The feelings and thoughts of rebellion burst into flames inside her, consumed by the sudden lust to destroy Splinter and the turtles. "What would you have me do, Father?"

Shredder pointed at the doorway. "Get back out there and find Splinter and his disciples! Kill them _all!_ I want no more of this petty chase of cat and mouse."

Karai bowed lowly. "Yes, Father." She then stood and turned back to the door, walking back out into the darkness, something deep down inside her screamed in protest, but it vanished as the doors shut behind her.


	12. The New Serpent in Town - Part 3

Episode 4: A New Serpent in Town – Part 3

The dojo was silent.

Master Hamato pulled out a long white bandage and slowly stuck it to the cut on Kaela's face that he had just finished washing. Kaela seemed to be fine now, her shaking had stopped and she gripped her weapon in her fingers tightly. "So," Master Hamato said quietly, "You were attacked by a kunoichi." he stated. "I did not know that the Shredder had any of those at his disposal. You were very lucky to have gotten away."

"She was an _awesome_ fighter." Ethan said, mostly in awe.

Jess raised an eyebrow at him, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned against the window. Ethan ignored her. Master Hamato pulled away from Kaela and then turned to Ethan and Jess. "You failed to mention why it is that this Karai attacked you. If there was no mutagen there, what purpose would she have in returning to the warehouse."

"She wanted information from us." Kaela piped up. "She wanted to know about Splinter and the turtles."

Master Hamato furrowed his brow and closed his eye, a finger under his chin. "The same turtles that Shredder mentioned I assume." He said slowly. He then opened his eyes with a flash and turned to Ethan. "If these turtles are an enemy to the Shredder and the Foot Clan then they are an ally to us. You must go back tonight and follow Karai. You must find these turtles before she does."

Ethan felt eagerness grow in his stomach and he suppressed a smile, hastily bowing with his fist placed lightly on his palm. "Hai, sensei." He turned to the other two. Jess' expression had not changed. "Let's go find Karai." Ethan made for the door and Kaela got up, shaking her head as if to rid it of her previous fears and then followed. Jess was on her heels, her skeptic expression did not change. Ethan felt confused. As they made their way to the wall, Ethan considered what he needed to do. _As soon as we find Karai, I'll need to make sure she doesn't hurt Jess or Kaela._ He thought. He could still remember her snake eyes staring at him.

The three used their usual hand holds to get to the rooftops and then they began their sprint again. Sweat was forming under Ethan's hairline and dripping down, stopping at the bandanna. They had been moving a lot tonight. But Ethan wasn't going to let this chance pass him up. He needed to figure out about the turtles – and he wanted to see Karai again too.

Jess caught up with him quickly. "Why are you so eager?" Jess asked suspiciously.

Ethan turned to look at her as he jumped over one of the nearby buildings. Jess didn't slow down. He didn't slow down either. "Sensei wants us to find these turtles. It must be important." he said.

Jess didn't look convinced. "Right." She muttered and then she fell back again until she was running alongside Kaela. She whispered something as they moved and Ethan tried to ignore it. It wasn't long before they reached the warehouse again. Ethan held up his hand to stop them and they slowed until their toe's rested on the hard surface of the lip of the building. Ethan glanced down into the alleyway. This time, it wasn't empty.

Karai was standing in the alleyway, glancing this way and that. For a second, Ethan thought she looked up and his heart froze, but she didn't react. She turned to the footbots that surrounded here their red eyes glowing in the dark. "The turtles should be down here." She said pointing the ground.

 _What the heck?_ Ethan thought, but then in the darkness, he heard the sound of a manhole cover being shifted and slamming into the wall along with the excited buzz of the footbots as they looked down. _The sewers? Do turtles live in sewers?_ Ethan thought, but his attention turned back as the glowing red eyes of the foot began to vanish into the darkness. They were definitely going into the sewers. Ethan's eyes moved back to Karai who watched her small group disappear and then, with one last look around, she vanished into the darkness with them.

"Let's go." Ethan said.

"Wait." Jess held out her hand to stop Ethan. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, "I am not sure how I feel about how eager you are to jump into this."

"Why not?" Ethan asked. "Sensei asked us to find the turtles first and if they are going in the sewers, then that is where we need to go too."

"No," Jess continued, "I'm concerned because your usually mister 'we need to be quiet, be stealthy, be careful, we can't fight, retreat!' and now you want to run into this headlong? What's up with that?"

Ethan coughed, feeling his cheeks burn again and he shrugged, "I dunno. I just think we should hurry." he then glared, "Besides, I'm not like that!"

Kaela and Jess gave each other worried glances, but before they could question any further, Ethan had turned and dived off the side of the building, landing softly on the fire escape below. He heard them following behind him as he began his descent down the stairs towards the alleyway floor. Once he reached it, he was pleased to see that the warehouse doors were closed, and a large gaping hole had appeared in the ground. A nearby manhole cover was leaning against the wall where it had been thrown. Cracks ascended up at it's edges from the thrown weight. These footbots were stronger than Ethan thought. _Duly noted._

Jess and Kaela landed, one knee to the ground right behind him. Ethan smiled at how much more coordinated they were getting as a team. He turned to the manhole cover. "Ready guys?" he asked, even though he honestly didn't care how ready they were.

"Ready." Kaela said enthusiastically.

"I guess." Jess added in a mutter.

Good enough.

Ethan turned to the hole that led to the sewers and, pulling out his naginata to be safe, he leaned over it. The smell of sewage immediately met his nose and he coughed, backing away for a moment to get rid of the dizzy feeling that had come over him. "Freak, that's _awful_!" He hissed into the darkness. He wasn't going to let it stop him though. He nodded to the other two and then slowly made his way down into the blackness, his hands on the rungs of the ladder. He had to holster his naginata to do it, as one handed simply wasn't working, but when his feet squelched into the murky liquid below, he pulled it out again hastily.

Little yellow lights buzzed on either side of him, illuminating a dark passage that led both in front and behind him. He kept himself in ready attacking position, the naginata pointed out, his legs bent into horse stance. Nothing came from the darkness though. Jess and Kaela landed next to him, splashes of sewage water drenching him further. He ignored it and gave each of them a look that said 'seriously?'

 _If Karai shows up, attack first, ask questions later._ He demanded of himself.

Ethan looked both ways. He wasn't about to let Karai and the foot get away. They needed to get to those turtles first. "This way." Kaela said pointing down the one behind them. "Look," She pointed at a blade mark on the wall. "Weird. It definitely looks like it was marked on purpose." She frowned and looked over her shoulder at Ethan. "We might be walking into a trap."

Moving past Kaela, he placed his fingers on the groove. He knew that she was right. "Let's go, but be cautious." he warned. They slowly trooped down the sewer. Getting used to the smell was easy, getting over the thought that they were walking through New York sewage was not so simple. They moved out of the tide of water and walked on the stone shoulders by the lights. The water was too noisy. Karai would be able to hear them, even if she were halfway across the New York sewage system.

Eventually, they reached a three way split. Ethan stopped. The one on the right veered off into darkness, the left was certainly more moist with large patches of green moss growing on the sides. The middle one led off into blackness, but looked a litter newer than the other two. Ethan slowly moved in front of the other two and examined each one. He could see down the one with moss that there were LED red lights that vanished, as if they had waited for someone to look down the tunnel before disappearing. He was about to say they should go down the that one when he noticed another scratch mark in the one in the middle.

Karai had to be there. He nervously glanced behind his shoulder at the other two. He couldn't risk either of them and he feared more than anything that Karai wouldn't talk if they all cornered her.

He turned to the other two. "We split up." he said.

"Okay, that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Jess said. "If any one of us gets attacked in one of those tunnels, we're dead."

Kaela nodded nervously, holding her weapon close to her chest.

Ethan shook his head. "They are definitely moving through all three tunnels. Give it five minutes down the tunnel. If we don't find anything, meet back here. If you do, yell and we will all come find you."

He then turned and began his way down the middle tunnel. He could hear Jess complaining all the way down and for a few moments, he wondered if they were going to follow him. But he was walking alone. Jess' voice became a faint echo and eventually faded away all together. Only his own footsteps echoed around him. He could hardly see anything at all and for a few minutes of walking through slosh, he began to second guess and considered turning back. Then light appeared and he quickened his pace. The water vanished away until he was stepping on dry stone. Suddenly, the tunnel opened up into a much larger area. Ethan peered out nervously to find that his assumption had been right.

Old train tracks ran up the empty, dusty tunnel. An underground subway. By the looks of it, train's had not come here for some time. Benches sat on either side of the subway rails, but nobody was waiting for a train. Instead, leaning against one of the large, rusted pillars was Karai. She looked up at the sound of his feet.

He kept his weapon out and ready. He wasn't going to let her charm her way out of this. Her arm was folded delicately under her other arm which she had up close to her face, examining a thin, polished blade in her hand. Her black bangs hung by the sides of her face. The silver of her armor encased tightly around her body perfectly – it had clearly been created just for her. Silver earrings winked at him from the top and bottom parts of her ear.

Her coy smile appeared on her lips and Ethan stopped and went into a lower bow stance, his staff out, the blade pointed at Karai. She pretended she didn't notice any of this. "I've only known you for a few hours and already I can predict you so easily." She said. "I knew you'd follow me." She threw herself off the pillar and down onto the tracks. She walked with poise towards him, one of her hands on her hips. "I had a hunch you'd come alone too. And look at this. I'm right again."

She paused a few feet away from him and with a thrust, Ethan brought his weapon out closer to Karai's face. "I want explanations. Why are you working for the Shredder? – And who are the turtles?" Ethan demanded to know. _Get the information you need and get out._ He commanded himself, but her smile was making it hard for him.

Karai frowned. "Your lies won't work on me, Ethan. You know exactly who the turtles are. As for why – perhaps you didn't know but Shredder is my father." Ethan's heart skipped a beat, but he did his best not to show any shock on his face. He couldn't show any weakness or Karai would notice, and then it would be over.

"Listen," Ethan said, "I only came down here because I want to know – who are the turtles? I don't care how many times you say it, I have no idea who they are."

Karai's hand lowered from her waist and her eyes grew wide with confusion. "You really don't know. . ." she whispered. "You have shurikans with the Hamato symbol. Your fighting style is the same! How can you be a disciple of Hamato Yoshi and know nothing?"

Ethan opened his mouth, realizing now that 'Splinter' and Master Hamato's son were the same person. He considered explaining himself but ultimately decided it would be better for him to shut his mouth. He was beginning to realize how _stupid_ this idea was. Why was he here again? To talk to Karai – someone he had only met a few hours ago? He mentally slapped himself and shifted his feet backward. It was time to go.

Karai seemed to have noticed as well and she turned and shrugged her shoulders. Her face had gone so pale it was almost white again, her eyes glowing in the darkness. "Well, it seems that you aren't really any use to me then." she said.

The sound of hissing could be heard and Ethan immediately saw a change. He could see the tracings of scales on her face, and suddenly she lashed her hand out, but it wasn't a hand anymore. It was as if her arms had become snakes of their own, serpent like mouths appearing at the ends to snatch at him with their white glimmering teeth.

He shrieked and jumped backward to dodge them. "Karai!" He shouted, "What the – ?" She ignored his comment and burst forward with incredible agility, her snake-hands snatching again at his face. He ducked and hit the other one out of the air with one solid swing. But they had been distractions. Karai had closed in on him and with a yell that sounded like an angry hiss, she kicked him in the stomach.

Breathing in a gasp of air, he recovered his feet, not allowing himself to fall backward and he swung his naginata. The serpents entangled it and with a wrench it was thrown form his hands and clattered across the railroad track.

Feeling a burst of anger, as if Karai had tossed away one of his best friends, he lunged forward with a wild punch, but she moved out of the way. One of her arms and hand had resumed their original state and she brought her elbow down on him, but Ethan was ready. He dodged with his forearm and then snatched her wrist and threw as hard as she could.

She moved over his back and somersaulted across the rails, landing on her two feet, crouched low to the ground, the weight of her upper body carried by her palm that rested expertly on the tracks. "Your pretty entertaining." She said slyly, "I'm almost tempted to keep you."

Ethan glared and fought down another blush. "Your cuteness wears off after a while." he lied.

"I'm just getting started." she replied.

She lunged and her arms elongated, flesh vanishing in the wake of purple and white scales and he suddenly felt both of the snakes tangle around him, throwing him off his feet. His shoulder smashed into the hard, bumpy rails and he slid across the railroad tracks before finally skidding to a halt in the dark. He shook his head and tried to get up again. _Why on earth did I think this was a good idea?_ He tried to keep his breath level and think of a way out of this. _What was I thinking – that Karai might just tell me everything we needed to know? That just because she seems so awesome that she actually might have a feeling other than the desire to kill me? I mean – Shredder's daughter? Seriously?_

Suddenly Ethan's body froze and went rigid.

Intense pain burst from both of his arms and he felt his breath vanish a quick _woosh!_ As if it had been carried away by the wave of shear agony. He looked down at his arms to see that her two snake-hands had lunged from the darkness and had sunk their long fangs into the flesh just above his elbow. He gasped and felt his mind reel as they released and vanished back into the darkness, the sound of snapping bones sounded, letting Ethan know that the snakes had resumed back to her arms and hands. Karai slowly walked down the railroad tracks, emerging from the dark. "Are you feeling the effects of my venom?" she asked as casually as if she were talking about the weather.

Ethan fell forward on his hands, a wave of nausea coursed through his body as he felt the liquid venom burst through his veins like fire, his vision going hazy. He coughed, feeling like he may vomit. He could see large pricks in his flesh, red, angry and getting puffy. "You're weak Ethan. And you're done for." She smiled down at him. "The poison is slow. Within the hour you will perish."

Jess and Kaela waited at the tunnel entrances. Kaela bounced nervously on the balls of her feet. "Well, it's been over five minutes." Jess grumbled, arms folded across her chest. Neither of them had found a single thing in their tunnel.

Kaela glanced nervously in the other tunnel. "We should go after him. He should be back by now." She said. "Why did he want to go off by his own anyway?"

Leaning forward, Jess brushed the brown hair out of her face. It was beginning to come out from behind her bandanna and it annoyed her. She reached out and touched a groove on the rocky tunnel side. "I knew it." She hissed. "Karai went down this way." She said pointing. "Ethan went on his own to find her!"

Kaela raised her eyebrows. "Why would he do that on purpose?"

Jess glared. "Because he's an idiot! He's obsessed with her!"

"What?" Kaela whispered in disbelief. "That doesn't sound like Ethan."

"Did you notice him and Karai at the warehouse? They weren't fighting – they were flirting!"

"I was busy trying to not be killed by a bunch of footbots."

Jess realized the truth in what Kaela said and gave up trying to prove her point. She pointed down the dark tunnel that Ethan had chosen. "Let's go." She said and they both disappeared down into the tunnel.

Slowly standing, Ethan tried to straighten his back. Every tapping noise of Karaia's feet against the cement felt like a jackhammer was ramming into his skull. He placed his hand on his head and felt his limbs losing their strength. His stupid idea was going to kill him.

"You know, it's a shame." Karai was saying, her voice echoing around him so much that it only increased his dizziness. He stumbled forward towards Karai. If he could just reach his naginata, maybe he could fight through this. He pushed his body forward, as if he was physically shoving the venom away from him. "You remind me of Leo, a lot." something sounded odd about her voice and in this strange delirium, Ethan began to realize something was wrong with Karai. Something besides her mutant body – something different than her relationship with the master of the Foot Clan. Something that was so recognizable to him that it seemed to burn inside him, pushing him forward.

A fear that he recognized from a past scar.

Was she being . . . controlled?

For a split moment – as his mind spun backward and forward, turning this way and that, he thought he saw the shadowy form of another woman. Was Karai with someone? But as soon as it had come, it vanished. Karai was so close to him now.

He could see his naginata tossed in the corner of the room.

"Leo..." She spoke the word softly, as if she was confused by the way it sounded to her.

Ethan could hardly tell what was real or not anymore. "Karai..." He muttered, "Who are you?"

Karai reached out until her fingers touched his shirt, drenched now in his sweat. Her fingers curled around the crew neck opening and she lifted him from his feet. "Sorry, Ethan." She said. "This was never anything personal." Her voice had changed back to that coy, venomous tone. "But, if you can't lead me to the turtles then, as interesting as you are, you aren't worth it."

"Let go of him!"

Ethan felt his feet hit the ground and he collapsed onto his face, the smell of rust and dirt filling his lungs, his face resting against the rails of the old train tracks. He lifted his face to see a hazy, moving image of Jess and Kaela, their weapons out.

"Your friend is finished." Karai said. "Now it's your turn."

"He's not just our friend!" Kaela snapped, "He's our brother."

The two burst forward, Kaela's dart smacking the ground with a _ping!_ Karai hissed through her teeth in anger and moved out of the way, just in time, but she wasn't able to dodge Jess' kama in time. She fell backward with a yell of pain and suddenly her snake hands burst forward, snapping at Jess. The two yelled in surprise and backed out of the way. "Snake hands!" Jess cried. "Sick!"

Kaela's hands were on Ethan's side and she lifted him up. "Ethan!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

He nodded trying to blink away the pain that was screaming on his insides. He could feel his eyes watering. "My we-my weapon."

Kaela turned to see his naginata had rested at the side of the tracks. "I got this!" She flung her ribbon which moved through the air in a rush of blue and it wrapped around the shaft and with a wrench, it flew up into the air and landed at their feet. Ethan stopped down and picked it up. His fingers were losing their feeling and he could feel tingling moving up his arm.

Jess flipped out of the way of another strike from Karai and cut through the air with her kama's towards Karai, but she had retreated further into the shadows, her snake eyes glowing in fury as she burst forward and tried to round-house kick Jess across the face but Jess slammed the end of her kama into Karai's ankle, throwing her off balance.

"Ethan!" Kaela called again, but her face was going blurry, melding into an odd pale shape in his vision and he felt the nausea intensify. "Ethan, what's wrong with you?"

"P-poison." he managed to get out through gritted teeth. He could feel spit fleck on his lips that were tingling.

Kaela's eyes grew wide and she turned to Jess. "We need to get out now!" she yelled. "Ethan needs Master Hamato, now!"

Jess glared at Karai. "This isn't over, snake-lady!" she snapped.

Karai flinched away from another strike and Jess wrenched a smoke bomb from her belt and threw it against the ground. A blast of purple smoke burst into the air and Karai silently slipped into the darkness. Ethan could feel another arm wrap around him and heard Jess say, "Idiot." It echoed around him and he felt his body slowly being dragged. The looming tunnel turned in every which direction and then the blackness consumed him and he was gone.

 _Rin. pyou. Tou. Sha._

Images swirled around him in an array of color. He could see green tree's flecked in the sunlight, and fields of grass, not a single building in sight, high mountains towered near him. They looked liked spires jutting out of the ground. He could feel soft cloth on himself and feel the golden light on his face and he smiled. Bamboo sprouted from a nearby garden near him and he could see the ocean glittering like diamonds in the afternoon sun. Then the image of a woman behind him, reaching out to hold him. She was Asian, black hair, warm smile, wearing a long kimono.

 _Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen._

The details seemed to haze away and suddenly he was opening his eyes.

He was in the dojo, flat on his back. Jess and Kaela were peering nervously down at him and he felt his stomach turn a little sour but then it relaxed. Master Hamato was stooping over him, his hands out, nearly touching Ethan's chest and he smiled as Ethan slowly lifted himself up. He felt exhaustion, but was relieved that that was the only thing he felt. The venom was gone . . . somehow. Those words that he had heard sounded familiar. It certainly had been Master Hamato that had said those words. Master Hamato placed a hand on his back and immediately Ethan felt better, the warm running from his Sensei's hand to him. "You failed to mention that the kunoichi you encountered was a murderous snake." he said, his smile not fading.

"Ha ha." Ethan grunted and smiled back at Master Hamato. The circles were deep under his eyes and Ethan was sure that whatever he had done to heal him had taken a lot of energy.

Kaela threw her arms around Ethan as he slowly stood up. "Ethan! We thought you were dead!"

Jess walked up and put her arms around both of them and Ethan smiled. "I'm fine guys!" he said, but he was grateful for the warm of their embrace. He felt chills – likely an after effect of the venom. Once they broke away, Jess ruffled his hair with her hand, his copper locks moving over his eyes. "Thanks for saving me." Ethan murmured.

Master Hamato stood up and motioned to the back door. "I have something to speak with you about." Ethan nervously followed Master Hamato. Jess and Kaela shrugged – they obviously didn't know what was about to happen.

The cool air was nice on Ethan's skin. He had dried sweat on his skin and he realized the collar of his shirt was soaked still. The sound of the brook calmed his heart to a steady rhythm and Master Hamato turned to him. "Jessica and Kaela tell me that you went off alone." he began slowly, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Ethan sighed. "Not really." He fidgeted uncomfortably.

Master Hamato placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "I am aware," He began, "That although you are a leader, you are also a teenager. It is admirable that you want to protect your sisters and find these turtles. That is key to the earth's survival. But, you must realize that a kunoichi like Karai's greatest skill is not her fighting style, or even mutagen-given power, but rather, her influence over you."

Bowing his head Ethan nodded, "I understand." He said grimly.

"My son, I am dying."

Ethan looked up again, confused at the words he had just heard in that order. "Why would you say that?" Ethan asked, bewildered.

Master Hamato let his hand drop from Ethan's shoulder and he placed them behind his back and walked out further into the garden until he stood near the shadow of the tree. "It is much easier to deal with a straight on strike than a surprise attack." he said. "I will not be around much longer. Your siblings will need to know that they can trust you as a leader. There are times when you will need to be that for them. There will of course be times for you to be a teenager as well."

"Sensei, you are going to be around for a long time." Ethan retorted.

Master Hamato shook his head. That was not the conversation they were having. "To be clear, Ethan," he said, "When you are cornered by a venomous kunochi from the Foot Clan, that is _not_ the time for you to be a teenager."

Ethan, giving up on fighting it anymore, bowed. "Hai, sensei."

"Good." Master Hamato said quietly, closing his eyes. "From now on, your highest priority is to find those turtles. You may go."

Ethan didn't speak another word and he turned and went back into the dojo, leaving his master outside in the darkness of the garden. Jess and Kaela quickly ran up to him, as if they thought he was going to collapse again, but they saw his expression and asked nothing concerning the conversation for which Ethan was grateful. They walked into their room together and Kaela switched on the light. Jess sat down on her bed and folded her arms, but her expression was soft. "So," She said, "You wanna tell us why you went off on your own? Besides the fact that you wanted to keep us safe."

Ethan didn't want to talk about it and so he collapsed on the bean bag and searched the ground for the remote. He didn't want to think anymore. "No reason."

"Okay," Jess said, "I'll just say it then. You are totally crushing on that psycho!"

Ethan felt blush appear under his cheeks.

"Jess, I'll kill you!"

Ethan jumped up to tackle her and Kaela slapped her forehead and groaned, but she was smiling.

The stone doors slammed open with a resounding boom. The moon glimmered through the glass roof onto the floor. Tigerclaw and Rahzar had vanished in the early hours of the morning. Shredder sat alone in his chair, waiting. "Karai." he said as she walked in and bowed lowly to the ground, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Did you find the turtles and Splinter?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"They are nowhere to be found." Karai replied. Before Shredder's anger could explode in her face again she said, "But we did find the three teenagers you had captured before." Shredder leaned forward, but did not say a word to her. His anger had only gotten worse since the escape of the Hyena mutant.

Karai slowly lifted her head until her eyes met his own. "I spoke to one of them, Father. They do not know anything of Splinter or the turtles."

Shredder glared down at her and stood. "We have spoken of this nonsense before." He hissed, his voice echoing off of his metal mask and booming around the empty room, reverberating off the glass. "I will hear no more of these useless lies."

Karai's eyes narrowed and that same rebellious feeling emerged but was immediately and painfully suppressed. "Father," she gasped. She tried to bite her own tongue from speaking, but through gritted teeth she said, "I only want to execute your commands. They mentioned a Master Hamato, but I do not think it was Splinter they spoke of."

Shredder's eyes widened and he slowly sat back down on his large chair, his fingers gripping the stone arms so tightly that it looked like his gloves would burst. Karai looked up into his eyes again, hoping to see some sort of recognition. Understanding filled them, and then almost immediately, that turned into fury, more chaotic than she had ever seen before, his shoulders shaking. "It cannot be." He said, his voice trembling as he said it, "Hamato Yuta."


	13. Mutation Roulette - Part 1

Episode 5: Mutation Roulette – Part 1

"I cannot wait for school tomorrow!" Kaela was saying as the sun slowly began to go down. Ethan had put on his bandanna an hour ago and sat on the tatami by the door, his feet in the genkan below him, shoes stacked next to him. She brandished the yellow paper they had gotten from class in front of Ethan's face again. "Aren't you excited?" She asked.

"Not as excited as I am about beating things up tonight."

Jess sighed behind him. She was lying flat on her back, ready to go, but her expression was easily read – exhaustion. Ethan had felt it too. But, ever since getting the venom out of his system, he felt like he could fly. He was never going to complain about the flu again. "My legs hurt so bad." Jess whined. "It's awesome getting to finally go do things with our training, but I never realized that jumping from rooftops and sprinting all night would take this much out of me!" She rolled on her side and snatched her kama's from the ground next to her as the night stars began to wink in the sky outside, visible from the window.

"Guys!" Kaela was persistent, her voice sarcastic, "I'm not sure if you know, but tomorrow we get to see one of the world's largest diamonds! In our own gymnasium! How awesome is that?" Ethan knew that Kaela's love for sparkly things was definitely fueling her desire to see the diamond, not their recent school unit on geology. Taking another look at the paper, Ethan could see that she had neglected being excited for the other large array of rocks that the Museum of Geology would be bringing with them. Kaela, seeing no reaction, dropped the paper on Jess' face. "You guys are such party poopers! There is more to life than beating things up."

"Really?" Ethan asked. "I don't think there is." He smiled coyly at her.

"Does you being in love with a psycho path mean that you are going to start acting like her too?" Jess asked curiously.

Ethan turned his smile to her, "Well, sometimes you act like a jerk like Mako, so I'd say you're onto something." His smile morphed into a grin.

"Rude." Jess replied.

"Just make sure you don't start punching kids in the face."

"Speaking of beating things up though," Kaela said, changing the subject back to something important, "Do we have any plans for what we are doing tonight?"

Jess straightened up eagerly, gripping her kama's and standing, stretching her arms into the air, going up on her tip-toes. Ethan considered her question. He had been thinking about it all day, including through his classes. His English homework was going to suffer from that. "I suppose we could search the sewers again. Find the turtles?"

"What about the Kraang?"

Ethan had forgotten about them. Kaela had been pretty adamant about remembering the animals that were still trapped there. "I suppose that wouldn't hurt either. Who knows what they are up to."

"Yes!" Kaela agreed with a smile nodding her head.

"But we aren't going to do anything stupid. Got it? This isn't just about saving animals, this is about making sure the Kraang don't do anything that would cause us issues later." He made eye contact with Kaela and she nodded in agreement.

"We are going to have to run all the way to that warehouse, aren't we?" Jess sighed.

"Not quite." Kaela pulled out from her belt the silver disk and Ethan glared at it, still remembering the horrifying episode that they had recently had with a bunch of nightmarish, huge beavers. She seemed to notice his expression and she quickly explained. "Last time we used this thing, we pressed the button in the middle and it lit up, but when the portal took us to the warehouse, I swear all three of them were glowing."

Ethan straightened up and walked over, placing his fingers on the silver disk and Kaela let it go to let Ethan take a look at it. "So, we should press all three of these things is what you are saying?" Ethan said, flipping it over and over between his fingers skeptically.

"Yup!" Kaela smiled brightly as she tucked her ribbon dart into the belt around her waist.

Ethan placed his thumb solidly on the middle pentagon and it immediately lit up violet, but he did not let the disk go as he had done before and instead, stood there, staring at the light. Catching on, Kaela reached out and pressed the second one and Jess joined in with the third. With a zooming noise, Ethan felt a tug and let it go.

The silver contraption levitated in their dojo for a moment and then with an odd sound that almost resembled bubbling liquid, it extended, shooting out two silver ends to create a large triangular portal that now stood in the middle of their dojo. Ethan looked nervously into the backyard, but Master Hamato hadn't moved from where he was meditating under the big banzai tree. Ethan turned back to the portal. "I guess I'll take a look." he said, trying to embrace his leadership responsibilities. He adjusted the white bandanna around his head quickly and then, gulping, he slowly leaned forward and let his head slide through the pinkish color. The same feeling that his head was being tugged overwhelmed him, but when he opened his eyes, he was looking at a large concrete and terribly familiar warehouse. The green mutagen ooze that filled the giant tank in the middle of the room cast glowing shadows across the floor. The sound of animals filled the air and Ethan could see the cages stacked on top of one another. Nearby Kraang droids were carrying several animals and bolted them with cords to the lab tables that looked just like large slabs of cool metal.

But there was something very new.

The steady hum of motors was sounding along with the annoyed cries of the animals and a long conveyor belt of empty glass containers moved through the air before reaching the vat of mutagenic ooze. It would then descend, fill up and return back up with it's companions. It would then move on over the top of the animal cages and the walkway that made up the second floor before vanishing through a wall to another part of the warehouse.

Wrenching his head back and ignoring the unpleasant feeling, he turned to the other two who helped steady him from the sudden change in scenery. "Good guess." he said to Kaela. "That's the warehouse alright. They are doing something with the mutagen though. They are filling up a whole bunch of canisters with it and it looks like they are about to run some experiments on the animals."

Kaela's face turned to stone and her smile vanished into a solid line. "Then we should go save them."

Ethan was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach like he had eaten a rock. "Kaela, remember what I said. This is about more than just saving animals. That's not our main goal."

"Right." Kaela said it so quickly that Ethan wasn't sure that she actually had internalized anything he just said.

Jess moved past Ethan and to the portal. "Can we be done talking now?" she asked, "I'm ready for some action!"

"Kay," Ethan said, grabbing his naginata. "Here's the plan. Kaela, as soon as we get in, move to the second floor, but steer clear of the mutagen that is being carted off up there. I want you to take out as many Kraang droids as you can, but try not to get them shooting. That mutagen will fly everywhere." Kaela nodded. "Jess, you and I are going to go around the other way. I think we have some good cover that will get us close to the animal cages. Let's release as many of them as we can. That will give us some chaos and give us time to take out the Kraang." Jess smiled eagerly. "Once we get to that point, we can find a way to sabotage the mutagen that they have. Maybe we could grab some while we are at it for Master Hamato to look at." Ethan suggested.

"Go team Hamato!" Kaela called, pumping her fist into the air.

Without another word, they slipped through the portal and the light from the dojo disappeared until they were plunged into semi-darkness. Only the mutagen, the pink color coming from the Kraang and a single bright yellow light that hung over the three steel slab tables. They had buckled in one of the most adorable creatures Ethan had ever seen. He recognized it from the newspaper clippings of the animal robbery. He had red, poofy fur and a tail like a raccoon, lined in fiery red and black stripes. The flame colored fur tapered away at the neckline and turned black as night. White marks ran along it's eyes and big white whiskers sprouted by it's mouth. Two soft looking pointed ears sat flat against it's head, it's eyes big and sad as it trembled under the restraints. The rare red panda.

The Kraang looked at it for a moment. "Go get that which is known as – the ant – eater." One of the Kraang said to the other. It turned without a word and moved towards the cages. Ethan nodded to Kaela and she glared at the Kraang before turning and running. She was so quiet that Ethan couldn't hear a sound after she vanished around the stairwell, the yellow ends of her bandanna flitting in the wind.

Ethan and Jess went slowly, keeping their bodies low to the ground as they inched over to a nearby pile of old boxes and slipped behind them. "We need to get to that vat as quick as we can, before Kaela starts attacking." Ethan whispered it so quietly that he hoped Jess was looking at his lips to catch what he said. She gave him a thumbs up and Ethan took that as a sign she had heard. They moved as quickly as they dared go, their feet making as little contact with the ground as possible as they circled around the boxes towards the huge glass jar of mutagen. The humming of the gears continued to hide their noise and Ethan looked up to see Kaela's shadow. She was staying far away from the conveyor belt where the recently filled mutagen canisters were slowly making their way across the ceiling and through the doorway.

Praying, Ethan hoped that the Kraang wouldn't shoot as soon as they saw her. He was certain she would be splashed with mutagen, knowing their luck. As they turned slowly and the tub of mutagen became visible again, now only a foot or so away from them, Ethan could hear the red panda whimpering on the table.

Jess made a move to go out from behind the boxes, her kama's glowing green, but Ethan shook his head furiously. "Wait for Kaela." He mouthed. Jess pulled a face at him which Ethan gladly returned.

 _Slam!_ Ethan and Jess both looked out from behind the boxes to see that Kaela had wrenched one of the Kraang from his footing with her ribbon and then let him smash back down, his pink eyes flickering out. "Take that, you animal abusing creepers!" Kaela yelled down at him. The brainy center of the Kraang burst from it's robot body and screeched in anger before skirting off into the shadows. The other Kraang had noticed her. "That which is known as – an intruder – is in the place where they should not be." One of them said pointing.

"Destroy the one who should not be in this place – in this place."

"Well, the insult was a little unnecessary." Jess said matter-of-factually. She then burst from behind her hiding spot and slammed both of her weapons into the back of one of the droids which writhed before falling, twitching, to the ground. "I'll get the animals." She called as Ethan spun out from the darkness and slammed another two with poised strikes from his staff.

Kaela's dart moved like a whip as it slammed another Kraang to the ground. The sound of their laser guns firing echoed into the warehouse and Ethan flinched and glanced up at Kaela. She had cried out and somersaulted back towards the stairs as canisters exploded in a shower of glass and the glowing contents splashed across the rails and the floor below. "Kaela, get out of there!" Ethan called.

Two Kraang spun around, their blank, wide, circular, glowing eyes stared at him, their guns pointed and Ethan jumped behind a crate with his hands to move him into a flip as the Kraang-pink lasers blasted holes around him. He pulled two shurikans from his belt and emerging for only a second from his wall of wood, he let them fly. Before either could recover from the sudden attack, Ethan slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground and used it to pole vault himself up over the boxes and slam both his feet into one's head.

The sound of crashing metal sounded and a second later, a pack of house cats came sprinting from behind the vat of mutagen. Ethan turned to see another group of Kraang droids were coming from a door to his left, but they were all pointing in the direction that Ethan knew the animal cages were – and where Jess would be working hard to open more cage doors. He leaned forward, putting force into his movement as he made his way around. The pink lasers were already firing by the time he got there. Jess had taken refuge behind the cages. Several more doors were opened, but dogs, snakes and a group of bear cubs were trembling in their cages, unwilling to go venture into the storm of laser beams.

Ethan hit the ground sliding and cut the legs out from underneath three Kraang droids who smashed into the ground, screaming. Ethan quickly righted himself to dodge the brains that ran out from underneath the metal. "Sick." he muttered as he blocked several beams fired at him with his naginata. They bounced off and shattered several more canisters of mutagen.

With a loud crashing noise, the conveyor belt swayed and for a horrifying moment, Ethan thought it would collapse on them. "That mutagen isn't going anywhere!" Kaela called from above. Somehow she had managed to jam the mutagen. The canisters swung in their place from the sudden halt, but only little drips fell to the ground. Jess used the moment where the Kraang were distracted to slash here way through two more of them, slamming the weight of her body into the final one so that it hit the ground. Ethan stabbed it's head with the end of his naginata, silencing the robot body for good.

"I think we are getting the hang of this!" Jess said happily as she ran to the cage, watching the storm of animals flood out. Kaela ran down the stairs and with a heave, the warehouse doors burst open and the animals flocked into the street.

Ethan hummed under his breath.

"What?" Jess asked.

"I didn't think about finding a way to get the animals back to the zoo." He said. Then, without a response he shrugged and smiled. "Let's get the rest of these things out and we are good to go." Jess turned her attention back to the cages. A few more were left. Ethan took only a single step towards them to go help her when he heard one of the oddest sounds he had ever heard.

It sounded like an electronic enraged gorilla.

He turned around to see that . . . there was an electronic enraged gorilla staring at him.

" _What the crap is that_?" he breathed, not sure whether to panic or to laugh.

A huge, blue gorilla stood towering from the doorway the Kraang had come from. It roared, pounding it's chest, it's head replaced with a metal pod, colored violet, a Kraang brain sitting in it's center glaring down at him. "I'll take this." he said. Kaela watched the animals flock past her, but obviously had heard the noise and was now trying to make her way back towards them. The monster slammed it's fists to the ground but Ethan and spun out of the way and slammed the end of his weapon into it's side. It bled electrical currents that burst down it's body and across the ground.

Another cage swung open and a flock of multi-colored birds flew into the air, chirping wildly before making their way to the door and the fresh air. Ethan felt himself get slammed backward towards the table, but recovered himself and let a shurikan fly. It stuck into the center of the pod that took the place of the beasts head and short-circuited, the Kraang shrieking as it struggled to escape the exploding gorilla.

It thrashed this way and that as if trying to recover itself. Ethan heard a squeaking noise behind him and Ethan turned to see the red panda was struggling against its metal bands, little fangs appearing from it's mouth as it desperately tried to get away. Moving forward, Ethan grabbed at the metal, feeling the soft fur of the red panda. Throwing his energy into slamming the metal with his blade, onto the bands. With a crack, they burst open and the red panda licked at his hand gratefully before dropping from the metal table and running towards the exit door.

Jess dived out of the way with a cry and Ethan turned to see the pod burst from the body of the gorilla. The blue body slammed to the ground with a crash and the pod flew up into the air and time seemed to slow. The pod slammed into the side of the conveyor belt and several canisters flew off from the rung, plummeting to the ground below.

One was right above him.

He only had just enough time to duck down, his arms reaching out to hide his head, the naginata flying from his hand and dancing across the ground. He could hear Kaela and Jess shriek as the canister slammed into his back. Glass shattered in every which direction and pain erupted from his back, and then his hands, his neck, his shoulders, his waist. He opened his eyes and nearly passed out.

Green covered his skin that burned like fire and Ethan felt himself dizzy as he collapsed to the ground, his skin trembling and moist. He heard his own voice sound a scream as incredible pain sprang from every one of his nerves. His bones felt like they were scraping together, shifting, his flesh drawing back and stretching, boiling.

"Ethan! Ethan!" He could hear Jess near him.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, not wanting any mutagen to touch anyone else.

His focus was vanishing and he felt himself slipping in and out, agony moving through his body, exploring it. He could feel his nails growing, blackening and suddenly the ground was rushing up to meet him.


	14. Mutation Roulette - Part 2

Episode 5: Mutation Roulette – Part 2

A wave of dizziness vanished as it rushed over Ethan and slowly he felt his eyes open. For a moment he felt a migraine but it pinched at the top of his nose and then sunk away back into the pillow that his head was lying on. The blinding light above him seared his eyes for a moment and then he saw Jess and Kaela leaning down over him, looking at his face with concern. Their expressions were enough to give him nightmares. "Guys," He groaned and they both looked at each other with an odd look that Ethan couldn't read. "I don't know if that venom has worked itself out my system. I just had the _craziest_ dream." he twitched his nose.

"Um . . ." Kaela slowly let out breathlessly. "I . . . I, w-well . . ." Kaela stuttered over her words and looked to Jess for help but she didn't seem to have anything that she could provide. Ethan tried to ignore her reaction. "What is it guys?" He asked and he pressed his hand to his face to wipe his eyes.

His hand touched fur.

He froze and for several long moments he didn't say anything and didn't move. He could remember a glass canister slamming on his back in his dream and the green mutagen bursting over his skin. He could remember the red panda he had saved which had thanked him with a lick and then vanished into the darkness. Once he finally felt that he could work up the courage to use his voice again he slowly said while turning to his two siblings and sitting up. "Please tell me that I was dreaming."

Jess bit her lip and shook her head no.

Ethan's stomach flipped on it's side and he felt a cold sweat break out. He lunged from where he was lying on his futon, untangling himself from his sheets and sprinted to the bathroom. Immediately he could tell that everything looked more vivid, more bright, more clear. His quickness surprised him so that he had to slow himself down at the sink and he felt like his mind nearly snap as he gripped the sides of the vanity, staring into the mirror.

He was looking at something that was not him. Although his face looked familiar under the surface, it was covered in fire-engine red fur. His eyes looked the same, but now sprouting from the corners of his mouth were long white whiskers and his ears were poofy and triangular. His neck tapered down into black fur that reached his shoulders. His shirt started there, still stained with sweat and he realized how terribly hot he felt.

His baggy pants ran around his legs but he could see his feet were similar, his hands also and for a single moment he felt relief that he still had a thumb. Black claws sprang from the ends of fingers and then, with a strange and totally foreign twitch he turned to see that –

"I HAVE A TAIL!" He screamed. "Oh my gosh – holy crap – this is unbelievable! I'm a freak!" He grabbed his head with his hands . . . paws? Another wave of illness boiled inside his stomach and he crumpled to his knees on the bathroom floor. He could smell his sweat, along with a million other smells that were painfully acute. He could hear the neighbor next door cooking popcorn and a few people in the room upstairs chatting and a girl watching the shopping channel on the third floor and a baby snoring in the apartment above that.

"Ethan!" Kaela knelt down next to him. "Ethan, calm down. You're fine. I mean – at least you are still you!"

"At least you can talk English!" Jess said standing in the doorway.

"And heck," Kaela said, "You got transformed into an adorable animal! I mean – you are so cute!"

"Oh my gosh. Holy freaking—." He muttered under his breath, trying to keep himself from losing it. He could sense a break down coming. He grabbed at the fur on his face and felt it's texture in his fingers. "Guys, I'm a mutant." He finally managed to mutter and he felt tears well up in his eyes. "I was hit by mutagen – I'm a mutant. It's over. I'm finished."

"No, it's not." Kaela said and she grabbed his hand, holding it hard so that Ethan felt his fur flatten against him and he looked at Kaela. Now that he was looking at his siblings he realized that they were wearing street clothes, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"Where's Master Hamato?" he asked, his whiskers twitching.

Kaela smiled as if she was about to say that he was cute again but thankfully she didn't say that. "We haven't seen him since we dragged you back through the portal last night." It went quiet for a few moments. "It was terrifying to see it happen to you." She finally said softly. She then leaned in and gave Ethan a hug. Jess leaned down and joined in, her knees on the bathroom tiles too. Ethan felt a little better and felt his fur crumble around him, feeling incredibly warm around him. "We are a little late for class." Kaela suddenly said, breaking a part the hug. Ethan could clearly smell the shampoo that she had used. Strawberry. She had put on a dash of perfume that was significantly different in scent – although he couldn't pin it down.

Jess slowly stood up again, "We wanted to make sure that we were here when you woke up." She said. "So y'know . . . you wouldn't do anything crazy."

"Crazy?" Ethan asked, feeling the sharpness of his teeth with his tongue.

"Like hurt yourself or something."

"School . . ." Ethan just realized that he would never be able to step in those doors as a student again and he felt his eyes tear up again and he fought them back and wondered what his red panda face looked like, trying to keep back a sob. He had to be a leader and he couldn't let himself show pain in front of his siblings.

Kaela patted his shoulder, "Think about it this way, you don't have to worry about detention anymore! Or that English homework you didn't do."

Ethan let his mouth turn up into a weak smile. "Y-you guys can go." He said swallowing thickly his tears and trying to perk up. He could feel his ears move up from his head and realized that at some point he must have flattened them against his head.

"Buck up." Jess said rubbing her hand on his head like she usually did, only this time she ruffled fur instead of hair. "We'll be back right after class and you can wipe the floor with us in training" Ethan just nodded and Jess made her way out of the bathroom.

Kaela paused at the door, adjusting the straps of her backpack and with a smile said, "You're still you, Ethan." Then she turned and followed Jess out the door and into the New York streets. Even though he still sat in the bathroom he could still hear as clear as day the sound of the wood of the door slide and the sound of vehicles on the road as if he were sitting on the curb.

The door closed.

He didn't move from the cold bathroom floor for a long while, but sniffed, flattening his ears on his head again and he felt his tail swish behind him on the floor, probably picking up fallen hair. He grimaced and slowly straightened onto his legs. He _did_ have a lot to be grateful for. If he had touched the ant-eater instead, he would have had to drown himself in the river outside. He still had elbows and knees and thumbs and his eyes. He could still walk on his two legs without any issue and his fingers still seemed to be able to move without issue.

Ethan walked into the bedroom and took a look back to see that the tail and punched a hole through his pants and was sticking out, stripped, like a raccoon tail. His white bandanna lay on the floor near his pillow. He slowly walked over to it but once he reached it, he couldn't even get himself to reach down and pick it up. _Why did this happen to me?_ He thought. _Next time I see those Kraang . . ._ He stopped that thought. Maybe Jess would have to be leader now and he would have to stay behind and hope that nobody saw him and put him in a circus. Any semblance of a normal life had gone up in flames from a single five second moment in his life.

He could still remember the feeling of the mutagen on his skin, burning as if he had stayed out in the winter chill all day and then gotten into a hot shower. He shivered and decided ultimately, with the bitter – sweet feeling that he had no school, he surrendered to the shower.

It took him nearly an hour to wash all of his fur and he chose some of his more casual wear. Nothing seemed to cheer him up. He wandered around the dojo for at least an hour, hoping that Master Hamato would come and talk to him. The dojo was eerily quiet. He couldn't even stomach picking up his naginata and so he grabbed a load of junk food from the kitchen, dumped it at the foot of his bean bag and then turned on the TV and slumped down, moving his tail out of the way so he didn't crush it underneath him. This was his new perch for who knows how long.

"I can't believe that actually happened." Kaela said aloud as her and Jess walked to school. "I just feel so bad for him. Do you think he'll be alright?" Kaela turned to look over her shoulder back down the street towards the dojo.

Jess' usual sarcasm and teasing voice had completely disappeared. As she walked, her hair blew behind her in the bursts of wind that came from the vehicles that were flying down the road next to them, honking at everyone that got in their way. "I don't know." She said nervously. "I mean – he seems physically fine. I just worry about . . . y'know, his life."

The two went into a state of solemn quiet. "Maybe we should leave school early so we can go home and cheer him up." Kaela suggested. "Do you think Master Hamato is still going to let him fight?"

"I hope so."

They finally had reached the yellow building, surrounded by sky scrapers that marked their high school and they stepped through the doors and past the metal detectors. The secretary looked up from the nearby desk. "You are late." She scolded.

"Sorry!" Jess quickly said, "Family emergency."

"Well, don't go to your usual classes. Nobody will be there. The school is in the auditorium for the museum. They should be starting right now, if you hurry, you can make it."

"Oh yeah!" Kaela said, but the excitement that normally would have accompanied her had decreased since the accident yesterday. The two walked down the hallway, passing lockers, school spirit banners and glass cases of trophies until they reached the two large doors that led to the gym. They were both wide open with door stoppers keeping them from closing again. Student's were crammed so tightly that they knew there was no way they were going to squeeze in. Standing on their tippy toes, they could see a man was talking with a microphone in the middle. He had broad shoulders and a suit that looked more expensive than their dojo. His hair, black as midnight was done neatly on his head and slicked with expensive smelling oil.

"Thank you for that introduction!" he was saying, "Thank you for having me. We are so excited to sponsor the Geology Museum and present it to you in your school." His voice sounded grand and boomed across the gym. Booths had been placed along the walls, covered with glass domes that held different specimens of rocks. In the middle, right behind the broad-shouldered rich man was a huge glass case with a diamond the size of a bowling ball.

"Ooo!" Kaela cooed.

"Who is this?" Jess whispered to one of the teachers nearby.

"That's Max Winters."

That name was definitely recognizable. Winters Corp was one of the most powerful and wealthiest businesses in New York. They owned almost everything from real estate to hair gel.

"We hope that you enjoy examining these specimens. You student's get a very rare privilege of seeing these before they are placed on display. Please be careful, do not touch, and ensure that you learn from them for your unit. Never let yourself forget this moment." He then took a quick bow and the gym erupted in polite applause and he quickly moved out the back door with a series of body guards. He was likely to busy to stay.

"Their just rocks." Jess muttered, arms folded across her chest.

"I just want to see the diamond and then we should go back and make sure Ethan is okay!" Kaela said and she pressed against the students that were starting to file further into the gym, moving in a messy circle around the different stones. They stepped into the gym.

Almost immediately, Jess spotted Mako, his purple tipped hair shining in the light, his hand in his pocket, the other sat lazily at his side, bracelets covering it from his wrist to his elbow, studded with little silver spikes. A long, snake-like fang earring dangled from one of his lobes. He was chewing bubble gum and Jess wanted to know what flavor it was.

She tried to shove through people until at last she managed to get next to him. "Hey, Mako!" She said cheerfully. Kaela seemed to be ignoring that Jess had vanished and instead was gazing curiously at a red, glimmering rock that looked more like a piece of shattered glass.

He turned to look at her, popping a bubble and a sly smile appeared on his lips, the tips of his hair danced in front of his eye and he leaned forward, putting his other hand in his pocket. "Sup." He said. "Jess, right?" A burst of joy appeared in her heart that he had even known that.

"Y-yes!" she said.

"I know your brother. We've bonded over our mutual love of detention." Mako said as if it were a badge of courage. "Is he sick today?"

"O-oh, yeah. Yes." Jess said quickly.

Mako nodded. "Sucks." He said and then he looked up at a clock nearby. "Well, I better split." He said, his words slurred together and Jess could tell the was on his way to ditching. She couldn't think of anything to say back and finally he said, "See you around, Jess." And off he walked out towards the door.

It was one of the first conversations that Jess could ever remember having with the boy, although she had had lots of them in her head. She returned to Kaela who had now moved on to a lumpy gray rock, decorated in fossils. Kaela raised an eyebrow. "What?" Jess asked.

Kaela shrugged with a smile, "I just find it really funny that you got all mad at Ethan for liking Karai when you like someone who beats kids up." Jess's usual stony look had returned and she shoved Kaela playfully, but didn't provide any evidence to the contrary.

The two moved down the row. The glass cases were all decorated with a golden 'W' for Winters Corp and near the back a large picture displayed a picture of the logo with an image of their huge towering building near the center of New York City, complete with a gate, courtyard and outdoor elevator and colored gold and white. Kaela practically skipped the last five specimens so she could admire the huge, glimmering, pure white diamond that sat quietly on a pedestal, covered behind glass that surely had to be bullet proof. "Look how awesome that is." Kaela said in awe, her hand running up the side of the glass.

The way the diamond caught the light above it made it reflect even more, glaring at them from several different angles. "Winters Corp sure does have a lot of money to throw round." Jess noted, "Why on earth would you need a diamond that big?"

Kaela ignored Jess' question and had taken out her phone, snapping pictures with it and posting it immediately. "To look at!" She finally answered. "It's _so_ pretty!" She turned the phone to show Jess who nodded in approval. Kaela returned to staring at the diamond for a few more moments before she tucked her phone away and said, "Well, shall we go back home and cheer up Ethan?" Jessica nodded.

The two pushed through crowds of students towards the big doors that led back to the hallway and the entrance of the high school. As they walked, they discussed ways that perhaps they could cheer up Ethan. Kaela suggested ordering a pizza and watching that dumb cartoon. Jess thought about training practices that he was particularly good at, or even meditating even though that was one that she wasn't in particularly partial to.

Before they got their foot out the door, the ground beneath them rocked with the sound of exploding concrete. They both fell to the floor and turned to see that a huge, smoky hole had appeared at the far end of the high school gym. Behind the smoke was a series of tall shadows. "What is going on?" Jess gasped.

Students screamed, falling this way and that. Several had fallen over the tables, the glass cases of several of the specimens shattered into a pile of shards, precious stones and rocks tumbling off the table and rolling away. The red one that looked like glass mingled with the now dusty remains of the boxes they had been hiding behind.

Kaela and Jess tried to straighten themselves, but kids were practically trampling them, trying to run out of the gym. A shadow moved through the smoke until a man emerged. He looked to be in his mid twenties, black hair hung over his face and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark glasses. A tattoo of two intertwined purple dragons could be seen on his chest as he was wearing a silky, low-cut 'V' neck shirt and slacks to match. Expensive looking black boots shone through the smoke and decorating his fingers were golden rings with spikes tipped off their ends. His arms were equally decorated in dragon tattoos that ran all the way from his forearm up into the folds of his shirt. A necklace hung around his neck, decorated with a green stone.

"Who are you?" Jess coughed, helping Kaela to her feet. She wasn't sure if she was looking at a criminal or a Korean pop star. "A recent recruit for a gang or something?"

The man smirked at them and adjusted the glasses on his face. "Not a recruit." he said cockily, "I'm the leader, Hun." His accent was clearly Asian. Several other shadows appeared behind him, equally decorated in black clothes. Some were sleeveless. Others wore black, studded gloves on their hands. Almost all of them had tattoos. They grinned at the screaming students, Jess and Kaela. A few that stepped into the light cracked their knuckles. "The Purple Dragons are here to collect." Hun motioned towards the large diamond that sat behind the now dirtied glass. Brick powder covered it and a crack ran up it's side. The diamond sat, unharmed, inside.

"We don't think so!" Five security guards stepped forward. Three of them had ties with Winters Corp pins stamped on them. The other two were likely from the school. "We know your gang. You are all wanted for a number of robberies. If you put down your weapons, we won't open fire."

Hun snorted and then snapped his fingers and put his hands behind his back. As if he had just sicked an attack dog on them, the Purple Dragon's lunged forward. The two school security guards went down without hardly a fight. The Winters Corp guards seemed more highly qualified. They whipped out buzzing tasers and burst forward towards Hun.

"This is crazy!" Kaela cried, "Do we ever just get to have a normal day in life?"

"Not a chance." Jess added, "This is awesome! We get to see security guards take down this pop-star wannabe!"

The first Winters Corp guard had reached him but as soon as he lunged to strike with his long taser, Hun had moved out of the way and with a sound that sounded like something from a Bruce Lee movie, jumped forward and struck the guard directly in the solar plexus with his golden blades. The man coughed and fell backward onto the ground. By the time the second one realized he was in trouble, it was too late. With a crescent kick, followed by several quick powerful jabs from Hun, he dropped to the floor with his friend. The third swung the taser and it sizzled through the air but Hun moved out of the way easily, making odd martial arts noises as he went. He kicked but the guard had moved out of the way, only to be kicked again from the other side, then hit in the stomach, jabbed in the side, elbowed in the face and dropped like a boulder, slamming against the floor.

"Holy crap." Jess whispered in awe.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Hun now too." Kaela joked.

Jess shoved her again. "Alright, you weirdy," Jess said reaching to her side for her Kama's, "Now you get to mess with us."

Hun had moved his attention to them and smirked again as the other Purple Dragons began to gather some of the stones and put them in bags.

Jess grasped absolutely nothing but air. Her mouth dropped open and she looked down. She had forgotten, but of course – neither of them ever brought their weapons to school. Kaela's eyes had gone wide. Jess now wished they hadn't joked and acted as cocky as they had. "Maybe we should call Ethan." Kaela suggested.

Hun slammed his golden studded fist into the glass and it shattered into tiny particles that bounced off the ground, leaving the diamond wide open to steal.

"Yeah, definitely." Jess replied.


	15. Mutation Roulette - Part 3

Episode 5: Mutation Roulette – Part 3

At some point that Ethan couldn't remember, he moved from the bean bag to the ground, groaning as the screen flashed another episode of the supernatural cartoon.

"Sakura, I love you so much. You are almost as pretty as me."

"Oh, Tanaka, you're so beautiful!"

Ethan cringed at the horrific pronunciation of the Japanese words and rolled onto his back with a groan. He had spent most of the morning groaning and watching episode after episode of the idiotic cartoon and ate his way through a box of twinkies, two bags of popcorn and a box of cookies that now lay sprawled all over the room. _Why? Why? Why?_ He kept agonizing over his horrible circumstance. Sometimes he still felt like crying, other times he felt incredibly angry.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and he sat up quickly. "Hello?" He called, not sure whether or not it was Jess and Kaela coming home early, or Master Hamato. Maybe if he was lucky, it was Karai and she could put him out of his misery.

"Ethan?"

It was Master Hamato.

"What are you doing at home? Don't you have school today?"

The door opened and Master Hamato stared at Ethan who stared solemnly back, his ears flattening again. "Hm." Master Hamato finally said. He didn't seem to be shocked in any way. He had a staff in his hand and a blank expression on his face. "This was unexpected." He said.

"I'm a freak, Master Hamato." Ethan finally said, looking down at the ground. "Yesterday night on patrol we went to a Kraang lab and saved a bunch of animals. But, a mutagen canister dropped on me and . . ." He trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it anymore as it made his eyes sting and his heart sink every time he had thought over the details. Telling them to Master Hamato was awful.

Master Hamato didn't reply at first but opened the door a little wider to let the light into the room. He didn't seem to care for the mess and the garbage and the ridiculous cartoon that was now showing Tanaka fighting a giant fighting robot that was piloted by a ghost.

"I understand if Jess needs to be leader." Ethan sighed, "I can hang out around here and help out when I get the chance."

Master Hamato oddly smiled and then motioned out to the hallway. "Come talk with me, my son."

Ethan groaned, clenching his sharp teeth and he stood up, his tail sweeping out from under him as he slowly walked out the door. He followed Master Hamato out through the dojo and he opened the back door for Ethan who then stood outside. This was the first time that he had felt the sun on his new self. His fur warmed under it's light and the sound of the brook somehow was clearer, the light more beautiful as he could see more clearly it's beams filter through the trees. He couldn't help but muster a small smile.

The door closed behind Master Hamato and he stood next to Ethan, his hands behind his back and looked at the large tree as well. For a few moments neither of them said anything but basked in the light of the burning sun, drinking in the sounds. Ethan could smell the soil, the grass and the tree as vibrantly as his vision. "Why is it that you feel that you cannot be leader?" Master Hamato finally asked, stepping away from Ethan and walking across the tiny bridge towards the shade of the tree.

"I dunno." Ethan managed to get out, already feeling a little more light-hearted. Master Hamato had that effect on him. "I don't look the same – I don't even know if I can fight anymore."

"Why would you not be able to fight?"

Ethan shrugged. He wasn't totally sure how he felt. His insides felt like a storm, boiling and crashing around his heart and although everything was the same around him, he was no longer the same. "I'm just . . . different now."

"You _look_ different now, yes." Master Hamato agreed turning to him, "But does the personality and the skills of a caterpillar change when it has blossomed into a butterfly?"

"I guess not." Ethan said.

"The only thing that changes in that metamorphosis, is now the caterpillar looks more magnificent and gains new, powerful abilities."

Ethan thought about those words, but although he felt they were beautiful words, he wasn't sure that he could really apply that to himself. He bowed, "Thank you, Master Hamato." he said. Master Hamato passed him and walked back into the dojo, leaving Ethan out in the sun. Before going back inside, he said, with a note of finality, "My son, spend some time out here. Get to know your new abilities. I expect you to remain the leader. Come talk to me when you are ready." He then closed the door.

Crossing the bridge, he went under the shade of the tree and breathed in deeply. He could smell and see better than ever before and felt lighter on his feet. Perhaps being a mutant was going to be as horrible as he thought.

 _Smash!_

Jess and Kaela sprawled across the ground having taken another swift punch from the Purple Dragons, the last of the few glass boxes had shattered across the gym floor. The Purple Dragons had proceeded to rip down the curtains at the stage and now Hun was making two less competent looking Purple Dragon's heft the large diamond from off the pedestal. "Without our weapons, I've got nothing!" Kaela cried.

"Where are the police?" Jess hissed, wiping a cut on her chin, leaving behind a red smear. She had rage spelled all over her face and she grabbed one of the nearby stones about the size of her fist and hocked it as hard as she could at Hun.

It spun through the air and hit him just above the elbow. He winced, gasping, and then turned his eyebrows angled in a deep glare, although his eyes were still disguised behind the two black lenses of his sunglasses. "Get that diamond into the car." Hun commanded to the other two. "I will take care of these two girls." He stepped over some of the debris from the wall that had exploded as the two still struggled to heft the diamond off the pedestal that it sat on.

Jess and Kaela yelped at the same time and turned, running for the hallway. They could hear Hun close behind them. "Let's go to the front office!" Jess called. "Mrs. Campbell will know what to do." Even though she was a creepy administrator, surely he would have a way to contact the police. They looked behind them to see that Hun was trailing them, although he wasn't moving very fast. His cockiness showed on his face.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that the two little girls ran away." Hun called down the hallway after them.

Jess began to slow down, "I'm going to punch his pretty teeth out!" Jess hissed but Kaela had grabbed her arm as she passed her and yanked her along. The two turned around the corner of the hallway, nearly smashing into the drinking fountain. Some students were still throwing their lockers open, grabbing their stuff and booking it to the front door, papers strewing in their wake. The office was not far away.

Once they reached it, they didn't even bother to walk around to the entrance, but slid across the receptionist desk that now lay empty and into the main office. Mrs. Campbell's office was the first one next to the Principal's. His office was dark and empty. Kaela burst through the door to Mrs. Campbell's office. "Crap!" she hissed.

The office was dark. Not a single light shone in the room. A desk with papers stacked on top of each other stood in the center with two large cushy chairs on either side. A manila folder was opened on the desk, next to it sat a phone. Kaela picked it up without hesitation and pressed 911 so quickly that she felt like she was going to pass out. But no dial tone rang in her ear. She lifted the phone a little higher to see that the wires had been cut. As a matter of fact, now that she thought about it, the power in the whole school seemed to be down. And there wasn't a cop in sight.

"We're dead!" Kaela said, "Hun is going to come in here and beat the crap out of us with his golden knuckles. I never thought I was going to be murdered by a Korean singer!"

Jess held up her hand to quiet her. "Look at this." She was staring down at the open folder on the desk. Kaela leaned over Jess' shoulder to get a closer look at gasped. The folder was filled with pictures of the Kraang. Not only that, but one person kept appearing in photo after photo. Her yellow shirt and red hair could be recognized by most students. April O'Neil. Strange characters ran up the pages side – an alien language of some sort. As well as several notes including something about Plan 10, and Objective: Capture April O'Neil.

"Wow." Kaela finally muttered.

"The Kraang want April? Why? Do you think they got her?" Jess asked, looking up from the folder. Kaela didn't really get a chance to answer as the door burst open. But Hun was not the one who was looking in at them.

It was Mrs. Campbell.

Her usual brown skirt and suit and the buns on either side of her head were unmistakable. "What are you two doing in my office?" She asked pleasantly. Jess and Kaela both hated how pleasant she could be, even in the worst of circumstances.

"Mrs. Campbell, the school is being attacked!" Kaela cried, "The Purple Dragons are trying to steal Winter's diamond!"

Mrs. Campbell didn't seem to be listening, but instead noticed the folder open on her desk and then slowly looked back up at them, her expression unchanged. "Leave this office immediately."

Jess narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Where's April?" She said slowly.

"Oh. It seems you have seen too much." She said, and this time, a robotic tone could be heard in her voice. Her eyes seemed to roll back to reveal two red lights. She slowly lifted her arms and suddenly they were dislodging from their elbow joints, hinging upward like doors.

"Poop." Jess hissed.

"I think we should duck." Kaela added.

The two dived under the desk just as two rockets blasted from where her elbows should have been , blowing up the chair next to them in a poof of feathers. Kaela screamed and grabbed Jess by the shirt, shaking her. "I never expected to be killed by a teacher with rocket launchers for elbows either!" She then pulled out her phone. "I'm calling Ethan!"

Ethan breathed in deeply, letting all of the new feelings engulf him. He was sitting, cross legged under their large tree, the river bubbling next to him. Both of his hands he had placed in his lap, folded over each other, palms open, his eyes closed. The breeze managed to get into the dense little square that made up their backyard and stirred his fur. He had managed to make his made go blank – white – for a few moments and had felt some clarity there. He let the breath out from lungs through his mouth and then inhaled again through the nose after a brief, five second pause.

On occasion, the image would return of the mutagen canister dropping down from the conveyor belt above his head, or the red panda whimpering on the table – and these moments filled him with anger. Anger that he seemed to have to conquer again and again. Each time it would interrupt his breathing and he was forced to control his body and lungs back to where they needed to be.

The door opened and for a moment, Ethan thought this was a part of his meditation, but then his eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps on the grass. Master Hamato was walking toward him, his hand outstretched. A phone was sitting in the palm of his hand. "This has been going off for a few minutes now." He said.

Ethan quickly took it from him and looked at the screen, sliding away an image of Japanese scenery. He had a new voicemail. He quickly put the phone up to his ear, which was now a little more difficult as his ear was no longer directly on the side of his head.

" _You have one unheard message . . ._ " The phone said in a woman's soothing voice. " _First unheard message . . . ETHAN_!" Kaela's voice screamed out from the phone and Ethan yelped, jumping and pulled the phone further away from his face. " _IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN TO THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE MURDERED BY A WOMAN WITH ROCKET ELBOWS AND A KOREAN POP STAR! GET DOWN HERE! Oh, and Jess says bring our weapons! HURRY!"_ Ethan stared at his phone, blinking at the screen apprehensively. The woman's voice returned, giving further instructions but Ethan had already hung up the phone and had stuffed it into his pants pocket.

He turned.

Master Hamato lifted up Ethan's weapon in one hand, the white bandanna in the other and smiled.

Ethan took his naginata in his hand, the wood still feeling as friendly as it always had and strapped it to his back. He then took the bandanna reverently from Master Hamato's fingers and laced it around his head, flattening the fur in those areas, the white matching the spots of white fur on his face. "I'll be home soon." He said.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Kaela whispered, her eyes wide as she grabbed Jess and held her close under the desk. They could hear the loud, mechanical stomping of Mrs. Kraangy Cambell's high heels on the ground, smashing the floor beneath it.

"Y'know," Jess said, "It almost would make more sense if every teacher was actually a Kraang."

That thought didn't carry on as the two pointed high heels of Mrs. Campbell slammed in front of them and her red eyes peered under the desk at them. Kaela screamed in panic as Mrs. Campbell reached in and grabbed her by the arm, tugging her from under the table. Jess tried to snatch at her hand but she had already been thrown out from underneath it. "Wait!" Jess cried, climbing out from the desk. Mrs. Campbell was standing, back to her, holding Kaela up so her tip-toes grazed the flooring of the dark office. "I know where April O'Neil is!"

Kaela whimpered as Mrs. Campbell's head twisted all the way around, electronically and looked at Jess with her glowing red bulbs for eyes. "April O'Neil?" She asked in that same polite voice, even though it looked like she was about to throw Kaela into the wall.

"Yes!" Jess said, hoping that this stall would actually work. "But you have to drop my friend first." Mrs. Campbell immediately obeyed and released Kaela who landed on her feet and backed away, pressed against the wall.

"Speak." Mrs. Campbell pointed her elbow rocket at Jess, a pinkish glow beginning to gather at it's core. "Or be incinerated."

"U-Um . . ." Jess said, "April O'Neil is at . . . uh . . ." She glanced around the room, looking for any salvation. Then she saw the phone that Kaela had hung up. "Let me call her. I'll tell her to come here." Jess couldn't detect any suspicion from Mrs. Campbell, but could you actually see any from a robot. She tried to signal with her eyes to Kaela that she should get ready to run and then, she slowly leaned down and picked up the receiver. Before Mrs. Campbell could see that the phone clearly wasn't working, she threw it as hard as she could and it slammed into her face. Acting quickly and mostly off adrenaline, Jess slammed her fist into the side of Mrs. Campbell's arm, making a resounding metal echoing noise as it turned, firing a blast of pink into the wall, leaving a steaming, ashy hole.

"RUN!"

Kaela kicked Mrs. Campbell's legs, knocking them out from under her, causing the robot to fall to the ground and then she jumped over the desk with Jess and ran, throwing the door open and jumping over the receptionist desk. "The exit is this way!" Jess pointed to the front doors.

"But – the diamond!" Kaela cried back.

"Forget about that!"

She nearly fell over as she stopped herself at the metal detectors.

Hun and three purple dragons were waiting at the door. He had his arms folded across his chest and had that cocky smile again, his glasses flashing in the light of the sun outside. "Well, well, the little kitty cats think they can get away." Hun said. "You really shouldn't have thrown that stone at me."

"Geez, dude it was just a rock!" Jess combated.

Clanking sounded behind them and Mrs. Campbell turned the corner, her arms at her side, her face as blank as always. "Well, maybe we can have neighboring tombstones." Jess said nervously. Kaela closed her eyes in defeat and put her face in her hand.

"Hey!"

Kaela and Jess looked up at the sound. A figure appeared behind Hun and the Purple Dragons who immediately turned and took a step back. A figure was silhouetted in the light of the sun outside. They were wearing a long coat and a hat, covering most of them, but with one fluid motion, the coat and the hat flew off, revealing pointy, soft ears, a raccoon like tail and a white bandanna, a naginata in their hands.

"Ethan!" Jess and Kaela cried happily.

"Another freak?" Hun asked.

Ethan burst forward. He moved quicker and with more dexterity than he had ever done before. With a solid swing, one of the Purple Dragon's dropped to the floor with a single, short gasp and didn't get back up. The other two Purple Dragons backed up, their eyes full of fear. "Hey, you guys were right," Ethan said, "He really does look like a Korean Pop-star."

Hun looked livid, his tiny mouth puckered in anger.

"Jess, Kaela, catch!"

He threw their weapons up in the air and Jess and Kaela jumped, snatching them from the air and landing back on the ground expertly, as if the weapons had honed them back to who they actually were. Ethan then turned to the figure behind them, "Mrs. Campbell, get out of here!"

"Nope," Jess quickly said. "That would be the rocket-arm lady trying to kill us."

"Oh."

"Fox boy!" Hun snapped, "Do not ignore me!" He pulled his glasses off with a sense of drama, revealing his eyes and threw them against the wall, shattering them.

"That looked expensive." Ethan said, "And I'm a red panda, you moron."

"Shots fired!" Kaela cried.

"Speaking of which . . ." Jess added.

Mrs. Campbell was done listening to them and her arms folded back to reveal her elbow rockets again. She screamed, making a sound like a dying car and two rockets blasted from her elbows, zooming through the air. They hit the ground but Jess and Kaela had jumped out of the way, the stairs exploding, rocking the school.

Ethan burst forward and sliced at Hun who jumped out of the way, his arms held close to his side, poised and he lifted his leg high enough that it could have touched his own forehead and slammed it down Ethan's blade, pinning it to the floor. Ethan's instincts were sharper than ever before and he let his leg kick upward and slammed it into Hun's side and then he raked his claws at Hun who had to step away to dodge. Ethan had new weapons now. He grinned and moved forward, throwing his whole body into an elbow strike.

Hun grunted and stepped backward and then slammed his fist into Ethan's chest and shoved. Ethan fell backward and had to gather his footing, which was much easier than before. He could feel something pumping in his blood – likely mutagen and it compelled him forward. He wasn't done yet.

Jess and Kaela twisted out of the way as Mrs. Campbell blew up the metal detectors behind them, the attacks moving dangerously into the range of the Purple Dragon's and Ethan. "I got you, Jess!" Kaela called and she let her ribbon dart fly. Mrs. Campbell caught it in midair and pulled, throwing Kaela towards her.

Kaela lifted her legs and slammed them into Mrs. Campbell just as Jess reached her and with a cry and a twisting strike, she cut through the robots arm from shoulder all the way through and it slammed onto the ground with a metallic _clunk!_ The Kraang robot didn't seem to notice and kicked Jess backward with her high heel and she grunted from the pain. Kaela's dart swung around Mrs. Campbell's leg as she made distance between her and the robot and then wrenched it, throwing her to the ground.

The two Purple Dragons ran forward with cries of anger at Ethan. He twisted and – _WHAM!_ He slammed the end of his weapon into the stomach of one of the two thugs and he dropped to the ground. The other snatched Ethan's tail which was surprisingly painful and wrenched. Ethan flipped through the air and placed his hands on the ground, kicking hard as if he were uppercutting the third, hitting him directly in the chin and he fell backward to the ground.

Hun was on him. He felt his golden first slam into his shoulder blade, then his stomach and a kick to the side of his head and Ethan hit the ground. It was only when he was flat on his back that all the pain from those jabs really set in, but he ignored it as best as he could and twisted, spinning back up onto his feet. "I'm getting really sick of you!" Ethan said, running forward.

"I'll end you!" Hun cried back, his voice thick with a Chinese accent.

Jess jumped over a punch from Mrs. Campbell and with a strike of finality she slammed her two kama blades into the her chest and slashed, landing on top of Mrs. Campbell. She gave one final shriek and then went silent, steam rising from her body.

Ethan swiped with his naginata – up, down, side, spin around the head, side again, across. Hun dodged each one, but it was clear that he was starting to get tired. Hun's leg swung up and this time Ethan blocked it with the wood of his staff, but didn't doge another punch and fell backward just as the sound of sirens blasted around the corner, red and blue lighting up the school entryway.

Hun looked up and then glared back down at Ethan and Jess and Kaela and jumped over the top of Ethan. "This isn't over fox boy." He then vanished out the door. Ethan flipped himself back up.

"Ethan!" Kaela said giving him a hug. "We would be so dead without you! Not to mention that you looked adorable doing flips!"

Ethan snorted.

"You better get out of here." Jess said patting Ethan's shoulder and pointing with her kama at the police that were flocking out of their cars.

"No kidding." He grabbed their weapons quickly and then nodded to them, "I'll see you back at home." And then he ran for it, sprinting through the hallways that he was never going to enter again as a student and out the giant hole in the gymnasium wall and up onto the roof of the school to make his way back home.

He smiled to himself, feeling that same wind that he loved so much ruffle his fur. Maybe being a mutant wasn't going to be so bad.


	16. Doomsday Dealings - Part 1

Episode 6: Doomsday Dealings – Part 1

 _Eyes closed._

 _Breath in and then breath out._

 _Listen to the water roll over the stones, changing them – reshaping them._

 _Even that which first appears solid can be molded._

 _Change is constant._

Master Hamato's words rang in his ears perfectly, as if they were being spoken to him again. Ethan had spent hours out here under the shade of the tree. The water bubbled and rippled, a tone for his meditation sessions. He had spent so long out here that he was beginning to feel the change of the season from summer heat into the deep of autumn. The first week of not being able to go outside in the day was horrible – but now he was getting used to it. Meditation was becoming more accessible to him. He was beginning to understand more about who he was when he had woken up that first fateful day in the alleyway several years ago.

Even better – the odd dreams that he was living with his siblings about the strange alien tech in Washington Square was beginning to disappear. Now he sat meditating once again, but progression seemed to have slowed. He was okay with that. Patience – as Master Hamato reminded him – was crucial to the art of ninja.

He breathed in deeply again, sitting Indian style under the tree, hands in his lap. It was significantly more difficult for him to focus when he knew that his siblings would soon return with take out from Murakami's.

 _Maybe I need a break from that memory._ Ethan thought, sliding his tail behind him absentmindedly against the grass. _I could try to figure out that weird Japan one._ He had determined that the vision he had seen when Karai had managed to poison him had to take place in Japan. But did that mean he had been to Japan before? _I'm going to find out._

Or – at least he _was_ going to find out.

But Karai derailed all of those thoughts – as she usually did.

 _Snap!_

At the sound of a nearby twig, his eyes snapped open and he twisted out of the way just in time to dodge a sudden strike from Jess, her fist hitting the ground instead. She recovered just as quickly as he had jumped and her leg came flying towards his head. He used his forearm to block and then with a grin, slid forward, sweeping his leg to throw her to the ground.

It failed.

Jess jumped pushing her hands against his shoulders to flip over his head. She landed on one of her knees, stumbling for only a moment, but she was up and ready to block several of Ethan's quick jabs. Jess slammed her elbow down at his head, but Ethan swooped out of the way, sliding his padded, bare feet against the grass until he could feel the sand of the nearby river on them. Jumping and using his arms as momentum, he did a single flip through the air, landing on the opposite bank, putting the river between him and Jess. She brushed her hair out of her face cockily, letting it slide behind her ear. Ethan imitated her with the tails of his white bandanna. It had become as familiar to him as his fur. He only took the bandanna off for bed.

Jess shook her head, but she was still smiling. She jumped and Ethan cartwheeled out of the way and with a slam of finality, they crossed forearms, hands balled into fists.

"Not bad!" Jess complimented.

The two let their hands fall, and still grinning, they bowed honorably to one another.

She straightened her back and rubbed one of her shoulders. "Although you have an unfair advantage with the whole mutant thing."

"Don't be jealous."Ethan teased back.

Kaela smiled from the doorway that she was standing by, a grocery bag bundled up in her fist, filled with Japanese take out. Ethan felt his mouth watering and quickly strode over to her. "Geez!" Ethan said, "This looks so good!"

Kaela pulled out several Styrofoam boxes and handed them to him. "Chicken Katsu, your favorite." She said with a smile. "You guys were really good by the way!"

"Thanks." Ethan said sitting back down by the river and pulling his box open, accidentally punching holes with his nails into the box. _Okay, maybe I'm not totally used to this body yet._ Ethan admitted to himself.

Jess grabbed her own box and popped it open – revealing a load of pizza gyouza. As they ate quietly, Ethan noticed that Kaela hadn't come to sit next to them like she usually did when they all ate together. He turned slowly to see that she was still standing by the door, fiddling with the grocery bag. "Are you not hungry?" Ethan asked.

Kaela looked up, "Oh, yeah!" She said with a smile and she slowly sat down.

Ethan swallowed and watched Kaela, his chopsticks pinched between his fingers, scratched up on the sides from his claws. "What's up?" Ethan asked.

Kaela looked up, "Hm?" she asked, pulling open her own box.

"Oh," Jess said, swallowing several bites of pizza gyouza at once, "Kaela has been spending a ton of her spare time studying up on April."

"April O'Neil?" Ethan asked, thinking of the red haired girl that had tutored him on occasion last year before the Kraang invasion. He then turned back to Kaela, "Why?"

"Oh yeah . . ." Kaela said slowly, "We didn't tell you."

Ethan scowled, "Geez, you stop coming to school and suddenly not even your own siblings remember you in their inner circle." He said it half sarcastically.

Kaela patted Ethan on the head, "Your new face is adorable when it scowls." She said.

Ethan glared. After a light chuckle, Kaela explained. "When the school was attacked by Hun and the Purple Dragons, we went into Mrs. Campbell's office."

"I still can't believe she was a Kraang robot." Jess quickly interjected.

Kaela continued, "There was a file on her desk that showed tons of pictures of April and information on the Kraang as well. I think she might have been somehow involved with them. Mrs. Campbell obviously wasn't happy that Jess and I saw that stuff."

"Yeah, you definitely didn't tell me about any of this." Ethan agreed.

"Well, now you know!" Kaela replied.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, putting a little bit more of his food into his mouth. It was already starting to get cold. "And . . . ?" He asked. "Jess said you have been studying about it. Have you found anything?"

"Yeah, actually. I did some digging and found April's dad's phone number and address!"

"Creeper much?" Jess asked.

Kaela ignored the comment. "And since I know you are going to ask, I already tried calling him a few times and didn't get an answer."

Ethan nodded with satisfaction and then turned back to his food for a few moments and continued to chomp down into it, his mind continually caught up in the new information. What did April have to do with anything? At least from what he was hearing – she didn't seem to be on the Kraang's side. "Well, that's a new angle." He said finally, finishing his meal and putting down the box. "I say we go over to his house and ask him."

"Really?" Kaela said. "That sounds . . . adventurous."

"I like it!" Jess said. "Let's take some action!"

Ethan stood and stretched, smiling. "Master Hamato says we don't have training for another couple hours, so let's go over there right now!"

The two didn't have a word of complaint, but stood immediately. Then, just as they walked out into the alley and before Ethan stepped over the genkan, Jess turned to him. "Wait." She said. "It's still day light! You can't walk around like that!"

Ethan sighed. "Sure I can." He reached in and grabbed the big burly coat he had found and the old hat that looked like it came from a mafia movie and put them on, along with a pair of boots. "I'll just hide underneath this."

Kaela chuckled and Jess sighed and shook her head, slapping her hand to her forehead. "I'm not even going to ask you where you found those." The three then made their way out to the street and Kaela took out a slip of paper where she had written the address. They walked carefully down the street and Ethan made sure to keep his tail tucked down so as to not draw any unwanted attention. The shade of the hat felt safe to him and he made sure to keep his eyes down. People didn't seem to notice as they walked about their daily life, not even giving a glance in his direction. And besides, most people in New York were used to weird things being seen on the streets at this point. It had become relatively normal.

"How much farther?" Ethan asked, his feet felt hot in the boots and his tail was getting tired, being forced not to move. These issues were new to him. The tail was by far the hardest part. He had spent all afternoon before his meditation session cutting large holes in the back of his pants. It was awful.

Kaela squinted down at her slip of paper and then pointed to a nearby apartment building. "It should be on the fourth floor of that building, I think." She said. The building was old, the brick had long since blackened. Rusty stairwells led up and down it's sides in a maze. Each had a tiny balcony on it's side, fit with a window that looked out onto it and likely opened to allow one to step out onto the fire escape from the balcony if needed.

"Let's hurry." Ethan muttered. The sun was beating down on him and the fur was like a blanket over the top of him. Kaela and Jess walked a little quicker and eventually they got to the main doors. Although the building was old, the glass doors looked like they had just been recently polished and inside, the tiled floor gleamed from the light of chandeliers, looking recently waxed. They walked inside, the doors closing quietly behind them, the sound of a buzzing air conditioner echoing in the entryway.

Nodding quietly towards the elevator, the three stepped over to the large metal doors and Jess quickly punched the up button. The doors swung open and they filed in, Ethan lowering his head to his booted feet so that a family that walked by the elevator wouldn't see him. The doors shut and up they went to the fourth floor. The elevator squeaked from the outside of the elevator so slightly that Ethan wasn't sure if Jess and Kaela had heard it.

 _Ding!_

The doors swung open to admit them into a long hallway, doors lining each of the sides. Kaela muttered under her breath as they walked down the hallway. She would glance up on occasion at the numbers on the doors that likely were once a fake gold, but now the sheen had peeled away. She came to a halt when she reached number 409. "Well, here we are." Trepidation had appeared in her voice.

"I got this." Jess reached out and rapped her knuckles several times on the door.

 _What was I thinking?_ Ethan thought. _Mr. O'Neil can't see me! He'll freak out!_ Ethan knew that he ignored this fact on purpose to get out of the house, but now that he as standing in front of the door, he knew that it had been a mistake. "I'll wait out here." Ethan said, slinking out of the way of the door and Kaela and Jess turned to him with expressions that said 'seriously?' but they didn't get a chance to vocalize their feelings as the door swung open.

A man stood there. He had worry wrinkles on his forehead that led into a bald top, red hair like April's growing from the sides of his head. He looked at them with concern, a leather jacket covered his frail looking shoulders and it was clear that there was something fearful in his eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked politely, but Ethan could hear strain in it.

"Hi, you must be Mr. O'Neil?" Kaela asked politely, extending her hand.

"Yes." He reached out and took her hand firmly for only a few moments and then he turned his head down the hallway to Ethan.

It was too late for Ethan to hide his face underneath the hat.

Mr. O'Neil's eyes widened for only a second, but surprisingly, he didn't freak out at all. He didn't take his eyes off of Ethan and said, "Are you friends with the turtles?"

Jess rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "We get asked that a lot." she explained when Mr. O'Neil looked back at her, clearly shocked by her reaction.

"Can we come in, Mr. O'Neil?"

"Please," He said, "Call me Kirby." He opened the door wider and motioned them to come inside. They piled in, Ethan on their heels and he looked nervously at Kirby before the man closed the door behind them. He locked it hastily and when he turned to see Ethan's suspicious expression he said, "You can never be too careful. The Kraang could be anywhere."

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about, Mr – I mean, Kirby." Kaela said, correcting herself quickly and smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh." Kirby didn't seem to know how to take that and finally he motioned to the couch behind them that faced a small coffee table and a large window that had the drapes drawn over them so nobody could look inside. He then took one of the chairs next to the coffee table. Ethan still couldn't believe that Kirby wasn't scared of him – or even remotely interested in him for that matter. Then again if Kirby knew the Kraang, that could definitely account for his accustomed feelings to weirdness.

"So, first," Kaela said, "We are classmates of April. We are here to help and wanted to figure out where she was and if she is okay."

"I don't know where she is." Kirby admitted, the shadows growing under his eyes as he leaned forward, head bowed down to the floor, deep in thought. "One night she was going to bed like she always does and the next morning she was gone – like she was never here." Kaela, Ethan and Jess exchanged worried glances at one another. Kirby looked up and continued, a seriousness casting his face into deeper shadows, "Last time she went missing, it was when the Kraang first invaded earth with the Technodrome."

"Is that the big orb thing that came out of the sky a while back?" Jess asked.

Ethan could remember that – they had only just started training with Master Hamato when that happened. It had been their first exposure to the Kraang. And boy – what an exposure it was. The sky had ripped open over the TCRI building and a colossal orb had appeared from the sky.

"Yes," Kirby replied, "They wanted to use her to power the Technodrome and terriform earth into another Dimension X – the place that they come from. I worry that the Kraang may have taken her again. I filed a police report, but they are no help. I searched the sewers every day for hours to find the turtles, but they aren't home either. So, I've been searching and listening in on the Kraang to see if they have her – but every time, I almost get caught and I hear nothing of her or the turtles."

"Weird." Ethan muttered. "So, these turtles, we don't know them – but we _do_ know we are on the same side. We are trying to stop the Kraang as well." He continued, leaning in and taking off his hat to let his ears pop back up. "What can you tell us about the turtles?"

Kirby slowly stood up and then walked out of the room, turning the corner into the kitchen.

"Uh . . ." Jess muttered, but a few seconds later he returned and placed a photograph on the coffee table. Intrigued, the three leaned in over it. The picture was of April. Her usual red locks were pulled back in a tight ponytail, her bangs nearly over her eyes. She was sporting a yellow t-shirt and standing next to her was none other than Casey Jones. He was wearing his usual dirtied jacket, the hood around his neck – a cheesy and slightly toothless grin on his face, a black bandanna around his forehead. The ones next to them was what Ethan was most interested in. Four turtle mutants. They looked about their age and were wearing almost exactly similar belts as they did – even more shocking, they each had a colored bandanna like the one Ethan was currently wearing.

One with a blue bandanna stood near the back, a smile on his face, two katana blade handles protruding over the top of his shell, clearly strapped to him. The second was wearing an orange mask. He had a more boyish face and had his fingers up, making bunny ears behind April. The third was wearing a red mask and had his huge arms folded over his chest, a smirk on his face. The last stood next to April, one arm around her shoulder. He wore a purple bandanna and had a grin that showed off a gap in his tooth. "Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael." Kirby said, pointing to them in turn. "They are ninja's that work under Master Splinter. Sorry, I don't have a picture of him."

"Is he a rat?" Ethan asked.

Kirby nodded eagerly, as if Ethan were onto something, but Ethan knew little more than that. "Yes!" Kirby said. "They have a house down in the sewers and have always been there to help April fight the Kraang. Now . . . it's like they've all disappeared."

Ethan almost wanted to smile. At last they were getting answers.

Hamato Yoshi, their own Master's son was Splinter who had been somehow transformed into a rat, and he was training other mutants – these turtles – who were clearly messing with the Kraang _and_ Shredder. They were Hamato Clan, and that meant that these turtles, wherever they were, were family.

"Thank you." Ethan said.

"Have you heard anything about the Kraang then? Any leads we could go off to find these turtles and your daughter?" Jess asked, looking up eagerly, a fire in her eyes that Ethan was familiar with.

"Well," Kirby said hesitantly, "I haven't heard much – but earlier this morning, they were talking about some big deal they were going to be making at the east docks with someone. They didn't mention who."

"Did they say a time?" Ethan asked hurriedly.

"Midnight." Kirby supplied.

"Perfect." Ethan stood back up. "I think that's all we needed." Kaela and Jess looked like they were going to disagree, but Ethan wasn't going to let them be late to their training session with Master Hamato, not to mention, they had the lead that they needed. He then turned back to Kirby. "We will do what we can to find the Turtles and your daughter."

"Casey too." Jess added at the end, quietly.

"Thank you." Kirby said. He sounded exhausted – but relieved that finally someone was going to help him. Ethan couldn't even imagine waking up and having Jess, Kaela or Maser Hamato not be there anymore. He shook that unpleasant idea from his mind and then he placed the hat back on his head. His feet felt like furnaces and his tail felt like it was going to snap off. Kirby stood up and strode over to the door, opening it to let them back out into the hallway. "Let me know if you find anything – please . . ." He said desperately. "I don't know what I would do if April—." He choked on his words and sounded unable to get anything out and finally he closed his mouth.

Kaela patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry Kirby. We will find them."

He smiled weakly and then slowly closed the door, leaving the three alone in the hallway again. Ethan turned to the others with a smile, "Kinda feels nice to be one step ahead of the Kraang for once." he said. "I'd like a little payback."

"Heck yes." Jess said pumping her fist into the air. "At midnight, we're taking the Kraang down!"


	17. Doomsday Dealings - Part 2

Episode 6: Doomsday Dealings – Part 2

When the three of them walked in the door, they could see that Master Hamato was waiting eagerly for them, but he was not sitting down as he usually did. Instead, he was pacing, hands behind his back. As usual, his face was solid as stone in concentration. He turned as soon as they shut the door and then he mustered a smile. "Welcome home, my children." he nodded towards the back door.

"Sensei," Ethan began eagerly, stepping up onto the tatami mat, "There is something that we just found out that we need to tell you!"

Master Hamato was quiet for a moment and so Ethan took that as leave for him to continue, but then Master Hamato spoke, making Ethan stutter on his first word before it even got out. "There will be time for that after training." He said. "Hurry out, so we can get started. You will not need any of your weapons." He noticed that Jess' eyes had gone to the weapons cupboard. Ethan's was the only one that wasn't kept in there anymore. He wore it around most of the time, now that he never got to go outside in the daylight. Ethan was thankful that Master Hamato hadn't asked him anything about why he was with Jess and Kaela outside in broad daylight.

The three filed out and Ethan bit his tongue to make sure that kept his mouth shut concerning the incredible things they had learned from Mr. O'Neil. They still swam in his head insistently. He could hardly believe that April, the funny, smart, red-haired girl had been kidnapped by the Kraang. Why on earth would they need a random high school girl to help them terraform the earth into another Dimension X? And then, there were the turtles. How did they meet her? Could their master really be Hamato Yoshi, turned rat? Ethan felt that Master Hamato would want to hear that in particularly, but knew that there was no use arguing, so, with these thoughts still swirling in his head, he walked out into the backyard.

Fall had settled in on New York. The sun was warm, but the breeze had a crispness to it that felt exhilarating. Ethan tightened the white bandanna around his face and with Jess and Kaela on his heels, they crossed the bridge over the tiny river and stopped by the shade of the tree. Master Hamato came soon behind them, his hands behind his back, in his usual pose. He stopped once he reached them and the three went to sit down on the ground as they always did to start training, but Master Hamato shook his head, no.

Feeling awkward, Ethan bounced on his feet and waited for orders of some sort. This was all new to him now and he felt like a fish out of water. Master Hamato smiled, clearly enjoying the fact that all three of them were feeling off about this new routine. From behind his back he pulled a long blade, decorated with a red ribbon that was wrapped tightly around the handle, tails blowing in the slight breeze. Ethan, Jess and Kaela stared at it curiously. Master Hamato then lifted it. Ethan flinched as he threw it. It moved through the air like an arrow, accurate and deadly and with a resounding slam, it hit the brick wall at such an angle that it sunk into it.

"Wow." Jess gasped in awe, "You just threw a piece of metal into a brick."

Master Hamato seemed to ignore her comment. "Today's practice is simple and straight forward." He said, his smile still not leaving as he looked up at the dagger admirably, as if pleased by how well he had thrown it. "The first person to get the dagger out of the wall and hand it to me is the winner." He then turned, walked back across the bridge and sat seiza on the ground, hands on his knees and watched them expectantly.

Turning, Ethan gazed up at the dagger. Master Hamato had thrown it high enough that it had to be at least fifteen feet in the air. The ties on the end waved at them mockingly. Already he was trying to calculate a way up there – but Jess was already sprinting towards the wall. With a holler to throw more momentum into her step, she jumped, her feet slamming against the wall several times, as if she was trying to walk up it. She reached her hand out, but fell backward, losing her momentum and landed on her butt. "Ow!" She groaned, rubbing her backside. "I was close!"

Ethan smirked. She had been a good eight feet off from it. Not close at all. He looked at Kaela nervously. She was staring up at the dagger, her eyes squinted, brow furrowed, arms crossed over her chest, deep in concentration.

Jess shoved her feet into tiny cracks in the brick and tried to start climbing, but it was slow moving and it was clear that she wasn't going to make it the whole way. Ethan wasn't worried about that. _I'm going to get to it first._ He committed to himself. He glanced at the tree. _Maybe I could . . . no – no – the branches are too far away. Even a running leap wouldn't get me there._

He looked nervously over at Master Hamato. He watched them, unblinkingly, his face, unreadable.

"I wish I had my weapon." Kaela muttered under her breath. Ethan couldn't let himself get distracted. He looked around the yard – maybe there was something here that he could use as a way to get the dagger, but as he drew a few steps nearer, he could see that it had sunk into the wall pretty far. Tugging on it alone would not be a solution. Jess fell backward again. She hadn't gotten much further than her jump had taken her. She looked around, her face sweaty and red, her breath coming out in huffing puffs. She wasn't giving up. She grabbed one of the smooth rocks and tossed it up at the knife. It hit the end and bounced off, not even causing the dagger to wiggle and came plummeting down. She screamed and dived out of the way as it thudded where she had been standing.

Ethan chuckled and walked over to the wall, placing his hand on it and reaching his fingers into the cracks. Kaela stayed behind and continued to look up at the dagger and the surroundings. Ethan was beginning to feel frustration creep into his stomach. Why on earth would Master Hamato give them something that was impossible? There had to be a way to win.

The three tried different things for what seemed like an hour or longer. Ethan changed his tactic to the one Jess was employing – actually trying things. He used branches, chucked a stone himself, tried climbing up the side of the wall, using his claws as advantage – nothing was working. Although his claws had gotten him closer to the dagger than Jess, he was still far away enough that reaching up still didn't get him close. Kaela finally joined the fray and soon all three of them found themselves reduced to throwing rocks up at the dagger in frustration.

Finally, Jess spoke up. "Master Hamato!" She said turning to him, exasperated, "This is ridiculous. There's obviously no way to get that dagger!"

Kaela wiped sweat from her forehead and gave out a big gasping sigh.

Master Hamato slowly stood back up and looked at Ethan who looked solidly back. Finally, Ethan shrugged. "There's just no way to do it." he said, defeated. Master Hamato slowly walked up to them and then reached his hand out, palm down and brushed the top of each of their heads. "Curious." He said, with a note of sarcasm. "I would say that you are all between five and a half feet to six feet tall. If you stood on each others shoulders, I am sure that getting the dagger would be simple."

Ethan stared at Master Hamato for a long while, trying to make sense at what he just said.

Kaela vocalized his concern: "But, only the person standing on the top that grabbed the dagger would win."

"True." Master Hamato said. "My children. Of all the lessons I have taught, it seems my most important one has alluded you. Notice that in every battle up to this moment, you have been forced to flee. Although this is a wonderful tactic when needed, it need not always be necessary if you are winning the fight."

Ethan hung his head, "Sensei, we just aren't good enough to win yet."

"Individually yes," Master Hamato continued, "And that is the issue. All of you practice, train, and fight only for yourself. But you are a team. If any member of this team is a victor, all of you are victors. If any member of this team loses, you have all lost." he turned to the dagger and motioned to the wall.

Not letting the feeling of failure fester anymore, Ethan turned to the other two. "Kaela, you are the most flexible. You will go on top. Jess, you are the sturdiest, you will be the foundation at the bottom. I'll be the one in the middle. Let's go." Jess immediately jumped to action and ran to the wall. Ethan followed close behind her and with a leg up, he quickly stepped onto her shoulders. Kaela was next. She smiled and burst forward, getting a leg up from Jess and then Ethan, climbing up their forms until she was on his shoulders. She reached up and with a quick snatch, pulled the dagger from the wall, holding her balance perfectly on Ethan's shoulders. She then flicked it from her fingers and it landed at the feet of Master Hamato, sticking into the soft grass.

Master Hamato was beaming.

Kaela then made her way back down, followed by Ethan and then Jess trailed the two back to Master Hamato. He nodded and for a moment it looked like his shoulders were shaking. Ethan thought he saw wetness on his cheeks, but then a moment later, it was gone and he wasn't sure whether or not he had imagined it. "A task that seemed impossible suddenly was rather simple when you worked together. This is the most important lesson of any I have taught you. When I am gone, it will require your teamwork to defeat the many shadows that have fallen over the city."

"Hai, sensei." They all bowed low.

"Dismissed."

Ethan nodded to Jess and Kaela and they scurried out of the backyard to get ready for the fight that was sure to come in a few hours at the docks. "Can I talk to you?" Ethan asked cautiously.

"Yes, you may now tell me what you needed to say."

Ethan proceeded to go through the details of April, the school, and the conversation they had with Mr. O'Neil. He specifically went into the turtles and then finally – he told Master Hamato about Splinter, the rat, and his likely identity as Hamato Yoshi, his son. Master Hamato listened without asking questions and then when Ethan finished he had closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Very interesting." He finally muttered after an incredibly long pause. "Destiny is a funny thing. Already it shows it's face to us." He slowly opened his eyes. "I must meditate on this – then perhaps we will be able to learn more about your connection to these turtles and Splinter." Ethan had the feeling that Master Hamato was not yet ready to believe that his son was not only alive, but a mutant. He reached out and patted Ethan's fur. Ethan let his ears fold back onto his head. "Prepare for tonight and I will meditate and fast until tomorrow. Then we will find out what needs to be done."

"Hai, sensei."

Master Hamato did not leave the backyard with Ethan as he went back inside and when Ethan looked out the window, he watched Master Hamato sit down under the shade of the tree and close his eyes, focusing his energy, his fingers out in front of him, entwined together, his index fingers pointed up.

"So, what's going on?" Kaela asked, tying her yellow bandanna around her face. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Ethan replied. He couldn't help but begin to feel what Master Hamato was talking about. A shadow was descending on the city and it suddenly felt dangerously close to him and his sisters. He shook away the thought and then smiled and turned to them. "Let's rock and roll."

The docks were empty.

Huge metal crates stacked on top of one another covered the whole area. No boats sat in the harbor tonight and the place was eerily quiet. A single lamp by one of the long wooden bridges that led out to the water glowed, lighting the whole place in white light. The only other light was that of the full moon above.

Ethan, Jess and Kaela had managed to get there by 11:30 and Ethan had strategically placed all three of them with each other behind one of the large metal crates, looking out over the docks without being anywhere near the main road that the Foot Clan would likely use to get there. "Is anyone coming?" Jess asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Ethan whispered, "Shh."

Jess rolled her eyes – but Ethan knew that they all had their teeth on edge.

Each had their weapons already out and ready.

Ethan was pleased how well he could see in the dark – his new eye sight was certainly more helpful than he had imagined it would be. Kaela spat, her tongue between her lips, "Ethan, could you please stop doing that." Ethan turned to see had been putting his tail in her face which was moving back and forth nervously.

"Oops."

"There." Jess suddenly said, perking up.

Ethan turned.

Shadows were coming out from behind some of the crates and his heart skipped a beat. A multi-spiked helmet, long blades running from the shoulders, huge metal gauntlets tipped with spikes, a long cape.

Shredder.

Apparently, sending a messenger was not his style. Ethan could only see half of his face in the dark. His mouth was hidden behind the metal plate he had been wearing when they first met him, and the scarred part of his face seemed to vanish into shadow.

Besides the sound of Shredder's clunking feet, a low buzzing followed him. The next to emerge from the shadows was a huge disgusting looking bug man. Although he had the chest of man, clothed in a pink sweater, he had leathery flesh, huge bulbous fly-like eyes and long transparent wings that burst from his back. Jess fake dry heaved next to them. The strange fly man landed next to Shredder who had stopped halfway down the dock.

A third figure emerged from the shadows and this time, Ethan's heart beast faster. Her blonde highlights in the back gleamed and her black bangs hung loosely, framing her pale skin. Karai had joined the crowd. Kaela and Jess both glanced in Ethan's direction but he ignored them. "Where is he?" When Karai spoke, Ethan had a strange urge to go out and talk to her, but decided that would be a pretty poor decision to make right now.

Shredder did not turn to acknowledge Karai, nor did he reply to her. The fly buzzed impatiently next to him and the three stood in resolute silence Ethan held his breath, not wanting to make even the slightest sound and give away their position. He quivered with anticipation.

Then, from the shadows near the water, a figure emerged. Whether that person had been there the whole time or not, Ethan wasn't sure, but when they stepped into the light, he felt a wave of confusion wash over him. "Is that—." Jess hissed.

"Herma." Kaela finished.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. He definitely recognized her. She was usually hanging out with April at school. She was short, wore a plaid skirt and had black hair with long purple highlights. A pair of trendy glasses sat on her nose and she walked slowly towards Shredder, pausing a few feet away from him. "She went to our school didn't she?" Ethan asked quietly.

Jess and Kaela nodded in affirmation.

A sound burst through the night air. It sounded like steam being let out of a machine and suddenly Herma's legs began to separate. "What the—." Jess muttered, wide eyed, as Herma's legs spread outward, revealing shiny metal beneath it. Her waist extended, her arms ripping apart to reveal more mechanical gears. Her head stretched up towards the sky, a blank expression on it's once human-like face and soon, they were staring at a monstrous, eight foot machine, random human body parts located throughout it. In the center was a blobby, pink Kraang. But one unlike any Ethan had seen before. A huge gash ran from it's top to it's bottom, diagonally, like a huge chunk had been torn from it. In the light, purple tattoos that looked like blades surrounded his right eye, and his left was completely replaced by a strange jumble of scopes.

"Well, well, you are running late Shredder." This Kraang could talk proper English.

Ethan, Jess and Kaela exchanged glances.

"Kraang Sub-prime," Shredder said slowly, his eyes narrowing into a glare. He made it sound like he was talking about some kind of disgusting bug. "Where is the mutagen that you promised me?"

Kraang Sub-prime scowled at Shredder, the strange contraption that had replaced his left eye spun in it's socket, the little scopes extending and retracting back again. "Don't get your underwear in a wad!" He commented, his voice whiny and condescending. Ethan's mouth dropped open. He was surprised that Shredder didn't stab Sub-prime in the face right then and there. "Before we give it to you, Kraang Prime demands and explanation. We just gave you mutagen three weeks ago." The huge, Herma droid moved, it's blank expression staring down at Karai, Shredder and the fly as if it could see.

Shredder turned to the fly, "Stockman. Enlighten Sub-prime of your miserable failures." He demanded and Ethan remembered him mentioning that name the first time they met. He was the one who had been given the mutagen by the footbots. The fly stepped forward, his disgusting hand and claw working in front of him nervously. "Much of our mutagen has gone missing." He admitted to Sub-prime. "We believe a ninja clan called the Shinotomo have stolen it." Stockman had a slight buzz in his voice.

Sub-prime looked bored. "Does it look like I care about that?" he asked. "No. No, I don't." Again, Ethan flinched, expecting Shredder to strike and shove his blade into Sub-Prime's blubbery flesh, but Shredder held back.

"You will hold your end of the bargain, Sub-prime. I demand my mutagen." With a sharp pang, the blades extended from his gauntlet and he pointed them in Sub-Prime's face. "Or you will pay."

Sub-Prime looked like he had been slapped across the face and glared at the two blades, inches from his surviving eye. "We have your mutagen, geez! And as a nice little favor, Kraang Prime is going to give you a new defense system. We can't keep replacing your storage like this."

"Defense system?" Shredder asked suspiciously.

Sub-Prime grinned, sharp teeth showing through the flaps of his pink flesh. "Oh yes, it's a bit big though, so we will have to special deliver it to you. Trust me, Shredder, it will keep your mutagen safe."

Shredder slowly lowered his blades. "The mutagen. Now."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sub-Prime said, waving one of his tentacles as if he were disciplining a child. Ethan was starting to get just as annoyed as Shredder with the stupid pink blob. "First, Kraang Prime want's something from you."

"We have already given you enough help." Karai snapped, her usual sassy voice ringing out in the empty dock. "Just give us what we asked for."

"Nobody included you in this conversation, you stupid girl." Ethan felt his face flush and suddenly he wanted to take on Sub-Prime and make him take that back.

"What is it you want then?" Shredder asked.

Sub-Prime snickered, "Kraang Prime has been having visions as of late. Odd dreams. Dreams of the demise of the Kraang. We want to know what they mean."

Shredder laughed and it boomed around the dock. "Frightened of dreams? We know nothing of this."

Karai shook her head a coy smile on her face. "Maybe you should just go buy some NyQuil?" she offered.

Sub-Prime didn't seem to think that was very funny. "We want April O'Neil." he finally said. "Find her and bring her to us. She should be able to tell Kraang Prime what we need to know."

 _Well, I guess the Kraang don't have April._ Ethan thought to himself. _But then, where did she disappear to?_

Shredder finally nodded, "Very well. We will find April O'Neil. Now, give me what you promised."

Sub-Prime seem satisfied and turned, pointing a human finger that hung at the end of a series of mechanical cogs and whistles at several of the crates at the end of the dock, but didn't say anything more.

Ethan turned to Jess and Kaela, "We need to stop them from getting that mutagen." he said.

"Why?" Kaela asked. At Ethan's expression she quickly said, "Okay, I know why, but there is no way we are going to be able to do that without being caught. I mean – how can we stop them without a confrontation?"

"I'm fine with confrontation." Jess added, "Shredder needs payback for what he did to us and Master Hamato."

Ethan went silent and his heart froze. The docks were way to quiet.

"Whose back there?" Sub-Prime's voice said.

Then came the sound of gathering energy. "LOOK OUT!" Ethan cried and with a blast, he dived, throwing himself at the other two to get them out of the way. The crate that they had been standing behind exploded behind them. pink flames leaping up like a wall behind them, hedging the way to escape.

Ethan groaned and slowly straightened himself. They were all flat on their faces on the dock and as he got to his feet he could see that Shredder, Karai, Stockman, and Sub-Prime were all looking directly at them.

"Look at that, it looks we have more mutants on our hands." Sub-Prime grinned down at them, the hulking body turning to face them.

"Well, this sucks." Ethan said.


	18. Doomsday Dealings - Part 3

Episode 6: Doomsday Dealings – Part 3

This was bad. Really, really bad.

With burning flames at their backs, large stacks of metal crates at their sides, and an expanse of black water walling them in, it was clear that fighting was their only way out of this.

And their adversaries were likely the three most deadly enemies that could have been picked.

Shredder stepped forward, seemingly confused as he looked between Jess, Kaela and Ethan.

Swinging his naginata, Ethan crouched down, ready to defend himself, but his heart was pounding against his chest. Every nerve of his body stood at attention, ready to direct him anyway he needed to. Then, clarity appeared in Shredder's eyes and he laughed, booming, mocking. "So, it seems that you have had an encounter with mutagen, did you boy?" Shredder had recognized him, despite the fur, ears and tail that made him look so different.

"You've met these freaks before?" Sub-Prime asked.

"They are allied with the Turtles and that pathetic rat, Splinter." Shredder said and with a quick thrash of both of his arms, his blades shot out, glimmering in the light of the lamp at the dock, sharp and menacing.

Sub-Prime grinned, "Oh!" He said with a sense of fake pleasantry. "Goodie. I'd be happy to cut them to tiny pieces then." Two Kraang-colored buzz saws protruded suddenly from between Herma's fake fingers, buzzing excitedly. Karai still had a coy smile on her face and slowly drew a blade that had been strapped to the small of her back.

"Ethan, there is _no way_ we are going to win this fight!" Kaela hissed, "We need to get out of here now."

Ethan began to think of any possible exit that didn't end in them getting murdered by one of these three. The fly known as Stockman had flown away, hiding near the crates. He wouldn't be an issue. Before he had the chance to come up with any solution, Shredder addressed them again. "I will ask this question only once more: Tell me where Splinter and the turtles are, or prepare to learn why they call me the Shredder."

"We told you last time, we have no idea!" Jess yelled back.

Shredder made good on his promise. He burst forward with a yell, throwing his cape off in one fluid swipe. Karai followed close behind him, so quick on her feet that she could have passed Shredder easily, but she stayed behind.

Thinking quickly, trying not to panic, Ethan turned to the other two, "Kaela, you get Sub-Prime. Jess–."

"Shredder's mine." She quickly said, spinning her kama's in her hands, her eyes burned with determined fire.

"Be careful." Ethan gave as a last mutter and the three jumped out of the way, just as Shredder's blade smashed into the wood of the docks, splintering it and throwing tiny bits of wood in every direction. Ethan had only one solid moment to flip out of the way, putting more distance between the Shredder and him, when Karai's leg flashed in the corner of his eye.

 _Wham!_

He hit the ground hard and felt the wood splinter against him, but his fur protected any serious damage. He flipped back up and faced Karai, naginata poised for attack.

"Y'know," She said, smile on her lips, her eyes a poisonous green. "I'm almost happy that my venom didn't kill you. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to see you mutated. It's adorable."

Ethan had no idea if Red Panda's could blush, but he ignored her comment and hoped for the best. "Cute, Karai." He commented. "But I'm not falling for this act again." He ran forward and swiped at her legs. She jumped, moving through the air as gracefully as a bird and landed, dragging her heel on the ground in a wide circle to slow her momentum. Her blade rushed forward and Ethan managed to recover, blocking her blade with the wood of his naginata and he saw several splinters fly off in slow motion.

"Who said it's an act?" Karai said, her faces inches from his own. Ethan couldn't help but hear some honesty in her voice – but she was a kunoichi and they were good this kind of thing.

"Me." Ethan swung up and tucked his legs in and slammed them back out into her chest and she fell backward, sliding against the wood of the dock, a glare on her face as she grunted from the pain. Ethan landed and lifted his naginata for another attack, the sound of Shredder's blades ringing in the background.

Shredder swung with vicious force, throwing Jess back towards the wall of leaping flames. He was so quick it was like he was everywhere at once, his blades dancing through the air in quick jabs and lingering strikes that she seemed only barely able to dodge. A wild, but precise swing struck her in the side and she felt pain blast through her chest as she fell to her side, but she stood back up and slide her way backward from another killing blow. She felt at her side – it was dry and she counted her lucky stars that he hadn't hit with the spikes. She didn't have much time to focus on her wound as Shredder swiped both of his arms down, the wind on his blades she felt across her face and chest as she stepped back again. If she was forced back anymore, she would be standing in the fire. "Pathetic." he said. "Your master has not taught you well."

Jess didn't have time to reply as he lunged forward, a third blade protruding from his gauntlet between the other two that fenced his arm in. She cartwheeled to her side and spun to meet him, dodging another strike with her kama's and throwing his force backward a few steps. Now she had only a few good feet before she would be fenced in by water. "Which brings the question, child, who is your master?"

Strike.

Dodge.

Swipe.

Duck.

Stab.

Intercept.

Hit.

Jess flew back several feet from the force of Shredder's knee in her chest and she spun through the air and smashed to the ground. She wasn't about to let him get the best of her. His blade slammed down and she moved her head just in time as the blade sunk into the wood of the docks. She spun, kicking Shredder across the face and lunging up, landing back on her feet behind him. Her foot throbbed from the hard metal she had connected with.

She burst forward and swiped with her kama's. One was blocked by armor, the other slashed his shoulder and she stepped away, red stained the blade of her kama. Not much – but she had drawn first blood and she smiled. Shredder wasn't as invincible as he had first appeared. Shredder touched his shoulder and then turned to her, his scarred face in a horrific grimace. "You insolent girl."

Pink blasted from behind Jess and she head the sound of Sub-Prime laughing, but she could not let herself be distracted. Distraction meant death.

Kaela spun through the air, relying on her break dancing practice to dodge another blast of pink from Sub-Prime, his hulking metal body clanging as it moved forward, the sound of buzz saws ringing in her ears. One misstep and she would be reduced to ground beef. As expected, the blade came showering down and she moved just in time, the blade hitting the docks. She jumped, landing up on the arm, the sound of the buzzing saw behind her. But another saw on the other arm was headed straight for her.

Good.

She leaped forward, running up the metal arm and the buzz saw slammed into his own arm, cutting a gash into it as she twirled over the machine, swinging her dart behind her. It slapped Sub-Prime directly in his pink, angry face and he yelled in fury as she landed behind him. She could see Stockman hiding behind the crates. "You stupid girl! Soon, all of you will bow before the glory of Kraang Prime!" He twisted his whole body around and two compartments in the shoulders of what was once Herma opened, firing several silver rockets her way.

She jumped out of the way, slamming hard on her shoulder – it was not her most graceful save, but with a loud explosion, half the dock vanished into the water, several crates coming with it, splashing the docks with water. Maybe it wasn't a bad save after all. She swung the ribbon, moving it with momentum from her waist and it slammed into the gash Sub-Prime had made on his arm and he yelped as he tipped, nearly losing his ground and falling into the water. "Come closer you idiot girl and I'll rip you to pieces!" His buzz saws were out and running again, a smile on his Kraang face, the machine on his eye spinning excitedly, the scopes extending. The buzz saw shredded through sound, making it impossible for Kaela to hear the hiss of Karai a few feet behind her.

Karai swung her blade and it cut through the air near Ethan's head, barely shaving off some of the fur on the side of his face. It was nearly impossible for him to focus as he felt worry consume him for Jess and Kaela and he kept turning his attention to them and Karai was taking advantage of those moments. _Time to change tactics._ Ethan turned his eyes to Karai, making sure his own were fixed on the black slits. Her arm stretched forward, transforming, her hand vanishing into the form of a serpents head, it's eyes green like hers, teeth out to strike. Ethan breathed in deeply and slammed his staff into it's neck and rammed it into the ground. Karai screamed and Ethan burst forward and swung his staff like a bat, hitting her shoulder and she fell to her side.

The perfect opening had presented itself to strike at her neck, but he withheld – he couldn't do it. There was something inherently wrong with her – he knew it. Something inside her was controlling her, he could feel it like one could feel the sunlight on their face. She swung her foot up and it connected with Ethan's jaw and suddenly he was seeing stars, reeling backward. "You're not bad at all." Karai said, straightening up, back in battle position. "I like challenges." Her smile grew wider. "Want to try my venom again?"

"No thanks."

Ethan could see that Shredder had just landed a blow on Jess – they weren't going to win this fight.

Jess felt the pain explode in her arm and for a few moments she felt incredibly dizzy. This time there was wetness on her arm, dripping down to her elbow and then off to the docks. It was red and sticky.

Adrenaline kicked in, rushing through her veins and she swung her kama at Shredder as he pounced forward for another attack. She slammed his forearm out of the way and then with the hard bottom of her kama slammed it into his face, but the plate over his mouth caught the blow and she felt it reverberate off her arm. Another kick and she flew back towards the water.

She had to ignore the pain, but she knew – her common sense was telling her – she was not going to beat Shredder. He was too fast. His strikes had too much force behind them. "Perhaps I will send one of your limbs back with one of your siblings as a message to your dear master that I am not to be trifled with." His words dripped with hatred and she turned to look at his menacing form pressing down on her.

"You talk a lot." she snapped back. She righted herself, shaking off the pain and she gripped both of her weapons tighter. "I wish that face plate was more effective."

Shredder roared and ran forward towards her. She moved out of the way, cutting with her kama, but she missed. His elbow connected with her rib cage and her breath blasted out of her mouth in one quick puff. She struggled to keep herself up, her knees trembling. She wasn't far from a hole that had been recently blasted by Sub-Prime. An idea began to form in her head as Shredder turned to face her again – fire in his eyes.

Sub-Prime's saw connected with the dock again, throwing more wood in every direction as Kaela moved out of the way, flipping her ribbon dart around her body. It connected with Sub-Prime's shoulder, but it did little more than dent it. The fake human hand that had once been Herma's reached forward and snatched Kaela from the air, lifting her higher, the buzz saw spinning inches from her face and she kicked and struggled, panic bursting from her heart. "I bet you'd look pretty cute with a scar like mine." he said, snickering again as he stared up at her, the scopes on his eye contracting again and then spinning.

"Kill me and you'll never know about your dreams." Kaela shot in the dark, hoping negotiation could save her, the blade centimeters from her face.

Sub-Prime's expression immediately changed and the saw retracted back away from her face. "What was that, urchin?"

Kaela swung her momentum, still grasped by his hands, and she felt her throat bruising from the force, but her ribbon dart had enough momentum to swing forward and slam directly into Sub-Prime's annoying mouth. He spat in anger and screamed like a child having a tantrum and let go of Kaela. She tumbled out of the way, inches from Jess and Shredder. Just behind her she could hear Karai's blade sliding against Ethan's naginata.

"You and your siblings are finished!" Karai spat, spinning her blade in her hand expertly.

Ethan was afraid she was right. He could see that Jess and Kaela were near one another, and although both seemed to have damaged their opponents, there was no way they were getting out of this with a fight. There had to be a way out. He looked at one of the large walls of crates. They had to get over that wall.

An idea flashed through his mind.

Those crates couldn't be more than fifteen feet.

He snatched a small blade from his belt and Karai prepared to defend, but he wasn't aiming at her. He threw it as hard as he could and it slammed with a resounding _Clang!_ sinking into the gray of the crate. "GUYS!" Ethan yelled and they both turned from their fight for a few moments. Ethan pointed at the blade he had thrown and they knew immediately what he was thinking.

Kaela swung her ribbon dart again and slammed it into Sub-Prime's side, forcing him to slide to the right to keep his momentum in his large clunky machine, putting himself directly in front of Shredder. Jess ignored the blood on her arm and ran for the crate until she was directly under the dagger. Kaela wasn't far behind.

Ethan turned and burst forward. Karai wasn't far behind him. "Karai!" He yelled. "You aren't you! Something is controlling you!"

"Lies!" Karai hissed. Ethan halted in his tracks and slammed his staff into her stomach and she doubled up, falling to her knees.

Shredder's eyes met Ethan and he sprinted towards him and his sisters. Ethan turned and jumped onto Jess' shoulders and Kaela followed, flipping up onto his own shoulders. He felt the weight, but kept his momentum. Jess yelled in pain from her wound.

Kaela's fingers curled around the lip of the crate and Ethan grabbed Kaela's legs. "Go, Jess!" Ethan called. Shredder had reached Karai who was recovering. A few more moments and he would be on them. Jess spun and climbed up Ethan's side and then up Kaela, landing on the top of the crate. Ethan then began to climb up Kaela's side, using her shoulders as hand holds and a few moments later felt the sturdy feeling of metal on his back. He spun and with Jess' help, grabbed Kaela's hands and lifted her up just as a beam of pink blasted a hole through the crate and Shredder slashed, a gash appearing in the metal. Ethan gave one last look at Karai who glared up at him and then the three sprinted away, vanishing into the darkness of the New York streets.

"Those – stupid – idiotic – morons!" Sub-Prime raged and blasted another hole in a nearby crate, forcing Stockman out from behind it, buzzing worriedly as his wings fluttered behind him. Shredder turned to Karai. "I have a new mission for you, daughter." he said.

She turned to look up at him.

"I want you to find those three fools. Find out where they hide. Then we will destroy them."

Karai bowed. "Yes, Father."

Ethan opened the door to the dojo and helped Jess in. Her bleeding wasn't steady, but he could tell the wound had depth to it. Master Hamato immediately appeared from the backyard. "Set her down here." He pointed at one of the pillows used for sitting on the tatami mat. Kaela and Ethan helped Jess down onto the pillow. Each had their own scrapes and bruises, but Jess had been worked over by Shredder.

Master Hamato lifted her sleeve and Ethan could see a puncture wound there. Master Hamato immediately began to dress it. Jess was breathing heavily, but she would be fine. Ethan couldn't help but feel worried as he looked at his sisters. "Oroku Saki was there, wasn't he." It wasn't really much of a question. Ethan nodded and to his surprise, Master Hamato smiled. "You must have fought admirably if you are all alive after such an encounter." He began wrapping white bandages over the wound he had just taken care of.

Ethan and Kaela grabbed some of the medical supplies and began to nurse bruises and bumps. Ethan had a few minor lacerations from Karai's blade, his fur matted and bloodied in a few spots. Master Hamato poured mugi-cha for Jess to help her calm down and then turned to them. "I finished meditating." He said. "The shadow is here, among us. It is growing in strength and power. With our current tactics, we do not stand a chance. The time to hide and defend is over." He grimaced, "The time to go on the offensive has come."

After the feelings that had come tonight, Ethan knew that Master Hamato was right.


	19. The Shadows Converge - Part 1

Episode 7: The Shadows Converge – Part 1

Decorative oak tree's surrounded Ethan. In the center of the large park, a single, lone fountain was splashing water quietly in the dark. The New York streets were abnormally empty and the air here was silent. In the slightest of breezes, the tree leaves rustled together. Stars winked down from the sky above.

Ethan hadn't been here in a very long time.

The last time he had this dream was before he was mutated into a red panda. It was the dream that had plagued them over and over again. Expectantly, Ethan turned to see Jess and Kaela running towards him. They had done this several times. "Wow, Ethan!" Jess said, skidding to a halt. "It's weird to see you like this again."

Ethan, confused, looked down at himself. He could see his skin, his fingers normal, his nails as short as they usually were. He was human again. He looked down at himself, feeling odd, as if this now was a strange foreign body to him. "Weird." He muttered. He looked up at the other two, "Why would I be human again?" He tried to figure out what on earth that meant, but he could hear the sound of the oncoming, strange pyramid ships that they were slowly getting used to seeing. The three scrambled behind the large, white Washington Square Arch and watched as the three ships appeared in the sky, carrying the huge black metal ring with their glowing strings.

Just as they had always done, they lowered the ring down and dropped it directly over the fountain, the glow of their ships dousing the whole park in orange. Then, with the same whirling, they flew back up into the sky. Jess and Kaela went to go back to the fountain but Ethan stopped them. "Let's just watch and hope that we don't wake up this time." he said. He turned his head slightly, just enough so he could look past the huge marble arch. It was cold on his skin and Ethan wondered if not having fur had always been this cold.

The amber beams appeared. Ethan counted ten of them. Tiny little triangles began to descend down and he held his breath. Usually two seconds from now he would be bolting awake.

But they didn't this time.

The tiny little gold colored triangles assembled together into huge, hulking forms. Horns appeared, wide leathery skin that made up the head like a helmet and arms the size of Ethan's entire body. At first, Ethan thought he was looking at a rhino, like the one that he had seen in Shredder's lair, but then, in a stunning realization, he found that he was looking at huge, hulking dinosaurs, walking on their hind legs like humans. Their bodies were covered in a tight, black jump-suit, a belt around their middle and guns the size of Ethan's arm and as thick as his head in their colossal hands. Everything about them was big.

"Dinosaurs?" Kaela hissed at Ethan and Jess. "What is going _on_?"

Ethan blinked rapidly and shrugged his shoulders, trying to get a grip on things. Although again – he wondered why anything was shocking to him now. If he was right those were all triceratops. Two huge horns protruded from their skull, a third on their nose.

"They a freaking huge!" Jess commented quietly next to him. Fear mingled with the awe in her voice. Several of the ones with guns began to patrol around the giant ring. Four others turned and must have pressed some sort of button, as soon little screens appeared in front of them and they each began to work diligently, pressing buttons with the massive fingers. "What are they doing?"Jess asked nervously.

"I have no idea." Ethan whispered, still watching the huge beasts work. "Maybe they work with the Kraang."

As they continued to compute – or do whatever they were doing – one of them said, "For the Triceraton Empire!" His voice was gravely and deep. A blast of purple exploded from the ring and Ethan winced, wondering if when it touched him if it would do some sort of damage, but it flowed over them.

Suddenly the lights that surrounded Washing Square flickered and went out. The tiny windows of the buildings that surrounded them began to wink in and out and then completely went dark. "I think they are stealing power from the city!" Kaela said. "They are powering up that ring!"

"What does that ring do?" Ethan asked slowly.

"That, I don't know." Kaela replied.

Now in total darkness, it was difficult to see – especially since he had normal human eyes again. Ethan slowly walked out from behind the arch, wishing that he had his naginata. For some reason, when he looked at these hulking figures he couldn't help but feel that they weren't on his side. Then, suddenly, he saw something from the corner of his eye and he retreated back again. There were figures in the darkness, hiding behind benches and one of the trees. One of them ran out from behind the bench and Ethan saw for only a split second, in clear detail, a turtle.

They were at least a head shorter than himself and Ethan immediately recognized him. He had an orange bandanna around his head, and held in both of his hands, tied with leather, were a pair of nun-chucks. Ethan gasped and backed away behind the pillar and then he turned to tell Jess and Kaela what he had just seen.

For a single, horrifying moment, it felt like Ethan was falling and then his futon rose up to meet him and he wrenched his body forward, sweat on his face . . . fur. He put his hand up and felt the thick, black and red and he wasn't sure if he felt relieved or sad.

Jess and Kaela were rising from their own beds and they looked at one another, none of them saying anything for a long while. Finally, Ethan said, "Well, that was . . . different."

"That hasn't happened in a really long time." Kaela admitted, slowly pulling off her sheets. Fall break had started and Jess and Kaela had no need to go to school and leave Ethan alone for the day like they usually did. "And that is so crazy! Giant, talking dinosaurs! What is next?"

Ethan clenched his fists around his sheets. They were incredibly hot, combined with his fur and pajamas. He slowly stood up. "Guys," Jess said slowly, peeling herself away form her pillow. "I don't think that our dream is a dream of the future. I think that it is something that already has happened. Something we have forgotten." She met eyes with Ethan who turned to her. "That's why you were human in it. You hadn't been transformed yet." He had to admit that her theory made a lot of sense – and the dream did feel that way – not entirely foreign, but rather like a distant memory that had been . . . and yet hadn't.

 _I'm confusing myself._ He thought stupidly and decided not to think about it anymore. He slowly walked into the bathroom. He was still getting used to the idea of seeing a giant red panda version of himself walking in, wearing sweats and a t-shirt, a tail waving behind him and whiskers twitching on his cheeks. Did Karai actually think he was adorable?

He shook the thought out and one by one the three got ready. As Ethan spent a laborious amount of time taming his fur, Master Hamato slowly opened the door, his silhouette shadowing over him. Ethan turned, "Good morning, Sensei."

"Good morning, my son." He smiled kindly and then motioned out to the dojo, "Today, when you are ready we will be having a training session."

Ethan was looking forward to a break after the fight a few days ago on the docks, but he knew that complaining was not something that the leader should do and so he nodded quickly and smiled, twitching his whiskers subconsciously. "Hai, Sensei." Master Hamato then departed, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Deciding to be productive, as Kaela and Jess got ready, Ethan cleaned up potato chip bags, folded up their futons, opened up one of their windows to the backyard to let the breeze get rid of the must and listened to another episode of their favorite show. The main character finally was dating Sakura, beating up monsters with his beautiful face as they went on their date. ("My love will save us Sakura! Feel the power of my glorious face!")

Jess took significantly longer as she still had to dress the wound Shredder had given her. It had turned an angry black and purple, but she was really good at ignoring it rather than whine of which Ethan was extremely grateful. Finally, when they were all ready, they headed out into the dojo where Master Hamato was waiting for them. He was already deep in mediation, his back straight, his neck perfectly arched, his hands in perfect square formation in front of him, palms up.

The three wordlessly took the cue and sat down in the same position, closing their eyes and began to focus their energies to prepare for whatever drills he was going to put them through. It did not take long before Master Hamato's eyes slowly opened and he smiled at them. They bowed their heads in humble acknowledgment of their Master as a sign that they were ready to begin – no matter how achy they felt.

He slowly rose to his feet, the folds of his white gi flowing with him and he nodded towards the weapon cabinet. "Retrieve your weapons." he instructed. Ethan waited his turn but found that Jess and Kaela were waiting for him. Awkwardly, he pulled out his weapon and then quickly slunk back to standing across from Master Hamato.

"Now," Master Hamato began. "Today there will be no practice of the body – nor stealth. Today, you will practice your mental capacity and stretch your soul." He placed on the floor in front of them, the blade that they had grabbed from the wall a few days ago. "This represents your teamwork together. You learned that when you work together, you will find victory. There is much yet that you need to understand to do so effectively." He then looked back up at them, the wrinkles in his face showing that he was more tired than usual – the meditation appeared to have taken a lot out of him. "We must be open with one another as we work through this." he then slowly walked down until he was standing in front of Jess.

"Jessica." He said and she looked up at him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she smiled sheepishly. "If you will remember – you were given the green bandanna. It is the symbol of life. You are the blood that runs through this team. Your energy and raw passion is one of the most powerful tools in your arsenal." He then looked down at her weapons. "I gave you the kama, as it matched this trait and supplied you with the tools you would need to win. The kama is typically a close ranged weapon. It is both deadly and accurate and can dispatch enemies quickly." He then turned to Ethan and Kaela. "Ethan, Kaela, what are some of the skills you have seen in Jess?"

Caught a little of guard, Ethan quickly supplied, "Definitely the best fighter on the team."

"Yeah!" Kaela piped up, "She has like, no fear at all. When we were fighting at the docks, she went head to head with Shredder without even flinching! It was awesome."

Jess beamed at them. Master Hamato smiled and then turned to her. "Now, as a warning – your raw passion is a powerful strength, but it can also be a weakness. It can transform into rashness, abrasiveness, and contention. If fire is not guided and controlled, it will consume and destroy."

The feeling in the room became uncomfortably serious. "Understood, Sensei." Jess said, her voice quiet as she bowed with a sense of uncertainty.

Master Hamato nodded, seemingly satisfied and then walked down until he was in front of Kaela. She looked incredibly nervous and held her ribbon and dart close to her, as if her life depended on it. "Kaela," he said and she made a small noise like a timid animal, but her shoulders were nonetheless sturdy. Master Hamato now placed his hand on her shoulder. "I gave you a yellow bandanna. It stands for courage and energy. You give energy and strength to your siblings. As I promised before, this will save the team on many occasions. Do not mistake this strength as a back seat position, for in this team, there is no back seat." Kaela smiled.

"Like the ability to encourage and help others, your weapon can also sometimes be easily shrugged aside as a limited weapon. In reality, it is one of the most deadly of the ninja weapons." Kaela looked like she was about to ask how on earth that was true, but she didn't say a thing. Master Hamato continued, "The ribbon dart can be mastered only by the nimble and swift, like yourself. Yet, it can equally be used in close range combat. Like your strength in helping others, the silk of the ribbon can seem insubstantial, but silk is made of fibers that when used at the right angle, can block the sharpest of blades."

Kaela looked down at her weapon and ran her fingers along the silk before nodding and turned back up to look at him expectantly. Master Hamato's smile did not wane. "Jessica, Ethan, what can you say of Kaela's strengths?"

"She is as stealthy as a cat." Jess said smiling. "She beats me every time in stealth practice." Ethan nodded, "She is always giving advice, counsel and helping Jess and I."

Master Hamato turned to Kaela and she bowed her head humbly. "Thanks." she muttered.

Sternness slowly appeared on Master Hamato's face. "Your weakness, my child, is that of all the individuals who underestimate you, _you_ do it the most. Self-condemnation is not humility and will silence this team once and for all if allowed to grow. Like the waves of the sea, you must learn not only to give as you have done, but to take, as you too often neglect."

"Hai, sensei." She said quietly.

Master Hamato nodded again and then walked several paces more, his bare feet against the tatami. He reached his hand out and Ethan felt it's warmth on his shoulder and he looked up, feeling his heart-strings pull, for reasons he did not yet understand. "Ethan, your bandanna is white. It is a symbol of leadership. It reflects the purity of ones heart and the devotion you have towards the destiny of this family. This matches your weapon – the naginata. It is versatile and able to adapt from a bladed weapon to a blunt one. It reaches far with a sturdy hand. Your own ability to see the destiny of this family will have that same reach. It will bless the lives of others and strengthen them in their resolve. The shadow's cannot be defeated without the powerful leadership that you possess." He then turned, in similar fashion to Kaela and Jess. "What can be said of Ethan's skills?"

Ethan half expected to hear nothing at all.

"He has led us out of the some of the hardest situations. One's where I was panicking." Kaela said, her white smile made Ethan smile back, thankful that she had noticed his attempts to be leader, no matter how pathetic.

Jess leaned forward slightly to look at him too, "He really does adapt incredibly well. When he was mutated, it only phased him for a bit – then he was even better than before."

Master Hamato turned to Ethan and their eyes connected. "My son, your weakness lies in your fears. Fear, doubt, and selfishness will cloud your purity and bruise your honor. Like all others in this team, should your direction, example and love fail, this family will be lost. You must be solid, but not stubborn. The mountain cannot be moved, for it is deeply rooted in it's knowledge of itself, but when others press upon it, it does not push back." He then let his hand drop.

"Yes, Father." Ethan said reverently, feeling tears sting at the corners of his eyes for reasons unknown.

Master Hamato then stood at the front of them again and motioned for them to sit back down on the tatami mat. As Ethan sat down, he moved his tail out of the way and watched Master Hamato slowly lower himself down, groaning as he went, although he tried to hide it. Ethan caught worrying glances from Kaela and Jess.

"After much meditation, I have found the borders of the answer to where you are from and what your destiny is to be." He said. Ethan leaned in expectantly, eager to finally learn his past. "There is yet a bridge that must be built to be sure of those answers."

 _I knew it._ Ethan thought, trying not to show his disappointment, but then realized his ears had folded back on his head and he quickly perked them back up. Master Hamato had noticed though and Kaela held her hand to her mouth to ensure nobody heard her snicker. "However," Master Hamato continued, "What I _do_ know is that the incredible, natural talent that you all have in martial arts is no coincidence, but a skill you have learned long before I met you."

"What exactly do you mean?" Jess asked.

Master Hamato closed his eyes, "The details are . . . unclear. I am still trying to focus my energy on this matter. I must continue to meditate. I suggest that you all do the same for the remainder of the training."

Jess, Kaela and Ethan exchanged glances and then complied. Master Hamato stood back up and made his way to the backyard. Although he had used the word training, Ethan couldn't help but feel that this was more of a verbal lesson – but one of deep value.

He couldn't help but feel that there was a note to finality to what he was saying, but he ignored that. All of Master Hamato's talk that one day he wouldn't be there made him nervous. Master Hamato was old . . . but he wasn't about to die. Ethan closed his eyes and tried to focus on the strange dream that he had woken from that morning, but his thoughts could not get away from the words that Master Hamato had spoken to them.

He spoke the words to himself like a mantra.

 _Leadership, Purity, Devotion._

For a moment – Ethan thought he was in that field of green again, looking at the tall mountains.

But then it was gone and Ethan wondered if it had been his imagination.


	20. The Shadows Converge - Part 2

Episode 7: The Shadows Converge – Part 2

Ethan paced by the door of the bedroom. He couldn't even get himself to sit down and relax with every one else. Jess and Kaela were watching another episode of their favorite show, but today, it could hardly keep his attention. All he could think about was his failed meditation and the words that Master Hamato had spoken. Every time Ethan had glanced out the window into the backyard from his bedroom, he could see the shadowy figure of Master Hamato, still sitting under the large tree as night grew outside.

Jess turned to look over at Ethan, her form thrown across the bean-bag. "Stop pacing, your making me nervous!" she said. "What's the deal?"

"I dunno! It just feels like something is about to go down. I mean – all of this talk of growing shadows and stuff is starting to get in my head!" he admitted, scratching through the fur on his head with his fingers. "I need a drink or something." He retreated from the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. Jess and Kaela were exchanging looks with each other. They probably thought he was losing his mind. Maybe getting these feelings was a weird leader thing.

Crossing the quiet of the dojo, he walked into the tiny kitchen, that although old was always spotless. He turned on the tap and let the water drum against the metal, allowing time for the water to get cold before he put his glass underneath it. He was staring into space. His thoughts – or lack thereof – shattered as suddenly his phone in his pocket range. It scared him so much that he jumped and he pulled it out from his pocket.

 _UNKNOWN NUMBER_

He stared at his phone suspiciously, as if it had just committed a crime and then pressed the green answer button on the touch screen and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked politely.

"Ethan! Ethan, is that you?" A frantic voice said.

It was a woman for sure, but Ethan couldn't recognize it. He tried to think of what to say, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Finally, he managed to stutter out, "W-who is this?"

"It's Karai!"

"Ka-Karai?" Ethan's mind ran into every direction at the same time.

 _What in the—?_

He said nothing, stunned silent as if her words had taken the breath out of him. "Listen," Her voice was hurried, panicked, "You were right – I was being controlled! I just got away from Shredder – but I know he's coming! I didn't know who to turn to – I – I could only think of you!"

Ethan leaned into the phone, "Where are you? We'll come find you!" It almost sounded like she was crying on the other end of the phone. Jess and Kaela had entered the kitchen and were looking at him with confused looks, clearly concerned from his obvious panic.

It sounded like Karai was trying to control her breathing on the other end of the line. "Karai?"

"I'm at the abandoned tennis courts by the Wolf Hotel." Ethan knew that area. The hotel had a large LED lit sign, the 'O' in "Wolf" had since gone dim.

"What's going on?" Kaela mouthed.

Ethan didn't even notice, his hand on the bar of the kitchen, his head leaned into the phone. "We'll come get you!" Ethan said. "Don't go anywhere!"

"Hurry, Ethan! I don't want to go back there . . ." Ethan knew that she was talking about Shredder's lair.

"We will." Ethan hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"What's going on?" Kaela said, now loudly.

"Was that your _girlfriend?_ " Jess teased.

"It was Karai."

"Oh, so it was."

Ethan ignored Jess' snarky comment. "She's in trouble. She escaped from Shredder and she's alone, but they are hunting her down. We have to go help her."

"Wow, wow, wow." Jess said, "There is so many things wrong with that. Why would she leave dear old Dad?"

"Because," Ethan said, shoving past Kaela and Jess to grab his naginata, "Like I said, she was being controlled by Shredder somehow. She said that on the phone! But she got away and I was the only one that she could think of to call."

"And she got your number . . . how?" Jess asked.

Kaela was not being vocal, but it displayed on her face, she felt cautious about the situation as well. Ethan did have to admit that the sudden acquiring of his number was a little odd but he shrugged it off. All he could imagine was Karai, cornered at the old abandoned tennis courts by Shredder, Tigerclaw and that giant fly, Stockman. He strapped his naginata onto his back. "If you guys don't want to come, then I'll go alone." he said, making his way to the front door.

Jess and Kaela exchanged glances and then Kaela finally said, "Ethan, you know you can't go alone."

"Yeah, we'll come." Jess said. "But if this is a trap, then I am going to slap you upside the head."

Ethan smiled at them, "Thanks, guys. We better hurry." He slid open the door and the three vanished into the night. Ethan sprinted as hard as he could – his head still full of a jumble of worse case scenario's bashing into the sides of his skull, making his heart hurt every single time. Finally, in the distance, he could see the large letters that indicated that they had reached the Wolf Hotel. It was quieter here, the cars had become less frequent down below. As they jumped on the hotel roof, Ethan could hear the buzzing sound of the LED lights, like a thousand fire flies were flying inside the glowing letters. Just below them, several stories, Ethan could see the old tennis courts. The lights that surrounded that courtyard were lit, glaring down on the courts.

From this distance, Ethan couldn't see Karai anywhere. _What if they already found her?_ He thought in desperate worry. "Let's go!" Ethan said quietly and the three jumped over the side of the building, sliding down it's banisters and the cold steel of fire escapes. Ethan would have smiled from how easily this was in his new body if he wasn't freaking out about Karai. Once they hit the ground, he sprinted for the four tennis courts, separated from each other by tall, rusty, black chain-link fences. The door to the nearest one was open.

Ethan nodded towards it and Kaela and Jess followed close behind him. He could see from their faces that they were still incredibly skeptical, and now, Ethan was starting to feel a little bit of that too. His stomach soured as they went through the gateway to find an empty tennis court. The ground was covered in old stains and the net had long since been removed. The fence towered and surrounded them from all sides.

"I knew that you would come Ethan, but I wasn't sure if you were going to bring your sisters."

Spinning around, Ethan saw Karai walking through the archway into the tennis courts. Her red make up that lined her eyes glared in the light. Her usual armor hugged her body and her hair looked like sunlight and shadow. Ethan knew the moment he looked at her that he had been very wrong. "Oh well," Karai said lightly, "The more the merrier, I guess."

"Oh, don't tell me." Kaela whined, bowing her head and shaking it disapprovingly.

"You are _so gullible_ , Ethan. I'm flattered how readily to listen to every word I say." Karai inspected her fingers, as if there was something interesting on them and then looked up directly into his eyes. Ethan hated how much he loved when she did that.

 _SMACK!_

"Ow!" Ethan cried, learning forward from the amount of force behind Jess' slap. Then, Ethan remembered that she had promised to do so if this was a trap – which it obviously was. Ethan glared back at Karai. "I trusted you." Ethan said, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"That was your first mistake." Karai noted, "And very possibly your last one too." She had not yet taken out her weapon and Ethan eyed her apprehensively. She could draw it as quickly as a serpent could strike in the long grass of the wilderness. It only took one good promising swing and he would be gone. Karai seemed to have noticed that Ethan was watching her nervously, as she suddenly said, "Oh, don't worry, you won't be fighting me." She then placed her fingers on her lips and whistled.

"I better get to fight you!" Jess said, ignoring Karai's action. "I am going to beat the crap out of you for messing with my brother. And then I'm going to beat the crap out of him for being a total idiot!"

Ethan turned to glare at Jess. Kaela looked like she was trying to fight back a smile, while equally focusing on Karai. Suddenly her eyes grew incredibly wide and her mouth dropped. Ethan turned back to see what on earth could warrant such a reaction. Shoving themselves through the tiny entry gate to the tennis court were three very odd looking creatures. At first glance, Ethan thought they looked like Shredder – all of them. They had the same helmet, the same gauntlets, the same kind of spikes jutting from them. But one was enormously huge, with four arms. The other, talk and lanky with pincers for arms and the final, tiny and angry looking, with long fleshy whisker like tendrils coming form under it's mask.

They looked remarkably like a crab, a lobster and a shrimp.

"Like my Shredder mutants?" Karai asked as if she were asking about a new car she had just bought.

Jess eyed them up and down, "Not really, no."

Karai was backing away from them as the three mutants converged around her. "Consider this a little test to see if you three are really worth all of the effort and time we are putting in to killing you."

"Karai!" Ethan took a step forward, but was forced to stop as a wall of mutant shredders stood in his way, bearing down on him. Karai stepped out of the tennis court and closed the door, throwing a padlock onto it and snapping it shut with a click. "Why?"

Karai smiled, slowly putting her metal mask back over her mouth. "Sorry, Ethan. If it counts for anything, I hope you prove that you are worth the time."

"Ethan, I am only going to forgive you if we kill these things." Jess snapped. "You moron."

"Let it go, Jess." Kaela said in a sing-songy voice.

Feeling betrayed, angry and shamed, Ethan pulled out his naginata, spinning it between his fingers. _Fine then, Karai. If you want to keep playing with my emotions, then I'll take it out on your stupid mutant friends._ Ethan swung himself forward, and spun, launching himself from his hands and slammed his feet into the head of the tall, thin, lobster shredder. It squealed in anger as it slammed into the ground. It brought both of it's pincers up to slash at his legs but he had already jumped into the air, slamming his naginata's point into the chest of the mutant shredder and used the force of his move to slam his feet into it's face in a drill kick.

"I feel slightly less angry at you for that." Jess said in awe, smiling as she brushed her hair out of her face and trailing the green tails of her bandanna down her neck and launching forward, her kama's flashing out from their holsters. The huge, four armed crab shredder slammed his fists, ready to crush Jess into powder, but she slid out of somersaulted through the bowling ball sized fists and under his legs.

"I guess, I get shrimpy." Kaela sighed. The tiny shredder screamed, it's disgusting tentacle like tendrils thrashing through the air as it sprinted at her. Kaela jumped out of the way, flipping up on the fence and climbing up a ways to get good distance between them.

The lobster shredder didn't get back up and Ethan drew his blade from it's chest, black liquid covering the point. He kicked at the monsters head and he turned to help Jess who had just cut a deep, bleeding gash in the monster's hand. The spikes of it's gauntlets slammed into the ground of the tennis court, jagged cracks appearing in every direction from the blunt force. As soon as the monster slammed with a roar down on Jess again, Ethan blocked the force with his naginata, throwing himself back, landing on his butt.

Ethan blinked and Jess was gone. Turning to see where she had vanished to, he found her sprinting towards the door where Karai waited, a hand on her hip. "JESS!" Ethan shouted, but he didn't have a time to do much more before the crab shredder was trying to crush him again and he was forced to roll out of the way of another rib-cage crushing slam.

Kaela swung her dart down and it hit the mini shredder in the face and it hit the ground, giving her just enough time to launch off of the fence, the chains clanging behind her as she hit the ground. The little shredder turned on her just as she began to recover from the jolt. It jumped, screaming into the air and landed on her back. She felt the blades graze her, but he didn't get a chance to do more damage as she spun her ribbon and it wrapped around him and with a strong flick of her wrist, it slammed to the ground and went silent. She had knocked it out cold.

"Trying to get through the door?" Karai asked coolly as Jess slammed her kama's into the padlock. Jess let her blade hit the lock again and again, sparks flying off of the bronze metal, determination etched on her face.

Dodging four arms was harder than Ethan had imagined and he rolled out of the way of another attack, not even able to get onto his feet again. He nearly had to roll away again as he raised his arm to strike, his orange fist balled up above his head, but Kaela's ribbon wrapped around it holding it in place and Ethan took the moment to get up, his whiskers twitching in fear as he grabbed his naginata from the ground and, using his whole body, struck the crab between the armor of his chest and his arm. It roared again, shaking the ground with it's anger.

With a final slam, the padlock snapped away and the door swung open, but the wrong way. The moment Jess had managed to take it off, Karai had kicked as hard as she could and the door swung in, throwing Jess off her feet. Karai spun through the air and landed on Jess's stomach and she gasped in pain. "Where was it that Shredder managed to stab you?" Karai asked cockily, sliding her foot to Jess' arm where her wound was bandaged. Jess screamed in pain and kicked, throwing Karai off of her, but Karai still stood, poised, in front of their only chance of escape.

Kaela jumped into the air and landed directly on the monsters back. Drawing her hand in, the ribbon wrapped over and over again until only a short length remained and she threw her arm up and down, slamming the bolt into the monster's head over and over again, denting the helmet until it rang around the tennis court and the monster dizzied, his body lumbering about the tennis court. Ethan took another opportunity and slammed his blade into it's stomach and it groaned and fell to the ground, slamming so hard that Kaela fell, sliding against the court and Ethan had to use his weapon to steady himself.

Getting to her feet, Jess dodged another attack form Karai, but the force of a volley of kicks threw it back until she was stuck against the chain fence of the tennis court. "You aren't nearly as entertaining as your brother." Karai noted, spinning the blade from behind her.

"That's because I'm not a stupid male." Jess pointed out, gritting her teeth.

"Maybe." Karai turned to see Kaela and Ethan were just getting up. " _Sayonara_." She turned and sprinted back out form the tennis court, slamming the door shut behind her again with such force that it slowly opened again.

Ethan reached Jess first. "Jess, are you okay?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend kicked me in the stomach, slammed a door into my head and stomped on my already injured arm – do I look okay to you?"

"Sorry." Ethan muttered. "This was my fault."

Kaela patted Ethan on the shoulder. "You were just trying to do the right thing." Kaela said. Ethan went silent and lowered his head to the ground, his tail going limp, his ears pressing against the side of his head. He had failed again as leader. That seemed to be the only thing he was good for. Again, he hoped that Master Hamato would just let him resign when he got back home.

Jess seemed to have noticed and she cleared her throat nervously, putting her two kama's into their holsters. She patted Ethan on the shoulder as well. "Yeah, and besides, it was fun getting the chance to smash those dumb things." she motioned to the three mutants who lay still, sprawled across the tennis court.

Ethan knew they were trying to make him feel better, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Let's go home." He said quietly and he slowly walked back out from the tennis court into the darkness and back for home.

 _STOP! STOP! STOP!_ Karai was screaming inside herself, but it vanished as the familiar flame from her mind spread through her body, quieting any rebellion. Even memories of Leo were starting to fade from her mind, but every time she saw Ethan and his sisters, she wanted to reach out for help again. To quit being who she had once been before she knew the truth – before she knew that Shredder had lied to her about being her father her whole life.

Those thoughts turned to ash as she moved through the shadows, quietly, following the three teenagers. They were moving much slower – it was clear that she had done emotional damage to Ethan again. She wanted to find joy in it, but the rebellious spirit inside her clawed those spiteful emotions away, trying to put empathy in them instead.

Her mind was a war zone.

She hid behind a large, green dumpster, watching the shadow of Ethan, Jess and Kaela as they walked through alleyways, occasionally climbing up to the roof and then back down the alleyways. Karai followed until finally, she noticed that they had opened a sliding door. The traditional Japanese door stuck out like a sore thumb against the old New York brick. A green 'Cowabunga' was painted on the corner, making it easy to remember. When the door shut and the three had disappeared inside, she jumped down, landing as quiet as a cat.

As she slowly walked forward, she leaned in carefully to the window. Inside, the place looked just as traditional as the door. Tatami mats covered the living room – they even had a genkan from what she could see. And a man was emerging from another door that clearly led to a backyard. He had on a white gi, his face covered in wrinkles, his head bald. Somehow she knew that she was looking at Master Hamato Yuta – the only remaining living Hamato, save for Splinter – her fathe—the thought evaporated as if it had been dew on the grass of her mind.

The three were bowing to him. She could see Ethan, his raccoon like tail was still slack, his whiskers on the side of his face were drooping. She almost felt bad for him and then she turned away, nervous that Hamato Yuta would see her. She would have to return quickly and tell Shredder that he had been right in assuming that they were being trained by his old master and adoptive father.

Her body strained, trying to fight instead to fling open the door, fall to her knees in the genkan and tell them what Shredder was planning, but she felt pain sear her mind, the brain worm thrashing against her, and she turned and vanished again into the darkness, running for Shredder's lair.


	21. The Shadows Converge - Part 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Episode 7: The Shadows Converge – Part 3/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" emSMASH! /em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw found it incredibly annoying that he had been spotted a few blocks away from Shredder's lair. emOh well, nobody said I was the stealthiest in the Shinotomo Clan. /emHe could honestly care less. Now, surrounding him in the deserted, old, steaming alleyway was a pile of broken robots, sparks flying from their limbs. They were a chore to destroy – they were no fun. They didn't beg for mercy – they didn't bleed. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" The chill autumn wind blew the spotted fur around his legs where his bunched up trousers didn't reach. His chest was bare – the fur ruffling around him. His yellow eyes glinted in the night, his shoulders hunched. Not wanting to alert any more of the annoying robots, he went back to the tops of the buildings. He hated being up so high, but there was nothing more he could about that. He walked slowly, not bothering to keep himself quiet as he kicked a nearby can up over the ledge. This job was one that he would never have accepted from that red-eyed, bossy bird. But the pain hadn't quite dulled from where Tigerclaw had ripped off one of his ears, now an empty patch on the side of his head, and it was only fair that he return the favor. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" He wished he could return it by biting off one of Tigerclaw's ears – but tonight, he would have to be satisfied with stealing. He jumped across the roof to the next building, hands in his pockets. He paused at the ledge and leaned over to take a look at the huge, towering building that he knew was Shredder's lair. The glass had been repaired that he had shattered. He could still remember how perfect it was that the Foot Clan had been distracted with that group of teenagers. He wasn't going to get that lucky again – he was sure. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" emBut wait. /em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" A huge truck appeared around the corner. It was metal – enormous – silver plated. It stopped right in front of Shredder's lair and suddenly a group of suited men that looked exactly identical had hopped out of the car. Bloodmaw raised an eyebrow. "What's this crap?" He muttered aloud. He answered his own question: emThe perfect distraction. /em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" He jumped down, dragging his claws along the wall to slow himself until his feet hit the ground. He turned and casually watched with his glinted eyes while the large wooden doors opened and several individuals emerged. The first was Tigerclaw and immediately Bloodmaw's blood began to boil. He wanted nothing more than to jump forward and rip his teeth into that big cat – but he stopped himself and continued to watch in the shadows, arms folded across his chest. The second and third figures were a strange fish with robot legs and then a wolf that looked more dead than alive. They were speaking with the figures in the suits, but nothing they were saying sounded interesting at all to Bloodmaw, so he used the moment to move forward, appearing from the shadows for only a moment before vanishing behind one of the pillars that surrounded the huge, Gothic structured building Shredder called home. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" He could hear a little more accessibly now. "I assume you will be the ones to carry it in?" The fish had said in a heavy accent that sounded South American to Bloodmaw. He was addressing the robots who stared blankly forward as they swung the back doors open. A roar sounded from inside and immediately the mutants backed away. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "What is that?" The zombie dog hissed, his voice sounding like rocks being scraped together. Bloodmaw took this opportunity to sprint across the way to the door and vanish inside the darkness. Immediately, one of the Footbots met him face to face, but before it could alert anyone, Bloodmaw smashed his fist into it's chest, punching a hole in it, electricity bursting out as he ripped out cords from it's insides and threw them across the ground. It fell to the ground, writhing. Then, just as casually as he had before, he stuck his hands in his pockets and slipped into the shadows of the hallway. It was long and dark. He knew that down this passage he would find a pair of stairs that would lead him down to the lower levels where their mutagen would be found. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" That was his target for now. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" emThese missions are so boring! /emHe complained to himself. There was little opportunity to kill and to destroy the Foot Clan. Instead, all he got to do was snag more mutagen. It was better than staying at their hideout listening to Ashina's rude remarks and EmberEye's orders. Gore – Gore he could handle though. He liked that huge bear. They had a mutual love for ripping things apart. The stone was cold on his bare feet as he walked and he twitched his tail back and forth out of boredom. Suddenly, he could hear more noise coming from outside. Tigerclaw was talking – Bloodmaw would recognize his voice from anywhere. "Bring it down to the basement quickly." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" emMaybe it's time to hurry things up. /em/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw took his hands from his pockets and began to sprint. He could smell an odd mix coming from up ahead. It smelt of chocolate and bile. He hung his tongue out past his huge jowls and yellowed fangs in disgust. The scent drew him to the stairs he was searching for and just as he began to hear the sound of metal dragging against the stone wall and another loud roar, he vanished down the steps. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" The air was cooler here. As he moved down the steps, he half expected a green glow to appear. Last time, when he was busted out from this place, he remembered the whole room being filled with it's light. That had since diminished as one at a time he and Ashina had come in and stolen more of the mutagen from the Foot Clan over the past few weeks. Now that the glow was gone, he began to panic. Little frightened Bloodmaw. EmberEye's was a joke to him – although she certainly tried to intimidate him, but Lord Nightshade, he was not shy to admit that he was terrified of him. Without more mutagen, all of the Shinotomo clan was bound to suffer for it. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw turned the corner and now the basement lab was visible. The bug known as Baxter Stockman was buzzing around near a large control panel. He was tinkering with a vase of soil, a red chemical filtering through the grains of earth to several large earthworms. The usual glass cases surrounded them like a giant bee hive. The mutagen tank that was shaped like a large fish bowl was empty. Bloodmaw cursed under his breath. If he came back empty handed . . . /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Refusing to admit defeat, he slunk further into room and circled around. He was high enough that there was no way they would see him unless they looked towards the ceiling. He slung around as quietly as possible. Suddenly, he heard a voice and he flinched, looking down. There were others there. A huge Rhino and a Warthog with a purple mow-hawk and an odd pair of glasses that looked like they came from the 90s. He gritted his teeth, realizing that he hadn't heard them earlier due to his missing ear that was still recovering from the trauma of having it yanked off his head. He could feel, strapped to either side of him, his tonfa. Most didn't think the two clubs deadly weapons, but Bloodmaw felt that getting the chance to get in close and bludgeon his victims allowed him to savor his victories – and right now, he felt like taking out his anger on the stupid pig. "Storengo, how much longer do we have to guard this dumb fool?" He motioned to the fly. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Silence mouth, Bebop. We not guarding the fly. It is crates of mutagen that needs guarding." The huge rhino motioned to the crates behind him. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Oh, right." The one called Bebop replied, smoothing his mow-hawk. Then he turned, with anger, "If I have to tell you to stop callin' me Bebop one more time, I'm going to bust your stupid head!" he motioned to huge wooden crates behind him. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" emMorons who say where their valuable cargo is out loud deserve to be robbed. /emBloodmaw moved quickly around to the other side of the room, his feet making little to no noise as the two continued to argue about their names. Shredder was clearly hurting for help if he hired these idiots. Finally, he slowed just above them and he thanked his lucky stars that they had gotten a new batch of mutagen from those strange pink aliens. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw knew very little about the things that called themselves the Kraang and frankly could care less. Lord Nightshade didn't seem interested in them at all and that was enough for Bloodmaw. emNow, how to get the mutagen without them seeing. /emHe half wanted them to see so he could use the excuse to beat the crap out of them with his tonfa. He fingered the smooth wooden handles, but knew that it would only get him into to trouble. He fumbled through his pocket for a moment and retrieved a smoke bomb. Grinning he let it drop into the darkness. With a blast, smoke billowed up from below and immediately following came coughing and the angry buzzes from the imbecile fly. Bloodmaw dropped into the smoke and landed quietly on top of one of the crates. Digging his nails in, he smashed the lid open. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "You hear that?" Bebop asked and Bloodmaw noticed a faint purple glow from nearby. The pig would likely be able to see him soon with those odd sunglasses. He was clearly wired with some sort of odd technology. Bloodmaw quickly looked into the box to see green glow light up his face. He grinned and snagged two of the canisters of mutagen and then, for good measure, chucked the other, letting it dash against the rocks. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Look out!" The rhino roared. He had clearly seen the green and his lumbering shadow disappeared as he fled, his pig companion following close behind him. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "You idiotsss!" Baxter Stockman hissed, "Find out who is back there!" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "You can deal with that yourself!" Bebop retorted. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw hopped down from the box, cradling the mutagen and quickly sprinted to the stairwell, but spun back as he noticed that the cargo was coming down with Tigerclaw, the wolf and the fish. He hid in the shadows near the stairwell as the smoke dispersed. He watched cautiously from his post as Tigerclaw appeared. "What is going on here?" The tiger asked suspiciously. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "We have yet to find out." Stockman replied. "These two failed to protect their possssst." Stockman pointed a nervous, accusing finger in Bebop and Rocksteady's direction. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Rocksteady ran first!" Bebop whined. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Niet! It was the Bebop!" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "My name isn't bebop, fool!" Bebop snapped back. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Their voices grated on Bloodmaw. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Suddenly, the ground shook as a roar very near his ear split the air. Bloodmaw clapped his hand over his one good ear. A huge shadow appeared and Bloodmaw stared at one of the largest and most frightening monsters he had ever seen. "No need to complain," the wolf said with a grin, his orange eyes glowing. "This thing will be taking your place in protecting the mutagen." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" As the group moved in with the metal monster, Bloodmaw saw himself out behind them. He ran up the stairwell. emGood thing Ashina is coming to steal mutagen next. /emHe thought to himself. emI'll be caught dead before I come back to fight that thing. /emHe sprinted up the rest of the stairs and then back out onto the streets, the two mutagen canisters under either of his arms. He ran hard, his feet pounding against the shadowy ground of weaving alleyways. He had to get back to the rest of his clan. It took a full hour to get to their hideout, but he was used to the physical exercise and it felt like nothing to him. A tiny hut that had once been a Buddhist temple, now turned to a shambling mess sat at the end of an abandoned street near the Dragon Gate. The roof was tiled like an ancient, Japanese house, slopping down and then turning back up at the corners. Some of the shingles had since fallen off. An old rope and bell still sat the door where prayers would be offered. The paper windows which were usually darkened, now had a faint yellow glow of candle light behind them. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Bout time." Ashina slunk from the shadows into the moonlight, a cocky smile on her face. She would have been impossible to see as she was a mutant black wolf, but her gray steely eyes were easily seen in the darkness. Her arms were folded across her chest which was covered with white leather, along with padding on her shoulder blades and ran down, tying back behind her. All of it was decorated in white with black spiral patterns, giving it a look of elegance. Her fists were covered in it as well. Bloodmaw loved to argue with her and hated how she was superior to him in both stealth and fighting. "Did you screw anything up this time?" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw glared. "Shut it." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I see you still have one ear left – your getting better!" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw growled lowly under his breath, but it didn't intimidate her and she motioned with a thumb to the doors. Bloodmaw stepped inside, Ashina behind. She was a head taller than him and it put him in shadow. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Inside, Gore sat in the corner, huge, hulking his fur bristling, his gold eyes glaring in the dark, his huge battle hammer at his side where he leaned. He glanced in Bloodmaw's direction, but as usual, said nothing. EmberEye stood near the front of the room, her huge brown wings folded back behind her. She turned, her head to acknowledge Bloodmaw's entrance. "You are late, Bloodmaw." She said, her voice quiet and graceful, sharpened with a feminine edge. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Sorry, Mom." He spat back./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" EmberEye turned completely now and glared at Bloodmaw impatiently. "Did you get the mutagen?" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Bloodmaw set the two canisters on the ground and rolled them her way. She stared at them as they drew near her talons and then reached down and picked one of them up, smiling at it, her wings spreading slightly. "Perfect." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "I'm not going again." Bloodmaw quickly said, walking further into the candle light which flickered orange across his spotted fur. "They brought in some giant metal monster and I wouldn't be caught dead fighting it." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" EmberEye raised an eyebrow. "You will do whatever Lord Nightshade asks – or you emwill /embe caught dead." She reached down and picked up the other, avoiding their eyes as she turned to place them on an old, bruised and battered box that had once been used to contain money offerings. "Ashina, go get McGrath." she demanded. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Ashina disappeared back into the night. The three stood in silence and Bloodmaw went to his usual spot, an old bunched up futon as a bed and he collapsed on top of it, a little tired from all the running and dealing with the morons at Shredder's lair. EmberEye gazed at the mutagen containers with excitement, tracing her fingers across the glass, her claws making a ringing sound as she did so. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" The door opened again and Ashina appeared with another man at her side. He had dark hair that grew in tangles from his head. A pair of square glasses sat on his long nose and his eyes flashed dangerously behind them as he pushed them back up. He wore a long white lab coat. "You have more mutagen for me?" he asked quietly. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Yes. Two more canisters." EmberEye moved out of the way, folding her wings back behind her to show the glowing trophies. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Ah." McGrath said admirably and he walked the expanse of the room until he reached the mutagen. Bloodmaw eyed him with anger and disdain. The nerd boss held the two canisters close to him as if they were his own children. "I'm not getting any more of that garbage." Bloodmaw complained, slumping himself further down. He ignored EmberEye's glare. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" McGrath turned, his lab coat flowing behind him. His snide smile was still plastered on his pale face. "No need to worry your wounded head about that, mutt." He said it as if he were talking to a child. "This will be enough to begin our war on the Hamato and Foot clan." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Don't test me!" Bloodmaw snapped, baring his teeth and standing back up, stomping his foot aggressively, split flying from his mouth. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" McGrath didn't even flinch, but wiped away the spittle that had landed on his cheek. "Charming. I'm surprised why Lord Nightshade even keeps a buffoon like you around." Ashina snickered and Bloodmaw growled deeply in his throat. He hated how McGrath would keep that same cool tone and solid face while insulting everyone around him. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Enough." EmberEye snapped like a scolding mother. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Aw," Ashina said sarcastically, "Right when it started getting entertaining." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" EmberEye looked up. "Ashina, I put you in charge of things while I'm gone." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "emWhat?/em" Bloodmaw hissed, glaring at EmberEye. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Ashina raised one of her eyebrows, her tail moving lazily behind her, a hand on her hip. "Oh?" She asked. "And where are you going?" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Japan." EmberEye said, "If McGrath says we are ready, then it is my duty to bring Lord Nightshade safely back here." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" The room went solemnly quiet. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Finally." Gore grumbled after a while, looking off into the distance. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" EmberEye turned to McGrath, "I think it would be wise to begin preparations." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "My thoughts exactly." He turned, swiping his lab coat out behind him and then exited the tiny, glowing shrine and back out into the darkness. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" EmberEye turned her attention back to Ashina, her red eyes glowing in the light of the candle. "I trust you to be wise in any decision you make. If you ask me, it would be best to stay hidden here until I return." She walked past Bloodmaw who was still pouting and Gore who had remained as silent as usual. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Ashina nodded as EmberEye moved out into the darkness. "I shall return as soon as I can." she said with a note of finality and then she spread her huge, brown wings, the tiny feathers fluttering in the wind and she kicked off from the ground, dust billowing behind her as she vanished into the night sky. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="CENTER"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"* * * /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Shredder looked out into the darkness from the windows at the top of his lair. Another vial of mutagen had just been reported stolen. This would be last with the weapon Sub-Prime had given him. He glared out into the night, looking past his own reflection to the roofs of the skyscrapers that surrounded him. Somewhere out there, his enemies lurked. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" The door behind him opened and he turned, the moon gleaming off of the Kuro Kabuto that he wore. Karai entered, her eyes like glowing emeralds and she bowed at the foot of the stairs that led to his stone throne. "Karai, I assume you come with news." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" "Yes, father." Karai replied, her head bowed. "I have managed to find the three teenagers and their master." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Shredder turned fully to face her now, moving past his chair until his feet touched the edge of the first stair. "And?" he asked expectantly, his hands forming into fists as he felt that already he knew the answer. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Karai slowly lifted her head up until her serpent eyes met his own. "You were right, father." She said slowly, as if biting at her tongue. "The three are living near the Japanese restaurant known as Murakami's. And, their master is an older man. He is bald and wears a white gi. I believe that he is Hamato Yuta." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Shredder felt rage build up inside him and he drank it in, his fists clenching against the air, strangling it and he felt his shoulders tremble. "Then Hamato Yuta must die." his voice shook as it echoed off of his metal mask. "Him and his disciples." /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 150%;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; line-height: 150%; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p 


	22. The Vengeance of the Foot Clan - Part 1

Episode 8: Vengeance of the Foot Clan – Part 1

A makeshift map sat in front of Ethan. He had created it out of his old school supplies that he didn't need anymore. Pencils bordered one another, creating a box that represented Shredder's lair. He had put erasers where the windows were according to their best memory. Master Hamato watched from afar, lighting candles to help the meditative process that he would soon be resuming in the dojo.

Ethan had taken this advice to heart – it was time to go on offensive. "So," Ethan began, "The plan is to wait, stationed outside. We are going to move in and see if we can locate Shredder, Karai, Tigerclaw or any of his other henchmen. Then, we build a strategy to move past the weakest targets and from there, we will move down the floors until we find the mutagen crates. Then we smash them."

"This is awesome!" Jess said with a grin on her face, pumping her fist in the air. "I like this!"

Kaela looked nervous as she slowly tied her hair back behind her head. Jess had already put on all her gear, her kama's tucked into their side holsters. Master Hamato looked down at Ethan's crude diagram and nodded. "Remember, planning is crucial, but equally important is your ability to adapt that plan. Prepare to make adjustments, Ethan."

"Hai, sensei." Ethan said, determined. He then turned to Jess and Kaela, lowering his voice to be less audible to Master Hamato. "And if Karai appears, I'm leaving her to you two. I'll go on to the mutagen." Jess and Kaela looked to one another, Jess suppressing a smile and then turned back and nodded affirmatively.

Ethan straightened himself, gathering the school supplies on the floor back into his arms. "Kaela, you finish getting ready and then we'll leave."

"Can do." Kaela said, struggling to take the tremble out of her voice, but her face was determined. Ethan couldn't help but feel a little frightened himself. He walked to the room as he thought about the worse case scenario – namely dying. If they had a confrontation with any single person, they would soon be facing an army of people. Ethan dumped his school supplies on his bed and then turned back.

Kaela finished tying the yellow around her face and strapping the ribbon dart to her side. The three then strode to the genkan eagerly and opened the sliding door. Master Hamato waved a hand to them, a smile on his face. "Good luck, my children." Ethan turned to smile back at his Sensei who now sat amid large candle brackets, ready to meditate. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you," Ethan replied as the three bowed respectfully, "Father."

They then vanished out into the alleyway, the door slowly closing behind them. The last image they saw was of Master Hamato closing his eyes and placing his hands in meditative position, at his center.

Then the excitement began.

They sped up the side of the wall and Ethan noted that they were getting quicker every single time they did so. Jogging turned to sprinting quickly as they threw themselves forward in full ninja run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the city zooming beneath them as they did so, the people on the streets ignorant of the ninjas above them. Ethan finally felt like he was getting used to his body. Every blade of his fur he could feel moving, his tail he had become conscious of, finally. "You look adorable when you run!" Kaela cried, clearly trying to diffuse the tension.

Those kind of comments, Ethan wasn't used to yet.

He desperately hoped Karai was out on a mission or something – while in his heart of hearts he hoped that she would find him the second he walked in the door. Why was it that someone who was so good and ready to kill him had to be so awesome.

Her fighting style was edgy.

Her armor looked awesome on her.

Her smile was exiting.

Ethan halted those thoughts quickly, as they skidded to a halt on the lip of the building that overlooked Shredder's lair. The glass roof gleamed against the night sky. The front door was guarded with five Footbots. Ethan had never seen that before.

"Why do you think they have it more defended than usual?" Kaela asked, vocalizing Ethan's own concern.

Ethan shrugged and motioned to the building, "Let's take a look through the roof."

The three jumped, Ethan first, then Kaela and finally Jess. Crouching down, and as quietly as possible, Ethan moved to the window, landing on his knee by its edge and he glanced through the smooth glass. Automatically his eyes went to the stone chair that Shredder had sat at, but it was empty. The room was dark, although Ethan could see a the zombie wolf that had been called Bradford lying on the ground, eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. He was asleep.

Ethan shook his head. "Nobody in there." He whispered.

Jess looked bummed and Kaela, relieved.

"Let's head down to the bottom." Ethan said. "Kaela, do you think you can take out the Footbots before they notice us?"

"Can do." Kaela said with a smile, pulling the ribbon dart from her side. Jess and Ethan watched from the ledge above as Kaela made her way down, balancing herself between two pillars. She flipped her legs up to hold her weight on one, leaning her back against the other and swung the ribbon dart out. It twirled around her wrist and then with a flick and a swing, the bolt went down, slamming through the head of one and into the second, both falling to the ground with a screech before going silent. The other three looked up, with their large red glowing eyes, to see Jess and Ethan descend on them.

Ethan landed on one with his naginata which pierced through it, pinning it to the ground.

Jess' kama's cut through the neck of the second while another dart strike smashed the third to the ground just as it raised its weapon.

Removing his naginata from the silenced Footbot, Ethan turned to the other two with a smile at their accomplishment. "That was a good coordinated attack for once." Ethan commented with a note of pride.

"Good job! Now try it while you simultaneously flirt with Karai!" Jess said with a grin.

Ethan frowned at her.

Looking at the nearby Footbots, Kaela looked up at them and Ethan could tell that the gears were working overload in her mind. "Do you think maybe they added extra security because the Shredder isn't here?" she asked.

"Let's not make any assumptions." Ethan said. "We need to avoid Shredder at any cost."

Kaela nodded.

"I hate talking. Let's do this!" Jess slammed the doors open and Ethan winced at the booming sound that it made.

He slapped the back of her head. "Are you an idiot!" he hissed.

The three then stepped into the room while Jess shoved Ethan back. Luckily, the hallway just inside was totally empty of life. Ethan sniffed at the air. He could smell metal machines working – a strong odor of the oil they used on the machines wafted from down the hallway. "Follow me. Quietly." Ethan ran down the hallway, white passing behind him. Pillars surrounded them on either side, torches hanging from them giving off a shadowy light.

Ethan kept inhaling as hard as he could as he ran, until he finally turned them a sharp right through the pillars and down a pair of stairs. He slowed again at the bottom. He could hear voices inside this room. Or rather – one voice. He peered in cautiously and his mouth dropped open.

Inside was a huge, open lab – at least several stories deep.

Glass cages the size of full rooms bordered each of the walls, and the centerpiece to it all was a huge giant glass bowl filled with mutagen that glowed brightly across the glass, reflecting back at itself. A control panel stood two stories down from them where Stockman sat, his wings folded behind him, his claw pressing a nearby button that flashed red. Next to him was a pile of three crates, filled with mutagen. The only ones that apparently hadn't been dumped into the humongous glass bowl. Stockman was talking to himself, his voice echoing off of the walls. "Only a little longer and then I ssssshould have my own sample of retro mutagen!" he lifted up a nearby vial full of purple liquid and swished it around eagerly, staring at it with his globe-like eyes.

Ethan nodded to the others to signal to them that they had made it to the mutagen. Together the three stepped quietly out from the archway and looked down at the mutagen. Kaela and Jess' eyes grew wide, the green light reflecting in them. "Kaela," He said, as quietly as possible. "Take out Stockman. Jess and I will get rid of the mutagen." Kaela nodded, she knew the drill now. She was by far their greatest asset in taking enemies from afar.

They slowly scooted around the huge circular path, their backs pressed against the wall. Kaela moved quicker than the other two, her feet making little to no noise. Jess and Ethan paused by the corner and Kaela flung down her ribbon dart. For a single moment it flew through the air, and anticipating the impact with Stockman's face, Ethan jumped over the edge, Jess right behind him and landed just behind him, crouched against the ground.

He turned, his wings fluttering and the ribbon didn't make contact.

 _Ping!_

Ethan glanced up. A shurikan had lodged itself in the silk and had stuck it to the side of the wall. Kaela's mouth dropped open in surprise and she looked up, bewildered.

Karai. She perched a level above them – she had been watching them the whole time. "Why, hello again." She said smiling. Her eyes were on Ethan the whole time, even though Kaela was clearly her closest target. "I'm happy you made it here."

"No need to interrupt, Karai." Stockman buzzed happily. He slammed his claw on a huge red button on the control panel and with a sound like a tornado siren, the top of the container of mutagen slammed shut. Then, more metal began to move. Ethan's eyes darted to a huge metal tube that he hadn't seen until now, about ten feet directly underneath the tank of mutagen. Several flaps of metal began to retract and a deafening roar rang through the air.

Jess looked at Ethan, panic in her eyes as she drew one of her kama's and flipped it through her fingers. "That didn't sound good." She said.

Something was uncoiling form the darkness of the huge hole in the ground. At first, all Ethan could see was bladed metal, forming huge, sharp spines that glittered green in the light. Then, two heads appeared, shovel shaped, thousands of sharp teeth visible below solid silver gums. The usual Kraang pink glowed from under the metal plating like burning fire and the two heads roared together again, shaking the whole room.

Ethan felt his body turn to ice as he stared the colossal hydra. "Do you like our Dracodroid?" Baxter Stockman asked, buzzing out of the way, against the wall, so as not to be in the way of the two heads.

Jess turned to Ethan and patted his shoulder, "Well, I promised that I would go after Karai, so good luck." She zoomed off.

"Seriously?" Ethan cried after her, but she had already jumped up to the second level and was sprinting at Karai.

With a sharp wrench, the ribbon was released, the tiny shurikan tinkling through the air and vanishing into the dark below. Kaela ran, her arms behind her to throw her force forward towards Karai. She watched her two opponents with amusement.

Ethan wasn't sure if he was grateful or not that he didn't even have time to think about Karai as suddenly, huge mouths were opening wide after him, teeth the size of knives coming at him. He jumped just in time as the head came crashing down and he let two shurikans fly towards Stockman who squealed and hid behind the lip of the wall.

Landing, Ethan felt his feet touch the head of the Dracodroid, but he didn't stay on their for long as it roared again, like an ancient dinosaur and tried to throw him off with a flick of it's massive head. Ethan hung on for dear life, and, clearly annoyed, it slammed it's own head into the wall. Ethan felt their impact and slipped off, landing hard on the concrete floor near the control panel. The Dracodroid was unphased. Clearly being made of metal had it's perks.

The second head moved quickly, eager to make up for the action it just missed. It's jaws snapped, but Ethan had moved out of the way again, his naginata twirling in his hands. He slammed the butt of his naginata against it's neck.

It didn't even blink, but turned and snapped again, nearly biting Ethan's arm off. "I'm never having you guys promise me anything again!" he shouted furiously up at Jess and Kaela.

Kaela got to Karai first, the experienced kunoichi's blade sung as it sped a hair away from Kaela's face. She quickly moved out of the way, swinging her dart and forcing its quick movement by stepping on the blue of the ribbon. Karai flipped up out of the way just as Jess joined the fight. "I'm sick of you messing with my brother!" Jess snapped, flipping out her second kama and letting it spin in her hand menacingly. She lunged forward, Kaela following her movement. Jess' kama's were intercepted by a well timed block from Karai. Jess immediately ducked, moving behind Kaela as she swung her dart again. Karai kicked it out from the air with her foot and then before she managed to strike Kaela, Jess had moved in front again and took the brunt of the blow with her kama's, moving them in defensive 'X' formation.

The Dracodroid roared and both heads opened their mouths eagerly, but this time, rather than leaping forward, a soft pink light began to glow in their throats and Ethan knew what was coming a few seconds before it did. Long tendrils of sporadic light blasted form their mouths, burning away huge ash colored trails on the ground. Ethan leaped out of the way and skidded across the length of the cement platform, glass hitting his back. He was cornered.

The two heads writhed in delight and sped forward, likely to split Ethan evenly between their two mouths, when suddenly a blade came singing through the air and struck the Dracodroid, plummeting through the metal and with a shriek, one of the heads dropped and stopped moving, it's pink light flickering out. Ethan stared in stunned silence and looked up expectantly at Jess and Kaela. They were frozen where they stood too, Karai even had stopped to look across the platform at the entrance to the lab.

Ethan glanced in the same direction to see that several new figures had joined in the fray. One he didn't recognize at all – the second he did. It was the Hyena mutant that had saved them weeks ago when they had first encountered Shredder. He wore his usual baggy black pants, his chest bare of any shirt, but flooded with spotted, spiky fur. His yellow eyes glinted down at them and in both his hands he carried his tonfa he had threatened Shredder with. He looked miffed to be there again.

The second was a woman, but a mutant nonetheless.

A wolf.

She had black fur that looked as smooth and silky as Ethan's own fur. White armor covered her defined chest and her shoulders. She wore similar black pants. Even from here, Ethan could see beautiful designs that traced the white in spirals and patterns of vines. Her eyes were stormy gray and clutched in one of her hands was a katar – a weapon Ethan had seen before. It was a long triangular blade, sharpened on both sides and had a wicked point for both slashing and stabbing. She held it from a horizontal handle, guarded on both sides with long lengths of metal that ran, twisting up her arm to her elbow. The way she held it was strong, but elegant.

"Look at that, we aren't the only ones out to kill that metal-headed fool." the wolf said. Her voice was smooth, calculated, filled with intent and mocking.

The Hyena mutant turned to her, "Those are the three that were here when I attacked Shredder, Ashina."

The wolf – Ashina apparently – turned to the Hyena, "These are the three that got to see your miserable failure, eh, Bloodmaw?" She chuckled and turned back to the crowd that watched her now, the second Dracodroid mourning the loss of it's fallen half. Ashina grinned, showing pointed teeth, "You three got a special treat."

Bloodmaw glared at her. "Do we kill them too?"

"Any enemy to Shredder is a friend of ours." Ashina replied.

Ethan was liking where this conversation was going.

"Who are you?" Karai snapped, turning with an angry glare, her serpent eyes flashing dangerously.

Ashina raised an eyebrow, "Ashina of the Shinotomo Tribe."

"You're with the Hamato Clan?" Kaela asked.

The black wolf turned her attention to Kaela and then down at the shurikan in Jess' fingers showing a glimmering Hamato Clan symbol. She then sighed, "I take it back. Any enemy _but_ the Hamato Clan is a friend of ours." She looked directly at Ethan and winked, "Looks like your out of luck. I don't get to save you after all."

Karai flipped out a second blade from her shoe, twirling it in her other hand. "Stockman." She snapped, "Get the others, now."

The fly buzzed away, vanishing into the dark.

Ashina nodded to Karai, "Bloodmaw, you take on those three. I'll take care of him and that pink, metal dragon thing."

Ethan was no longer liking where this was going.

Ashina lunged toward him.

Master Hamato breathed in and out, feeling the heat of the candles against his skin. He was shaking – he was old. He could feel the lengthening shadow had finally reached him and at the sound of the sliding door, he slowly opened his eyes.

Candle light flickered across the solid metal of the Kuro Kabuto. Shredder stepped onto the tatami mat, his long cape hissing against the ground, his one good eye glaring at Master Hamato. He slowly closed the sliding door behind him and the wood tapped quietly.

Master Hamato slowly stood back up, picking up the katana that he had waiting at the side of the table in his hand. "Oroku Saki." he said slowly. "I did not know years ago, when I saw my old dojo turn to ash that the next time I would see you, you would be wearing that cursed artifact."

Shredder glared, "Nor did I think I would see you alive at all, Yuta."

Master Hamato's face did not change, his emotions still as calm as pond water and he slowly fingered the handle of the katana, feeling the leather working around the handle of the weapon he had used for the past seventy years of his life. "Do you have nothing to say to your once student, old man? Or have you just begun to realized that now I am your superior." Shredder hissed, the metal reverberating where his mouth was.

"There is much I have to say to my students – but you are no longer student or son of mine." Master Hamato said lowly. "You have given all of that away for the pretended honor of the Foot Clan. You will realize one day soon that you traded all that is good for nothing."

Shredder's shoulders began to shake and his fury permeated the room, the candles flickering to either side of him. " _Honor?_ " Shredder spat, "I won't listen to a man preach honor who killed my father in cold blood!"

"Oroku Kaiji was a man stained with blood. If he had found a child of the Hamato clan as I had found you, he would have let the child die in the cold. I saved you from the darkness of the Foot, and yet still you choose to follow that path. It will only lead to destruction."

Shredder went silent and then the prongs of his gauntlet shot out, the points shining in the light. "Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is, that I may end him. Then, I will find your three disciples and cut them to pieces."

Master Hamato's face remained solid and with his thumb, he pushed the blade away from the sheath. "You may threaten my own life all you desire, Saki." With a solid stroke, he threw the sheath off and it slid across the tatami to the far wall, the steel of the katana glowing orange from the flames of the candles. "But threaten my children one more time and I will take away your second eye."

With a roar, Shredder burst forward, swinging his arm down.

Master Hamato kicked the tiny table out of the way and with a smooth stroke, blocked the attack, sparks showering in every direction.


	23. The Vengeance of the Foot Clan - Part 2

Episode 8: Vengeance of the Foot Clan – Part 2

Ethan tried to conclude who was better at fighting – Karai or Ashina – he was starting to lean towards Ashina. She had a deadliness in her that Karai didn't have. As she moved through the air as fluid as the air itself, her fur blew around her, her katar striking through the air, cutting it to ribbons and nearly him. Ethan blocked another vicious attack with the side of his naginata and spun it behind his back to gain force to then swing it back out, striking at her center.

She moved, her teeth clenched from the effort and swiped again with Katar, dicing off the tips of Ethan's whiskers. "Who the heck are you?" Ethan snapped as the fight paused momentarily, her figure crouched the ground near the boxes of mutagen. "Why are you even here?" he ranted his frustration and confusion out more readily than his weapon.

"You obviously haven't done your research." She said slyly, straightening, a smile playing on her face. "I'm in the Shinotomo Clan." Ethan had never heard of this – yet it sounded somehow familiar. Maybe he had heard of them. "And I'm here mostly because I'm bored." She flung forward, her katar piercing the air and Ethan let it glance across the blade of his naginata and it slid off the other side.

He jumped back to avoid getting sliced across the stomach. "Well, I sure hope we are entertaining enough for you."

"Oh, for sure!"

Ethan dodged several strikes again – she was so quick it was difficult to get a chance to fight back at all. Suddenly, from behind her, the second Dracodroid reared back it's head, the glow of green mutagen spilling over it's metal plating and it's silver thorns. It opened it's massive maw, showing it's bladed teeth and it lunged forward to bite Ashina in half.

Ethan jumped forward and grabbed her by the wrists. She wrenched at him, trying to get away but Ethan flung themselves back, falling onto his back, Ashina falling on top of him as the huge metal mouth shut closed where she was standing not a second earlier.

Her katar and his naginata slid across the ground. Ashina spun her head around to see her new attacker, her hand sitting uncomfortably on his chest. "Can you get off me?" Ethan asked. She glared down at him, growled and spun back to her feet, moving fluidly over to her katar and snatching it back up.

"You're welcome." Ethan shouted after her.

She turned, her eyes now focused on the Dracodroid.

Ethan jumped for his naginata but then a blast of pink singed the floor towards him and he had to retreat again. Ashina snatched up his naginata with her foot and kicked, launching the staff toward him. Ethan caught it. "Thanks." Ethan said.

Ashina nodded, "Now help me kill this monster, so I can kill you."

"Mm. I feel so passionate about this fight now." Ethan said, his voice leveled with dull sarcasm and he ran forward, weapon at the ready as the Dracodroid twisted around to attack, knocking the mutagen above him and rumbling the building.

Blades danced, casting shadows across the walls and the floor, the sound of clashing metal ringing in the room, bouncing off the walls. Master Hamato had expected his student to be powerful – but never had he imagined the violent storm that would fuel his energy. He moved his katana through the air expertly, tucking it close to his side as he spun around Shredder's most recent attack, the blades puncturing into the tatami, blades of the dried herb flying into the air, some of it falling into the tiny flames of candles and vanishing into smoke instantly.

"You are weak and tired!" Shredder shouted, his arm swinging in a wide arc, followed by his leg to try and slam Master Hamato on his back. But Master Hamato could hear the panting behind Saki's words. His pride would be his downfall. Crouching down, he slid the handle of the blade forward and slammed it into his chest, knocking him backward before expertly drawing back in, flipping the weapon to reveal it's blade again.

Shredder laughed, holding the armor on his chest and he crouched down to attack again. "Pathetic! How do you expect to stop me when you refuse to use the only part of that weapon that can kill?"

Master Hamato jumped forward, the blade glancing off of Shredder's shoulder and he moved out of range of attack as Shredder lunged to stab him in the stomach. Moving around, he following the flow with his foot, bringing it up and slamming Shredder away again, throwing him towards the kitchen. He twirled his katana in his hand again – mostly out of habit.

The blade had become his extension – even more than a familiar friend – a part of him.

"I may fall tonight," He said quietly. "For it is not my destiny to destroy you. It is not even in the hands of my three students to end your life."

"What?" Shredder spat. "You do not have much confidence in yourself, old man."

"You know of who I speak, Shredder. Hamato Yoshi and his disciples will finish the Foot Clan, once and for all."

Shredder twisted, his foot driving into Master Hamato who blocked it with the blade of his sword, his other hand flat against the blade. Sparks dashed across the tatami as they moved together, the sound of blades crashing against each other mingling with Shredder's panting. Master Hamato had yet to get to such a level. He was old, but all seventy years of experience were paying him well. He could feel each blow of Oroku Saki, but many of them were still incredibly familiar to what he had taught – other times, that pattern vanished into raw aggression – the typical symbol of the Foot Clan.

Shredder caught Master Hamato's leg and moved in. He swung both of his arms out and Master Hamato found that at last, he had been caught off guard. He felt his body move through the air, free falling for a single moment and then his back hit the ground. His body immediately shook like he had been hit with an electric volt, the pain tumbling through his limbs in terrifying droves. It had been a brutal hit.

The blade of Shredder's gauntlet appeared above him and plummeted down to his face. Master Hamato caught the ends with his hands and saw the panic in Shredder's face. Using his old student to help him up, he swung himself forward and Shredder's gauntlet back. The two points stabbed into the wall, crushing the stucco and lodging into it.

Giving a grunt of effort, Master Hamato wrenched the katana from the ground where it had fallen and slammed it into Shredder's abdomen who exhaled in a shout of pain and tried to wrench his arm free, but Master Hamato could not strike again – his shoulders were shaking and his legs felt like lead. "I am disappointed to see that you have grown so little, Saki." Master Hamato panted, holding his side. "If you were Yoshi, you have already defeated me in this fight."

With a wrench that sounded like it broke bone, Shredder slashed through the drywall, his blades poised to strike again.

Bloodmaw cut through air like a butcher knife cleaved meat. The edges of his lips foamed as he ripped forward, tonfa's spinning skillfully between his claws. Jess and Kaela backed away from the attack but Karai met it head on. She managed to slam one of his tonfa's out of the way, but the second spun and slammed her hard in the shoulder and she tumbled, falling through the air and then landing sharply on the mutagen tank. Luckily, the hole that led into the green ooze had been closed solidly. She glared up at Bloodmaw, a long, forked tongue flickering between two fangs as pointy as needles.

Bloodmaw stepped over the ledge to lunge at Karai again but Jess and Kaela had recovered. "We don't think so." Kaela said, flinging her ribbon. It wrapped around Bloodmaw's wrist, holding him back from Karai.

Bloodmaw's eyes flashed for only a moment and the tugged, reeling his arm in and throwing Kaela towards him. She yelped as he slammed his tonfa into her stomach. Kaela doubled over and fell to the ground. Jess sprinted the expanse to him and slashed with both of her kama's, throwing her hips into it to throw him over the edge.

And fall he did.

But just as quickly, he snatched at the ledge with his claws and flung himself back up, his second tonfa connecting with Jess, throwing her off balance and with a vicious kick and a hungry growl, Jess skipped like a stone against the cement ledge.

"Don't forget about me!" Karai jumped up and slashed at his stomach, but Bloodmaw, although overly vicious and sloppy, dodged the strike and combo-ed, his leg spinning in a kick, then the other followed, then his tonfa, then the other tonfa, forcing Karai back until she tripped over Kaela who tried to stand again, the air still not coming to her lungs.

Karai slammed to the ground with a grunt as Kaela straightened back up. Bloodmaw bore down on them.

Ashina moved like a dancer, spinning around beams of heated laser and snaps from the Dracordoid head. The katar waited dangerously in her hand for the perfect moment to strike. Ethan flipped behind the fallen first head of the beast to dodge a snapping bite that would have cut him cleanly in two.

"I'm getting sick of you." Ashina flipped into the air and for a moment Ethan couldn't believe she had made such a rash decision, but then she suddenly grabbed onto the monster's jaw, twirling up over his head and landing on top. She slammed the deadly katar weapon its side between two plates of armor and into the deep pink color. It screamed in horror and pain as Ethan burst forward, moving his tail to propel him quicker and she slammed the naginata point into the bottom of it's neck. It gave a second roar and then went still.

For a moment its head stood still and then slowly it slammed to the ground, shaking the whole place as Ashina rolled, moving through the motion and balancing back on her wolf-like feet again at the end. She smoothed the black fur around her ears and then turned to Ethan and let the katar sing through the air, a few solid, beautiful strokes, as if she were trying to impress Ethan. He prepared his naginata, remembering her promise that he was going to be next. She looked him up and down, "You impress me." She sad. "I also felt the Hamato clan were going to be failures to the name of ninjitsu and lacking any honor. I don't get that when I see you though." Her storm-colored eyes pierced into his own. She seemed to be inspecting him and then she shrugged and crouched low to the ground, extending one of her legs forward to move her energy in his direction and she lifted her katar above her head in striking position. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to kill you."

"Not very smart if you ask me," Ethan began, trying to match her own mocking tone as he spun his naginata into attack position, not daring to blink as he watched her, "For the Shinotomo to send out only two people to face Shredder's whole army. Any moment now Stockman is going to come back with everyone I the building – maybe even the Shredder himself."

"Yeah – I don't care." She said cockily with her usual smile, "I don't just sit around waiting to be given an order – I wasn't asked to come here tonight. I _chose_ to. So, you had better get out of your mind the idea that I'm just some kind of lackey." Her smile had begun to fade as she spoke and Ethan felt a sense of turmoil inside her. As she spoke, her eyes flickered to the mutagen.

Ethan smiled. He felt he knew what she had come here for and he was going to take it away from her. He wondered how she would react but he slowly began to circle and Ashina followed. He inched his way the three boxes by the control panel that were filled with mutagen. "Well, Ashina," Ethan said, "I know exactly why you came here."

"Liar."

Ethan smiled, his own body now in between her and the mutagen. "Then you won't mind if I do . . . THIS!" Ethan spun and with a strong, powerful slam from his body, the crates tipped over the edge.

"NO!" Ashina screamed and with the sound of crashing glass, the bottles fell and slammed into the darkness below, specks of green glow ascending back up to them before fading away.

Kaela closed her eyes and tried to remember what Master Hamato had begun to teach her about close combat and tried to get rid of the fear as the horrifying image of the ravenous Bloodmaw closed the gap between them. Jess was still struggling to her feet. Kaela whipped out her ribbon and as one of the tonfa's descended to slam her on the head, she relied on her lesson.

Breathing in deep, the tonfa moving in slow motion, Kaela's eye snapped open and she strung blocked the attack with the ribbon. It was flimsy and the weapon continued to plummet down to her head – but that is exactly what it needed to do. She stepped out of the way in a fluid motion and with a yell, wrenched the ribbon close to her chest.

It brought the tonfa with it and the momentum from Bloodmaw's attack rebounded right back to him and his own weapon struck him hard in the sternum.

He yelled in agony.

"HECK YES!" Kaela pumped her fist into the air.

Bloodmaw turned, his eyes wide like burning coals in his head, rage scalding away her victory, his teeth clenched, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. With a scream of rage he burst forward and this time, Kaela didn't have the time for a close range block – so she braced herself for agony. The wood contacted with her arm and she heard her bone give a sickening crunch and pain burst into her mind as she hit the ground with a scream of pain.

A second later, she was blinking tears of pain away as Bloodmaw stepped over her, his eyes still full of madness. "I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb!"

"Get away from my sister, creeper!" Jess jumped from behind and slashed a red 'X' across his back and he flipped, nearly landing on Kaela as he yelled again, spots of red blood pattering Kaela's face as she landed on the ground.

"JESS BEHIND YOU!"

Karai had stood back up and slammed her foot into a perfect crescent kick against Jess' face. She fell over the ledge with hardly a sound and then slammed into the mutagen canister below with a loud _thunk!_ Karai turned to Kaela who still felt light-headed from the agony in her arm that had its own heart beat. "Shredder will be happy to hear that I got rid of you." she said pointing her blade in Kaela's face. Then, came the sound of shattering glass – the same sound that had been heard before Ethan was mutated and Kaela and Karai looked over the edge.

Ethan turned to face Ashina again, but she had already pounced and landed directly on his chest. Ethan hit the ground with a _oof!_ His naginata spinning out of his hand. He could see shadows coming down from the entrance as well – they were going to be outnumbered – not that that mattered as he was dead now. He could feel Ashina's weight on his chest and he looked up with a gasp as she lifted the katar over her head to kill him, but she paused.

They looked at each other, each with stone faces, but Ashina did not let her blade come down to finish him off and he could see for a single moment a sense in her eyes that she didn't want to do it.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Tigerclaw shouted from the entrance. He had arrived. Stockman buzzed nervously next to him.

Ethan took the moment of distraction and grabbed Ashina's raised arm and threw her against the ground. Before she could react and get back for a counter, Ethan sprinted and grabbed his naginata. "TEAM, RUN!" he shouted into the air above him.

Karai turned back to attack Kaela, but Bloodmaw had lunged and she had to use her wicked blade and unending energy to block the attack. With the two locked, tonfa against blade, Kaela and Jess straightened back up and sprinted. Tigerclaw moved from the entrance right behind them. Ethan led them to the stairs and sprinted up them, three steps at a time. Kaela held her arm limply at her side as they moved.

Jess wasn't far behind, although she had had to get all the way up a second flight from the fall she had taken to the mutagen canister. "Let's get out of here!" Ethan called. As they ran, Ethan could hear the sounds of Bloodmaw and Ashina behind them as they continued the fray with Karai and Tigerclaw. The others would soon be coming including the wolf, Bradford and the fish, Xever. As they zoomed down the hallway, Ethan took one last look down the hall – his thoughts on Karai and then he slammed the doors open and the three disappeared into the cool of the night.

The flames that watched the battle from their candles flickered in and out as the wind from the blades brushed past them. The two masters continued to move quickly, Shredder with great amounts of anger and with shouts coming form his lips and through his mask. Maser Hamato remained silent, but he could feel his body fatiguing now and his breath came out in gasps and pants. Yet, his katana continued to block and strike back in long, fluid, solid strokes, intent behind each one of them.

Shredder seemed to have noticed his weakened state as he began to strike more frequently, throwing more aggression into each one. Master Hamato could feel his ability to move quickly from blow to blow fading and his arms shook underneath the heavy blows of his adversary – his student – once, his son. The man that now stood before him was a very different person that the one he had taken in years ago.

All the Hamato style had now vanished away and left, was the aggression, the hatred, the ferocity of the Foot Clan. Shredder's blades caught the edges of walls, slashed up the tatami, throwing it in every direction.

Master Hamato dodged another attack, but only just – as he felt the tip of the blade graze his skin and saw the tiny specs of blood fleck down his arm. The two paused, their shoulders heaving as they caught their breath. Master Hamato's katana sat at his side, ready to be employed again, it's edge had a red tinge to is as it tried to shine through some of the blood that had been shed. Shredder's arms and legs had small lacerations now, but they were small wounds – entirely ineffective in the eyes of such a skilled master.

Master Hamato's back was turned to the door, he could see the garden past Shredder's shoulder. Shredder slowly straightened his back, his breath evening out quickly. He still had too much energy – Master Hamato felt depleted. "Enough of this, old man. Tell me where Splinter and his turtles are and perhaps I will let you live long enough to watch them perish."

Flipping the katana in reverse so the blade ran along his elbow and upper arm, Master Hamato stared back at Shredder. "Give up your search for them, Saki. I have meditated on this matter and, if I am correct, they are in place that you cannot reach them."

Shredder jumped forward with the speed of a striking snake and his two blades connected with Master Hamato's katana and they each pushed at each other, locked in the middle of the room, weapon to weapon. Master Hamato could feel his knee's preparing to collapse, his hands shaking. Shredder pressed even harder.

Then came the sound of the sliding door behind him.

With a push of effort, Master Hamato threw Shredder back. He slid against the tatami, dragging his blades across them to slow himself.

"SENSEI!"

Master Hamato turned to see Jess, Kaela and Ethan had appeared. They stared, mouth's open in horror at the scene that they were witnessing. For a single moment that seemed to pause time itself, he looked into each of their eyes. "Go!" He shouted to them.

Kaela's eyes grew wider. "LOOK OU—!" she began to cry but, as her cry was choked by emotion, Master Hamato felt the two blades on Shredder's gauntlet pierce through his stomach. The pain lasted only for a few moments and the whole world went out of focus and then began to fade away as he slid to the ground.


	24. The Vengeance of the Foot Clan - Part 3

Episode 8: Vengeance of the Foot Clan – Part 3

A thousand emotions crashed into Ethan, but all he could do is stare in stunned silence as the only person he could ever consider to be a father – his master – his sensei, fell to the ground, blood oozing out from two wounds in his stomach. With a solid _thud_ Master Hamato collapsed, his body prostrate against the ground.

"NOOO!" Ethan, Jess and Kaela screamed.

Shredder raised his head to them and a throaty laugh echoed around the room, the candles flickering. Ethan roared, his mind seemed to burn away in the heat of anger. Fire exploded inside him, throwing him forward, blurring his mind as he ran forward, naginata out.

All forms were gone – all style was gone – the only thing that mattered now was destroying Shredder at any cost. He rammed his weapon on Shredder over and over again, yelling each time he struck. Shredder blocked each one without issue. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Ethan screamed. Each attack he threw ran after the other – not thought behind them.

 _He's not dead! He's not dead!_

Shredder slammed the naginata from his hand it flew across the room, hitting one of the candle's and throwing it to the ground. The flame hit the tatami and immediately spread. Orange flames leaped up the sides of the walls, devouring everything in it's path, reaching the ceiling and spreading. Ash spread through the air in puffs of black that hung in the air.

Ethan didn't care in the least that he didn't have a weapon and jumped into Shredder's inner ring to dodge another stab and he slammed his fist as hard as he could into Shredder's helmet. He cried out in anger, stumbling backward. Ethan knew he had broken several fingers, but he didn't care. He was going to kill Shredder and nothing was going to get into his way.

Kaela knelt at the body of Master Hamato and lifted him up to place his head on her lap. "Sensei!" she cried. Blood spread cross the floor and onto her pants. The two puncture wounds were more than a few inches deep. Dazed and confused, her and Jess knelt in stunned silence, the red lifeblood of Master Hamato leaking onto their pants and the floor around them. Master Hamato looked around the room, clearly dazed, but focusing on random things like the weapon shelf, the table, the tree outside.

"W-we're going to he-help you, Sensei." Kaela stuttered out, tears stinging out from the corner of her eyes that plopped down to the ground. The fire grew around them and Jess turned to Kaela, smoke streaking past them, already spots of ash from the nearby fire had blackened her cheeks. "We need to get out of here, now!" she shouted. Kaela looked up just in time to see Ethan get thrown across the room.

He smacked into the door frame that led into their own room. He tried to stumble back to his feet, but his side hurt, his fist hurt, everything hurt. Shredder stared down at him, his shadow casting blades across the ground and in every direction around him. He raised his gauntlet into the air, ready to kill a second individual and Ethan knew he was not going to have the strength or ability to dodge.

With a crashing noise, Shredder looked up and Ethan followed that same gaze. The beams above had been eaten away by burning fire and were collapsing. Shredder jumped out of the way just as the beams fell, crushing together in a pile, throwing ash and cinders in every direction. Ethan flinched away, holding his arms over to his face to protect his fur from catching flame.

A few feet away, Ethan could see his naginata and he reached out, crawling half the way, walking the other half. He snatched up the weapon, but when he had straightened, Shredder was gone, nowhere to be found. "Ethan!" Jess screamed. Fire was eating more of the home away, the tatami below him was beginning to go up in red and orange. The heat was intense and wafted over him like tsunami waves.

Still feeling like his heart and been clenched tight by a cold fist, Ethan could feel sobs coming up from his throat. Outside, the garden was as black as night. The glass of the nearby window had shattered from the impact of another beam that crumbled and the black smoke began to pour out from the window. Ethan crawled forward, dodging another burning beam of wood. Jess and Kaela were trying to pick up Master Hamato from the floor. His eyes gazed onward, but he blinked and Ethan knew he wasn't dead. Blood had stained his white gi like an angry scar across his chest, dripping down into the flames that were encroaching on them – eating away everything they had known for certain.

Ethan helped them, lifting the other side of their Master and he groaned in agony. They stumbled together, Ethan's vision blurring from the tears that streaked is ashen face. They went into the darkness of the alleyway, now illuminated by the orange glow of destruction. On the opposite wall, Ethan's eyes met a new symbol that had been painted on the old brick. It was the sign of the Foot Clan. Shredder was still nowhere to be found.

Setting him down gently, the three cradled Master Hamato in their laps, red staining their pants where he rested. "Master Hamato?" Ethan suddenly could remember as clear as day every time that he had warned him that he would not live much longer – every time that he had told him that he was going to die soon. Master Hamato had been right after all. He clenched his fist bitterly. "My children," Master Hamato managed to choke out, "There is not much time left for me – but you must not allow m-my death to destroy this team. It was inevitable." Ethan could feel his shoulders shaking and he closed his eyes, not sure if it was from the stinging of his tears or from the black smoke that was billowing into the sky. "Do not become bitter." he continued, for a moment he grimaced in pain and then his eyes opened again and he looked at each of them with clarity still in his eyes, "I am proud of you, my children. You are ready to face the shadows that I could not keep at bay." As he spoke the sturdiness in his voice was beginning to fade.

Then suddenly, he was looking far away into the New York sky – like he was seeing something that they could not and his eyes widened. He then turned his glassy eyes that were already beginning to glaze over and reached out until he grasped Ethan's furry hand in one and a bundle of Jess' shirt in the other. "My children, you must find the turtles and s-st – and stop the Heart of Darkness." He then let out a breath, like he had at last accomplished what he needed to and he closed his eyes, a smile on his face as his pulse vanished away and his hand went limp in Ethan's.

As his fingers slipped through to the ground, Ethan felt his heart smash and sink into the darkness of his soul and he let out a sob. A few moments later, Jess and Kaela and him were wrapped in each others arms, sobbing, their now dead Sensei lying in their lap, as peaceful as if he had just fallen asleep.

Everything inside Ethan felt like it had turned to ice and suddenly, thankfully, all of his emotions came out in the tears that dripped down his face, sinking into his fur. Jess and Kaela's faces were streaked red and black from the tears and the flames. Suddenly, amid the sound of cars just outside the alleyway, they could hear the sound of sirens. Shadows of people were running away, screaming. Someone had seen the fire.

Fright replaced grief for a moment and Ethan wiped at his face with the crook of his elbow and turned to the others. "We have to go." He said. "We need to get out of here."

"W-we can't j-just leave him!" Kaela said through another sob, half out of sadness and half out of terror as she turned to look out at the oncoming red and blue lights that were zooming down the street towards them.

Ethan was already back on his feet and gave one last look at Master Hamato. "We have to." he finally said, hating that it was him to had to say it. A firetruck pulled up to the entrance of the alleyway, dousing the whole place in multi-colored lights.

"Where do we go?" Jess asked hopelessly.

Ethan had already figured that out. He pointed to a manhole that was placed in the middle of the street. "There." Kaela and Jess didn't protest and together they helped Ethan tug up on the manhole cover. It was heavier than Ethan thought and then he motioned for them to hurry in. Dark shadows of men were beginning to pour out of the truck and were unhitching a hose from the side. Kaela and Jess plummeting into the darkness of the sewers and Ethan climbed in, putting both of his padded feet on the rungs of the steel ladder.

He gave one final look at Mater Hamato's peaceful body, as if he had taken a nap in the alleyway. Tears burned on the edges of his eyes and, stifling a final cry, he ducked into the sewers, closing the manhole cover with a slam.

The siblings were all immediately thrown into darkness. Tiny, hardly working florescent lights as the only thing that made them able to see anything ahead of them. "Where are we going to live now?" Kaela asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, her shoulders still trembling.

Jess reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Probably down here now." Ethan nodded his head in confirmation. That would be what they had to do. Suddenly the weight of leader felt like a crushing boulder on Ethan's shoulders.

"We'll make Shredder pay for what he did." He said quietly to the other two. They all stood in silence for a moment and then turned to the rest of the sewers ahead of them that tunneled further and weaved into darkness. "Let's go guys."

The three walked together, arms around each others shoulders for comfort to whatever new adventures awaited them.

Lights exploded, making fiery blossoms appear in the sky in multiple colors. Huge popping fireworks ascended into the air and a chorus of cheers and hoots of joy rocked the ground. Crowds of people pressed against one another, wearing colorful costumes; some wore animal outfits. The hundreds of people moved like ants, jostling about, some trying to get to concession stands, others trying to get a better view of the fireworks. Some simply tried not to get trampled by others. Traditional music that was composed of an eerie shamisen and a taiko drummer hovered over the crowd from a tower in the middle of the festival. Some people danced traditionally in a circle around it. Others ignored the dancing, wooden sticks covered in takoyaki octopus balls in their hands.

The Asian girls wore long kimono's. Many had colorful festival masks.

All was crammed together in the fields of a nearby community high school, absent entirely of grass like America schools and instead covered in dirt. The shadow of the school made it look like a prison building.

Japan was crazy during it's _NinjitsuChi Matsuri._ The party was attended by almost everyone in the Nagoya prefecture. EmberEye pushed her way through the crowds. She wore a long black coat to disguise her wings behind her back, but she had no need for a mask. Her hawk-like feathered face looked like one already. Nobody would ask her a question about it. None of these stupid civilians knew that a mutant was walking through their midst. EmberEye half wanted to just cut open all of the civilians in the crowd, but knew that her master would not appreciate that. He had long since taught her temperance. In the shadow of the one, huge, three level boxy school, insanity ensued as the celebratory thousand lanterns were lit. The high school was old and rose out of the fairgrounds as a silent monster, none of the windows were illuminated with light as they usually were after school. No student would be found in there tonight – not with a festival of this magnitude just outside.

EmberEye shoved through a few last individuals ignoring a merchant who shoved a stick of karauge chicken in her face. " _Douzo! Tabete kudasai! Go hyaku-en dake de_!" he tried tempting her, his portly body swaying around him. The chicken was speared on a long wooden stick and she shook her head no. He continued to try but she broke away from the crowd and walked up the steps to the school entrance. She did a final check that nobody was watching her and then, using her talon like fingers, she pulled open the door and stealthily moved through the crack, shutting it behind her before anyone could notice. Sneaking through crowds this large, undetected, was child's play. Now, finally in the sanctuary of the building, she pulled off her trench coat and let it fall to the ground. It felt good for her to stretch her wings behind her again and she sighed. Having her wings folded behind her during the plane ride from New York to Japan had been agony – the things she did for her master.

The school was silent. Lockers were shadowed in blackness and not a noise could be heard. EmberEye never felt nervous – except for moments right before she spoke with _him_. She hated that feeling. She slowly walked up the stairs, her talons tapping against the coolness of the tiled steps. It was dark and she was undeniably alone in this huge building. Strange shadows were cast through the window from the party like a hazy nightmare. At long last, she reached the room that she had heard _he_ would be waiting for her in. Room 322. Taking in one long breath of air, she opened the door.

The room was empty. The student desks had been shoved to the far side of the room, the chalkboard lay empty of writing and not a single soul could be seen. The far wall was lined with windows that looked out onto the festival, more fireworks went off and illuminated the room in sharp flashes of red, blue, green, and purple. She looked around suspiciously as she closed the door behind her. The door was blank of any notes of instruction. As she turned a 180, she finally noticed that near the window was a stool. Sitting on it was a old, corded phone, the receiver lie on its side waiting. She quickly crossed the room and with a final look at the moving crowd outside, she picked up the phone. It was so old fashioned that it had the clear wheel that rotated to input numbers. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked in the quiet, the only sound being that of the chaos outside.

The voice she heard was a smooth as water. Yet, it had so much intent that it was more like poisoned oil. "Hello, EmberEye." The voice said. She immediately recognized it, even over the phone.

When she finally managed to put herself together she replied, "Lord Nightshade. I assumed when you wanted me to come all the way to Japan that I would at least get the honor of talking face to face."

As soon as she said it, she knew she had made a mistake. It was silent on the other end of the phone, although she could hear a strange buzzing in the background, chaotic and all over the place. Finally his voice returned, still silky smooth, but with a sharpened edge, "You question my methods?"

"No!" She quickly corrected, gulping and folding her wings behind her again, "No, not at all, Lord Nightshade."

"Good." He was practically whispering into the phone. "I assume you arranged such a meeting as this that you may report on the task I appointed you with."

EmberEye nodded, "Yes. I believe we have taken enough mutagen for your plan to commence."

"Excellent." Lord Nightshade replied. The strange noise in the background increased.

"The Shredder was easily alluded." EmberEye added with a hint of pride.

It was quiet again on the other end and she looked nervously around the darkened, quiet room. Then his voice returned, quiet, deadly, "And the Hamato Clan?"

"They were not an issue. We didn't see or hear of them."

"That does not mean that they aren't involved." Lord Nightshade quickly corrected.

EmberEye didn't know what to say and felt that her tongue had gone numb as she tried to find some sort of excuse or a reason for her not to be suspicious, but she had clearly overlooked that, and Lord Nightshade specialized in finding oversights. "I am pleased to hear your report, EmberEye." he said and she breathed a sigh of relief. "As a matter of fact, I was counting on it. I even wrote a little memoir for the occasion." He was silent for a few moments. Then he continued. "I want you to hang up this phone in a few moments. Unplug it from the wall and take it with you. Place it in the trashcan three blocks down from the school building on a winding side street. Then prepare for my arrival in New York City seventy two hours from that moment."

"Hai, sensei." EmberEye replied humbly.

"And while you are here, enjoy the matsuri, EmberEye. Don't deny the man with the Karauge a second time, it really is worth the money."

The phone went dead.

In horror, EmberEye turned to look out into the crowd and noticed for as single moment a figure vanishing into the crowd, black scarves trailing behind them and her heart leaped in her chest.

She had not been as alone as she had originally thought.

Quickly, she unplugged the phone from the wall and heaved in under her arm and turned.

A note that had not been there five minutes ago was now pinned to the door. Again, her heart froze over and she quickly strode over, looking suspiciously around the room and unpinned the note from the door. It was the memoir he had written. EmberEye read it, a chill running down her spine.

 _In the dark of the night,_

 _under the pale of the moon,_

 _the East Wind returns._

 _Sakura petals blacken_

 _in the shadow of revenge._

 _To Be Continued . . ._


	25. Note From the Author

Congrats! You just reached the end of book 1! I hope it has been enjoyable for you! I appreciate everyone who had read, even a little, commented, reviewed ect. You guys are the best ever! A lot of people have told me how excited they are to see the Turtles in the story. Rest-assured, they are coming. I am a big fan of build up, so I haven't wanted to just throw it in there, but they are on their way, I assure you, in book 2. And speaking of Book 2, here's a link to go and start reading that too! Just like this book, it will be updated every Tuesday and Thursday! I have already written through to Episode 13, so there are some fun things coming for sure, especially for the Karai sub-plot with Ethan, the Mako sub plot with Jess, and exciting mutations to come! Not to mention, Lord Nightshade.

Thank you again so much and I hope you will continue to read!


	26. Kaela Micro-Series - Part 1

Kaela Micro-series: The Art of of Invisibility – Part 1

I could feel the blood rushing to my head as I tried to steady my breath. My arms shook and I could feel my back knotting up. The top of my head hurt as it was pressing against the ground, but so help me, I was going to get this movement right if it was the last thing I did, or at least before practice is over. My legs were now above my head, but still bent. My headstand felt stable. Now, for the hard part. I twisted my lower torso and readied myself to spin on my head. If the boys in class could do it, then I should be able to do it.

I Unwound myself and tightened my core as my body began to spin. I let my hands lift away from the ground and tried to make sure I remained balanced as the room blurred around me. _I think I got it!_ I went around once, now twice. On the third spin, I felt my balance shift. _Crap._

I put my hands back on the ground and tried to steady myself as my feet touched the floor. I eased into the ground and tried to compensate for the force of movement. I don't know how, but I managed to stay upright while on my knees and used the remaining motion from my knees to pop into a standing position.

"That was better Kaela." Mrs. Mair said softly as she looked at me with a small smile. I smiled back, but still felt disappointed.

"I fell out of it."

"But you did three full spins before you got out of it. You almost have your posture perfect. Keep working on that and you'll have that head spin in no time."

I nodded, and before I could even try the movement again, the bell rang. _Darn it!_ I really wanted to try that head spin again. However, everyone was getting up and heading over to their backpacks. I followed my fellow classmates and changed my dance shoes to my normal sparkly slip on shoes. I looked behind me and noticed Ethan and Jess weren't here yet and the dance floor was open. _Well, let's try one more time. Why not?_

I walked to the center of the studio and got into my headstand again. I think last time one of my arms was a little higher than the other, and it threw off my balance. I twisted my lower body again and unraveled it and began to spin again, trying to be more aware of where my arms were this time. The room blurred in front of me once, then twice, three, four . . . ! _Holy crap, I think I'm doing it!_

After the fifth spin, the same thing happened again. My balance flew off and I tried to smoothly get out of the movement and was back on my knees. I then proceeded to stand up again with one final spin that was left from my momentum. _I'm so close._ I sighed as the top of my head pounded from the pressure of my entire body pressing down on it. _I should probably stop._

"Geez, Kaela. That looks painful. Cool, but painful." Jess and Ethan finally came to pick me up. I smiled, feeling sheepish. It was a little embarrassing when people watched me unexpectedly. It almost felt like I was showing off.

"It kinda is, but it's not as painful as getting whacked with a staff by Master Hamato." I laughed quietly, rubbing the top of my head, partially because it still throbbed, but mostly because it was a stupid, nervous habit of mine.

"Well, let's head home. If we hang around too much, Master Hamato will make training harder than usual," Ethan said sternly, but still gave me a smile. I couldn't help but feel glad that Ethan was the leader; he gave clear instruction without being sharp about it. As much as I loved Jess, she could be a little harsh sometimes.

I quickly walked over to my bag and swooped it up onto my shoulders. "Well, then let's go!" I exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, Kaela, I've been wondering," Jess began as she and Ethan opened the door and walked out to the hallway with me tailing them. "Why do you still take these dance classes? Maybe you'd have more energy and get more out of practice if you rest up at school."

I laughed again, trying to hide my nervous tone. "I don't know. I like it? And I think it helps me in certain aspects in training." That was partially it, but it seemed like I had a knack for it too. I had always had a strange feeling that I took lessons in the past. I couldn't remember any practice, but there was a pretty hard wall in my memory that didn't allow me to access anything past a couple years ago.

"Huh." Jess responded shortly.

"That makes sense. Maybe that is why you are usually the most flexible and nimble out of the three of us." Ethan interjected.

"I sometimes wish I was as freaky flexible as you Kaela. Just sometimes." Jess said smiling.

For the longest time, Jess would lightly tease me about my flexibility, mainly saying it looked unnatural. Even beyond the boundaries of our memories, it felt like Jess had always teased me about that. However, Ethan and I definitely had some nerves to poke at with Jess if we wanted too. Mainly her romance obsession, especially with rugged and tough boys. I found it quite comedic. Jess looked like a normal girl with her simple brown hair and comfortable clothes like her hoodie and capris. She seemed like the last person to be attracted to that kind of crowd. But then, what did I know about romance? _I can't even watch a movie of two people kissing without feeling awkward._ I thought.

We walked out of the school and strolled down the sidewalks of New York City. The streets were busy with honking cars and tall buildings. The lower sections of the buildings and the alleyways were built of aged brick, but the higher the building was, the newer the architecture was. I always found it funny whenever there was a "For Sale" sign on the top of the building. I found out it wasn't that the building was for sale, but the space above the building was for sale and could be built on.

"Hey Ethan, how long are we grounded for again?" I asked, remembering how we would parkour across the rooftops at night while on patrol.

"A week," Ethan sighed.

"So we still have four days left," I trailed off. I knew it would be absolutely stupid, not to mention terrifying, if we tried to disobey Master Hamato again. However, I'd been losing sleep over those poor animals that the Kraang had cooped up in that warehouse. Not only were they most likely denying them proper care, but even thinking about what kind of messed up experiments those Kraang were doing on those animals made me feel sick.

"You know, those animals. Don't you think maybe we should. . ."

"No." I wasn't expecting Ethan to respond so quickly. I stopped, but I still had a few persuasive points to try before giving up.

"But, don't you think that is enough of an emergency to try to free them? Not only are rare animals probably not being taken care of, but they are probably going to mutate them with people or something! That is going to be more work for us and Master Hamato."

"Yeah, Ethan! I'm pretty sure Master Hamato will understand if you talk him!" Jess joined me in trying to convince Ethan that we should patrol. I felt bad putting Ethan in a corner, but I equally felt like this was important.

"Why do I have to talk to him?" Ethan asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because you are the closest to him! And you are the leader," I persisted, trying to make it sound like it was a compliment. I saw Jess look away from us, her mouth pressed in a hard line.

"We technically already broke Master Hamato's rules twice," Ethan rebutted.

"Does he even know about those beavers? We technically only left for a couple minutes."

"Does it matter? No, we aren't going to do that."

"But Ethan, THINK ABOUT THE ANIMALS!" Maybe a little overaggressive humor would break Ethan. It was worth the attempt.

Ethan did laugh, and I saw Jess' lips play with a half-smile. If anything, I think I lightened the mood.

"Ahahaha, no," Ethan said abruptly. His reaction was humorous, but I was a little disappointed. _Oh well, at least I tried._

"Well, I guess the leader has spoken," I replied slowly, averting my gaze. I felt pretty guilty for pushing Ethan. Jess did it enough already.

"Don't worry, Kaela. Once we are un-grounded, the first thing we'll do is look for those animals. I promise." Ethan said with a smile. I smiled back, but it didn't erase the concern I had that we might be too late by the time we get to the warehouse.

"Four days isn't gonna get here soon enough. I get bored after training. It doesn't help that all we have to watch is that weird supernatural anime," Jess said.

"No one is stopping you from training more afterwards, not like you need it, Jess." I smiled and nudged her. Ethan might be the most strategic fighter, but Jess was definitely the most powerful fighter.

"Stances and exercises are only going to get me so far. I wish Master Hamato would let me fight one on one with you guys without his supervision."

"We probably could if someone didn't get carried away and nearly cut someone in half," Ethan said casually under his breath. Jess caught it and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I already apologized for that," Jess said coolly.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyways," I said quickly, trying to relieve the tension that was growing between Ethan and Jess again. "If I was paying attention, I would have been able to dodge that rebound attack. It's all good now."

They stopped arguing, but there was still a little tension between them and we all stopped talking, making it a little awkward. I hated it when Jess and Ethan fought. I usually felt like I was in the middle of the crossfire. I looked around, trying to find something to talk about. I looked across the street and saw an arcade. It must be new, because there was a giant sign on the door that read: "Grand Opening".

"Hey, check that out! I don't remember the last time we played video games together. What do you think Jess? Do you think you still have your touch with that Donkey Kong game?"

Jess smiled, and glanced over to the arcade across the street. "I dominated at that game! Do you think they have it there?"

"They might, depending on if they carry old school stuff."

"That might be fun to check out on our day off, and if we have any money."

"True. They might have Fruit Ninja too."

"Wait what?" Ethan said, confused.

"There is a video game called Fruit Ninja. You haven't heard of it Ethan?" I asked, surprised.

"Is that what everyone is playing on their phones?"

"Yeah, apparently they have a version of it for arcades on a huge screen. You swipe the screen when the fruit comes on the screen you cut it. The more fruit you cut, the more points you get."

"That is so weird, but really funny. I wonder if being a real ninja helps you play the game better."

"I don't know, maybe, but I doubt it. Legit fighting and video games are two totally different sets of skills." I replied with a smile. If that was the case, then I probably wouldn't be struggling in practice as much.

"Speaking of which, if we don't hurry, Master Hamato will definitely make us practice _ishikikagiri_ for being late." Ethan began to speed up his walk, and Jess and I followed the pace.

"Anything but _ishikikagiri_. I am not in the mood to get hit on the head with a staff," Jess said, groaning.

"It's not that bad Jess. You just have to know when to dodge Master Hamato's attack," I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that only helps if you have the reflexes of a cheetah. Master Hamato is really tricky about when he strikes." Jess didn't hold back her sarcasm while she spoke.

"It doesn't hurt to build defense and speed," Ethan commented.

"All I'm saying is I feel like there are better ways to build defense and speed that doesn't involve getting smacked on the head with a wooden stick," Jess said with a note of finality.

We continued to laugh and talk as we walked back home. We passed the graffiti art that spelled "Cowabunga" on the wall that signaled us that we were getting close. _That art must be pretty old,_ I thought. If I could recall correctly, that word was popular in the 1980's or something. How did I know that? Let's just say that when I couldn't sleep, I would play on my phone and search the web. One thing always leads to another and I learned about the most random facts.

Down an alleyway was the entrance to the dojo, complete with wooden sliding doors and that traditional paper used over the frame. I always wondered how well the paper insulated our home, but I didn't question Master Hamato's preference in decoration. Ethan entered first, then Jess and I followed him. We habitually took off our shoes and placed them next to the door. The dojo opened up in front of us with two hallways leading to each side of us to our private quarters or the kitchen. Normally, Master Hamato was sitting on his tatami mat in the middle of the dojo waiting for us, but I didn't see him. I looked at Ethan and Jess, and they too were confused. After we grabbed our weapons, we cautiously walked into the dojo, looking for Master Hamato.

Before any of us spoke questions of where Master Hamato could be, I felt a sudden movement behind me and reacted as quickly as I could. It didn't take long before all three of us were on the ground, each rubbing a body part that was hit. Master Hamato stood above us, hands behind his back and looking down on us.

"Hello my children. Today, we shall be practicing the art of stealth."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Jess muttered, rubbing her shoulder blade.

Master Hamato then sat cross-legged in front of us as we got up and followed his example.

"As you all know; the shadows are the ninja's best ally. The art of being invisible will often prove more helpful than open attack. Today, we shall not only practice stealth, but also finding the best opportunity to strike."

Master Hamato looked at each of us, and I gave him a small smile when he looked at me. Practice today might actually be fun.


	27. Kaela Micro-Series - Part 2

Kaela Micro-series: The Art of of Invisibility – Part 2

Jess stood in the middle of the dojo with a blindfold over her eyes. Brightly colored ribbons were wrapped around her waist. Her movements were shaky, as if she was disoriented. Her weapons rested on the wall away on the other side of the dojo, along with my ribbon dart and Ethan's naginata. Ethan and I surrounded Jess on either side of her with plenty of room between us. Master Hamato sat and observed from a distance.

This was our stealth training exercise: to try and get as close to Jess as possible without having her detect us. If Ethan or I could sneak up on her and take one of the ribbons via stealth, then we succeeded in the exercise. Jess was supposed to try to use her other senses other than sight to figure out where Ethan and I were and try to knock us away before we could take a ribbon. Master Hamato mentioned that in order to see without seeing, she needed to use a sense beyond earthly senses. I thought it had something to do with the seventh sense, but I wasn't sure. Master Hamato wasn't exactly specific with training exercises sometimes.

"Hajime!" Master Hamato yelled sharply. Jess immediately widened her stance, and stiffened. I could almost see her focus, but I'm pretty sure she was mainly using her hearing, because anytime there was a small noise, Jess would twitch in that general direction.

I began to lightly walk towards Jess, trying not to make any noise whatsoever. I regulated my breath so I breathed as slowly as possible. The closer I got to Jess, the more likely Jess could hear me. I rose to my feet, my heels lifted in the air with the front of my foot and my toes touching the ground. I figured if I had less contact with the ground, that would be less opportunity for noise to be emitted, or at least that was my theory. I creeped around Jess so her back was towards me, trying to feel light as air. I saw Ethan on the other side of Jess, also walking lightly, but both of his feet fully in contact with the ground. He was already closer to Jess than I was, but he had the disadvantage of getting completely punched in the face in if Jess heard him.

Ethan placed his foot in front of him, but as he stepped downward a _squeak_ resounded in the dojo. Ethan happened to step on that unstable spot that made the floorboard squeak. Jess immediately lunged forward towards the noise and blindly tried to punch whoever was in front of her. I took this moment of distraction and moved even closer to Jess, but still kept quiet.

Ethan expertly moved to the side and ducked, narrowly missing Jess' punch. When Jess realized she missed her target, she punched again in a random direction, seeing if maybe she could hit her target unexpectedly. When she hit nothing but air, she shifted her focus from her body to her outside environment. Ethan held his position, trying not to move.

I stepped forward a couple more times, moving my feet slowly so I could detect any tiny noises and silence them before they become noticeable. The closer I got to her, the lower I dropped my upper body. Jess blindly moved her head, as if somehow she could hear better if she angled it differently. Her body was tense, ready to attack if she got any clues as to where Ethan or I were. I kept my eye on Ethan and his movements just in case he made another noise again.

Jess swung around and blindly punched the air again, just to see if she would get someone again, her fist was aiming right for my chest. I didn't even think, but my body dropped to the ground to avoid her punch, rolling my legs and arms to soften the landing. I'm not sure how, but hardly any noise was emitted when I dropped to the ground. Jess must have not noticed my movement while she was attacking, because she stood still with her arm stretched out, trying to sense any other movement.

Jess was right above me, the ribbons just out of reach. I transferred my weight slowly to my left arm so I had an arm free to reach. _I should be able to stretch far enough to grab one of those stupid ribbons now._ I debated if I should snatch one quickly or go slow. I decided to proceed slowly, but I mentally prepared myself if I needed to move quickly. Ethan began to move also, realizing that when I grabbed a ribbon, Jess would blindly attack again. The ribbons were half a foot away, and Jess turned her head. I saw Jess tense her body. _Crap, she is going to attack again!_

I quickly reached and wrapped my fingers over a bright green ribbon and pulled back as quickly as I could. Jess reacted just as quickly and tried to kick where I was. I was faster. I rolled backwards from the force of pulling the ribbon and managed to get out of her range of attack. Barely. I had felt the rush of the air near me from her kick. When I finished my roll and was back on my feet, I looked at my hand and smiled. The green ribbon was still there.

"I swear, if it was Kaela that got me again. . ." Jess trailed off as she snatched the blindfold off.

I smiled sheepishly when her eyes landed on me, the green ribbon still in my hand.

"Sorry Jess." I mumbled with a shrug, still smiling. It felt good that there was one exercise that I could beat Jess at consistently. It was a rare treat for me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a cat or something. How are you so quiet?"

"Kaela is very aware of her surroundings," Master Hamato interrupted. "She takes into consideration her own movement, others movement, and the conditions of the environment simultaneously."

Master Hamato stood up and walked towards us, arms folded behind his back. He looked straight at me, his old eyes still burning with intensity of a warrior and a master.

"My daughter, there is no need to apologize for a success."

I sunk to the ground slightly. Even though I love and respect Master Hamato, I was always easily intimidated by him.

"Sorry," I slipped, before I realized that I apologized for apologizing. "I mean, of course Master Hamato."

"That will be all for our stealth training for today. Please return your ribbons to me." Ethan, Jess and I filed in a line to return our brightly colored ribbons.

"Master Hamato, is it alright if we do a round of all-for-one?" Jess asked as she placed her ribbons in Master Hamato's palm. My stomach dropped, and I felt a little blood drain from my face. _Oh please no, anything but all-for-one._

"I would like to do a round too, sensei," Ethan added, already walking towards his naginata.

Master Hamato didn't respond at first, thinking as I placed my ribbons on his palm. I was tempted to mention that I didn't want to do a round, but I couldn't think of a good excuse. All I could do is hope that Master Hamato had something else in mind for the rest of training.

"I do believe I could observe a quick round of all-for-one," He finally said slowly. "Please retrieve your weapons."

I tried to keep up my confidence and I grabbed my little ribbon dart, but it was like water between my fingers. Of all the things I had the most difficulty doing, it was a three-way fight between Ethan and Jess. I followed Ethan and Jess to the center of the dojo, smiles playing on their lips.

"Remember, only disarm and defend." Master Hamato said, glancing over at Jess. "Hajime!"

I wasn't even ready as I was expecting Master Hamato to do a little more explaining. I tried to wrap my ribbon around my arms so I could throw it when I needed to. Ethan started to attack me, the staff of his naginata pointed to me. Luckily, Jess lunged towards Ethan, giving me time to get my grounding and some distance. _Okay Kaela, you can do this._

I tried to gather momentum to throw my dart towards Jess, but it took too long, Jess was watching me as she and Ethan dueled. She crossed her kamas to block Ethan's attack and push him back. She lunged towards me right before I could let my dart fly. It completely missed her, my ribbon ripping through the air away from me. It probably would have hit Ethan if Jess wouldn't have pushed him back so far. I somehow managed to dodge Jess, pulling my ribbon in. I knew there was no chance I could hit her with the dart unless I manage to gather momentum and get some space between Jess and me. Needless to say, trying to use a long range weapon in a close range fight was a little difficult.

Jess used the back of the blades of her kama to push me back, I felt the hard flat edges press against my stomach, forcing me backward. I reacted by using my ribbon to wrap it around the back of Jess' neck. If I was going to go down, Jess is coming with me. Her aggressive force caused her to fall forward, but she stepped forward with one leg, gaining balance and looked down. My ribbon slipped off her neck and I felt myself fall. I was defeated.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting next to Master Hamato watching Ethan and Jess duel. Frustration vibrated through my entire body. I couldn't even last 30 seconds in a duel, which was incredibly embarrassing as an aspiring kunoichi. I grudgingly watched how Ethan and Jess were able to use their weapons to attack, counter-attack, and defend all within arm's reach. I glanced back at my little silk ribbon and my small dart at the end. I love my weapon, but I couldn't help but think of how inadequate it was in close combat. I'm sorry, but a ribbon wasn't going to help much when a sword or anything sharp was going to cut through it. Even if I could at least defend myself with my weapon in close range fighting, it would help. I was already feeling a lack of confidence before we started, now I wanted to crawl away and give up for the rest of the day.

Finally, after a good 5 minutes, Ethan managed to catch Jess in an unstable position as she tried to use her full force to knock him down. Ethan crouched down and used his staff to knock Jess off her feet. It was amusing to see Jess' expression change slowly from complete confidence to the panic of falling. With a dull thud, Jess was on her hands and knees with a kama in each hand. Ethan pointed his naginata at Jess' face, officially declaring victory.

"Man, I am way off my A-game today," Jess muttered, as she pounded her kama to the ground.

"Maybe next time Jess," Ethan said with a smile, still composed.

 _And this is why Ethan is leader,_ I thought to myself. _And why I am not._ My negative thought process resounded. I looked down at my lap, that thud of frustration and disappointment still pounded at my chest.

"Well done my son," Master Hamato said, his voice resounding powerfully. "You saw an opportunity to strike at a weak moment and you took it. My daughter," he said looking at Jess. "You are very strong and powerful, but do not allow your technique to be compromised in order for a more powerful attack. Well-trained ninja and kunoichi will look for these moments and use it against you."

"Hai sensei," Jess said, looking intently to the side, her mouth in a hard line.

"That completes our training for today. Please finish your studies tonight, and try not to stay up too late." Master Hamato gave a small smile, he probably knew we tended to stay up later than we probably should.

"Dismissed," he finalized. I stood up and bowed with Jess and Ethan before turning around to put our weapons away. I slowly wrapped my ribbon as I walked behind Jess and Ethan, still trying to swallow my frustration and overall negative mood.

We placed our weapons carefully in their designated spots and walked towards the living room, grabbing our backpacks that we left near the door. I never thought I would be grateful for homework. Being able to completely focus on something other than myself would help my attitude.

Jess groaned. "I really don't want to do homework."

"I don't think any of us wants to do homework," Ethan responded.

"You have to do homework whether you want to or not because you'll get in trouble if you don't. I'm getting a little tired of waiting by the detention room for you," Jess teased as she lightly jabbed Ethan in the arm.

"If it wasn't so mundane, I'd probably want to work on my writing." Ethan opened the door and threw his backpack on the couch. Jess jumped over the couch and crashed onto it. I walked over to the old bean bag that was next to the couch and gently sat on it with my backpack on my lap. As Ethan and Jess talked about school and detention, I curled forward and leaned on my backpack, listening to them. I suddenly felt a sharp pain near my diaphragm.

"Ow," I muttered in pain and jerked backwards away from my backpack.

"What's up Kaela?" Jess asked. Ethan turned around so he could face me.

"I'm not sure." I lifted my shirt enough so I could see if there was any visible damage where the pain was. Sure enough, right around my diaphragm were some large bruises. I groaned. This was mostly likely from Jess' last attack before I fell.

"Great." I muttered, bringing my shirt back down. Dance was going to be terrible tomorrow, we were still working on break dancing and that spot usually experienced a lot of pressure.

"Sorry about that Kaela, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh in all-for-one." Jess said, but I knew she was just trying to be nice. Jess was competitive and usually didn't go easy in training.

"No, it's okay. I'll live," I responded lightly. I didn't even look at Jess while I unzipped my backpack.

"You alright Kaela?" Ethan asked, concern trickled on his face.

"I'm fine." I said, looking at Ethan and forcing a smile, trying to act as natural as possible.

"No you're not," he said slowly. Ethan was always naturally observant, but once he became leader, I'd noticed he was more observant specifically with Jess and I. It also could be that I was an easy person to read.

"I just don't really care for all-for-one," I replied.

"How can you not like all-for-one? It's the best exercise for combat training!" Jess declared.

Y _eah, easy for you to say Jess. You have sharp edges on your weapon._

"It's just a little difficult to do close range combat with a long range weapon," I said softly. "It makes me a little less than formidable when fighting enemies."

Jess and Ethan looked at each other, and then Ethan continued. "But, your weapon is great for stealth attacks and. . . and . . ." He trailed off.

"See my point?" I said. Whatever confidence I managed to gain began to drain away again.

"It's good Kaela, you can be the stealthy one and Ethan and I can smash in the heads. Teamwork right there."

I knew Jess was trying to cheer me up, but to me, she only verified that all I was good for was stealth, which was just half of a kunoichi's training. Basically, if stealth wasn't an option then I'd be useless.

I wanted to leave the room, but I didn't want Ethan and Jess to follow me. I wanted to be left alone. I looked at Jess and mustered up my most natural happy face. _I sure hope those couple of classes in acting are helping me right now._

"Thanks Jess. Maybe I should do more basic training exercises and see if I can figure out close range combat techniques with my weapon." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"I'm going to see if I can do anything for these bruises and then maybe work on some forms. I could probably use the practice. Don't slack off on homework, okay?" I gave one more smile before I walked towards the door.

"Okay," Ethan said slowly. "Maybe I can come with? We can train together."

"Nah, you have to get your writing done. We can't have you get suspended from spending too much time in detention, huh?" I really hoped Ethan would take that excuse.

"I guess your right. We'll be here if you need any help," Ethan said as I walked out the door.

The moment I left the room, I let my demeanor fall. All of my frustration, disappointment, and lack of confidence finally swirled into tears and my vision blurred. I immediately swallowed my emotions. If there was one thing I hated more than feeling useless, it was crying. It showed weakness, and the last thing I wanted was to have someone see me at a weak point.

I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I really wanted to listen to some music, but my phone and headphones were in my backpack. Music usually helped me feel better whenever I wasn't my usual happy self. I lifted up my shirt again to get a better view of the bruise Jess generously gave me. I don't bruise easily, but the major points of impact were already showing spots of purple. I touched the purple sections of the bruise. It didn't hurt, but if I pressed something against the ribs then I was sure it would hurt. I tried to remember if Master Hamato said there was a way to heal bruises faster. I thought he said that crushed parsley could help, but I would have to wrap it on the bruise and I didn't want to try to do that. It was probably more work than it is was worth.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I forgot that my yellow bandanna was still wrapped around my head from practice. I cringed a little bit, remembering what Master Hamato said. _Yellow is the color of courage and energy._ _You step up to challenges and give the needed momentum to encourage those around you. This will be a skill that will save this team more than once._

I grunted a single laugh. I couldn't help but think that Master Hamato was basically saying that I was the team's cheerleader. The one that encourages but can't fend for herself. The one who is useless in battle and can only sneak around and leave without being detected. I had asked Master Hamato in the past if I could train with a different weapon so I could understand close range combat better. All he said was the ribbon dart was a unique weapon because even though it is usually used for long distance, it could be used in close combat too. However, he still hadn't shown me how. He said I need to master the basics before he could teach me more. I could understand that, but if I could get hurt or had to make others try to protect me because I couldn't help myself, then what was the point? Especially now since he was letting us go out and patrol. I guess I still hadn't even mastered the basics yet. Pathetic.

I sighed to myself. Now I was just ranting. I knew Master Hamato only wanted the best for me. I knew I wasn't completely useless to the team, but I wanted to be more well-rounded like Ethan and Jess. How nice would it be to know that I could attack with my weapon in hand and feel like I knew what I was doing and not just hope for the best? That all I would need to do is lunge forward and know I would hit my mark instead of trying to get enough momentum with my arms and hope I could shoot my dart in time.

I still felt pretty useless, even with my attempt of positive thinking. I wanted to do something helpful right now. Not a charity act, but something that only I could do that would help the team. The memory of infiltrating the warehouse with all the animals flooded into my head. I imagined myself sneaking in and quietly releasing the animals without being detected. _Man, how cool would that be if I did that all by myself?_ I wanted to go, right now. If all I was good for was being stealthy, why not go right now to the warehouse and try to free some of the animals. I could do it by myself, so all I would have to worry about was myself. I got excited at this spontaneous idea; I always loved doing something fun last minute. I would have to try and get into my room and grab my black clothing and sneak out of the dojo with my weapon before anyone noticed. I was nervous that Master Hamato would find me and stop me. I was already grounded. He would probably make my punishment longer if I left home. Right now, I didn't care. I felt that I didn't do something now, those animals might get killed and I'd just be at home moping. I made up my mind, I was going to try and save some animals from the creepy Kraang.


	28. Kaela Micro-Series - Part 3

Kaela Micro-series: The Art of of Invisibility – Part 3

 _This is so weird. I'm running on the rooftops without Ethan or Jess._ I couldn't remember the last time I wasn't with them. It was kinda nice, making my own choices and not worrying about what they were doing. However, it was little discomforting that I couldn't rely on Ethan's leadership or Jess' protection. I didn't doubt that I could do this personal mission; I was pretty confident that I knew what I was doing. This was a sneak in and sneak out kind of mission. _No problem right?_

What I wasn't expecting was that I managed to get out of the dojo without any run-ins with Master Hamato. I managed to sneak out to our bedroom without Jess or Ethan noticing me. It helped that Jess and Ethan were arguing about something in the living room, so they were distracted and didn't hear me pass by – twice. Now I had to get to my weapon without having Master Hamato stop me. That was what I was worried about. I doubted I left unnoticed. _We'll see what happens when I get back home._ I thought to myself. If I succeeded in this mission and Master Hamato was waiting for me, then any punishment he gave me would be worth it.

The hardest part would be finding the warehouse. I was extremely tempted to use the Kraang teleporter thing, but I was worried I would get lost forever. That and it was in the living room. I might be decent at stealth, but I couldn't literally become invisible.

I backtracked my way to the warehouse. Even though we went through the Kraang portal to get there, we still had to run back home. I tried to rack my memory to see if anything looked familiar. There was a couple of buildings that stood out when we ran back home. I also remembered seeing a dojo with the name of "Chris Bradford" on a giant sign. That should be easy to recognize. A few times I had to stop, look around, or even get to a higher point to see where I was going. I could easily find the warehouse if I had my phone on me, but I inconveniently left it in my backpack, which, of course, was in the living room.

I finally saw the warehouse from a taller office building. It was pretty much a straight shot from there. Once I got closer to the warehouse, I slowed my movement. I had no clue if Kraang were out on patrol or not. If they were smart, they should have more guards after our break in a couple of days ago. It was time to go full stealth. If I got caught, I'd have to retreat or try and fight. I actuality, my main option was running. I still didn't feel comfortable being shot at with nothing but a little ribbon to protect myself.

I crisscrossed over the giant metal storage containers that littered around the warehouse, making sure my landings didn't give off a resounding metal _thud._ I stalked the place, trying to find the best way in. I noticed a couple of doors, but as I suspected, they were guarded by Kraang bots. I could try to distract them, but I wasn't sure that would give me enough time to pick any locks. I'd played my hand at traditional lock picking, but if it was electrical of any sorts then I would be in trouble. I wasn't quite that technologically inclined, even though I wished I was sometimes.

After a couple more minutes of running around and stalking Kraang, I found a couple of open windows that were not very close to the patrollers. One was on the second floor. If I could find a grip for my ribbon dart, then I could use it as a rope and climb up. After observing the window and seeing if there was any way to get up there, I figured it was too sketchy to attempt. Luckily, there was a window on the first floor that was also open on the other side of the warehouse. The big green mutagen vat must have been near that window, because an eerie green glow outlined a bunch of boxes and crates beyond the glass. Those crates would make sneaking around easier once I was in, the trick was there were some Kraang bots that were patrolling near that same window. After observing the Kraang's patrol pattern, I figured out how much time I had from when they turned the corner around the warehouse and then came back.

I prepared myself for when the Kraang would walk around the corner and out of sight. I had about 15 seconds to run across to the window and jump through before they come back and hopefully not see me. This moment seriously felt like I was in a video game. I was trying to find a space before the robotic guards come back to shoot me down. Unfortunately, I didn't have a reset button if I died. So, I technically only had one shot at this.

3, 2, 1, they disappeared. _Go!_

I lunged forward and sprinted to the window, most of my focus on it. I checked my peripheral vision to make sure no one was around, not that it mattered anyways now. The window was now a couple feet ahead of me. I jumped with my arms forward, as if I was diving. I managed to get through the window without touching the sides and rolled out of my dive on the floor. As I finished my roll and stopped, a crate was only inches away from my face. Man, that would have hurt if I ran into it, and probably would have made a ton of noise. Good thing it didn't, because I heard the Kraang bots outside. I backed behind the box in front of me as quietly and quickly as I could.

"Kraang, did you see a movement in this place?"

"Negative Kraang. Kraang is thinking that Kraang is seeing things that are not seen in this place. Kraang should have his vision sensors checked to see if Kraang is seeing objects that don't exist in the place we are currently in."

Seriously, I understood English was a hard language to learn, but wasn't that hard. It's almost like they were making fun of us. As far as I could tell, the Kraang were an advanced alien species. They should be able to speak English correctly, or at least as correct as English can get.

I realized I was holding my breath, and breathed in slowly. The adrenaline that was rushing into my blood was making my body shake, but I tried to keep my mind steady and clear. I slowly turned around and began to scout out the inside of the warehouse. The giant vat of mutagen was in front of me, giving everything around it that eerie green highlight. I heard the animals very distinctly from their cages, a chorus of chaos similar to what you would hear at the zoo. Based on how loud the warehouse was, it sounded as if many of the animals were still there from last time, still stuck in their cages. I couldn't imagine how uncomfortable they all were. If the Kraang couldn't master English, then I highly doubted they knew how to take care of these exotic animals.

I quietly leaped and rolled from crate, to box, to wherever I could hide in the shadows without being detected, but I had a difficult time seeing anything with the giant mutagen vat in the way. I needed to get a better look at my surroundings. I noticed above me that there seemed to be a second floor to the warehouse. With a quick scan of the ceiling, I found what I was looking for. In the far corner of the room, there was a hole in the ceiling with enough crates and boxes stacked that I could get up there. With no time at all, I was on the second floor and I had a sweeping view of the whole warehouse. I found a good place between two boxes where I could observe everything with little chance of being detected.

From what I could see, the Kraang were busy either patrolling or researching. I couldn't get a good look at what exactly the Kraang were doing near the tables, but whatever it was I doubted it was good news for me. There were samples of mutagen on the tables by the vat along with really strange-looking tools. Their unnatural silver shine matched the robot bodies of the Kraang. I was really curious what they were trying to accomplish, but they were silent except for the occasional robotic noise from their metal suits. Nearby was the three or so tables that Jess, Ethan and I were by not too long ago. Thank heavens they were empty of animals this time. I don't feel like being scarred by watching Kraang experiment on animals or humans.

On either side of the warehouse were cages upon cages of animals. Some cages were large enough to be by themselves, others were stacked upon each other. Anything from snakes to alligators, foxes to lions, hawks to humming birds. They were uncomfortably stuck in those cages of all sizes. Getting near the cages without being detected was going to be difficult. The middle of the warehouse was completely empty with little options for hiding. I sat behind my box, figuring out my options.

Now for a more detailed plan. I couldn't just open cages one by one. I was pretty sure the Kraang would notice and most likely put them back in their cages. If I could make a distraction that would cause all the Kraang to be preoccupied, then that would give me more time to open more cages. The trick was to find a distraction big enough. I played with the idea of tipping the mutagen vat, but I doubted that would help the animals if they touched that stuff. I didn't really know what the mutagen did, but I doubted it is good. I could let a huge animal, like a bear or a rhino, loose. That could distract them and I would continue to let other aggressive animals out in the process. It might not get all the animals out, but it would release some of them.

I looked though each of the cages, trying to distinguish what types of animals the Kraang have. There were a few animals that I could see through the bars of the cages. I saw a rhino in one of the biggest cages. I also spotted a tiger, which reminded me of Tigerclaw. The thought of him sent shivers down my spine. However, I considered him lucky. Of all the animals to be mutated with, a tiger sounded like a fantastic option.

I continued to scan the cages. I think I saw an anaconda, a gorilla, a zebra, and many other smaller animals. There was also an array of wild cats all near each other which caught my attention. There was a female lion, a cheetah, some bobcats, and a large black cat. Either a jaguar or a leopard of some sort. The larger cats were pacing in their barely big enough cages, which means they probably were antsy and potentially hungry. My guess was they were my best bet for good distraction.

Their cages were to the right near the empty testing tables. I would either have to weave in between the cages and hopefully not get caught by the researching Kraang, or attack from above. I looked above the cats' cages to see if that was a possibility There were metal railings and platforms that snaked from above. That would the stealthiest way to go, but I don't think I could open the cages with just my dart. I decided to attack on the ground and hope the animals don't attract the Kraang's attention.

I slipped back down to the first floor and maneuvered over to the right side of the warehouse. Now is where I really hoped my stealth ability was as good Jess and Ethan claimed it to be. The cages were carelessly organized with gaps and openings that would make me completely visible if I was not careful. Not only that, but the green mutagen light made it hard to blend in the background. The large cage where the female lion paced faced the middle of the warehouse and was uncomfortable close to the Kraang. Luckily, the latches on the cage looked simple to undo. I quickly scanned all the cages for the best possible way to the female lion's cage. My adrenaline burned my blood as excitement and nerve-wracking fear consumed me. I took another deep breath and darted forward to the next box.

I never felt so silent in my life. My movements were barely audible even to me as I carefully crawled and rolled from cage to cage. It would be nice if my heart calmed down a few notches. I felt like my heartbeats were loud enough for the Kraang to hear them. Luckily, most of them were engrossed in their research. I could see the lion just a few cages over, I was so close. I just needed to dash across a few more open spaces in between cages and I'd be within reach. When I checked to see if I was clear, I saw some patrol Kraang facing in my direction. I jerked back. _Oh crap, I hope they didn't see me._

"Kraang, did you see a movement in the place where the crates are in this place?"

My heart stopped.

"Affirmative Kraang. Let us investigate the unknown movement the was quick in the place where there was movement."

 _Oh no, what should I do?_ I grabbed my ribbon instinctively. Maybe I could distract them by making some noise away from me. I could hear their weird robotic movement noises get louder over the chatter of the animals. I wrapped my ribbon around my arm in case I needed to throw it, holding my dart tightly. I sure hoped the Kraang didn't have heat vision; they would for sure find me if they did. I prepared to throw my dart.

"Kraang! A message from Kraang glorious leader: Kraang Prime!"

 _Wait, what?_

I heard the Kraang that were around my general area leave. I had no clue if I was crazy lucky or if something worse was about to happen. I looked around the crate to see what was going on. Every Kraang, from what I could see, was looking at the back of the warehouse. I followed their gaze, and a giant floating screen appeared.

All of the Kraang began to chant "Kraang! Kraang!" repeatedly while raising their arms up and wiggling their fingers. If I wasn't terrified at the moment, I would have laughed at their weird ritual. I glanced back at the screen. Now there was a giant green eye that was peering at everyone. I felt my blood drain from my face. I was guessing Kraang Prime was their leader, and this single eye on the screen was Kraang Prime. If I was caught, I would be beyond dead. However, this was the perfect distraction so I can try to get some of the animals out. I began to weigh my chances when Kraang Prime began to speak.

"The invasion that is known as the invasion of earth is almost ready once again. Kraang, give me the information of the experiments known as the earth animal/human mutagen experiments." Kraang Prime's voice whiny voice echoed loudly with a weird electronic undertone. It's giant green eye almost looking like the Eye of Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings_.

 _Man, I might not be able to free any animals, but I might get some good information instead._ Trying to open the cages was too risky now. I wouldn't be surprised if Kraang Prime had a perfect view of the entire warehouse. I didn't even dare move in case that caught Kraang Prime's attention. I regulated my breath and tried not to move a muscle, hoping my black clothing was blending in the shadows.

"The list of earth animals that Kraang Prime created is currently completed with those animals on that list. They are currently in this place that is called a warehouse," replied one of the Kraang who was researching. I didn't know how much more of this weird English I could take.

"Excellent. What about the experiments known as the earth animal/human experiments?"

"Kraang is finishing the process known as controlled mutation with the mutagen that is here in this place."

The flashback of Ethan, Jess, and me watching the animals get strapped on the tables came to mind. Beyond the shivers that crawled up my back, I was extremely intrigued. Were they going to try and mutate us, but try and have it be controlled? You can control mutation? Why would they want to do that in the first place?

"How much time is needed to finish this controlled mutation with the time known as earth days?" Kraang Prime's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I listened intently again.

"The experiments should be finished in the time known as 2 earth da-."

"Wait!" Kraang's voice raised in pitch and it almost sounded like a scream. I cringed, my heart stopping.

"I sense a presence that is not familiar to any presence Kraang has encountered. The power is very strong. Find the presence in this place in a fashion that is quick!"

I had no clue if that "strong presence" was me or someone else, but I didn't have time to worry about that. All of the Kraang began to move and that was my signal to start running. Stealth was no longer an option. With the adrenaline that had been quietly dormant in my body now burned, sending energy to all of my muscles and clearing my head. I stood up and ran, jumping between crates.

"Kraang, I have found a human known as an intruder." I heard the Kraang guns behind me, which made me run faster. I really didn't want one of the pink laser bullets to sear my back.

"Do not injure the human intruder. I want to understand this strange power. Bring it to me!" Kraang Prime yelled. The shooting stopped, but now I had every Kraang after me. I got to the back of the warehouse where all the boxes were. I found my little window and prepared my escape. I darted to the window at full speed. Suddenly, a couple of Kraang came into view from the window. Too late now.

Instead of diving, I place my hands on the railing of the window and pushed myself up so my legs had enough room to bend up to my chest and thrust forward so my feel now led my body. My feet came in contact with two Kraangs' chests. After expressing small robotic noises of surprise, both Kraang were on the ground from the impact of my kick. Once they hit the ground I was able to jump forward again. With that momentum, I rolled forward, got on my feet, and continued running in one smooth motion.

I saw more Kraang farther away that began to run towards me. Luckily, I was able to climb up some metal storage containers with all of that momentum I gained. Without even looking back, I ran from container to container until I was out of the range of the Kraang and the warehouse. Even then, I kept running until I was up on a rooftop and the warehouse was in the distance. I felt like I was a safe distance away from danger. That is when my last drop of adrenaline burned up and I half collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

I felt disappointed and yet oddly proud. Yeah, I didn't get any animals released, which was technically a failure. However, I did get a little insight of what the Kraang were doing and I saw what Kraang Prime looked like. Not to mention I managed to get out without getting captured, mutated, or even getting hurt. So, I guess that was a partial success. I really wished I could see a slow motion video of when I jumped out of the window, because that felt really cool.

My biggest interest and concern was that Kraang Prime said I had a powerful presence. _I'm pretty sure he – wait – she?_ _Does Kraang even have a gender? I'll go with it._ I was pretty sure it didn't notice me at first. I had no clue what this "strong presence" meant, and I was sure that was something I'd have to ask Master Hamato. _Speaking of which, I better head back to the dojo and prepare myself for punishment for sneaking out._ I took another deep breath and pushed myself back onto my feet. My legs shook a little bit, but it was from overexertion rather than from adrenaline. My body was going to hate me tomorrow.

Getting back to the dojo was much faster than trying to find the warehouse. Everything looked more familiar. As I ran, I thought about if sneaking out was worth it at all. I had to admit, I didn't feel as useless now as I did earlier, but I still wasn't satisfied. I didn't free any of the animals. However, I did get information and I escaped. Not as stealthily as I hoped, but I still escaped without getting hurt. Somehow. If Kraang Prime didn't intervene at the perfect time, I bet those Kraang bots would have found me. I doubt I would be running home without any wounds if that happened. My heart sunk a little bit. Man, I wished my fighting abilities were a little more up to par with Jess and Ethan. They would have had no problems taking on all those Kraang.

When I reached the dojo, I quietly slid the door open and tried to make little noise. I half expected Master Hamato to be standing by the doorway, waiting for me. I slipped in, and surprisingly, Master Hamato wasn't there. I slipped my shoes off and placed my weapon in its spot next to Jess and Ethan's. I took no more than two steps towards the bedroom when I felt a presence behind me.

"My daughter, do you know what time it is?" Master Hamato's voice was quiet, but I stiffened from shock.

"Uh, way past bedtime?" I responded. I had no clue what time it was.

"3 in the morning. Young kunoichi like yourself should be resting for tomorrow." He didn't sound mad, but I was waiting for a punishment at any second.

I only nodded and didn't say anything, glancing away from Master Hamato. I was not ashamed of my decisions, but I also didn't like disappointing Master Hamato. We stood there in silence for much longer than was comfortable.

 _C'mon. Just tell me my punishment and let me go to bed._

"It is very unlike you to try to sneak out, especially without your siblings."

"I needed to do something by myself." I responded simply.

"Ah." Master Hamato responded, taking a moment to think. "Come with me."

I felt extremely timid as I trailed behind Master Hamato as he walked towards the gardens. I absolutely hated it when I felt like I wronged or went against Master Hamato. It was like going against a very strict but loving father. I felt guilty rather than scared. However, I still didn't regret my decision. When we reached the garden, I snapped out of my thoughts. I must have been extremely focused on my objective tonight, because I didn't realize that the moon was full. The garden glowed dimly from the light. Master Hamato sat down near the river and motioned me to sit. I complied and sat somewhat near him.

We listened to the river babble for a few minutes. The sound was relaxing, and I could feel my muscles begin to untense. Finally, Master Hamato spoke.

"My daughter, would you please tell me the events that occurred tonight?"

I slowly explained what happened with the Kraang at the warehouse, how I tried to save the animals, about Kraang Prime, and how I managed to escape. I explained while watching the water flow over the rocks in the little stream, too intimidated to look at Master Hamato. He didn't say anything while I explained my actions, which made me nervous. _I'm totally dead._

"That is an admirable action, however, wouldn't it have been better if your siblings joined you?" He finally responded, completely surprising me.

"Are you suggesting I should have convinced everyone to break your rules?" I asked slowly, half curious and half wanting to see how Master Hamato would respond.

"That wouldn't be a wise decision, but I am curious as to why you would think leaving behind your teammates would be the best outcome for this mission." I figured he would say something wise and all-knowing.

I didn't respond immediately. Part of me wanted to tell Master Hamato about how under confident I felt in combat, but I was also ashamed to mention it. However, I knew lying to Master Hamato was foolish, so I really only had one choice.

"I feel like I'm not good enough." I finally said slowly, feeling a sting in my eyes and tears started to form. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Master Hamato didn't say anything, but I knew he was listening.

"I feel like Ethan and Jess surpass my ability in many aspects and I'm holding back the team. I wanted to feel helpful and do something that only I could do." I stopped and put my head on my knees, hoping to transfer my tears onto my pants so it didn't look like I was crying.

"My daughter," Master Hamato finally spoke, his voice soft and comforting. "If a group of musicians only play one instrument, then the music is limited to that one instrument's capabilities. What do you think happens when different instruments are used?"

"They get a wider variety of music." I responded.

I thought for a moment. Jess and Ethan were really good at combat, but brute force didn't always work in every situation. I guess there was a couple times I was able to open opportunities to attack because of my stealth. If Ethan and Jess were violins and could sing high, then maybe I was like a bass and could hit all the low notes. Just because I couldn't hit the high notes like Ethan and Jess didn't mean I was worthless.

"So, even though I am terrible at fighting in close-range, my other abilities make our team stronger than if we all were good at the same ability, right?"

"That is correct. There is always room for improvement and to work on our natural weaknesses, but we shouldn't allow those weaknesses to tear us down."

I unwrapped my arms and relaxed my sitting position. I felt better about myself. But, there was something that still bugged me.

"Master Hamato," I continued, "I am trying to not let my weak combat abilities get the best of me, but I can't help but think that I should at least be able to defend myself when stealth isn't an option. I know you said I need to get the basics down, but surely you could teach me some basics for close combat? I don't want to depend on Ethan or Jess to save me whenever I am in trouble."

"I was meditating about that very subject while you were away," Master Hamato responded quickly, which surprised me. Usually he would think for long moments before responding. "I mainly focused your training on self-defense and stealth, even though your siblings have picked up offensive combat in the process. However, I realize that new training practices are in order." He turned to me, a small smile played at his lips. "Your patience has paid off my daughter. I believe it is time to begin your close combat training. It is time for everyone to begin their training in offensive battle."

I perked up. "Really?"

"Indeed," Master Hamato responded, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked at his wrinkled hand and then back up to his face. I beamed at him, completely exhilarated that I would start my close range combat, the key to feeling more confident as a kunoichi. I moved myself so I was on my knees and wrapped my arms around Master Hamato, giving him a big but gentle hug.

"Thank you, Master Hamato. I'll work really hard."

I think I surprised him, because he didn't do anything at first. After a couple of moments, his old but powerful arms also wrapped around me.

"I know you will my child. I know you will."

I let go of him, still smiling. "I should probably go to bed, huh?"

"That would be a wise decision. Also, expect to still be grounded for the same duration as the rest of your siblings. I'll let this venture go unpunished just this once."

I stood up and gave a little bow. "Thank you, Master Hamato."

"Rest well, my daughter."

And with that, I darted to the bedroom and collapsed on my bed, as quietly as I could. Thankfully Ethan and Jess didn't wake up, and I cuddled in my blankets. Once my body understood that I was attempting to sleep, it completely shut down and I feel into a deep sleep.


	29. Note 2 from the Author

Hey guys! Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has supported the story! I was thinking of doing a contest and may post a video talking about it for the upcoming chapters. I was just curious if people would actually want to participate in a writing contest to feature one of your pieces in the book. Let me know! I love that kind of stuff, so I would like hearing from you guys!

You are the best!

Have a good one.


End file.
